


Dark Angels, Golden Serpents

by KiaraMGrey



Series: The Crime Boys AU [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate universe - Crime Leader, Anal Sex, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Blood, Blow Jobs, But not to Crowley, Crime Boss Aziraphale, Crowley Has A Power Fetish, Crowley Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dark Aziraphale (Good Omens), Developing Relationship, Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dom/sub, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Gentle Sex, He thinks Crowley is real pretty, He's just not afraid to break some kneecaps, He's soft for him, M/M, Obsessed Aziraphale, Organized Crime, Possessive Aziraphale (Good Omens), Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Restraints, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sub Crowley (Good Omens), Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 124,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaraMGrey/pseuds/KiaraMGrey
Summary: It would be easy to look at Mr. Fell and see a soft, aging bookseller. It's what much of the world sees, even if it isn't the truth. Because Mr. Fell is also known by another name. The Archangel, the leader and head of London's largest and most powerful crime syndicate.When Crowley, a low level member of a rival organization get's into some trouble and needs help, he unknowingly goes straight to London's most prominent crime boss.For Aziraphale's part, he loves beauty. He loves decadence and art and food, and is not in the habit of denying himself the things he wants. The moment he sees Crowley, he knows he is beauty personified. He wants him, and he will have him, even if he needs to crush a rival crime boss beneath his heel to keep him.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: The Crime Boys AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924780
Comments: 1902
Kudos: 2053
Collections: Bittersweet Good Omens, Courts GO Re-Reads, Good Omens Human AUs, Ineffable Humans AU, My Current Reads, The Good Omens Collection, Top Aziraphale Recs





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this is my first time really diving into Dark Aziraphale. I'm going to try to keep him as in character as possible, which isn't too difficult seeing as the angel has some pretty sinful traits already.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck!”

Crowley paced back and forth in front of the phone booth. He was so screwed. They were going to kill him. He had messed up and now they were going to kill him. Because he knew full well the Demons didn’t send rude notes when one of their operatives didn’t follow through with instructions. But he couldn’t! Not this time. He couldn’t do what they asked.

He wracked his brain for a plan. He couldn’t go home; they would send someone there for him. He couldn’t use his phone in case they tracked it. This was how he had found himself standing beside a payphone on a dark street corner in London. The only problem was that he didn’t know who to call. He certainly couldn’t trust another member of the Demons. He had no family and no real friends. Well, except…

Crowley grabbed the phone off the receiver and dropped in a few coins before punching a series of numbers. A moment later a familiar voice picked up.

“Hello?”

“Anathema?”

“Speaking, who’s this?”

“Anthony Crowley.”

There was a long pause on the other end of the phone. “I haven’t heard from you in a long time.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know, I’m sorry for not keeping in touch. But Ana, I need help.”

He could hear her hesitancy. “What sort of help?”

He let out a breath. “Ana, I… I got in with a bad crowd. Dangerous people. They’re going to kill me.”

Another long silence. “Who are these people?”

“I can’t tell you-“

“You’ll tell me, or I’ll hang up right now.”

Crowley growled and pressed his forehead to the metal of the booth. Telling Anathema was dangerous, but what choice did he have? Besides, he knew that she had been into some shady stuff herself.

“It’s the Demons.”

She groaned. “Crowley, why did you get involved with them?”

“Look, I don’t have the time to tell you the full story right now! I’m out in the open, exposed. Can you help me or not? I know you used to have connections. Just a place I can hide out until I can leave the country. Somewhere safe.”

“The Demons have spies all over the city. I’m not sure where you could go where they wouldn’t find you.”

Crowley bit his lip and closed his eyes. “Please, Ana. Anything you can do will help. I… I don’t want to die.”

He could hear a tapping on the other side and could just imagine one of her long nails drumming in that fluid motion she always did when she was thinking.

“There is one place you might be able to go. One person who could help you.”

Crowley grabbed onto that thought like a lifeline. “Who? Where?”

“It might be dangerous.”

“I’m already a dead man, Ana. I’ll take my chances.”

Another sigh. “Alright. His name is Mr. Fell.”

* * *

Aziraphale took a sip from his teacup and appraised the people in front of him. Gabriel and Michael stood on either side of a grubby looking man on his knees. He idly worried that his dirt covered trousers would stain his rug. That wouldn’t do. He would have to have cleaners come in and do a detail of it. He looked back to the quivering man. He looked like he hadn’t shaved in several days and his eyes were bloodshot and wild. Aziraphale smiled pleasantly.

“So, Mr. Jacks. My men tell me you have committed some sort of faux pas. A bit of a mix up with my money.”

The man was shaking so badly Aziraphale was afraid he might wet himself. His eyes were wide with panic.

“N-no sir! There has been a mistake! I didn’t take anything! I would never, not from you. My respect for you is too great.”

Aziraphale tilted his head, his eyes glinting in the warm lights of the shop. “Oh, Mr. Jacks. I do appreciate that. Truly kind of you to say. Unfortunately, words mean very little to me. You see, I live in the real world. And in the real world, people like you lie to me. I understand it, to an extent. When you look at me you don’t see a particularly intimidating man. Perhaps you even see me as soft.”

“No!” Mr. Jacks cried. “No, never!”

“Hush, hush dear. Do not interrupt.”

To the onlookers, Mr. Fells eyes had turned to steel and ice. “But you see, while on the outside I might appear to be soft, I have spent my life building this world around me. I have built it to accommodate me and my way of life. I have not built this by allowing scum such as yourself to steal from me and then lie to my face. Michael.”

Michael stepped forward and switched on the television beside the desk. It showed a black and white, but clear, video of Mr. Jacks slipping envelopes of money into his pockets. Mr. Jacks began to openly weep.

“Please, please Mr. Fell! It was a mistake! I won’t ever do it again.”

Aziraphale smiled calmly and nodded. “Yes dear, I understand. You indeed won’t ever do it again. I will see to that.”

Mr. Jacks fell forward onto his hands and knees. Aziraphale frowned. He didn’t want him to get any more grime than was necessary on his rather expensive rug.

“Please don’t kill me, please! I’ll do anything.”

Aziraphale crossed his legs and pressed the tips of his fingers together. “Why shouldn’t I? What would I possibly gain by letting you go on? It wouldn’t send the right message.”

“I’ll do anything! Anything! I’ll be a spy. I know people, people down in the dirt. I can help you.”

Aziraphale ran his tongue over his teeth. “I admit, even rats can have a purpose.”

“Yes! Yes, I can!”

Aziraphale smiled again. “Alright. I won’t be killing you today, Mr. Jacks.” He had to suppress an eye roll as they man’s sobs rose in a crescendo. “And in return, you will swear you’re undying loyalty. You will be my watch dog and report anyone else who even considers crossing me.”

“Yes, yes, anything! Thank you, thank you! I’ll be your most loyal employee! I promise!”

Gabriel lacked the restraint Aziraphale had and rolled his eyes as he pulled him back to his feet. Aziraphale’s lips twitched in amusement.

“I believe you Mr. Jacks.” He leaned forward suddenly, capturing the others chin in his fingers. “Because there will be no second chances. If you fail me again, you will receive no warning.” His ice blue eyes pierced into the others. “Do not disappoint me again.”

“No, I won’t!” the man gasped. “Never.”

Aziraphale leaned back in his chair and smiled pleasantly. “Good. Now, get him off my premises immediately.”

Sandalphon stepped forward and helped Michael to haul him away. Aziraphale opened an ornate wood box on his desk to reveal a packet of wipes. He pulled one out and wiped his hands with it, a small frown between his brows.

“So, is that it?”

He looked up at Gabriel, who was still standing in front of him. “Hmm?”

“Is that all? You’re going to just let him go back to work like nothing happened? That doesn’t send a good message to the others.”

Aziraphale pursed his lips and raised an eyebrow. “Are you doubting me?”

“No, no!” Gabriel reassured. “I just don’t want others to think you’ve lost your touch.”

He folded his hands over his stomach. “Do you think I have?”

“No!” Gabriel looked a little worried. “But I know you. The others, the grunts, they don’t. They only know your reputation.”

Aziraphale nodded slowly. “I suppose you’re right. I doubt Mr. Jacks will need his pinky to continue doing his work.”

Gabriel smiled that vicious smile Aziraphale had come to know. “I think you’re right. Is there anything else you will need from us for the night?”

“No,” Aziraphale wave a hand. “Lock the door behind you. I don’t want to be disturbed for the rest of the night.”

Gabriel gave a short bow. “Of course.”

Gabriel turned to leave, but before he reached the back door, Aziraphale’s voice stopped him.

“And Gabriel?”

“Yeah boss?”

“Don’t ever presume that you know me.”

Gabriel paled, but nodded. “Of course.”

Once he was gone, Aziraphale collapsed back in his chair. It was after eleven thirty and he did not like working this late. He was a man of habit and he expected certain comforts from the world. He had worked very hard to get where he was and live this life. But this had been a special matter. Someone within the organization stealing from him could not be tolerated and had to be stamped out as quickly as possible.

Aziraphale sipped his tea and closed his eyes. He didn’t _like_ hurting people. He couldn’t say the same for the rest of his higherups. Gabriel seemed to relish it. But it was a necessary part of the business. When he had begun down this path twenty-five years ago, he had come to peace with the fact that for the greater good, some people just couldn’t cut it.

Though someone on the streets might look at him and think ‘Oh, Mr. Fell is harmless! He’s just a soft old bookseller!’, this couldn’t be any further from the truth. It was true that this was the vibe gave off. It wasn’t that he was pretending, he truly did like how he looked and dressed. It was just a bonus that the rest of the world couldn’t see the shark beneath. It made him invisible to the ignorant viewer and being invisible was a good trait in a leader of a crime organization.

Aziraphale stood and walked to his record player. The sound of Chopin filled the room and closed his eyes against the peaceful melody. His shop was warm, and the lights were low, and Aziraphale finally let himself unwind. He removed his coat and then his shoes. It helped that he lived right over the shop and didn’t need to leave. He was about to remove his waistcoat when there was a rapid knocking at the door. He frowned deeply. Who on Earth could be knocking at his shop at this hour? The knocking came again, even more insistently, and he slid open the small drawer on his desk. He pulled out the gun and clicked off the safety.

He approached the door slowly, listening. Whoever it was knew he was in. The lights were on. He peaked through the glass beside the window. It had been made special so that while he could see out, but whoever it was on the outside could not see in. It was a man. He was wearing a leather jacket and was practically bouncing on his feet.

If one thing could be said of Aziraphale, it was that he appreciated beauty. The proof was in the bookshop and his home above. He had several priceless paintings and sculptures, acquired by legal and illegal means alike. Lavish rugs and silks were meticulously set throughout, giving an air of decadence. His books held their own rare beauty to him. So, this was why Aziraphale found himself quite enraptured with the man on his front step.

Though he could only see him in the light of the streetlamp, his beauty was obvious. Dark red hair was artfully styled atop his head and falling slightly across his forehead. A sharp jawline was sculped beneath perfect cheekbones and a straight, prominent nose. He was dressed from head to toe in dark clothing. If for nothing else, Aziraphale found himself opening the door just for the chance to get a better look at him.

He cracked the door open and the mans face focused on him. He couldn’t see his eyes, due to the dark shades. He kept the gun trained on him, but out of sight behind the door.

“Yes?”

The man’s eyebrows had risen up and he looked surprised. “Um, are you Mr. Fell?”

Aziraphale tilted his head. If this man didn’t know who he was, what was he doing here? He gave him his most calming smile.

“I am. How may I help you?”

“Uh, look, I’m sorry to disturb you so late at night. But, um, I think you might know my friend, Anathema?”

Aziraphale frowned, a bit of concern running through him. Anathema was his best forger, and he had grown quite attached to her. “I do. Has something happened to her?”

“Oh, no, not to her! But she said she thought you could help me. I’m, look, I’m in a bit of trouble and I need help.”

Aziraphale allowed his eyes to move down the mans tall figure. He was taller than himself by a few inches and even though he was fully covered he could tell he was well built. He had done many dangerous and reckless things in the name of beauty, and he had the notion that if he were to unwrap the man in front of him, he would find a great treasure indeed. And if Anathema had sent him, he couldn’t be too much trouble. Anathema did have a sense for these things.

By the time he had made up his mind the man had begun to ramble. “Look, I get it, this is weird. You don’t know me, and I show up on your doorstep in the middle of the night. I wouldn’t trust me either. But please, if you could just-“

“Would you like to come in, my dear?”

The man blinked, or at least he presumed he blinked, behind his shades. “Oh, uh, yes. Yes please.”

He stepped forward, but then seemed to remember something and held out his hand.

“Crowley. Anthony Crowley.”

Aziraphale smiled warmly and took the offered hand. “Hello Crowley. You may call me Aziraphale.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad you guys are interested in this! I've read some Dark!Crowley fics before, which I love and adore, but I actually think Aziraphale has the capacity to be much darker than Crowley. Right now I think we are looking at updates every other day.

Crowley stepped into the warm bookshop and looked around. When Anathema had told him Mr. Fell was a bookshop owner with a lot of connections, he had been imagining a wizened old man. He had not been picturing the very handsome, proper looking gentleman before him. Aziraphale looked older than him, maybe mid-forties, and had the loveliest and most intimidating eyes he had ever seen. He wasn’t sure what it was about them, but they seemed to almost see right through him. His chest was thick and barreled and his hair was the color of clouds on a sunny day. Crowley was having a hard time not staring. But right now wasn’t the time to be hitting on the man. He needed his help.

He followed Mr. Fell into a back room of the shop. There was a fireplace going and a long, comfortable couch set across from an armchair. Mr. Fell motioned to the couch.

“Please, have a seat. May I take your coat?”

It was rather warm back here. “Uh, sure.”

He unzipped his leather jacket and handed it over. Mr. Fell took it, and Crowley couldn’t help but notice the well-manicured hands. His fingers were thick and strong looking. Crowley tried to push that thought down. Now wasn’t the time.

He didn’t miss Mr. Fells eyes moving down the length of his now more exposed body. Crowley dropped onto the couch and stretched out his arms as Mr. Fell hung the jacket on a post.

“So, Mr. Fell-“

“Aziraphale, if you please my dear.”

“Ah, yeah, sorry. Aziraphale. This is a nice shop you have.”

His smile widened. “Oh, thank you my dear. It’s been in my family for quite some time.”

“You must turn quite a profit to keep it up and running.”

Aziraphale chuckled. “I do alright.”

Crowley smirked. “Oh, I’m sure you do.”

Aziraphale raised an eyebrow and crossed his legs. “So, tell me, what sort of trouble are you in?”

“Um, yeah. It’s… sort of a lot.”

Aziraphale smiled and nodded encouragingly.

Crowley let out a sigh. “Look, I understand if once I tell you, you want me to leave. I won’t fault you. Just hear me out, alright?”

Aziraphale looked a mix of amused and annoyed. “That is in fact what I’m doing. Do get on with it.”

The subtle, demanding undertone to his voice made Crowley swallow. “Ok. So, um, up until earlier tonight, I was a member of a gang called The Demons.”

Aziraphale’s eyebrows rose up his forehead, but he didn’t look afraid, so Crowley continued.

“I was a low member, barely even a part of it. All I did was drop bags off at locations and occasionally drive people around. I didn’t know what was going on or any of the plans, I just did what they said. The people I worked with were assholes to me, but the money was good. But then today, I got an order from a higher up. He offered to quadruple my pay to do one thing. Refusing wasn’t an option, so I agreed. He told me to go to a location, where there would be a man. He told me the man was a really bad guy, and that I had to kill him. And I figured it was him or me, so I’d rather it be him.”

He glanced at Aziraphale to see if he looked disgusted or frightened. Instead, he only looked mildly curious, so he continued.

“They told me to kill anyone else with him. I figured bodyguards, right? But when I got there, he didn’t have bodyguards with him. Just his kids. Two young kids, probably younger ten. And I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t kill kids. That’s not what I signed up for. So, I let them go. But the higher ups found out and now they are out to kill me. There was a hit put out on me. So, I need some help.”

Aziraphale had leaned back in his chair was still regarding him calmly, which was a bit offsetting to Crowley. He had just found out the man on his couch was wanted by a powerful gang, and he was looking at him like he had just told him a mildly interesting anecdote.

“And what exactly were you hoping I could do for you?”

Crowley chewed on his lip and shrugged. “I don’t know. Anathema didn’t really tell me what you did. Just that she thought you might help me.”

Aziraphale smiled, and now he looked very amused indeed. “She really sent you here without telling you who I was?”

Crowley frowned. That didn’t sound good. “Should I know who you are?”

Aziraphale had picked up a cup of tea and was now sipping it. “Well my dear, if you’ve spent any time at all, even in the lower parts of the underground, I do believe you may have heard of me. Though, in those circles I go by a different name.”

Crowley swallowed. He didn’t like where this was going. “What name?”

He watched, almost entranced, as Aziraphale ran his pointer finger around the rim of his cup. He was still smiling.

“To outsiders, I’m known as Archangel.”

Crowley felt like his stomach was going to fall out beneath him. The room spun and he fell back against the couch. Archangel? No, he had to have heard him wrong. Of course, he had heard of Archangel. People whispered about him like his was the boogeyman. He was the most powerful crime lord on all of the U.K. And Anathema had just sent him to his living room? Had she wanted to speed up the process in which he was killed? He had just told this man that he was a member of a rival organization. He had heard of all the awful things Archangel did to his enemies. It was enough to make even his boss Hastur shudder. Crowley’s mind raced as he tried to think of a way out of this. For Aziraphale’s part, or Archangel he should calm him, he looked like he found this situation very funny.

“So, I take it you have heard of me?” His voice was calm.

Crowley gulped and nodded. “Yeah, yeah, I have.”

“And?”

He frowned. “And what?”

“What have you heard?”

Crowley wasn’t sure how honest he should be. Perhaps if he acted ignorant, he could still make it out alive.

“Uh, not much. Just that you’re a big deal.”

Aziraphale threw his head back and laughed loudly, which made Crowley flinch. When he brought his eyes back to him, they were filled with genuine delight.

“Well, I suppose that is true.” He took in Crowley’s tight posture and clenched jaw. “Are you afraid of me, my dear?”

“Yes.” Crowley knew he should lie, try to put on a show of bravery. But he could also guess that the man in front of him was exceptionally good at telling when someone was lying.

Aziraphale nodded. “I can understand that. I do have quite the reputation. But I can assure you, you needn’t be afraid of me.”

“And why is that?”

“What reason do I have to hurt you?”

Crowley looked at him like he was crazy. “I just told you that I was a member of The Demons.”

“Yes, _was_ being the operative word. Seeing as they wish to kill you, I imagine you no longer wish to be with them, am I correct?”

Crowley nodded. Oh God. This man was going to force him to work for him now. He was never going to get out.

“Please, I… I don’t want to do this job anymore. I don’t want to hurt people.”

Aziraphale’s eyes softened. “And what would you like to do?”

“I… what?”

“If this is not the job you want, what would you like to do? If you could be anything?”

Crowley looked down at his hands. “I always wanted to be an artist.”

Aziraphale’s eyes lit up. “Oh, an artist? How lovely!”

“Yeah, it would be if I wasn’t afraid for my life.”

Aziraphale hummed. “Yes, well, you needn’t worry anymore.”

Crowley looked up at him and frowned. “What do you mean?”

Aziraphale ran his thumb over his knuckles. “I mean exactly what I said. Please do not make me repeat myself.”

Crowley hated himself for the way his body reacted to that tone. “But how? What am I going to do?”

“You don’t have to do anything. I’ll see to it that The Demons leave you alone. Though, if you aren’t too opposed, you will need to stay here. The Demons are known for being quite sneaky and I wouldn’t trust to leave you in a safe house.”

Crowley blinked. Just like that? He had agreed to help him just like that? It didn’t make sense to him. The Archangel was not known for his generosity, not without getting something in return. But then his words caught up to him. He would have to stay here, in his home. He had seen the hungry way those blue eyes looked at him. The attraction was clear. So, was that it? Was the Archangel’s protection in return for sexual favors? He wanted to be repulsed by the idea. He wanted to outright reject it and say he was better than that.

But as the idea took root, he couldn’t stop imagining it. He could imagine himself laid out in the bed, lounging all day while this handsome, powerful man worked, only to be ready for him when he came up at night. He imagined fucking the most powerful man in the country. He would be a plaything for him, but damn him if that hadn’t always been a kink of his. And he would be safe. No more back alley jobs, no more looking over his shoulder. His one job would be pleasing the man in front of him, and he would be lying if he said that held no interest for him. He realized he had been staring for a long time and cleared his throat.

“And, um, what do you want in return?”

Aziraphale raised an eyebrow. “In return?”

Crowley nodded, and he knew his cheeks must be pink. Aziraphale smiled, and there was certainly interest in his eyes.

“What would you like to give me?”

“I… I don’t have much.”

Aziraphale scoffed and looked at him with disappointment. “Come now, my dear, I don’t think that’s true at all.”

Crowley swallowed, and he saw Aziraphale’s eyes focus in on that moment. A thoughtful look crossed his face.

“How old are you, my dear?”

“Thirty-two.”

“Ah, so still quite young.”

Crowley snorted and rolled his eyes. “Not that young. Most people my age are married with children.”

Aziraphale chuckled. “Indeed. I didn’t mean to offend. I’m forty-five, so everyone under forty seems young to me.”

“You look good,” Crowley said quickly, and then mentally kicked himself. “For your age, I mean.”

The corner of Aziraphale’s mouth curled up. “Do you think so?”

Crowley nodded. Aziraphale set his teacup down on the table and then turned back to him.

“So, my dear, as payment for my protection against your former employers, what is it you would like to give me?”

“What do you want?”

Aziraphale shook his head. “Oh no, that isn’t how this works. I won’t take anything not given freely.”

Crowley shifted on the couch. Once again, the image of him being pinned down and fucked filled his mind. He had always like being used, the high it gave him. What would Aziraphale do if he got on his knees right now and crawled over to him? If he unzipped his pants and took him into his mouth? Would he still just look at him with that little amused smile? He almost hoped he would. He was sure that the dangerous man in front of him would make him work for it.

When Crowley didn’t respond, Aziraphale sighed. “Mr. Crowley-“

“Just Crowley.”

He frowned. “What?”

“It’s just Crowley. No Mr.”

Aziraphale nodded and smiled. “Very well, Crowley. If you do not know what to offer me, then how about I make a suggestion?”

Crowley swallowed and nodded. It would be easier if he said it. It would save him some of his already shattered pride, offering himself up like that. But he already knew he would agree. If the options were between being this titan’s toy and going back to the streets where he would most certainly die, he would choose the former.

“What if you paint me something?”

Crowley’s mouth fell open. What? That was not what he had been expecting.

“A… a painting?”

“Yes, I do love art. You could paint me something new for each week that you are here.”

“I… what? You don’t even know if I’m any good.”

“Are you?”

“I mean, yeah, I think so. But…”

“But what, my dear? Unless you had something else in mind that you wanted to give me?”

Crowley stared hard into his eyes. “Er, no, not really. I just wasn’t expecting that.”

Aziraphale folded his hands over his stomach. “You may come to find that much of what I do is unexpected. There are only a few other things that I will ask of you.”

Crowley nodded. He had been expecting this.

“First, do not speak to anyone from the outside world, especially your former employers.”

“Don’t have anyone to talk to anyways,” he muttered.

“Second, when I give an explicit order, you must follow it. I will not order you to do something unless I must. It’s for your own safety.”

“Fair.”

“And lastly,” Aziraphale leaned forward, and for the first time Crowley really saw the terrifying crime boss for the first time. His eyes had gone steely and cold and his brows rose slightly. “Don’t ever betray me. You will not like what happens if you do.”

Crowley swallowed and nodded again. “Yeah, I understand. Do as you say and don’t betray you. Wouldn’t dream of it.”

Aziraphale sat back and his smile returned. “Excellent! Then we are all settled. Now, it has gotten quite late and I should really be getting to bed. The crime world isn’t going to rule itself.”

Crowley chuckled uneasily. He still wasn’t sure how to react. An hour ago, he had been up shits creek without a paddle and now he was under the protection of the most powerful man he had ever met. The thought made him a bit week at the knees. He still got the feeling that Aziraphale wanted more from him, but he wasn’t going to push it.

Aziraphale stood and walked to a staircase behind him and Crowley stood.

“Um, do you want me to follow?”

Aziraphale turned back and raised an eyebrow. “Obviously. Unless you planned to sleep down here?”

Crowley shrugged. “I mean, I could. Don’t want to be a bother.”

Aziraphale rolled his eyes. “You know, most men upon being offered the hospitality of my home would do anything they could to bend it in their favor.”

Crowley smiled, just a little. “And I take it those men don’t last very long.”

Aziraphale’s eyes flashed. “How very perceptive of you. Now, come.”

Taking it as an order, Crowley followed him up the stairs. The stairway opened up onto a landing and then Aziraphale opened a door. Even though Crowley had been in his presence this whole time, it wasn’t until now that he began to sweat. He felt like he was entering the lion’s dens. Aziraphale was dangerous. Very, very dangerous. And he had just stupidly agreed to be his flat mate. Aziraphale could essentially do whatever he wanted to him, and he would be powerless to stop it. Many in the police department were in his pocket, so if he turned out to be a complete monster, there was truly nothing he could do. But he had accepted his fate.

The flat wasn’t huge, but the décor spoke of someone of great wealth. Expensive art and rugs, intricate woods bookshelves with what looked like originals copies of classic novels, what he guessed were pure gold knickknacks, and all other assortments of lavish items decorated the home. It looked like a Sultans palace had been deposited into a Soho flat.

“No TV?”

Aziraphale turned to him. “What?”

“Oh, uh, sorry. It’s just, you have all of these expensive items and no TV.”

Aziraphale chucked. “I don’t exactly have time for television.”

“Yeah, right of course.”

The blonde man tilted his head. “Do you enjoy television?”

“Sometimes, yeah. Can be good to pass the time.”

“I see. Well, follow me.”

Aziraphale walked down a short hall and opened a door. Compared to the rest of the flat, this room looked rather ordinary. A simple queen-sized bed with a brass frame, a boudoir, and a chest of drawers.

“I hope my guest room will suffice. I’ve never actually had a guest before.”

Crowley stared at him. He was the first person he had allowed to stay in his home? But why? Why was he helping him? It didn’t make sense. There had to be some ulterior motive, something he didn’t know. He supposed it didn’t matter. Now he was here, and he wasn’t leaving anytime soon.

“Yeah, it’s great, thanks.”

“Excellent. The bathroom is just here across the hall. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I am quite tired and would like to get to bed.”

Aziraphale began to move down the hall and Crowley frowned.

“Wait, that’s it?”

Aziraphale turned back. “Pardon?”

“Just like that? What if I, I don’t know, try to leave. Or steal from you? Or try to kill you in your sleep?”

What the fuck? What the actual fuck? Why would he say that? Was his true goal to be killed? But Aziraphale only chuckled, that hint of danger bleeding through again.

“My dear, you are perfectly free to leave. Though doing so would forfeit my offer of protection and you would likely be dead before the day was through. Stealing from me would be an incredibly bad idea. If you don’t want The Demons after you, then I would say it’s doubly true for me. And lastly, if you think you have it in you to try to kill me, well,” Aziraphale’s eye trailed down his body. “Far more dangerous men have tried. Good luck.”

With one final smile, he walked into his room and shut the door. Crowley remained in the hall for a moment more before going into his room and locking the door behind him. The little lock wouldn’t do any good if Aziraphale actually wanted to hurt him, but it helped set his mind at ease. For some reason, he got the feeling that Aziraphale did not want to hurt him. That was more than he could say for Hastur.

Crowley walked to the window and peaked through the curtains. He didn’t know what he expected to see. Some dark figure looming in the shadows, or perhaps a posse of gang members come to drag him back. But no, they wouldn’t dare. Archangel’s territory was off limits. Coming to his home would see swift and direct action. As long as he was here, he was safe.

He collapsed back on the bed and closed his eyes. This was crazy. Absolutely insane. What did he think he was doing here? Aziraphale was a killer. He had destroyed entire crime families with the wave of a hand, simply because they displeased him. He had cut off ears and drowned people in their own bathtubs. Even though he was polite and kind on the surface, Crowley knew it was all a front. He had seen beneath it a few times tonight. For reasons that he was not willing to look deeper into, he liked it. He liked the dangerous man beneath the mask. He felt that so long as he was on the good side of him, he was untouchable. It was also very hot.

Crowley had always been drawn to powerful men. To men who could provide for him and protect him. And he supposed he had found that final level. There was likely nobody better at doing that than the crime boss of The Angels. He even felt flattered that he seemed to be interested in him. He had never been someone special. Of course, he could simply be the flavor of the week. A man like Aziraphale didn’t settle down. He played with his toys until he grew bored and then he threw them out. And he would grow bored. Crowley sighed and snuggled deeper into the blankets. Oh well, nothing he could do about that now. He would take what he could get while he could, and when the time came, he would take care of himself, just like he always did.

* * *

Aziraphale smiled as soon as he closed the door. Well, this night had certainly taken a turn for the interesting. It wasn’t often that he had clueless, handsome men waltzing into his home. He was an observant man, and he had noticed Crowley’s attraction to him the moment he had walked through the door. The way he had looked at from head to toe, subtly licking his lips, staring at his hands when he took his coat. He was used to men being attracted to him for his power. He had had countless sexual encounters with men who wanted just a taste of the power he held. But he had always wondered if they would still be interested in him if he couldn’t take out a political member with a snap of his fingers. Not that he cared. Those men were just as much pawns to him as everyone else.

But Crowley hadn’t even known who he was. He had walked into the home of the most powerful crime lord in the country and had just sprawled out on his couch. And oh, that was interesting. He didn’t have much in the way of interesting in his life. People bored him. But Crowley had been interested in him even when he had believed he was just a bookseller.

And oh, Aziraphale was very interested in him as well. Attraction to him was usually a fleeting thing. A brief thought of appreciation for the way a man looked. But he wanted to drink Crowley in. All those sharp lines and hard angles and hair like fire. He hadn’t even believed he had a type until tonight. And now that he had him, he wasn’t about to let him go.

While he had said he could leave if he wished, that had been a bit of a bluff. Crowley wasn’t going to try to leave. But if he did, Aziraphale would have hard time not sending out his men to bring him back. He did not give away his possession lightly. He tried to not think of him like that, as a possession, but oh it was difficult. He couldn’t own a person, but he wanted to. He wanted to make Crowley his in every way possible. He wanted to set him on his mantle and admire him while he drank a glass of Chateauneuf du Papes. He wanted to unwrap him from those layers and touch every inch of that glorious body.

But he had seen the fear the moment he had found out who he was. Crowley was skittish, a bit like a wild horse. And when training a wild horse, one needed patience. And if Aziraphale was one thing, it was patient. He had waited years sometimes to get what he wanted, biding his time until the moment was right. So, he would not take what he truly wanted from Crowley while he was afraid. Even if Crowley had been thinking it. He had seen it in his face. He knew what Aziraphale wanted, and if he had asked for it, Crowley would have given it. But he didn’t want a whore who only did things because he felt he had no other choice. No, he would wait until Crowley came to him. Until he was comfortable and settled, like a house cat.

He smirked as he walked across his room and began to change into his sleeping clothes. He had never had a pet before. But he shouldn’t think of Crowley that way, even if it was amusing. And he would likely grow bored of him eventually, at which time he would send him away. Set him free, back into the wild, as it were. In the meantime, it was important to get matters settled with The Demons.

He unlocked his phone and sent a message to Michael.

_Need information on someone. Anthony Crowley. Look into his relationship with The Demons. Get information from our man on the inside._

He set his phone down on the table and climbed into bed. Even though he was patient, he still imagined what it would be like for his door to open right now. For Crowley to walk in and climb into bed with him. To tell him he could do whatever his wished to him. To tie him down and fuck him. To make sure he knew he was his and no one else’s. To hear him say the words, to shout them. _Yours, yours, yours._

Yes, he was patient. But for this, he hoped he would not have to wait for too long.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knoooow I said updates every other day, but I have even less self control than Aziraphale does. And your comments were all so lovely and encouraging that I decided to post it now. I hope you enjoy.

Crowley awoke slowly. The light coming through his curtains was bright and he quickly stuffed his head back under the covers. For a moment he forgot where he was and what he was doing in the soft, overstuffed bed. But then his memories from the night before came racing back to him. He sat up abruptly and looked around. He was still in the sparsely decorated guest room of the crime lord Archangel. Which was insane and made absolutely no sense.

The smell of coffee and something sweet was wafting through the vents, which he assumed was what had awoken him. In the dark of the night this had all seemed like a good idea, but now he wasn’t so sure. What could he expect from Aziraphale now?

Crowley climbed out of bed and stretched. Since he hadn’t had any sleep clothes he had simply slept in his boxers. He momentarily considered walking out like that, but quickly changed his mind. Even if he had a bit of a fantasy about Aziraphale, he couldn’t let himself be so exposed. Exposure was dangerous and offering himself up like that right now would be stupid. So, he slid on his jeans and long sleeve shirt, but pushed up the sleeves. It was warmer in the day than at night. He looked in the mirror over the dresser and fixed his hair as best he could. He didn’t have a toothbrush or toothpaste, so he would have to figure that out later. He slid his sunglasses back on over his eyes.

He cracked open his door and listened. He could hear someone in the kitchen. He assumed it was Aziraphale, but then did the Archangel really cook for himself? He walked out slowly and peaked around the kitchen door. Aziraphale was indeed in the kitchen. He was once again in a well fitted button up shirt and waistcoat, though he had rolled up the sleeves to reveal thick, strong forearms. Crowley walked a bit further into the kitchen and Aziraphale turned to look at him. He was even better looking in the light of the day. The sunlight coming through the kitchen window lit up his hair and made his eyes shine even brighter. His blue eyes made their way down his body and he smiled.

“My dear, did you sleep in those clothes?”

Crowley scratched the back of his neck. “Uh, no. I didn’t have anything else to wear so I just slept in my underclothes.”

Aziraphale’s eyes flashed back up to his, and once again he saw that raw hunger that lay just beneath the surface. It made his stomach burn with something he didn’t want to give a word to.

“I see. Well, in any case, please sit and have breakfast.”

Crowley slid into one of the seats. “Shouldn’t I be the one making you breakfast?”

Aziraphale raised an eyebrow over his shoulder. “Do you want to?”

Crowley fidgeted in his seat. “Um, I’m actually not the best cook.”

Aziraphale chuckled and flipped a pancake. “Well then, that wouldn’t make much sense, would it? Besides, I don’t have you here to be my personal chef.”

“I know, but I could still do it to be nice.”

Aziraphale paused in what he was doing and turned back to him once more. “I don’t know many people who do things simply to be nice.”

Crowley shrugged. “I mean, I’m not nice. But, you know, I could be if I wanted.”

Aziraphale chuckled. “Oh, I’m sure.”

He slid the pancakes on to a plate with sausage and brought it over to him. Just before he set the plate down, his eyes caught on his exposed forearms.

“I didn’t realize you had more tattoos besides the one on your face.”

Crowley couldn’t tell if his tone was disapproving or interested. “Oh, uh, yeah. Both of my arms and my back are.”

Aziraphale set the plate down and took his wrist in his hand to bring it more into the light. The sudden touch made Crowley suck in a breath, but Aziraphale didn’t seem to notice. He tilted his arm this way and that, examining all the pieces.

“It’s quite lovely work. I can tell you went to a real artist to have it done. I can’t stand when someone sullies their body with subpar work. Some people simply do not have standards.”

“I’m guessing you have pretty high standards.”

He let go of his wrist. “The highest.” He looked up at his face and frowned. “My dear, would you take off the sunglasses?”

Crowley swallowed and looked down. He recognized that that wasn’t a command. “I need them for light sensitivity.”

Aziraphale raised his eyebrows. “Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you had a condition. Your room must have been awfully bright this morning.”

He shrugged and dug into his food. “It’s fine.”

“You don’t need to lie to me.” He said it firmly, but not unkindly. “If there is something you need, tell me and I will provide it. It’s no inconvenience to me, and if it is, I will tell you. There is no point in you being uncomfortable here.”

Crowley swallowed his food and nodded. “Alright. Some blackout curtains would help.”

Aziraphale smiled. “Very good.”

Crowley pressed his legs together, uncomfortable with what those words did to his already hardening cock.

“I’ll have someone come in today to install them. I’ll be gone most of the day, I have a several matters to see to.”

Crowley looked up, nerves twisting in his stomach. With Aziraphale gone, he would be vulnerable. Anyone could come by and kill him. Aziraphale seemed to see this and smiled reassuringly.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be leaving four of my men here to stand guard at the front and back of the building. You’ll be perfectly safe.”

Crowley nodded. He didn’t want to look like a complete coward.

“Oh, and here.”

Aziraphale set a small flip phone onto the table. “This is only for emergencies or to contact me. I’ve already added my number. As I said, do not speak to anybody in the outside world.”

“Oh, uh, thanks.” Crowley took the phone and slid it into his pocket. He sat back and looked around, his eyes moving to the living room. And then he saw it.

“Um…”

Aziraphale looked over at the sound. “Is something wrong?”

Crowley pointed to the massive flat screen tv that was now mounted in front of the couch. “That’s new.”

“Oh, yes, I had it delivered and set up this morning. You had mentioned you liked television and it might get boring here with nothing else to do. It’s already connected to the internet and all of those flicks services.”

Crowley let out an involuntary snort and smiled the first real smile since last night. Aziraphale narrowed his eyes.

“Is something amusing?”

Crowley considered back tracking and apologizing, but then thought better of it.

He smiled wider. “It’s called Netflix. Even eighty-year old’s know that.”

For a moment he worried Aziraphale would become angry at him for making fun of him, but slowly, a smile grew on his face.

“Indeed. Well, I’m glad to have you around to teach me those sorts of things. Now, I really must be going. My ride will be here any moment. Your painting supplies will arrive tomorrow, but if you want, I have provided a sketchbook and pencils on the coffee table. I should be back sometime later tonight. There is food in the refrigerator, but if you need anything else just ask one of the men stationed at the front door. They’ve been instructed to give you anything you ask.”

“Oh, um, alright. Thanks.”

Aziraphale took his coat off the rack and slid it on. “And as I said, call or text me if you need anything else.” He opened the door and turned back one last time. “Good day, my dear.”

“Uh, yeah, bye. See you later.”

Aziraphale left and shut the door behind him. After Crowley finished his breakfast, he washed and dried all of the dished. He then went to the bathroom and looked around. It looked like it had been freshly stocked with everything he would need. He turned on the shower and stepped into the hot spray. It had been a couple days since he had been able to take a real shower and it felt refreshing. There was lavender soap, which wasn’t Crowley’s first choice, but he liked it well enough. Aziraphale didn’t smell like lavender, so he wondered if that was what he wished Crowley to smell like. He didn’t know why that thought made him smile.

After his shower he changed into his old clothes and went out to the living room. He curled up on the sofa and switched on the tv, turning to one of his favorite old shows. He picked up the sketchbook and pencil that was on the table and flipped it open. The pencil felt comfortable in his hand, and he wondered what he could draw for a moment, until inspiration struck.

* * *

Aziraphale walked into the brightly lit office building with his hands clasped behind his back. Many might imagine, when picturing a crime organization, dark dingy warehouses, and back alleys. And while those do exist, they are for the low-level grunt workers. Crime bosses such as Aziraphale do not go down into the dirt. They have built themselves up high enough that they never have to get their shoes filthy again. Aziraphale was quite proud of the many high-rises and office towers he had to his name. It gave everything an air of professionalism.

The moment he walked through the doors; people began to scramble. Michael and Gabriel flanked him as they moved through the halls. People either averted their eyes as he approached or if they were brave enough, gave a small head bow. He liked the brave ones.

There were already several people in the board room when he entered, and all immediately stood. Sandalphon and Uriel were the closest the three chairs at the head of the table, with his secretary Newt beside them. Eve, his researcher, sat across from him. Finally, closest to the door, sat Tracy and Shadwell. Many people thought he was mad to have them working for him, but he knew differently. Tracy was inordinately good at finding out information from places she shouldn’t have access, and Shadwell was loyal to a fault. Someone could offer him one hundred million pounds, and he still wouldn’t turn over. Those qualities were incredibly rare, and he would not squander them.

He moved to his seat at the head of the table and sat. Everyone else followed suit.

“Right, now, I know we have several matters at hand but there is one I would like to address first. Michael, what did you find out?”

Michael opened up her tablet and pressed an icon. “Anthony Crowley is thirty-two years old, London native, both parents deceased. As of yesterday, he was in the employment of The Demons. But it appears he messed up and now there is a hit on his head for the total of ten thousand pounds.”

Aziraphale nodded. He had already known all this, he simply wished to confirm it.

“What’s so important about him?” Gabriel asked. “Are we going to be looking for him?”

“There is no need. I already have him.”

Everyone at the table looked around in confusion.

“But, how? None of us retrieved him for you?” Gabriel asked.

“Obviously. He came to me last night asking for protection.”

The four closest to him laughed.

“The poor fool,” Sandalphon chuckled. “How did you dispatch him?”

Aziraphale tapped his finger on the table. “I didn’t. I granted him my protection.”

Surprised silence rang around the table. Michael recovered first. “But why? He’s low level. He won’t know anything our man on the inside doesn’t.”

“Yes, I am aware of that. He has my protection all the same.”

“But, boss, why? What’s so special about him?”

“Gabriel,” Aziraphale said coolly, “Do I ask you why you floss five times per day? Or why you have a collection of human teeth in a box? No, I do not, because it is not my business. Just as this is not yours. Crowley will be staying with me at my residence until further notice.”

“Aziraphale-“

“Gabriel, what have I told you?” Aziraphale snapped.

“Sorry, right. Sir, surely there is no need to keep such scum so close to you. You’re above it. Let me at least take him to one of the safe houses. Maybe I can find out some more information on him.”

Aziraphale took a slow, calming breath, which only served to increase the stress levels of everyone else at the table. The thought of Gabriel touching Crowley, of putting his filthy, cruel hands on something that was not his, made Aziraphale’s blood boil. He gripped the arms of his chair and turned to him slowly. Gabriel’s face had paled, recognizing the signs of his boss’s rage.

“Gabriel, I will say this only once. If you lay a single hand on Crowley, I will have it removed from your body. Do you understand?”

Gabriel nodded; his eyes downturned. “Yes sir.”

“Good.” He turned back to Michael and smiled. “Now, we will need to set up a meeting between myself and one of the Demons higherups so that I can discuss this matter with them. Tomorrow at three pm.”

Michael nodded, not being stupid enough to ask why it had to be him. “And if they can’t make it at that time?”

Aziraphale raised an eyebrow. “Make it very clear to them that they do not wish to disappoint me. If they do, there will be consequences.”

Michael nodded. “Very good, sir.”

They spent the rest of the meeting verifying shipping dates and pickup orders and making sure that everything was perfectly coordinated. By the time three pm rolled around, Aziraphale was famished and tired of listening to everyone speak. Their droning on gave him a headache. He stood, and everyone else hurried to do the same.

“Right, if that’s all, I’ll be in my office. Newt, bring me some sushi from that place on Brewer street.”

“Of- of course sir!” he stammered.

Newt was perpetually nervous, and while it often annoyed him, Aziraphale had hired him as a favor to Anathema. She was the one person who wasn’t constantly terrified of him, and he appreciated her candor, even if she could be quite odd. At least odd wasn’t boring. And Anathema trusted him enough to at least not murder her boyfriend over a wrong order. But even though he was a bit bumbling, Newt was at least capable of the job at hand. Aziraphale breezed past everyone else in the room and nobody tried to stop him.

* * *

Gabriel was fuming, and Michael only watched in mildly amused interests.

“What is he thinking, letting a miscreant like that into his home? He’s going to get killed!”

Michael rolled her eyes. “Don’t be ridiculous. You’ve seen him handle himself before. He’s not at all as soft as some might think.”

“But still!” Gabriel cried. “Why even do it? What does he need him for? He’s just some low-level punk. I know he’s not doing it out of the goodness of his heart. He doesn’t have one. So, what is it, hmm? Does he have some skill that’s useful to him?”

Michael chuckled. “Oh, I’m sure he has plenty of _skills_ alright.”

Gabriel stopped pacing and narrowed his eyes at her. “What is that supposed to mean.”

Michael pulled up a picture on her tablet and showed it to him. The picture looked like it had been taken in the summer. The man in it had bright red hair, artfully styled on his head, and a strong, well defined jaw. He was wearing tight black pants and a short-sleeved shirt, which showed off the tattoos on his arms. A cigarette hung from his lips and he wore an expensive pair of sunglasses on his face. Gabriel wasn’t normally into men, but even he could admit the man in the picture was attractive.

“This is him?”

“Yes.”

Gabriel threw his head back and laughed. “Oh, I see it now. The boss has a pretty new toy.”

Michael smirked. “Obviously. He’s just having a bit of fun with him. Let him blow off some steam. A week from now he’ll send away, and everything will be back to normal.”

“But still, he’s never let anyone stay at his place before. Whenever he’s had casual rendezvous, he’s always enjoyed them at one of those upscale hotels.”

Michael took back her tablet and put it in her bag. “He probably just doesn’t want his plaything to get gutted before he’s had his fill.”

Gabriel let out a sigh. “I suppose you’re right. And to think, I was worried about him drawing the boss away from more important matters.”

* * *

By the time Aziraphale got home, it was after eleven. He hated days like this. If it were up to him, he would be home every day by six o’clock. But this was the life he had chosen, and he was happy with it. He got out of the car and made his way up to the front of the shop. Both of the men he had stationed there were still standing guard. They seemed to stand a bit straighter as he approached.

“Did everything go alright?”

The man on the left nodded. “We didn’t see him all day sir.”

A small part of Aziraphale’s brain worried at that, but he shook it off. Crowley had no real reason for coming down here.

“Right. Your replacements should be here to relieve you any time now. See to it that they are briefed. I want this building under guard at all times.”

“Yes, sir.”

He locked the shop and walked in. It was dark and cold. Normally when he got home he would light a fire in his backroom and settle down with a book before going to bed. But right now, he felt the urge to go up and at least make sure Crowley was alright. Surely, he wouldn’t leave. That would be exceptionally stupid of him for a number of reasons, and he didn’t seem like a stupid man. It would be a horrible pain to send his men out right now and drag him back to him.

He walked up the stairs and opened the door to the flat. The television was on, though it was showing some message on the screen asking if he was still watching. Crowley was laid out on the couch, fast asleep. When Aziraphale had woken up that morning he had been tempted to open the door and look at him as he slept, but the door had been locked. Aziraphale approached the couch now and looked down at the sleeping red head.

His shirt had ridden up as he slept, showing a few inches of his toned stomach. Aziraphale wanted desperately to slide it up some more, the run his fingers over his chest and roll what he imagined to be perfect nipples under his thumb. He wanted to taste him. But he had been serious about not taking what was not offered. Crowley shifted and turned his head in his sleep. His glasses were off, and though his eyes were closed, the shape of them was still lovely. Crowley looked so calm when he slept, not frightened or nervous. Surely, he could allow himself one touch.

He reached out and gently ran his fingers over the side of his face, cupping his jaw in his hand. He was so vulnerable like this. Anyone could do whatever they wanted to him. Not that Aziraphale would let them. He was no one else’s to touch. But then Crowley hummed and turned his face more, pressing into the touch as though it felt good. Aziraphale raised an eyebrow. He spoke aloud in a whisper.

“Is this what you need, my dear? A gentle touch? Kindness? Have you experienced so little of it that you will take it even from me? I could be gentle if I wanted to be. Perhaps I could even be kind. I admit, I have little experience with it. But with the right motivation…”

Crowley frowned slightly in his sleep, making a low groaning sound. Aziraphale reached up and smoothed out the creases.

“Hush now, dear. You’re safe. I will not let them take you from me.” He longed to slide his fingers into his hair and hold him firmly. To grip him in a show of dominance to make him understand that he was his. He settled with running a thumb over his jaw. “Do you understand the level of your beauty? The power you could hold with it?”

Of course, he didn’t. If he had, he would have found a way to leverage it to his advantage a long time ago. But that was all the better for him. Now he had him, and he could appreciate it as much as he wanted. Sometime soon he would hopefully be able to sample from it, and then devour it entirely. Because once he began, he knew he would not be able to stop. That was why he was determined that Crowley make the first move. He knew his own strengths and weaknesses, and denying himself his desires was not a strength. You don’t become the most powerful crime boss in London by being content with small victories.

After a long moment he withdrew his hand and straightened up. He needed to get to bed, as did Crowley. He shook his shoulder.

“Crowley, my dear, wake up. You can’t sleep on the couch; it will hurt your back.”

Crowley groaned and scrunched up his face. “What?”

“Get up. Go to bed.”

Crowley opened his eyes and blinked slowly at him. Aziraphale froze with his hand still on the shoulder. Oh dear, he had greatly underestimated the uniqueness of Crowley’s beauty. When he had pictured the color of Crowley’s eyes, he had thought they would perhaps be a normal brown, or maybe even hazel. Those words didn’t describe the color he was looking at. They were golden, but in the light of the television he could see small flecks of brown and green sprinkled throughout. Nobody else had eyes like this, surely.

For one long moment Crowley stared at him in tired confusion, but then he seemed to remember where he was and quickly sat up.

“Crap, sorry, I must have fallen asleep while watching the tv.”

Aziraphale cleared his throat and gripped his hands behind his back, for fear that if he didn’t, he would do something foolish. “There’s no need to apologize. But I must insist you go to your room to sleep. The couch will leave you with a terrible crick in your neck.”

“Ugh,” Crowley groaned. “Too late.” He stretched his arms high over his head, revealing even more of the skin on his stomach. He tilted his neck from side to side to relieve some of the pain.

“Would you like me to help?”

Crowley frowned, still tilting his neck. “What?”

“With your neck pain. I could give you a massage.”

Crowley’s eyes snapped open. Aziraphale knew he must see the hunger in his eyes. The barely controlled restraint he was maintaining. He could see the internal conflict in those golden eyes as well. And then he nodded.

“Alright, if you want.”

“I think I’ve made it rather clear that it’s what _you_ want my dear.”

Crowley swallowed and nodded. “Right. Yeah. I do want you too.”

Aziraphale smiled. “Good. Now, turn around and take off your shirt.”

He saw Crowley stiffen slightly, but he did at as he said. He turned to face away from him and slid the shirt off over his head. Aziraphale sucked in a breath. His back was indeed tattooed, just like his arms. Taking up almost the entirety of his back were two intricately made black wings. Aziraphale sat down behind him, and unable to stop himself, reached out and ran his fingers down his skin. Crowley shivered beneath his touch, and he wasn’t sure if it was from desire or fear.

“Like a fallen angel,” he whispered.

Crowley nodded. “Yeah, sort of.”

Aziraphale forced himself to move his hands from the tattoo and up to his shoulders. He gripped him firmly, and then dug his thumbs into the tense muscles. Crowley let out a ragged moan, his back arching forward. It knocked the breath out of Aziraphale. He closed his eyes against the immediate hardening of his cock and continued. He pressed his thumbs in wide circles, loosening the knots that had formed beneath the skin. Crowley let out several more moans and whimpers. It was taking every ounce of his limited self-control to not reach around and shove his hand into his pants. To massage and stroke another part of him that would make him come undone in his hands. He pressed the heels of his hands into him and Crowley practically keened.

“My dear,” Aziraphale said, his voice ragged?

“Yeah?” Crowley asked.

“Unless you wish for tonight to take a very different turn, I suggest you stop making those noises.”

Crowley stilled beneath him, and then turned to look over his shoulder. His eyes were wide, and they traveled down to the bulge in his pants. Aziraphale watched him intently as his tongue darted out and licked his already pink lips. But he still looked unsure. Aziraphale stood quickly and stepped away. For a moment it looked like Crowley was going to object. But then his face smoothed out and he sat back.

“Goodnight, Crowley. If you need anything, you know where to find me.”

He turned on his heels and walked down the hall to his room. He closed the door and pressed his forehead to the wood. This was excruciating. He couldn’t do this for much longer. He wanted him too badly. And he could have him right now. He could go back out there and tell him to take off his pants and get on his knees. He could order him to open his mouth and fuck into those pretty lips until he came down his throat. He could take what he wanted, and Crowley would let him. He knew he would. But that would not truly be winning. If he wanted Crowley, if he wanted to truly posses him, Crowley would have to choose to give himself. And as he gripped the handle to his doorknob, he found himself praying to a God he didn’t believe in that it would happen soon. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I didn't anticipate this sort of support for this fic but I am so happy with it! I'm glad you're all enjoying reading it as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Dark Aziraphale is so much fun to write. He's basically what I imagine demon!Aziraphale to be, but human.

Crowley laid in bed and stared at the ceiling. Morning light was already streaming in through the curtains, but Crowley couldn’t bring himself to get up. Last night, when Aziraphale had been touching him, rubbing his shoulders with those strong hands, it had set alight every fiber in his being. It didn’t help that he hadn’t had sex in several months. And then, when he spoken in that rough voice and made it clear what he wanted to do to him, he had almost thrown himself at him. He had imagined climbing atop him to straddle him, grinding his hips against the Archangel’s, seeing if he could make such a powerful man lose himself to the pleasure he would make him feel. The power that that would give him. Being desired by someone like that was not something he had experience with. He knew what he would become the moment he gave himself over to him. He would essentially become a concubine to a king.

And did he really have a problem with that? He loved sex, he was good at it, and if sleeping with the Archangel would keep him safe, it would be more than worth it. And it wasn’t like it would be a hardship. He was incredibly attracted to him. He would surely enjoy himself. But he worried that once he gave a little bit, what was to stop him from taking more? The Archangel was not known for being a good person. He was under no delusion that the man actually cared for him. What was to stop him in a months’ time, when he grew bored of him, from putting him to work again? Only this time in a position that was a bit more… hands on. Once he crossed that line and let him know he could be bought, what would stop him from letting others buy him? And that was what was holding him back.

He sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. Truthfully, he had done worse for less. But this felt like crossing a line he had never even approached before. He didn’t trust Aziraphale, not really. He couldn’t. In his world, trust meant betrayal. He trusted him not to kill him or hand him back to the Demons, but that was about it. So, before he gave in, he would need a little more proof the Aziraphale wasn’t going to hurt him. That he wanted more than just a single quick fuck.

He climbed out of bed and made his way into the living room. Unlike yesterday, the flat was completely empty. There was a handwritten note lying on the kitchen table.

_Crowley, I have left early as there are many matters that need my attention today. There is food in the refrigerator. There will be some people coming over today to make the place more comfortable for you. Don’t worry, I will be having two of my best people there to supervise everything and make sure nothing happens to you. They understand the consequences if something goes wrong, which it won’t. I will be home in time for dinner._

_A_

Crowley couldn’t help but chuckle at the letter. He pulled out his phone and sent a text without really thinking about it.

**_You know, you could have just texted me all of that instead of writing it in a letter. That’s rather the point of a cell phone._ **

He hit send, and then frowned. Should he not have done that? Oh well, too late now. He made himself some breakfast with the leftover sausage and eggs and went to eat it on the couch. The reply text came only a moment later.

_This modern world seems to have forgotten the joys of written word. A handwritten note does just the same but with more style._

Crowley rolled his eyes.

**_It’s wasteful is what it is_ **

_I like being wasteful. I like having the luxury to do as I like without wondering if it will displease others._

**_I never said it displeased me_ **

_Good. We wouldn’t want that, would we?_

Crowley stared at the message for a long moment. What did that mean? Was he being sarcastic, or did he truly mean that?

**_And if it did displease me, would you not do it?_ **

The next message took longer to come, and Crowley momentarily worried he had gone too far. That he had been too familiar. When his phone vibrated, he snatched it up.

_I suppose we will have to find something that displeases you and find out._

Crowley let out a laugh.

**_That sounds like a challenge_ **

_Oh, my dear, I do love a challenge._

**_Do you?_ **

_Well, I love winning a challenge._

**_And if you lose?_ **

_I never lose._

Crowley licked his lips as he reread the message. He knew they weren’t talking about letters anymore. He also knew that Aziraphale was right. He didn’t lose. He got what he wanted, always. And god, if he didn’t want to give him what he wanted this time. What could Crowley gain, by letting him win? Perhaps a lot. Perhaps nothing. All of the power lay with Aziraphale. But perhaps if he were brave enough, he could have a taste of that power as well. He could be secure in a life of luxury and never have to worry about being at the bottom of the totem pole again. If Aziraphale said he was, he would always be on top. That is, as long as he was in Aziraphale’s favor. And how long could that last?

A knock at the door made Crowley jump.

He froze, his eyes wide as he stared at the door. He knew Aziraphale had said people would be coming by today, but that didn’t stop his spike of anxiety. What if one of the Demons had gone undercover and tried to sneak in to kill him? He tried to have enough faith that Aziraphale would plan for that. He stood slowly and peaked through the peephole. He could tell there were several people on the landing, the first being a woman with hair nearly as red as his.

“Yes?” he called through the door.

“My name is Carmine Zugiber. Mr. Fell sent me and my partner to oversee you and allow these men into the home. Could you open the door?”

Crowley swallowed. “Do you have any proof that Aziraphale sent you?”

The woman raised an eyebrow and smiled. He heard her mutter ‘Aziraphale?’ under her breath. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a key.

“This is the key to the bookshop. He gave it to me so that we could get it.”

Crowley frowned. He had no way of knowing if that really was the key or not, but what choice did he have but to let them in? He took a deep breath, and then unlocked the door. He pulled it open and stared at the people of the other side. Behind Carmine was a woman with white hair and pale eyes, as well as a man with dark skin and a well-tailored suit. Behind him were several men in uniforms with boxes and bags. Carmines eyes moved from the top of his head and down to his feet. Her smile widened.

“Well, are you going to let us in?”

Crowley took a step back from the doorway. The people filed into the flat and Crowley watched them with barely contained panic. One of the men holding the boxes spoke to him.

“Which room should we hang the blackout curtains in?”

Crowley pointed to his door and the man set off towards it. The man in the well-tailored suit stepped towards him and gave a short bow.

“Hello Mr. Crowley, my name is Mr. Sable. Mr. Fell has sent me here to provide you with an all new wardrobe.”

Crowley blinked at him. That wasn’t something he had asked for. “Alright.”

“Mr. Fell guessed at your sizes and I have brought several items of clothing that I think might interest you. Once I get a general idea of your taste, I will have more clothes sent over. Does that sound agreeable?”

Crowley nodded. He had always just bought his clothes off the rack. Nothing too fancy. Yet, he had a feeling that the clothes he was about to try on cost more than a months’ worth of his rent. Mr. Sable began to pull jackets and shirts and trousers out of the dozens of garment bags he had brought. He set up a screen in the middle of the living room so Crowley could try them all on in private. Surprisingly, the clothes fit perfectly. After his fifth outfit, Mr. Sable smiled pleasantly at him.

“Well? Do any of these clothes seem a fit?”

“Oh, uh, yeah. They’re all great. Great fit.” He wasn’t sure which outfit to choose.

Mr. Sable beamed. “Perfect! I’ll let Mr. Fell know that you chose all of them.”

Crowley blinked in alarm. “Oh, no, I don’t need all of them! That’s too much!”

Mr. Sable held up his hands in a placating gesture. “Mr. Crowley, Mr. Fell insisted that money was no object. Whatever you want, you get.”

Crowley chewed his lip and saw the two women share a glance. What could he really do then but accept?

“Alright then. Yeah, I’ll take them all. Do you have any sleep clothes?”

“Of course!” He opened a bag to reveal black silk pajamas.

Crowley couldn’t help but to smile. “Yeah, those look great. Thanks.”

Mr. Sable bowed, which Crowley was really not used to. “It’s my pleasure to help any… _friend_ of Mr. Fell’s.”

Crowley felt his cheeks warm at the insinuation. “Right.” He held out his hand to shake the mans, but Mr. Sable instead took a step away from the offered hand.

“Apologies, sir. But Mr. Fell made it very clear that I should avoid touching you as much as possible.”

Crowley let his hand fall. “Oh. Right.”

Mr. Sable made a note on his phone, gave one last bow, and then walked out the door. Crowley was then left with the two women. They were both appraising him with open curiosity.

“So,” said Carmine. “How long have you been involved with Mr. Fell?”

Crowley wasn’t sure how honest to be with these people. They clearly worked for Aziraphale, and he didn’t know what he had told them. Though given all the insinuations, he had a fairly good idea.

“Only a few days.”

The pale woman raised her eyebrows. “You must be something special. I’ve never seen him do anything like this before. Never even seen him take a real interest in anyone.”

Crowley took in this information. He was the first person Aziraphale had ever openly shown an interest in?

“Well,” he drawled. “I can’t really say much for other men, but I’m not all that special.”

Carmine giggled. “Oh, don’t be modest. You’re in company who understands. If his interests leaned a bit more my way, I would surely use that to my advantage as well. Nothing wrong with it.”

Crowley wanted to argue that he wasn’t using anything to his advantage, but he knew that wasn’t true. He was perfectly aware that if it were not for his looks, he would not be here right now. Carmine clearly read that all out on his face and laughed.

“You’re adorable. I can see what Mr. Fell sees in you. Anyways, if that’s all you need for now, we’ll be staying down in the bookshop until he gets back. Give a holler if you need anything.”

“Yeah, I will, thanks.”

They left, and Crowley was left once again alone. He walked to his bedroom and saw that the blackout curtains had indeed been installed. The clothes Mr. Sable had brought were hung in the boudoir and an easel with several canvases were set up in front of the window. He couldn’t help but think that Carmine was right. Maybe he should start using this situation to his advantage. He had to find out exactly what Aziraphale wanted, and if it was something he could enjoy as well.

Aziraphale sat behind his desk and read the report Uriel had sent him. It was dreadfully boring, but necessary. He would need to leave within an hour to meet with the leader of the Demons. He wasn’t at all nervous about it. He knew he would get his way.

He glanced at his phone and smiled. Crowley was bolder through text messages. A flirt, even. He would need to find a way to get that out of him more when they were in person. He knew Crowley was a confident man. He had seen it when he had first walked into his bookshop. The way he had openly looked at him with interest and charm, all because he thought he was the biggest fish in the waters at the time. The moment he had found out he wasn’t he had shrunken back, unsure of how to behave. He would find a way to draw that true self out again. He wanted him to give him that cocky smile as he slid his thumb into his mouth. He wanted him to be that flash bastard he had gotten a glimpse of, only he wanted him to be that while he was on his arm. Crowley knew how attractive he was. He wanted him to _use it._

There was a commotion outside his door, and he frowned. What on Earth was going on out there? The door flew open without knocking and Anathema strode in. Newt rushed in behind her.

“Ana, stop, you can’t-“ His eyes flew to Aziraphale. “I’m so sorry Mr. Fell, please excuse her.”

Anathema ignored her boyfriend and strode right up to the other side of the desk. Her long hair flowed around her in the same manner as her skirts and she looked down at him with an angry sort of determination. He sat back and smiled at her.

“Miss Device, how lovely to see you again.”

“Aziraphale, we need to talk.”

He looked to the door where Newt was still standing in clear terror. “Newt, please leave us.”

He looked desperately at Anathema, but she just nodded at him. With one last nervous look, he stepped back and closed the door.

“My dear, you know that I have asked you to call me Mr. Fell in front of others.”

She seemed to ignore him. “Where’s Crowley?”

Aziraphale frowned. “Excuse me?”

“Crowley,” she repeated. “A couple nights ago he called me, and he was desperate for help. He said it was life or death. I didn’t know what else to do, so I sent him to you. Now, I haven’t been able to get in touch with him since. Did he come to you?”

Aziraphale sat back and steepled his fingers. “He did.”

Now it was Anathema’s turn to frown. “Did you hurt him?”

“Why on Earth would I do that?”

She huffed. “I know you, Fell. I knew it was a fifty-fifty chance when I sent him to you, but it was better than the zero percent chance he had without you. He’s a member of a rival gang. You’ve had people killed for less.”

Aziraphale let out a deep sigh. She wasn’t wrong, but he still didn’t like the notion that he would harm Crowley in any way. That he would do anything to mark up his perfection.

“I have not harmed Crowley.”

“Then where is he?”

“At the moment, he is at my home.”

She blinked several times. “What?”

“Yes, I imagine he’s curled up on the sofa right now with a warm cup of tea.”

Anathema narrowed her eyes as though trying to solve a puzzle. “But why? I mean, I thought maybe you might help him if he could give you something in return but…” She stopped, her eyes suddenly going wide. “Oh my God, you didn’t!”

He tilted his head, still smiling pleasantly. “Didn’t what?”

She leaned forward. “Aziraphale, are you making him sleep with you for protection?”

Anger flashed through him. He knew she saw it because she immediately sat back.

“Anathema, I like you. I do. It’s why I let you get away with so much. But I must insist that you never make such accusations against me again. I have not made him do anything he does not want to. We have not slept together yet.”

“Yet?”

“No.”

“But you want to?”

“Of course, I do. You’ve seen him. I’ve made my desires clear to him. If he wishes to engage in that sort of relationship with me, that is up to him.”

She raised an eyebrow. “And if he never does? If he won’t fuck you? Will you keep him locked up there until he gives in?”

Aziraphale frowned. “It will not come to that.”

“That wasn’t what I asked you.”

He smiled. “And yet it is the answer I have given. Now, I must be leaving. There is a very important issue that needs to be fixed.”

“And what would that be?”

“Oh, only the small matter of having the hit removed from his head and making him a free man again.”

Anathema blinked at him and watched as he walked to the door. Before he opened it, she spoke again.

“Aziraphale, please. I may have not seen him in a few years, but he’s my friend. Don’t hurt him.”

Aziraphale looked at her over his shoulder. “I assure you my dear, I will not harm him in any way that he does not wish.”

Aziraphale left Anathema staring after him and made his way to the elevator. Gabriel and Michael met him at the bottom floor and Uriel and Sandalphon met them at the front door to the building. All five of them made their way to the black limousine that waited for them at the curb. When meeting with someone like the head of a rival crime organization, one might imagine meeting in well-guarded back rooms or private mansions. But this was not the case. It would be incredibly stupid to walk into enemy territory, no matter how powerful you are. Aziraphale always chose someplace public and neutral, where he could optimally get something to eat. Today he had chosen Pacific Sushi. It was a lovely little place with plenty of seating and exits.

As soon as they entered the establishment, he saw her. Bee Zelbub was the second in command to all the Demons. She took care of most matters within the organization and it seemed her word was law. He had never actually met her in person before, as everything that had needed doing previous to this had been able to be handled over the phone or through one of his men. But this matter required an in-person meeting. The moment she saw him she straightened up. There were two men seated behind her, trying to look inconspicuous. It wasn’t working. He scanned the room and saw several others scattered throughout who must be working for her. Gabriel pulled out his seat when they reached the table and he slid into it, giving the dark-haired woman a pleasant smile. She eyed him warily, her posture tense. He could understand it, of course,

“Hello Ms. Zelbub.”

“Archangel,” she said in greeting. “What is this meeting about?”

Aziraphale ignored her and flagged down a waiter. “Hello dear, could I have a bottle of your best Sake? And I would like to start with an order of those delicious chicken dumplings.”

The server bowed. “Of course, sir.”

He looked back to Ms. Zelbub and saw that she was frowning at him. “I assume this meeting is important. I was told that not coming was not an option.”

He took a sip of his water and nodded. “Oh, yes. Quite right. This is a very serious matter indeed.”

She shifted in her chair. “We have stayed far away from your territory, and there have been no run ins with your men. We have kept up our side of the agreement perfectly.”

He waved a hand and chuckled. “Oh, no dear, this isn’t about the business. Well, not really.”

A look of confusion crossed her face. “What? Then what am I doing here?”

“This is about Anthony Crowley.”

He saw the blonde man behind her turn slightly. Ms. Zelbub just frowned more.

“Anthony Crowley? The name sounds familiar. Who is it?”

“As of a few days ago, he was a member of your organization. He made a bit of an error, and now there seems to be a hit out on him.”

Understanding flashed across her face. “Oh, right, that piece of shit.”

Aziraphale’s face twitched. “I’ll ask you to refrain from that sort of language, my dear.”

“But what about him?”

“I want you to remove the hit on his head and release him from any contracts he had.”

She blinked slowly. “What? Why? He’s our business, not yours.”

“Oh, I disagree with that.” The server chose that moment to bring the bottle of Sake. “Thank you, my dear.” Once he was gone, he turned back to her. “I really must insist on this.”

She shook her head. “No. We deal with our people privately. When they mess up, there has to be consequences.”

“Oh, trust me,” he said with a chuckle as he poured himself a glass. “I understand that. But in this case, you really must look at _your_ consequences for not doing what I ask.”

She leaned back and folded her arms. “And what would those be? What if we don’t do what you say? What if we track this waste of space down and put him out like the dog he is?”

Aziraphale placed both hands on the table and leaned forward. He was still smiling, but his eyes had gone completely cold.

“Then I would destroy you. I would crumble your organization from the inside until there was nothing left. I would crush your very infrastructure under my heel until not even a memory of you was left. I can do it, you know I can. I’ve let you go on because you’re a spider, getting rid of the smaller pests for me. But there are more spiders waiting to rise up the web if I let them. Do not challenge me on this.”

He watched her jaw work back and forth. She clearly did not like backing down, but at this point there was little else she could do.

“But why? Just answer me that. Why go through all that work for some nobody?”

That possessive flair took root in him once more. “Because he is _mine._ ”

She stared at him for a long moment, and then a little disbelieving laugh escaped her. “You’re fucking him? You’re willing to go to war for a piece of ass?”

Aziraphale sat back up and dabbed his lips with his napkin. “I’ve done it for less.”

She continued to stare at him and shook her head. “Unbelievable.”

“Well, my dear? Are we in agreement?”

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Yes, fine. We’ll drop the hit. You can have him. He was of no use to us, I’m sure he’ll be a better whore for you than he was-“

Aziraphale’s hand shot across the table so fast nobody saw what he was doing until he had her pressed to the table by the front of her shirt. Her men scrambled to stand and pull their guns, but his men were faster. The entire restaurant had frozen and were watching in silence. Aziraphale barely noticed.

“What did I say about language, my dear? Do not ever presume to talk so foully about something that is mine again.”

He released her and she leapt from her seat, her face mask of fury and shock. She spun and marched out of the restaurant, a half dozen cronies following. Aziraphale watched them go, then turned to Michael.

“Keep an eye on them. Make sure they’re doing what they are told.”

She nodded. “Of course.”

The waiter approached slowly, his face pale. “Here-here are your dumplings, sir.”

Aziraphale beamed at him. “Oh, lovely! Thank you very much, my boy.”

He tucked into the dumplings with a hum of delight. The rest of the restaurant slowly went back to what they had been doing. Aziraphale finished his meal in peace and then left a five-hundred-pound tip for the server. Afterall, you couldn’t beat good service.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and Aziraphale have a discussion about expectations and desires, and they come to a bit of an understanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I'm posting this chapter NOW because I will be busy for the rest of the night and tomorrow, so the next chapter won't be up until Monday at the earliest. But I didn't want to make you all wait for this one. I really hope you enjoy this one!

Crowley paced back and forth in the kitchen. It was just after six thirty and Aziraphale had said he would be home in time for dinner. He had no clue what time dinner was, unfortunately. He had dressed in one of the new outfits Aziraphale had bought for him. He was honestly just glad to be in something besides his several days old jeans and shirt. The shirt he wore now was made of silk the color of blood, with gold buttons lining the front. He had left the top two buttons undone. The pants he wore were darker than his others and fit like a glove. He had been practicing what he was going to say to Aziraphale all day, but now that the time was approaching, he was losing his nerve.

The sound of voices outside the door made him jump. He heard the distinct sound of Aziraphale’s voice.

“Very good. I’ll let you know if we need anything else.”

The door opened and Aziraphale walked in. He was carrying two bags of what looked like takeout. He kicked the door shut behind him and then stopped when he saw Crowley. His eyes widened slightly as they trailed down Crowley’s chest and then to his crotch. The corner of his mouth crooked upwards.

“My, I’ll have to give Sable a raise.”

Crowley tried not to preen at the praise. He slid his hands into the pockets as much as he could. “I just needed to change out of those old clothes.”

Aziraphale walked past him, his eyes still lingering on the exposed skin of his chest. “We could always burn the old clothes, if you like.”

Crowley let out a bark of laughter. “I hardly think that’s necessary. A good wash will do the trick.”

“If you say so.” Aziraphale opened the bags and took out several boxes. “I had Newt pick this up from a lovely little pasta place. I wasn’t sure what you liked so I got their six best dishes.”

Crowley peaked around his shoulder. There were indeed several types of pasta with sauce.

“Thank you. I would be good with anything, really.”

Aziraphale looked at him over his shoulder. “But you don’t have to be. You don’t need to settle for second best. Stop being afraid to ask for what you want.”

Crowley met his eye. “The angel hair with white sauce.”

His blues eyes crinkled at the corners. “Very good. Go sit at the table and I’ll join you.”

Crowley took his dish and sat at his normal seat. Aziraphale walked over a moment later with his own dish and a bottle of red wine.

“Would you care for a drink?”

“Yes, thank you.”

Aziraphale poured them both a generous amount and then took a seat. Crowley watched him as he took his first bite. He hadn’t yet had meal with him, so when Aziraphale closed his eyes and moaned sensually it went right between his legs. He didn’t realize he was staring until Aziraphale opened his eyes and smiled at him.

“Everything alright, dear?”

Crowley cleared his throat and looked down. “Yeah, everything is fine. Food’s good.”

“Indeed. I wasn’t sure what you liked but I figured everyone enjoys pasta.”

Crowley took a big bite and nodded. When he looked back up, Aziraphale was watching him with a small smile.

“What is it?”

Aziraphale chuckled and shook his head. “I still get the feeling that you’re not telling me exactly what you want.”

Crowley swallowed and sat back. He watched as Aziraphale brought he glass of wine to his lips and took a sip. He gathered his courage before he spoke.

“I don’t think you’ve told me exactly what you want either.”

Aziraphale paused with the glass in front of his face. “I haven’t kept it a secret.”

“No, but you haven’t been fully honest either.”

Aziraphale set his glass down. “I don’t want to frighten you.”

Crowley chewed on the inside of his lip. “I think I might surprise you. I’m not so easy to scare as you seem to think.”

Aziraphale leaned back in his chair and regarded him. “You really want the truth?”

Crowley hesitated for a moment, and then nodded.

“I want to own you.”

Crowley sucked in a breath. He been expecting something sexual, just not something so… personal.

“In what way?”

Aziraphale shrugged. “In every way. From the moment I saw you I wanted you to belong to me.”

Crowley frowned. “Why?”

“Look around my home. Tell me what you see.”

Crowley looked at the living room. “A bunch of expensive things.”

“Partly true. I collect beautiful things. Unique things. You are the most beautiful and unique person I have ever seen. I’m draw to you in a way that I am not to others.”

Crowley tried to ignore the fluttery feeling in his stomach at the fact that Aziraphale thought he was beautiful. “But I’m not a thing.”

Aziraphale laughed. “No, you’re not. That’s why this is all a bit more challenging. I’m not used to the object of my desires being able to say no.”

“You could make me say yes.”

Aziraphale frowned now. “But I wouldn’t. I want to own you, but I want it to be your choice. I want you to want it. Otherwise I would only be pretending. If you didn’t enjoy it, there would always be a part of you that didn’t belong to me. No, for what I want, you need to be completely in.”

“Ok,” Crowley said slowly. “So, you want to own me. What would that entail?”

Both of Aziraphale’s eyebrows rose now, as though he were surprised that Crowley was actually considering it.

“Well let’s see. I want you to be mine. I want to have you in everyway that I wish. I want you to be laid out in my bed when I come home from work. I want you to want to please me. I want to take you out and show you off. I want everyone to see you and I want to feel the envy radiating off them when they know that my hands are the only ones that are allowed to touch you. I want them to covet you in their hearts but know that you are completely off limits, because I will kill them if they come near you. I want you to be respected and feared as much as I am and know that it is because of me. I want to buy you everything you could ever desire and meet every wish you have. I want to fuck you whenever I want and in every way that I want.”

Crowley licked his lips. His already tight pants had become even tighter. God, he wanted all of those things. He knew Aziraphale could read his own desire on his face.

“Why?”

Aziraphale titled his head. “Why?”

“Yeah, why me. I mean, you said you like the way that I look, but is that it? Is that all it took?”

Aziraphale rubbed his finger along the rim of his wine glass. “Not entirely. Because it’s that right there that makes you so appealing to me. You’ve only known me a few days and yet already I can see the fear receding. For everyone else it’s the other way around. The more they see of me, the more they fear me. Fear has no place in this sort of relationship. It would just be another form of coercion.”

“So…” Crowley said slowly, “You wouldn’t hurt me?”

Aziraphale winked. “Only in ways you would like.”

Crowley bit his lip between his teeth and Aziraphale’s eyes tracked the movement. “So, would it be like, I do what you ask and in return you protect me?”

Another small frown graced the Archangel’s face. “My dear, I don’t think you are understanding me. I would much rather it be you do what I say and be mine, and my protection is just a given of said relationship. I don’t want this to be an exchange of goods. Because again, that would only be a form of coercion. You have to _want_ this. You have to want to be mine, you have to want to be owned.”

“So, what’s stopping you from moving forward?”

“You are, my dear. I told you. You have to tell me that that’s what you want as well.”

Crowley tapped his finger slowly on the table. “Ok. But first I have a rule. Just one.”

Aziraphale smirked, his eyes twinkling. “Alright. What’s your rule?”

“I don’t want to be shared.”

Confusion flicked across Aziraphale’s face, and then it transformed into anger. Crowley did not like when he looked angry.

“Crowley, I do not wish to be your _pimp_. I thought I made myself very clear. I do not share what is mine. If we were to enter into this agreement, nobody else would be allowed to touch you. I’m afraid I don’t know what I would do to someone who did lay their hands on you. So no, it would only be me.”

Crowley knew his face must me pink. “And as for you? Would you sleep with other people?”

Aziraphale titled his head. “Would you care if I did?”

Crowley was only a little surprised to find that yes, he very much would care. He wasn’t sure where the sudden surge of jealous anger came from that filled his chest, but he burned with it.

“Yes, I would. I have a bit of a history of jealousy.”

This seemed to delight Aziraphale. “Do you now?”

Crowley nodded. “Yeah, I do. And I know you seem to think me some docile little thing, but I can assure you that I’m not. I might not be quite like you, but I’ve hurt people. I’ve lived in the dirt with the worst of mankind and seen all manner of atrocities. I’m not afraid of you or your people.”

With every word he spoke, Aziraphale seemed to get more and more excited.

“That’s good,” he breathed, “Very good. Because I don’t want some gentle little pet. I want one with teeth who isn’t afraid to bite when provoked.”

Crowley smiled widely, feeling like himself for the first time in days. “I’ve done my share of biting. So, is that what you want Aziraphale? To be bitten?”

“Oh yes, my dear. I very much do.”

Before he could second guess himself, Crowley surged out of his seat and crawled across the table. He only had a moment to see the look on Aziraphale’s face, which looked a great deal like a mix between satisfaction and lust, before his mouth was on his and his hand was fisted into his hair. Aziraphale’s mouth opened hungrily beneath his and his tongue slid in. Crowley whined as the fist in his hair tightened and pulled him impossible closer. Aziraphale tasted like wine and fire, and Crowley felt like he could drown in it. He wanted to. He wanted to give himself completely into Aziraphale’s consumption.

Aziraphale slid the hand that wasn’t holding him by the hair into his shirt and down his chest, pulling the shirt tight. Crowley hummed and pulled back slightly.

“You’ll rip the shirt.”

“Good,” Aziraphale breathed.

“It was expensive.”

“I’ll buy a thousand more and rip every single one off you.”

Crowley moaned loudly at those words and used the hand that wasn’t holding himself up to grip the back of Aziraphale’s head and pull his mouth back to him. True to his word, Aziraphale gripped the shirt and yanked, sending golden buttons everywhere. Crowley slid his legs forward so that he was straddling him in his chair. His cock was already rock hard, as was Aziraphale’s. The grip on his hair suddenly tightened once more and Aziraphale pulled him away from him. The pull was just on the right side of painful and it made him shudder.

Aziraphale leaned back and let his eyes roam all over his figure. He moved his free hand up his bare chest, sliding the shirt off his shoulders and letting it fall to the floor.

“Oh yes, my dear, just as exquisite as I thought. A pure work of art, as though chiseled from stone by Michelangelo.”

Crowley smirked. “I’m a bit softer than stone though.”

Aziraphale’s eyes flashed up to his. “And a bit more flexible I would hope.” He slid his hand back up to cup his jaw and run his thumb over his lips. “What do you want, my dear?”

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?”

A momentary look of annoyance flashed across his face, a brief flicker of danger, and it made Crowley even harder.

“I don’t wish to keep repeating myself. Now, I’ll ask you one more time. What do you want?”

Crowley closed his eyes. What did he want? He wanted a lot of things. He wanted this. He wanted Aziraphale to fuck him. But how? They had time for anything, but as he ground his hips against the others, he knew what he truly needed right now.

“I want to do what you said. Make me yours. Show me what that means to be owned by you.”

Aziraphale moaned, and then the hand on his face slid down to his throat. He gripped him tightly, and then rolled his hips. Crowley gasped and a spasm rocked his body. Aziraphale leaned in and spoke in his ear.

“Then I want to take you in my bed. I want to fuck you into my mattress so that you know that that’s where you belong. I want you to smell like my bedsheets and know that that scent is me.”

Crowley moaned. “Fuck. Ok. Let’s go.”

He tried to climb off him, but Aziraphale only tightened his grip on his thighs. Crowley began to ask what he was doing, but then Aziraphale stood and lifted him with him. He tightened his arms around his neck and his eyes widened. He had known Aziraphale was strong, just not _this_ strong. He needed him to fuck him right now.

Aziraphale walked into his room and kicked the door shut behind him. He tossed Crowley onto the bed, and he once again marveled at his strength. Aziraphale stood over him, breathing hard and taking in the sight of him laid out in his bed. Crowley could fully see it now, the crime lord that Aziraphale was. He stood over him with such power and confidence, not a hint of doubt in his face. He knew what he wanted, and what he wanted was lying half naked in his bed.

“Take off your pants.”

Crowley rushed to do as he said. He undid the belt and threw it to the floor, then unbuttoned his pants and slid them down his hips. Aziraphale watched everything he did with eagle eye precision, watching as the pants slid further and further down. His cock finally came free, so hard that it swayed up near his stomach. He kicked the pants off all the way and then laid there, completely bare. Aziraphale, for his part, was still fully clothed. It made him a feel a bit self-conscious. But then Aziraphale stepped forward and pressed his palms into the soft skin of his thighs, pressing upwards until his thumbs rested in the crook of his hips. Crowley groaned and thrust his hips upward, but Aziraphale’s strong grip held him down.

“None of that now. Look at me, Crowley.”

Crowley opened his eyes and looked at him. He was leaning over him, his face just over his hips, and he was smiling.

“I want you to be very good for me. I want you to prove to me that you are mine and do whatever I say. Can you do that?”

Crowley nodded and Aziraphale squeezed.

“Use your words.”

“Yes.”

Another approving smile. “Very good. You’re so very clever and good for me.” Crowley let out a whine as those words and Aziraphale chuckled. “You like that, don’t you?”

“I- yes.”

“Good. Now, I want you to lay completely still. No squirming or moving at all. If you do, there will be a punishment. Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

“Good.”

He leaned forward and climbed on top of him, still fully dressed. Crowley wasn’t sure why he liked the imbalance so much. Aziraphale’s mouth came down on his neck just below his jaw, and he sucked a hard, punishing mark onto his skin. Crowley leaned into it. He wanted him to mark him up. To leave a trail of dark circles that let everyone know he belonged to the most powerful man in the country. That they couldn’t touch him. Aziraphale’s mouth moved down to the crease between his neck and his shoulder and sucked another mark, using teeth time and making Crowley yelp. Aziraphale licked the mark.

“Hush, darling.”

Crowley bit his lip to stop anymore noise from escaping him. Aziraphale continued his path downwards, sucking a new mark ever few inches. Crowley knew that tomorrow he would be absolutely covered in bruises. The thought made a bead of precum drip onto his stomach. Aziraphale saw it, and he brought his tongue down to lick it off him.

“Mmm, my dear, you taste delectable.” He dug his fingers into his thighs and bit a small mark onto his hip. “Every bit of you does. I would consume you whole if I could.”

“It, it would be a waste to not savor it, no?” Crowley panted.

Aziraphale chuckled. “Don’t you worry, my darling, I will be savoring every bit of you.”

He stood suddenly. “Sit up.”

Crowley followed his order, though he still felt a bit dizzy.

“Take out my cock.”

Crowley moaned and rushed to do as he asked. His fingers fumbled as he undid the belt and pulled it off, then unbuttoned the pants and slid them down enough to allow his cock to come free. Crowley licked his lips and stared at it. It was the perfect length and width, enough to stretch him mouth and slide into his throat. He began to reach for it, but Aziraphale knocked his hand away.

“No need for that. Just open your mouth.”

Crowley squirmed to sit at the edge of the bed, his eagerness betrayed by his eyes. Aziraphale smiled and curled his hand back into his hair. Crowley opened his mouth wide, his eyes trained on the cock in front of him.

“Look at me, darling.”

Crowley snapped his eyes upward and met the sharp blue ones. Aziraphale was staring down at him, and he looked almost drunk with lust. Crowley felt a swell of pride that he had done that. With one hand still tangled in his hair, Aziraphale brought his hips forward and very slowly slid into his mouth. Crowley laid his tongue flat, and as the taste of him filled his mouth, couldn’t help but let out a hum. He had been right, the stretch was perfect, and he almost closed his eyes to savor it, but remembered what Aziraphale had said. He kept his eyes trained on his as his cock slid all the way in.

“My, look at you,” Aziraphale whispered. “Not even choking. Just taking me all the way in. Such a good boy.”

Crowley hummed again, and then Aziraphale was sliding out. He began a rhythm, fucking his mouth in long, slow strokes. He used his grip on the back of his hair move him back and forth as he wished. Just the sight of Aziraphale standing over him, looking straight into his eyes as he took his pleasure from him, could have been enough to get him off right then and there. He was already leaking, and his own cock was practically purple with its own need for release.

Aziraphale began to pick up the pace, shoving more forcefully into his throat and Crowley did his best to keep his throat relaxed so he didn’t choke.

“Oh,” Aziraphale breathed, “You’re doing so wonderfully my dear. Such a good pet, you are.” He let out a little gasp as his cock pressed into the back of his throat. “You take my cock so well. Like you were made for it. Made special for me and you didn’t even know it.”

Crowley was going to come. He could feel the pressure burning in his groin at those filthy words. The idea of being made for Aziraphale, of being there only for his pleasure, made his head spin. He moaned loudly around the cock, and the vibration seemed to send Aziraphale over the edge. He thrust all the way in and held him by the back of his head, his nose pressed to the soft blonde curls at his base. Crowley felt his spend siding down his throat and did his best to suck him through the orgasm. When he slid out, his eyes were closed and his breathing ragged.

Crowley took large gasps of air, licking his lips to collect any spend that had dripped out. Aziraphale loosed his grip on his hair and ran his fingers soothingly over his face.

“You did so wonderfully my dear. Exactly as I said. You follow directions so well.”

Crowley nodded, his eyes hooded and his cock still achingly hard.

“Oh dear, look at that. You’re positively leaking. Would you like to come as well? As a treat for being so good?”

Crowley nodded again, and Aziraphale hooked a finger under his chin to make him look at him.

“Use your words.”

“Yes, please. Please, make me come. I need it.”

Aziraphale smiled warmly. “Of course, you do. And didn’t I tell you I would take care of you? Sit back against the headboard.”

Crowley scrambled back along the bed. Aziraphale walked to the boudoir and began to take off his clothes. Crowley watched with wide eyes as more and more of Aziraphale was revealed. He got the feeling that very few people got to see him like this. Aziraphale hung his waistcoat first and then unbuttoned his shirt. Once the button up was off, Crowley was able to see the real thickness of his arms. If anyone thought that Aziraphale was flabby beneath all those layers, they were sorely mistaken. While he was certainly thick all over, his arms were toned with muscle. Crowley knew he could do some real damage if he wanted, and that thought had him thrusting into open air. Aziraphale slid his pants down completely and stepped out of them. Once they were folded on his dresser, he turned back to him.

Crowley gripped the blankets and continued to wantonly hump the air as Aziraphale took him in. Aziraphale let out breath.

“Beautiful. Look at you, so desperate for release that you’re practically gagging for it. Tell me, what is it that you want me to do to you?”

Crowley wanted so badly to take himself in hand, but he didn’t dare to without permission. He wanted _Aziraphale_ to take him in hand.

“Aziraphale,” was all he was able to get out, but saying his name seemed to have some sort of affect on him. He inhaled, and then walked forward to sit beside him on the bed.

“What would you do if I just tied you up and left you like this? Humping the air, desperate for relief? If I went to sleep and ordered you to not make a sound. Would you be able to come with just your thoughts? Just make an absolute mess between your legs and leave until the morning. Would you like that?”

Crowley whined and pressed his head back against the headboard. The thing is, he _would_ like that. The thought of Aziraphale, lying beside him, completely ignoring him while he ground his hips into the air until he came from pure want was excruciatingly hot. But Aziraphale seemed to sense that now wasn’t the time for that.

“Hmm, perhaps another time.”

And then he took him in one firm hand and stroked steadily upward. Crowley cried out and thrust up, keeping his hands tightly grasped in the bedsheets.

“That’s it, fuck my hand. Go ahead dearest. Take your pleasure.”

“Oh, fuck, angel!”

Aziraphale’s grip tightened slightly. “Do not call me by my title, Crowley.”

Crowley opened his eyes as he continued to fuck his hand. “I didn’t.”

He saw the surprise cross his face. He had never seen Aziraphale surprised before. And then he leaned forward and caught his mouth with his once more. The feeling of his tongue sliding against his, mixed with the way he rolled his thumb over the head of his cock, pushed him over the edge. He cried out as he came, his body shaking through the orgasm. When he finished, he slumped back against the bed. When he was able to open his eyes, he found that Aziraphale was still watching him.

With the rush of lust now fading from his body, Crowley suddenly began to feel self-conscious. Not really about the sex, they had both clearly enjoyed that. But what should he do now? Should he leave and go back to his room? Should he offer to clean up? He had basically given Aziraphale the go ahead to own him, but what did that mean for right now? Aziraphale seemed to sense his internal conflict and smiled.

“Stay right here, dear.”

Aziraphale left the room, and then came back a moment later with a washcloth. Crowley couldn’t help but feel like things were a bit backwards as Aziraphale cleaned him off. Surely, he had just given himself up entirely to this man. Shouldn’t he be waiting on him hand and foot? He almost wanted to. Once again, Aziraphale seemed to know what he was thinking.

“Don’t worry, when I want you to do something, I will tell you. You will never have to wonder at what I’m thinking or what I want. I will make my desires very clear to you.”

Once Aziraphale was finished, he climbed into bed and slid beneath the covers. “You’ll sleep here from now on. There’ll be no need for sleep clothes, I’ll keep it plenty warm. I want to touch you whenever I feel like it in the night, and I don’t want any barriers.”

Crowley slid down onto the pillow and nodded. He had no complaints there. Aziraphale picked up a book from his bedside table.

“I’m going to read. You can go to sleep if you like.” He opened his book, but then frowned as though remembering something. “Unless, can you not sleep with the light on? I just remembered about your light sensitivity.”

Crowley yawned and pulled the blanket up to his chin. “No, it’s fine. It’s not too bright.”

“Are you sure, my dear? Please tell me if it is and I can go read in the living room. I want you to get plenty of rest.”

Crowley smiled sleepily up at him. Looking at him like this, with his little reading glasses on and a small concerned frown on his face, he couldn’t believe he had actually been afraid of him. He knew in that moment that no harm would come to his for as long as he was Aziraphale’s.

“Nah, angel, really. I’m ok. I want you here.”

Aziraphale’s face softened immensely. “Very well.” He reached out and carded his fingers through his hair. “Good night, dearest.”

Crowley curled up and pressed his forehead against Aziraphale’s bare hip. “Night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was a step forward for them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad you guys liked the last chapter! I'm glad that "I want to own you." really did it for a lot of you xD. We're all a little twisted, and that's OK lol. I feel like Dark Aziraphale is a whole new kink that most of us didn't realize we needed until now.

Aziraphale rolled over in bed and felt the warm press of another body beside him. He opened his eyes slowly. It wasn’t terribly bright in the room, but there was enough light to clearly see Crowley as he slept. He had rolled onto his back in the night, and his arms were thrown over his head. Aziraphale sat up so that he could get a better look at him.

He was incredibly pleased that Crowley had given in so quickly. He had known he would eventually, he had just worried it would take longer for him to come around to the idea. He had obviously underestimated the level of Crowley’s want. He had practically thrown himself at him last night. Crowley’s desire to be used was nearly as great as his own desire to use him. He reached out and lightly touched the dark bruise beneath his chin. There were two more bruises on his neck. They would look fetching in the daylight when he was able to take him out and show him off. Clear indicators that he belonged to him. He knew there were a dozen more bruises trailing down his body beneath the covers. He lifted the blanket so he could see them.

Crowley’s long body was stretched out, completely bare beneath the sheets. He was all sharp angles and hard lines. It made Aziraphale’s mouth water. Crowley’s cock was limp against his leg, nestled in the bush of fire red curls. He wondered how Crowley would react to being woken up by being fucked. He didn’t have time to act on this thought, however, because just then his phone vibrated on the nightstand. He snatched it up before it could wake Crowley and quickly made his way out of the room. Michael’s name flashed on the screen.

“Yes?”

_“Sir, you asked me to keep an eye on the Demons and let you know when I had an update.”_

Aziraphale leaned against the counter in the kitchen. “And?”

_“It appears they’ve done what you asked. They’ve removed their hit from Mr. Crowley’s head and have ordered all of their operatives to back down immediately. They’ll also be keeping away from your territories for a while as well.”_

Aziraphale smiled to himself. Crowley would be very happy to hear that. “Thank you, Michael. I’m happy to hear it.”

_“Of course, sir. Please let me know if there is anything else you need.”_

“Actually, there is. Could you tell Newt to make a reservation for the Ritz today at one? I think I would like to go out to celebrate my victory.”

And he wasn’t just talking about the Demons.

_“Of course.”_

“Thank you, Michael.”

Aziraphale hung up the phone and made his way back into the room. Crowley was still spread out on the bed, looking like an absolutely delectable snack. Aziraphale walked around to his side of the bed and stood beside him.

“Crowley,” he said gently, “Wake up darling.” He shook his shoulder.

“Mmm,” Crowley grumbled. “What time is it?”

“Nearly eleven you lazy thing. Come now, get up. We have somewhere to be today.”

Crowley finally opened his eyes at that. Aziraphale once again marveled at how beautiful they were.

“We do? Where?”

“I thought we could have lunch at the Ritz. To celebrate.”

Crowley sat up and the blanket slid down to his waist. “What are we celebrating?”

Aziraphale perched himself on this side of the bed. “Victories. You’re a free man. Well, free from the Demons.” He reached out and ran a finger over one of the bruises on his chest. “You still belong to me.”

Crowley raised his eyebrows. “You got them to back off? Just like that? How?”

“Oh, I simple reminded them who is really in charge and made it clear that my properties are off limits. And that includes you.”

Crowley smiled and ran a hand along the front of Aziraphale’s robe. “Well then, I really should thank you.” He slid his hand inside and gripped his already hardening cock.

Aziraphale chuckled. “Oh, believe me dearest, you will indeed be sucking my cock later. But as for right now, we have somewhere to be in a couple of hours and I won’t allow you to leave the house in this state.”

Crowley frowned. “What do you mean?”

Aziraphale ran a finger along his shoulder. “You’re absolutely filthy. Covered in sweat and grime. I won’t have anyone seeing you looking anything less than perfect. I wouldn’t want them to think I neglect you, would I?” He stood and offered his hand. “Come now, I’m going to give you a bath.”

Crowley stared at his hand for only a moment before taking it and allowing himself to be led from the bed. Aziraphale loved the way Crowley walked, moving primarily from his hips, but he loved it even better when he was naked. His skin was smooth and unblemished except for the marks he himself had made and his half hard cock swung proudly between his legs.

Aziraphale led him into his bathroom. “Sit on the toilet seat.”

Crowley did as he asked without question and Aziraphale smiled. He was exceptionally pleased with how willing Crowley was to follow orders. Aziraphale set about turning on the tub and pouring scented oils into the water. He wanted Crowley to smell as good as he looked.

“Get in.”

Crowley stood and slid one long leg over the side, and then the other. He lowered himself in with a sigh.

“There, that’s better, isn’t it?”

Crowley nodded.

“Use your words.”

“Yes, it is. Thank you.”

“Of course, dear.”

Aziraphale sat on the edge of the tub and used a cup to pour water onto Crowley’s head and spread a generous amount of shampoo into his hair.

“So,” Crowley said slowly, “Does this mean you’re kind of like my sugar daddy?”

Aziraphale paused in massaging the soap into his scalp and raised an eyebrow. “That term isn’t very becoming, nor do I think it fully encompasses what this relationship will be.”

Crowley turned to look at him. “Am I going to have to sign some sort of contract?”

Aziraphale snorted. “No, my dear, you won’t. If there ever comes a time when either of us want to end this arrangement, we can. If this ever becomes something you don’t want, you have full power to retract your consent. Lift your arms.”

Crowley did. Aziraphale ran the cloth over his chest and sides, scrubbing until his skin was almost pink. When they went out today, he wanted Crowley to look perfect. He dipped his arm into the water to scrub lower and was only a little surprised to find him fully hard.

“My dear, is this a turn on for you?”

Crowley smiled, looking a little embarrassed. “I’m not used to being taken care of like this. Shouldn’t I be giving you a bath?”

“Pet’s don’t bathe their masters, Crowley. It’s rather the other way around.”

Crowley shuddered at those words, and Aziraphale smiled. Aziraphale couldn’t believe how lucky he had gotten, to find such a perfect man for him. Crowley was beautiful and interesting, and also very receptive to being owned. It was clear that he wanted to be spoiled and cared for, and he also wanted to do every single thing Aziraphale asked of him. He wanted Aziraphale to make his decisions for him and bow to his requests.

Aziraphale stroked him gently beneath the water and Crowley gasped.

“Shh, do you need some release my dear?”

Crowley nodded. “Yes, please.”

“Hmm,” Aziraphale stroked him a few times more. “Or, I can leave you like this all day. Just desperate and wanting. And if you are very good for me all day, I can give you extra special attention tonight.”

Crowley groaned and leaned forward, so that his forehead was pressed to Aziraphale’s inner bicep. He nodded.

“Yeah, I- I want that.”

Aziraphale took his hand off him and sat up. “Very good, my darling. That’s what I was hoping you would say. Now, get out and dry off.”

Once Crowley was dry, Aziraphale helped him choose an outfit. He selected a short-sleeved cashmere t-shirt that would show off his lovely tattoos, as well as a pair of tight black pants and snakeskin boots. Once dressed, Crowley spun for him to show it all off, while Aziraphale appraised him from the bed.

“Yes, I think that will do nicely.” He stood and made his way over to him. “Now, how would you feel about a collar?”

Crowley’s eyes widened. “A collar?”

“Mm, yes. Nothing conspicuous, just something you could wear under your shirt. I would be the only one who knew it was there, but it would make me very happy. A little symbol that you belong to me.”

Crowley swallowed, and with the tight pants, Aziraphale saw his renewed interest. “Ok. Yeah. We could try that.”

Aziraphale beamed. “I knew you would like that, my dear. The moment I saw you, I knew you would want to be good for me.”

Aziraphale made to walk away, but Crowley’s hand shot out and grabbed him by the arm. Aziraphale raised an eyebrow.

“Could I- at least for you, could I suck you off?”

The corner of Aziraphale’s mouth quirked up. “Are you really that needy, darling?”

Crowley’s face turned a lovely shade of pink. “Can I?”

Aziraphale sighed. “We have to be at the Ritz in an hour. I need to fix my hair before we leave, so you can do it while I get ready.”

Crowley eagerly followed him to his vanity. Aziraphale sat in his seat and Crowley crawled in between his legs, spreading them open and moving his robe so that he could have full access to his cock. Before he could lean in however, Aziraphale took him by the chin.

“You have until I finish with my hair to make me come. If you have failed by that time, there will be no treat for you later tonight. And if you get a single stain on your shirt, I will be very displeased.”

Crowley licked his lips. “Yes, angel.”

Aziraphale sat up and began to collect his tools to get his hair just right. Crowley took him in hand and licked slowly from base to tip. Aziraphale didn’t even acknowledge him. Crowley took the tip of his cock into his mouth and gave a hard suck, his eyes trained upward for Aziraphale’s reaction. Aziraphale merely picked up a comb and began to pick at his curls.

Crowley began to suck with earnest, sliding it further and further into his mouth and swirling his tongue in intricate, tight patterns. Despite Aziraphale’s best efforts, he couldn’t help the way his body reacted to that. Crowley was undeniably good with his mouth. He tried hard not to think about why that was. The idea of him sucking anyone’s cock but his made him want to hunt them down and make sure they never saw the light of day again. Nobody deserved to even have the memory of that beautiful mouth on them.

Crowley took him deep into his throat and swallowed. Aziraphale let out small gasp, and he felt Crowley smile at his victory. Aziraphale continued to comb his hair, admittedly slower than he normally would. Crowley slid off his cock and took one of his bullocks into his mouth, sucking it in while his hand continued its fast-paced strokes. Aziraphale closed his eyes, savoring the sensation. But then Crowley was taking him into his mouth again, his hand continuing to pump at the base. The stimulation was wonderful.

Aziraphale took a bit of his hair oil and put it on his fingers before fluffing it into his hair. Crowley gave a particularly long and hard suck, hallowing his cheeks and pulling back with a pop. Aziraphale cried out and couldn’t help but drop a hand to his hair.

“Goodness, my dear. What you do with your mouth is positively sinful. I shouldn’t reward you for such debauchery.”

Crowley used his hand to pump up and down and swirled his thump over the slit. He looked up at him with red lips and wicked eyes.

“You like being debauched, angel.”

Aziraphale grinned back. “You’re right. I truly do. Especially by that demonic mouth.”

Crowley winked, actually winked, and dove forward again. He hummed as he sucked, the vibrations going straight to Aziraphale’s brain. Momentarily forgetting what he was doing, Aziraphale’s head dropped back and he moaned. He tightened his grip on his hair.

“Just like that, my pet. Oh, how lucky I am to own that mouth. If you keep this up, I’ll order you to suck me off at all times of the day. Just keep you under my desk at work and fuck your throat while I’m in meetings. I could, and nobody would dare say anything. And you would love it. I know you would. You’re a depraved little thing. I know your only desire in life is to be used and fucked.”

Crowley was sucking harder and faster now, clearly chasing pleasure of his own. Aziraphale moaned and thrust his hips forward, forcing his way deeper into his throat. “You’re so very lucky that I found you. I’ll use you however I like, but I’ll take care of you how you deserve. Nobody else could ever take care of you how I will. You’re my treasure, mine. _Mine._ ”

He dug his fingers harder into his scalp, his blunt nails scraping the skin, and he came hard. Crowley sucked him through it, catching every drop of come and swallowing it. When he finished, he released him and looked down. Crowley wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. His face was flushed red and his cock was so hard it was straining his pants.

“Go fix your hair, you look a mess,” Aziraphale chided.

Crowley stood on shaky legs. With his crotch now at eye level with him, Aziraphale reached out and rubbed it through the pants. Crowley whined and leaned into the touch.

“Look at you, my dear. Everyone will be able to see exactly what I get to work with.” He smiled and stroked it a few more times. “Good. I want them to see. I want you to drive them mad with lust. Your cock is just as lovely as the rest of you, and I want them to see but not touch. Never touch.”

“Fuck, angel, you’re driving me crazy,” Crowley bit out. 

“Good. Now go fix yourself up. The car will be here to pick us up in fifteen minutes and I still need to get dressed.”

Crowley left to fix himself and Aziraphale got dressed. He looked himself over in the mirror and smiled. He was very much going to enjoy this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Crowley is going to get to see what life in public is like with Aziraphale, and I am very excited for that. He's going to realize Aziraphale isn't quite as nice to everyone else as he is to him, and he's maybe going to like that. You're comments make my life and also make me laugh, so keep them coming!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going up a bit late because it's nearly 8000 words long, and that's a lot for even me to write in a single day. I could have split it up, but I didn't feel like doing that, so you guys are getting a full dose of these two. I'm so glad you guys have liked everything so far!

Crowley made his way down the stairs to the bookshop for the first time in days. Aziraphale came down behind him after locking up. Crowley stood in the middle of the shop and looked around. It felt like a lifetime ago when he had walked in here for the first time, but in reality, it had only been a few days. His entire life was different now. He walked in a wanted man, a nobody on the run from some very dangerous people. Now, he was on the arm of the most dangerous person he had ever met. It made him feel powerful himself.

Aziraphale walked ahead of him to the door and peered out. “The car is here, my dear. Are you ready?”

Crowley smoothed his hands over his shirt. He didn’t know why he was so nervous. Part of it was the latent anxiety of being gunned down by his previous employers, sure. But another part of it revolved around Aziraphale. He found himself wanting to be good enough, to be deserving to be on the arm of someone so powerful. Surely there was a line of men kicking down the door to be in his place right now. A flurry of jealousy rose up inside him at that thought. It was clear that Aziraphale already thought of him as his, but he wanted Aziraphale to be his just as much. He had never been so attracted to someone as he was to Aziraphale. They hadn’t even had proper sex yet, and it was already the best he had ever had. He wanted to prove himself worthy.

“Yeah, angel, I’m ready.”

Aziraphale held out his hand and he took it. They walked out onto the bright pavement and Crowley squinted against the light. His glasses were firmly in place, but he had gotten so used to being indoors that it still hurt a bit. Aziraphale seemed to notice and pulled him closer.

“Oh, I’m terribly sorry my darling. I’ll order Newt to go buy an umbrella to help block the light.”

“No, it’s alright. Believe it or not, I often walk around in the daylight. I’m not some Victorian maiden. My eyes just need to adjust.”

Aziraphale frowned. “If you’re sure. I can always hire someone to walk behind you with the umbrella so that you can keep your hands free.”

Crowley laughed, but when he looked at Aziraphale, he didn’t seem to be kidding. “Oh, uh, no. It’s fine.”

“Alright. Let’s go.”

He led him by the hand to the car that was waiting at the curb. He opened the door for him, and Crowley slid in. He was expecting it to just be the two of them in the car, so he was shocked to find two people sitting across from him.

“Um, Aziraphale?”

The man directly across from him frowned when he said Aziraphale’s name. Aziraphale slid in beside him and closed the door.

“Oh, Crowley, this is Gabriel and Uriel. They work for me and will be accompanying us wherever we go.”

Both of the people gave him tight smiles. Gabriel, he assumed, narrowed his eyes at him.

“We’re here to make sure _Aziraphale_ gets what he wants and is safe.”

“Gabriel,” Aziraphale snapped. “What have I have told you to call me?”

Gabriel’s jaw worked back and forth. “Sorry, sir.”

Crowley couldn’t help the small smile that pulled at his mouth. Aziraphale had never sounded so cold when speaking to him, and he certainly had never made him call him sir. Gabriel was now glaring out the window. Crowley, feeling a bit bold, leaned against Aziraphale and reached up to twist a finger in one of his curls. Gabriel’s eyes shot to the movement and he glared even harder. A wide grin spread across Crowley’s face. Was this Gabriel jealous? Good, he should be. Aziraphale was his, and he clearly didn’t even seem to like this other man. Aziraphale turned and smiled up at him as he played with his hair. Crowley couldn’t help but feel special when he was the only one he looked at that way. A few minutes later they pulled up in front of the Ritz. Crowley began to reach for his door handle, but Aziraphale pulled him to a stop.

“We don’t open our own doors, dear.”

Sure enough, a moment later the door was opened on Aziraphale’s side by a chauffeur. Aziraphale climbed out and pulled Crowley along with him. He looked up at the building and raised his eyebrows.

“Have you ever been here before?”

Crowley shook his head. “I’ve never really had the money to eat at these sorts of places.”

Aziraphale seemed pleased with that. “Well, that’s all different now. You’ll eat whatever you like from wherever you like. Just say the word.”

He led him into the restaurant with Gabriel and Uriel following behind. The restaurant was beautiful, and it was clear that they knew who Aziraphale was. The hostess gave a short, almost nervous bow and smiled at him.

“Welcome back, Mr. Fell. We have your table all ready for you!”

Aziraphale beamed at her. “Wonderful, my dear.”

Crowley noticed her eyes dart to him for a moment before turning and leading them through the restaurant. He looked around as he followed Aziraphale to a table near the back beside a piano. The rest of the waitstaff was also watching them with obvious interest. They reached the table and the girl set their menus down. Gabriel pulled out Aziraphale’s chair and Uriel pulled out his. Once they were seated, Gabriel and Uriel retreated to sit at a nearby table.

“Your server will be right with you!”

“Thank you, dear girl.”

Once she was gone, Crowley turned to Aziraphale. “Why is everyone staring at me?”

Aziraphale took a sip of water and looked around as well. “Well, I imagine it’s because I’ve always come in alone before. They are likely curious about the handsome young man I’m with.”

Crowley raised his eyebrows. “You’ve never brought anyone else here?”

“No.”

“Why?”

“Why would I need to?”

Crowley fumbled for words. “Well, because, I don’t know. Why bring me then?”

Aziraphale smiled. “I’ve never had anyone I wanted to show off before.”

Crowley felt his face heat up. “Oh. Cool.”

Just then their server approached and gave a small bow as well. There seemed to be a lot of bowing around Aziraphale.

“Good afternoon Mr. Fell. It’s lovely to see you again.”

“Hello, Alice. It’s lovely to see you as well. How are you doing? Is that landlord still giving you trouble?”

She swallowed and shook her head. “No, sir. Ever since I talked to you about him, he hasn’t bothered me once.”

Aziraphale beamed. “Oh lovely, that’s what I had hoped.”

“Can I get you and your…” she looked at Crowley, her eyes moving over him as he sprawled out in his chair, “friend, something to drink?”

“Ah, yes, we’ll do your best bottle of Chateauneuf du Pape.”

“Of course, sir.” She looked at Crowley once more before walking away.

“Well, she certainly got an eyeful of you,” Aziraphale said with a laugh.

Crowley smiled back. “Isn’t that the point?”

“Yes, it is.”

Aziraphale began to examine his menu and Crowley watched him. “What did you do to her landlord?”

Aziraphale smirked, his eyes still on his menu. “Oh, I just let him know that if he tired to evict her from that overpriced slum, I would kindly relieve him of all his properties. And there may have been mention of the removal of a limb.”

Crowley snorted. “Would you have really done it?”

Aziraphale turned his eyes to his. “I never make idle threats. If I say I will do something, I do it.”

Alice came back then and poured them their wine. “May I take your order?”

“Yes, I think we will have the Hay Aged Bresse Duck, and would you like the salmon tartare or the lobster ravioli, dear?”

Crowley shrugged. “Never had either of them. You choose, angel.”

Aziraphale nodded. “Alright, then we’ll do both.”

Alice smiled. “Of course. We’ll have that right out for you.”

Crowley raised an eyebrow. “Both?”

“Well,” Aziraphale said as he took a sip of wine, “You’ve never had either.”

“Yes, but I’ve never had anything here,” he reminded him.”

“I suppose you haven’t. We’ll have to remedy that.”

The sound of a man’s voice from a nearby table floated over to them. Crowley looked over and saw that he was talking on the phone, leaning back and laughing at whoever was on the line. Crowley frowned. This really didn’t seem the sort of place for that. He looked over at Aziraphale, and his suspicions were confirmed. His blue eyes had gone icy as they settled on the man.

“That simply won’t do. I won’t have him ruining your first experience here.”

“It’s fine, angel.”

“No,” he snapped, his voice sharp. “It is not.” He leaned closer to the man. “Sir, excuse me.”

The other tables nearby had stopped to listen in. Crowley had a growing sense of something in his stomach, though he wasn’t sure what it was.

“Sir!” Aziraphale said again when the man didn’t acknowledge him.

The man frowned and lowered the phone. “What?”

A terribly cold smile crept across his face. “Would you mind taking your conversation outside? My partner and I are trying to enjoy our meal and you are being rather rude.”

The man sneered and looked at Crowley. “Fuck off. You can leave if you want, asshole. And take your trash with you.”

Aziraphale straightened up, and his eyes were now pure fire. He snapped his fingers, and Gabriel was out of his seat before the sound even faded. The mans eyes widened as he was hoisted from his chair by Gabriel.

“Hey, what the fuck! Get your hands off me!”

Gabriel dragged him over to their table, where Aziraphale watched with a calm expression. Nobody at any of the other tables moved a muscle. Crowley’s heart was pounding, and he realized it was with excitement.

“Now,” Aziraphale said. “You will beg forgiveness from my partner for being so incredibly rude to him.”

The man looked around wildly, seeming to realize the situation he was in. “N-no! No way! Fuck off.”

“Shall I get rid of him for you, Mr. Fell?”

The mans eyes widened with real terror now. “Fell? Oh God, I’m so sorry. Please, Mr. Fell forgive me. I didn’t know.”

“I do not want your apology. You owe it to my partner here.”

The man looked at him with the same amount of fear. “Sir, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean it. Please forgive me.”

Aziraphale looked over at him expectantly. “Well, my dear? Do you accept?”

Crowley tilted his head and looked at the man. He knew that if he said he didn’t, this man would likely never see another day. That power was both terrifying and incredible. He sighed. This man didn’t deserve to die for being an asshole.

“Yeah, fine. I do.”

The man let out a gasping sigh.

Aziraphale smiled. “You’re very kind, my darling.” He pressed his lips together. “Very well. Gabriel, get him out of here.”

Gabriel dragged the man roughly away towards the exit. Crowley watched him and saw that the entire restaurant was staring at them. Aziraphale looked for all the world like nothing had even happened. He took another sip of his wine and smiled at Crowley.

“How are enjoying the wine dear? I find it to be a very good vintage.”

“Oh, um, yeah. It’s great. So, is that normal for you?”

Aziraphale frowned. “Is what normal?”

‘You know, just commanding that something happen and making it so. And how did he know who you were?”

Aziraphale shrugged. “He looked like a businessman or a lawyer. I’m quite well known in that world.”

Crowley smirked. “And I’m guessing you’re not known for your kind demeanor.”

Aziraphale’s eyes flashed up to his and he raised his eyebrows. “You would be correct in that assumption.”

“But I mean, the security didn’t even try to stop you.”

As if on cue, a man who appeared to be the manager approached the table. Crowley braced himself to be asked to leave. Instead, the man clasped his hands in front of him and inclined his head.

“Mr. Fell, I’m so terribly sorry about that patron. He will be banned for life of course. We will also be comping yours and your…”

“My partner,” Aziraphale supplied.

“Of course, you and your partners meal. Is there anything else I can get you?”

Aziraphale looked to Crowley. “Dear? Is there anything else you would like?”

Crowley looked between the two men. “Um, not unless you have a bottle of Macallan twenty-five-year scotch?”

“We don’t,” the manager confirmed.

“Right, of course-“

“But I will send one of our bussers out to retrieve a bottle right away. If you will be returning, we will be sure to keep a bottle in stock for you.”

Crowley blinked. Well. That had never happened to him before. He looked to Aziraphale and saw he was watching him with a wicked glint in his eyes.

“Yes, do that. Aziraphale and I will be returning.”

The man bowed. “Of course, sir.”

Once he walked away, Aziraphale chuckled at him. “You catch on incredibly fast, darling. I was worried you would feel out of place in my world, but you seem to be fitting in quite nicely.”

Crowley downed the rest of his wine and earned a disapproving frown from the blonde. “You’ll find I’m very adaptable angel. Especially when I have a teacher like you.”

He reached over under the table and ran his hand along the inside of his thigh, then leaned in close and whispered in his ear. “You know, you could take me into the bathroom and fuck me right now. I’m sure these people would make their other patrons piss in the street before they asked you to stop doing what you want.”

Aziraphale let out a full laugh and his hand came down to curl into his. “You are such a tempter. While that does sound wonderful, and I _will_ be having you in public places in the future, you agreed to wait until tonight, remember? I won’t have you spoiling your appetite.”

He groaned and flopped back in his chair, and Aziraphale rubbed a soothing hand over his. “Are you pouting, my dear?”

He glared. “Maybe.”

Aziraphale reached out then and pressed his thumb to the bruise on his neck, making Crowley inhale sharply. “Such a spoiled little thing. Maybe I need to teach you to be thankful.”

Crowley bit his lip. “I thought you wanted me to be spoiled?”

“Oh, I do. I very much do.”

Crowley was getting hard again, the lack of release from earlier was building up even more. He began to squirm.

“I can’t wait, Aziraphale. I need you right now, please. I don’t want to wait until later.”

Aziraphale’s hand reached around to grab him by the back of his neck and pull him close so he could whisper in his ear. “And yet you will wait. You will be a good, patient boy. And then tonight when we get home, I am going to fuck you within an inch of your life. After what I plan to do with you, you won’t be able to walk for days.”

Crowley let out whine that was loud enough to garner the attention of the nearby patrons, but they kindly kept their eyes on the table in front of them. Crowley gripped the tablecloth and squirmed in his seat. He was so incredibly turned on; it was almost painful. If Aziraphale commanded it, he would climb beneath the table right now and suck him off again. Aziraphale didn’t care that people were around, so neither did he. But before he could even voice this desire, Alice came back with their food. Crowley pulled away from Aziraphale, but the other kept his hand firmly on his thigh.

“Thank you dear. This all looks positively scrummy!”

Alice beamed. “Of course, anything for you Mr. Fell. And we will be including your favorite, the crepes, as a complimentary dessert.”

Aziraphale’s eyes positively sparkled. “How very kind of you.”

Once she was gone, Crowley reached for his fork, but Aziraphale smacked his hand away.

“Ah ah, allow me, my dear.”

Aziraphale picked up his fork and speared a piece of duck, then lifted it to Crowley’s lips. He smiled as he leaned forward and wrapped his lips around the fork, pulling back slowly and then licking his lips. Aziraphale watched intently as Crowley chewed and then swallowed.

“Well? How is it?”

“Positively sinful, angel,” he purred.

Aziraphale rolled his eyes. “The only sinful one here is you, darling.”

Crowley scoffed. “Really? Because you’re so angelic?”

Aziraphale scooped up a bit of tartar and slid it into his mouth. He moaned in delight and tilted his head back.

“According to you, I am in fact an angel,” he teased.

“I’m starting to really second guess that nickname.”

They finished up their meal, with Aziraphale spoon feeding Crowley every bite, and Aziraphale left a generous tip. Aziraphale stood and offered his hand, which Crowley took, and they walked together towards the door with Gabriel and Uriel following. Once they were outside, Gabriel stepped up close to Aziraphale.

“Sir, there are several pressing issues that need your attention at the office. You should send him back so that we can get some work done today.” He said all of this with a charming grin, as if he and Aziraphale were in on a joke together.

Crowley narrowed his eyes at him from behind his glasses. He could see what he was trying to do, with getting him to send him back home. Well, he could play that game as well. He tightened his grip on Aziraphale’s hand.

“But angel,” he said with a pout, “I was hoping we could go for a walk together. I’ve been so cooped up and lonely in the flat. Can’t you take the day off to spend it with me? It’s what I _want._ ”

Aziraphale reached up and cupped his chin with his hand. “Of course, darling. I did tell you I wanted to spend the day with you.”

Gabriel’s face began to turn a shade of red. “But sir-“

Aziraphale glared at him. “Gabriel, I didn’t become the person I am just to look over spending reports. Let someone else handle it. I will be spending the day with Crowley, and that is final.”

Gabriel clenched his jaw but didn’t argue further. Aziraphale took Crowley’s hand and began to lead him down the street. Crowley looked back over his shoulder at Gabriel and gave him his best smug grin. Gabriel looked very much like he wanted to strangle him, and this only made Crowley even giddier. Because he couldn’t. He couldn’t touch him. Nobody could.

They walked to St. James Park and made their way around the duck pond.

“I’ve always liked ducks,” Crowley said idly.

“Do you?”

Crowley shook his head. “That does _not_ mean I want you to fill the flat with ducks!”

Aziraphale laughed and squeezed his hand. “Why would you think I would do that?”

“Oh, only because everything I’ve asked for, I’ve been given almost immediately. I like to admire ducks from afar, but they do not make for good pets.”

“Hmm,” Aziraphale acknowledged. “Alright. No ducks. But is there anything else that would make the flat feel more welcoming to you?”

“Actually,” he said slowly, “There is something.”

Aziraphale turned to look at him with his full attention.

“At my flat I have a bunch of plants. They’ve probably wilted now from being neglected, but if I could have them brought to me, I would appreciate it.”

“You should have told me sooner and I would have brought them over. I’ll let Newt know. I’ll just need your key.”

Crowley pulled his wallet from his pocket and slid out the key. “I could go with and help.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Aziraphale chided. “I don’t want you dirtying these lovely hands.”

“Oh really? You don’t want me to dirty them in anyway? Not even with you?”

Aziraphale’s grip tightened on his hand until it was almost painful. “Oh, I will be dirtying far more of you than your hands tonight, don’t you worry my pet.”

Crowley breathed out a sigh. This was getting ridiculous. “Angel, if I don’t get some relief now, I’m not going to last tonight.”

Aziraphale raised an eyebrow. “Oh yes you will. You will because I tell you to, and not doing so will displease me. You don’t want to displease me, do you?”

Crowley let out a shaky breath. “No, angel. I don’t.”

“Good. I don’t want to have to punish you, Crowley.”

Crowley bit his lip. A part of him wanted to test the waters, to see what a punishment would really entail. The idea thrilled him. But he would have to wait until he was less pent up. If a punishment included not being able to come tonight, he didn’t want that.

They walked around for several hours more, going into shops and buying whatever their hearts desired. Or, whatever Crowley desired. The only thing Aziraphale seemed to want was to spend money on Crowley. He ended up getting a very expensive watch, some new snakeskin shoes, a set of ruby earrings, and a massive succulent planter that would go across an entire wall. Finally, they stopped in at a shop that Crowley couldn’t quite tell what they sold. There seemed to be a wide array of custom items, and Aziraphale simply said that he knew the owner and wanted to place an order. They walked to the counter together and were greeted by a smiling older man.

“Mr. Fell! So good to see you again. What can I do for you today?”

“Hello, Jack. I’m here to place a custom order.”

“Of course! What will it be this time? A new wallet? A book cover?”

“No, today I would like to put in an order for a collar.”

Crowley’s eyes widened and he looked at Aziraphale. It was one thing to talk about this in private. But now he was standing in front of a man who was looking at him with raised eyebrows and he felt heat blooming in his face.

“Ah, do you have a new pet?”

Aziraphale chuckled. “You could say that. It’s to be a gift for my darling Crowley here.”

Crowley swallowed and gave the man a tight smile. When Aziraphale had been talking about a collar, he had assumed he would have one shipped to the house. He hadn’t imagined he would need to go in to be fitted for one. But the man didn’t even blink an eye, instead just pulled out a measuring tape.

“Of course. I will just need to measure his neck so that it can be the proper width. How thick would you like the leather to be?”

“Oh, no more than half an inch. Preferably black, am I right Crowley?”

Crowley’s eyes were trained on the ceiling, so he just nodded.

“And I want it to be loose enough for me to slide my fingers beneath.”

The man nodded. “And any special embellishments? Markings or symbols?”

Crowley felt Aziraphale’s hand press onto his back. “Darling? What do you think?”

The man had removed the tape measurer and was writing on a pad of paper. He licked his lips and shrugged.

“Um, I don’t know. It could, um, maybe have your name? Or your initials?”

Aziraphale’s face broke into wide grin. “That sounds lovely, dear. Yes, Jack, I would like my initials to be embroidered onto it.”

“Perfect,” Jack said with a smile. “Shall I rush the order?”

“Oh, yes, I would like to have it as soon as possible.”

“Alright, then it should be done within two days.”

“Excellent. I’ll have Newt pick it up. Just charge it to my card.”

He led Crowley out of the shop, and even though he had never made a call, a black car was waiting for them at the curb. Gabriel and Uriel stood beside it.

“I will be taking Crowley home now,” Aziraphale informed them. “I don’t want to be disturbed for the rest of the night. I’ll come into the office tomorrow and you can talk to me then.”

Uriel bowed her head. “Of course, sir.”

Gabriel looked a bit more resentful, but he nodded as well. “Yes, sir.”

Aziraphale climbed into the car and Crowley slid in after him. He was glad when the door closed, and Gabriel and Uriel didn’t join them. He was feeling tired and wanted it to be just the two of them. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

“Are you tired, my dear?”

“Oh, yeah, a bit. It wears me out, being around people for too long.”

“Come here, my darling.” Aziraphale pulled him down so that his head was resting on his thick thighs. Crowley curled onto his side and nuzzled into him. “Get a nap in. Just rest your eyes.”

Crowley wanted to argue that they were only about a ten-minute drive from the flat and there was no point, but then Aziraphale began to card his fingers through his hair, and his mind slipped into nothing.

When he awoke, he was confused to see it was dark out. He rolled onto his back to see Aziraphale with a book in his hand and the overhead light on. He peered down at him through his reading glasses and smiled.

“Hello, dear. Did you get a good nap?”

Crowley stretched as much as he could in the limited space. “Yeah, I did. How long have we been driving?”

“About two hours now.”

Crowley sat up. “What? Why?”

“Because you were tired and comfortable, and I wanted you to be rested for tonight.”

At the mention of tonight, Crowley’s interest was piqued. “How far are we from the flat?”

Aziraphale smiled and looked back to his book. “Only about five minutes. We’ve just been going in circles.”

“Can we go home now?”

“Are you sure dear? You can nap some more if you like.” There was a teasing edge to his voice.

“Unless you plan to fuck me in this car, then yes, I would like to go home.”

Aziraphale sighed. “Such a demanding thing. Very well.” He pressed a button on his arm rest. “Charles, take us home please.”

“Would you though?”

“Would I what?”

“Fuck me in the car?”

Aziraphale reached out and ran his fingers along his jaw. “You do have a thing for voyeurism, don’t you, you naughty thing? You want people to see me using you, to see how you are owned by me. I admit, the idea of someone watching as I fuck you is very enticing. I can just imagine how jealous they would be. How badly they would want to be the one touching you, the one making that pretty mouth scream.”

Crowley couldn’t take it anymore. He sat up and straddled him, rubbing his aching cock against his stomach. He could already feel the wet stain leaking through.

“If I had known how badly you had needed this, I would have fucked you that first night you walked into my shop. I would have taken you right there on the sofa. And you would have loved it, wouldn’t you have? You would have just opened right up for me and let me do as I pleased to you. You were already ready for it, weren’t you?”

Crowley ground his hips hard against the others. “Yes, yes I would have. I wanted you to take me, to forced me down and fuck me.”

“Oh,” Aziraphale crooned. “My beautiful submissive boy. You _need_ to be dominated, don’t you? You need to be told what to do and put in your place, otherwise you get into trouble, don’t you?”

Crowley nodded eagerly. “Yes, yes, yes. I need it.”

And the truth was, he had never realized how badly he needed it. Sex had always been fun, a good way to burn some steam. But thanks to his rough outer exterior, he had always had to be the aggressor. He was realizing now that he could never go back to that. The way this felt was unlike anything he had ever experienced before. He felt completely drunk off lust. The car came to a stop and he dragged himself off Aziraphale and opened the door. He pulled Aziraphale behind him and nearly ran to the front of the bookshop. Carmine and her partner, who he had discovered was names Polly, were standing outside and watched as they ran up. They took in Crowley’s disheveled state and smirked. He didn’t care. At this point they could watch, and he wouldn’t care. He needed to get Aziraphale inside _now_.

Aziraphale, for all his bastardness, seemed completely put together. “Good evening you two. Crowley and I will be retiring for the remainder of the night and we do not wish to be disturbed.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Carmine said with a wink.

Crowley felt like he was going out of his skin watching Aziraphale take his sweet time taking out his key.

“ _Aziraphale_!” he whined, not caring how needy he sounded.

“Ah, here we are.” Aziraphale slid the key into the lock and opened the door.

Crowley pushed it open all the way and dragged him in after him before shutting the door with some force.

“Crowley,” Aziraphale scolded. “Be careful with my things.”

Crowley turned and pressed his whole body against his. “Am I not one of your things?”

“You are, and I am very gentle with you.”

“I don’t want you to be,” he rasped. “I want you to be rough. I want you to hold me down and, how did you put it? Fuck me within an inch of my life? Yeah, I want that. I want you to make me come until I can’t stand it anymore.”

Even in the dim light of the shop Crowley could see Aziraphale’s burning hunger. He gave him a soft shove and he fell back against one of the bookshelves. The absolute strength he could feel from him in that made him weak at the knees. Aziraphale stalked towards him, looking like a real predator.

“Be careful what you wish for, my dear.”

“Please, Aziraphale, angel, please. I want it.”

There was a small curl to the corner of Aziraphale’s lips. “Very well. Go to our room and take off all your clothes. Wait for me there. Do not touch yourself.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. He sprinted past him and up the stairs. Once he was in the bedroom he yanked off his shirt and threw it to the floor, then dragged his jeans and pants down and off. He tossed everything into the corner and crawled onto the bed. He had no idea what Aziraphale was doing, but he was taking a long time. He was leaking a wet spot all over the bed, and while Aziraphale had told him not to touch himself, he had said nothing about rubbing on the bed. In reality, it was just making things worse. He didn’t dare allow himself too much friction for fear of coming before Aziraphale even got to the room. He heard footsteps and straightened up. Aziraphale walked into the room carrying a box and let his eye roam over him.

“Thank you for following my instructions. Now, lay on your stomach with both feet on the floor, spread apart.”

Crowley rushed to comply. Lying like this, completely exposed and unable to see what Aziraphale was doing, he felt like all of his senses were lit like a live wire. He heard Aziraphale rustling around in the box, and then he felt something wrap around both of his ankles with a click. He inhaled sharply. Aziraphale slid something under the bed to the other side and walked around it so that he was standing across from him.

“Arms up, dear.”

Crowley did as he said and moved his arms towards him. Aziraphale bent down and picked up what looked a thick cloth strap from the floor, then leaned forward and wrapped it around his wrists, binding them together. Crowley saw that it was attached to a rope that disappeared beneath the bed. He gave an experimental tug, and both of his ankles jolted forward.

“I didn’t think you would mind being strapped down to the bed. For what I want to do, I think you’re going to need to be restrained.”

Crowley moaned and thrust his hips against the mattress. Aziraphale walked back around and ran his hand down his back.

“Now, what safe word would you like?”

Crowley bit his lip and shook his head. “Don’t need one.” He wanted Aziraphale to take everything from him.

But Aziraphale’s hand tightened on his waist. “No, my dear, that’s not how this works. You need a word.”

Crowley sighed and tried to think. “Alright. How about Alpha Centauri?

Aziraphale paused, and when he spoke there was laughter in his voice. “Alpha Centauri?”

“Uh, yeah, it’s a binary star system.”

“I see. Alright. And if you find yourself unable to speak, give two hard kicks with your left leg and I will stop.”

Crowley nodded. He wasn’t going to ask him to stop. Aziraphale’s hands slid down his waist and stopped at his buttocks. He gave a hard squeeze and Crowley pressed his face into the comforter.

“I swear I have never seen a lovelier ass than yours. It fits into my hands so nicely.” He landed a hard smack that made Crowley yelp. Another smack landed and he ground into the mattress. Aziraphale was _strong_.

“Look at that lovely color. Only a couple smacks and you’re already red as a tomato.” He rubbed his hand gently on the skin, then delivered four more hits in quick succession. Crowley had never been spanked before. He would have thought he wouldn’t like it. He would have been wrong. Each strike went straight to his cock. Aziraphale rubbed again, and then four more smacks. He could tell he was going to be sore tomorrow, and he relished the thought. He could already tell he was going to become needy for these sorts of touches. Perhaps next time Aziraphale would use a belt. Aziraphale went back to massaging him. “You’ll need to be delicate when sitting tomorrow darling.”

He cupped his cheeks then and then spread them, rubbing one finger along the tight muscle, making Crowley shake all over. He wanted him inside him so badly.

“I’m- I’m clean by the way.”

“Oh, I know. I checked your records.”

Crowley let out a breathless laugh.

“I’m clean as well, if you’d like to see the paperwork.”

“No, I trust you. Just, come on. Let’s get to it.”

Aziraphale tsked. “So impatient. I think perhaps I need to teach you a bit of patience.”

“Aziraphale!” he whined. “I’ve been waiting all day. I’ve done what you asked.”

He sighed. “Very well.” He took something else out of the box and he heard a bottle open. A moment later cool liquid was being poured down the small of his back and into his crack. He jolted against the sensation and looked over his shoulder. Aziraphale was holding a toy in his hand that he had only ever seen in porn before. It was about a foot long and clear, with balls every inch or so ranging from small at the tip and getting larger the further back you went. Aziraphale was rubbing lube onto it as well.

“Now, I’m going to prepare you with this. I think you will enjoy the sensation. You are allowed to come but understand that we are going to keep going until I decide we are going to stop, even if you have to have a dozen orgasms. Do you understand?”

He nodded.

“Words.”

“Yes, I understand. I’m ready. Please.”

He brought the toy down and rubbed the tip against his entrance. Crowley tried to push back against it but found he couldn’t move without pulling his feet out from beneath him. And then Aziraphale slid it in and he gasped. It had been awhile since he had been penetrated, but Aziraphale had been right. He did like the way it felt. He moved it in and out just and inch or so and twisted it around, and Crowley keened.

“More, angel, I can take so much more.”

Without a word, Aziraphale did as he asked, sliding in a few more inches and stretching him wider. He began to work it in and out and Crowley bit into the sheet.

“Fuck, angel, that feels so fucking good.” Despite his limited range of movement, he began to thrust back with his hips, trying to take more.

Aziraphale chuckled. “Greedy.”

He then slid it in even more, and the stretch momentarily became too much. He inhaled sharply, but Aziraphale just continued to gently rock it in and out.

“That’s a good boy. Deep breaths. Just relax.”

Crowley did, and the pain melted back into pleasure. He hummed and went back to gently rocking his hips. Once he was comfortable again, Aziraphale gave the toy a twist and turned it at the perfect angle to hit that ball of nerves inside him. Crowley cried out as white flashed across his vision.

“Oh god, of fuck. Aziraphale, if you do that again I’m going to come.”

Aziraphale hummed. “What, you mean this?”

He pressed it again, and true to his word, Crowley came untouched all over the bed. He shook through the orgasm, and once it faded, Aziraphale pulled the toy out of him. He felt strangled empty without it and moaned lightly.

“Don’t worry, dear, we are not finished.”

He heard the sound of a buckle coming undone and looked over his shoulder. Aziraphale had taken off his waistcoat and his shirt was unbuttoned, and now he was sliding his pants down and off. At this angle he could only just see his cock, hard and red and eager. The realization that Aziraphale was about to fuck him for the first time made him dizzy and arousal quickly built in his belly again. He hadn’t though it was possible, but he was ready to go again already. He wanted Aziraphale inside him.

Aziraphale slicked himself up, his eyes still on Crowley’s ass. “I’m going to put something around your neck now, so that I have something to hold onto. It won’t hurt you.”

He held up what looked like a very thick belt made of cloth. But he seemed to be waiting, so Crowley nodded. He received one of his warm smiles for his compliance. Aziraphale leaned forward and slid it around his neck and held onto one of the ends. He gave a tug, and sure enough, it didn’t choke him. It merely forced his back.

“There you are my pet. Perfect.”

Crowley felt the thickness of his cock press against his entrance and inhaled, preparing for the intrusion. Aziraphale pressed in slowly against the pressure until the head slipped in. Crowley cried out and Aziraphale paused, as though waiting for the safe word. It never came, so he began to rock with a bit more urgency. Aziraphale felt huge inside him and it was wonderful. Crowley closed his eyes so that he could fully immerse himself in the sensation. Aziraphale slid out almost all of the way and then in one motion slammed back into him.

Crowley cried out, but this time Aziraphale didn’t slow his pace. Instead he picked it up, fucking him harder and faster.

“Oh, my darling, you are so tight for me. You fit me like a glove. Just like your mouth, your ass feels like it was made for me. No other cock would fit you as well, I know it.”

He kept one hand on his hip as he fucked into him and the other on the strap, pulling Crowley’s head back until he was looking at the ceiling.

“Look at those beautiful, slim hips.” He gripped the skin tightly and squeezed hard enough to leave a bruise. “You almost look breakable.”

He was rocking into him so hard now that he was shaking the entire bed. Crowley was letting out a continuous stream of moans, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. He had never felt so full, so aroused, so consumed. He felt pinned down in every place. His arms and legs were bound where they were, and with Aziraphale slamming into his at one end and pulling him at the other, it was all he could feel. His cock was pressed between himself and the bed, and the sensation was too much. He was going to come again. But no, he wanted to hold out for Aziraphale. He closed his eyes to try to fight it off, but Aziraphale and his dirty words refused to give him any reprieve.

“I can’t believe I own this body. It’s all mine to do just as I please with. You know what you are, don’t you?” He leaned forward and spoke directly into his ear. “You’re my slut. My little slut whose only purpose is to be fucked and filled.”

“Oh, fuck!” Crowley shouted as he came again. He was sure he blacked out this time, and when he came back to himself, he was boneless on the bed. He felt Aziraphale undoing the straps on his ankles, and then he was rolled into his back. His hands were still bound over his head. He blinked up at Aziraphale and saw that he was stroking his still very hard cock. And then he lined himself up at his entrance, about to push in again.

“Aziraphale, I don’t think I can. I’m too sensitive.”

Aziraphale looked at him, his eyes searching. “Are you saying the word?”

Crowley blinked and Aziraphale waited. When he said nothing, he slid all the way back into him. Crowley arched his back and shouted. The overstimulation was almost too much, and yet he didn’t want him to stop. Aziraphale held him firmly by the hips and fucked him hard, his eyes on Crowley’s face.

“You are so beautiful. My own work of art come to life.”

Crowley whimpered, and despite himself, wrapped his ankles around his hips. He gripped the bedsheets over his head and concentrated on the in and out movement of Aziraphale’s hips. But then Aziraphale took him in hand and began to stroke his otherwise neglected cock up until then. Crowley bit his lip. It was too much. To much sensation.

“Come on, my darling. I know you can do it. You can come again.”

“Can’t Aziraphale. Too much.”

“You can.”

Aziraphale’s voice was strained now, and his pace was becoming even quicker. Crowley had been sure it was impossible, but as Aziraphale pressed repeatedly against his prostrate and rubbed his thumb over the head of his cock, he felt it building in him once again. This one came out of nowhere, and it was nowhere near as strong as the others, but his body shook and convulsed with another orgasm. As he tightened around Aziraphale, Aziraphale let out a cry of his own and came deep inside him. He felt the hot pulses as they filled him. Then Aziraphale pulled out with a shaky breath.

Crowley’s legs fell to the bed and he let his eyes fall closed. Aziraphale disappeared and then returned with a cloth once again. He cleaned the mess off Crowley’s stomach and between his legs. Crowley flinched when he touched him there, the over sensitivity too much. Aziraphale put the cloth on the nightstand and then undid the cuffs on his hands. Crowley wasn’t sure if he would be able to move, but when Aziraphale went back to the bathroom, he forced himself into a sitting position.

Aziraphale came back and smiled at him. “Are you ready for bed, dear?”

“Um,” Crowley felt a little embarrassed asking for this, but Aziraphale had said to ask for whatever he wanted. “Could we cuddle, actually?” He had always enjoyed the act of cuddling. Of being close to someone after sex. And he very much wanted to wrap his limbs around Aziraphale.

Aziraphale paused, looking a little surprised. “Oh, is that something you like?”

Crowley nodded.

“Well, alright then. I suppose we could.”

“Have you never cuddled with anyone before?”

Aziraphale settled himself onto his side of the bed. “Not in a very long time. My sexual encounters are normally brief and singular.”

Crowley climbed onto his side of the bed, and then slowly slid his limbs over Aziraphale. He wrapped one long leg around the others thick legs and curled his arm around his middle before resting his head on his bare chest. Despite the intense sexual acts they had experienced, this somehow felt more intimate. It felt delicate, and it was clear Aziraphale didn’t know how to take it. He seemed tense. Crowley could imagine the Archangel was not used to being soft or vulnerable. He tightened his arm around him and nuzzled his chest gently. Slowly, Aziraphale began to relax and sink into the mattress. Crowley let out a sigh and closed his eyes. Aziraphale shifted so that he could wrap his own arm around Crowley.

“Why Alpha Centauri?”

“Hmm?”

“Why did you choose that?”

Crowley shrugged. “I like space. I like the stars and all the galaxies.”

“Why? What do you like about them?”

“I don’t know. They’re just so much bigger than us. Improbable in their existence, and yet there they are. Dragging things into their orbit and giving life. Burning and bright and stunning and powerful.” He snorted. “Kinda like you.”

Aziraphale was quiet for a long moment. “Is that really how you see me?”

Crowley ran his fingers slowly through the white blonde hair on his chest. “Yeah, guess so. Never met anyone else like you before.”

Aziraphale hummed. “Well, if it makes you feel any better, I’ve never met anyone like you before either. You’re quite special.”

Crowley yawned. “Nobody’s ever told me I was special before.”

“Well, that is an egregious mistake on the part of the universe. Shall I hunt down every person you’ve ever come in contact with and make them tell you?”

Crowley laughed. “Oh, yes, please.” He opened his eyes a crack. “But not really. That’s a bit much.”

Aziraphale smiled down at him. “Well, regardless, it’s true. I knew it right away. Something about you called out to me. Like I had known you for a very long time and I was only now remembering.”

“That sounds a bit mushy for you, _Archangel,_ ” he mumbled.

Aziraphale rubbed his lips against the top of Crowley’s head. “Yes, well, don’t go around telling anybody. They wouldn’t believe you even if you did. I’m quite the monster, out there. I have to be. But perhaps, if you like, I can be just a little soft when it’s just the two of us.”

Crowley let out a soft snore in response. And though Crowley fell into a sound slumber, Aziraphale remained awake for a long time after, watching him sleep into the late hours of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crowley is starting to learn to ask for what he wants, and his own bastardly ways are coming back to him as he get's more comfortable. All of your comments bring me great joy!


	8. Chapter 8

Aziraphale awoke to the feeling of a pressure on his chest. He shifted and frowned, trying to remember what he had done the night before. He opened his eyes and looked down to a mess of red hair on his chest and the sharp outline of a nose. He smiled and pulled his arm more tightly around him. Crowley’s body was warm and soft, and the contrast of his tattooed arm over his own pale skin did something to his chest. He glanced over at the clock and groaned. It was after seven thirty, and he would need to leave within the next hour.

He began to regretfully slide his body out from beneath Crowley, trying to be as gentle as possible. But Crowley made a sound of protest and reached for him blindly, grabbing ahold of his arm.

“Where you going?” he mumbled into the pillow.

“I have to get ready for work, dear. My empire will not run itself.”

Crowley lifted his head and opened one bleary eye. He looked quite stunning with his hair all a mess and his eyes still heavy from sleep.

“Sure it can. Stay with me again.”

Aziraphale chuckled and ran his hand through his red waves. “I’m afraid I can’t. You wouldn’t want me to leave everything in the hands of Gabriel, would you?”

Crowley made a face that had Aziraphale laughing. “Gabriel’s a complete wanker. How do you stand him?”

“He’s very good at his job and he’s loyal to me. He can be a bit of a prick, but he’s useful to me.”

Crowley grumbled and stretched. “Well, I don’t like him, and he doesn’t like me. That much is very clear.”

Aziraphale stroked his hand. “He doesn’t need to like you, but he will respect you. I’ll make thats clear to him. You’re an extension of me now.”

Crowley grinned and pushed himself up on his elbows. The blankets pooled around his waist, showing off the lean lines of his back. “An extension of you, hmm? I know of another extension of you I’d like to see.”

Aziraphale rolled his eyes fondly. “You’re a menace my dear. Are you not sore from last night?”

Crowley wiggled his hips. “A bit, but that’s not a bad thing.”

“Well, I’m afraid I simply don’t have time. My car will be here soon, and I still need to take a shower.”

Crowley’s eyes lit up. “I could always join you. Give you a helping hand.”

Aziraphale let out a sigh. “You’re positively insatiable, my dear.”

“Is that a yes?”

Aziraphale stood and made his way to the door before looking back over his shoulder. “Well, come along.”

Crowley practically leapt from the bed and rushed towards him to take his hand. Aziraphale led Crowley to the bathroom and had him sit on the toilet seat while he turned on the shower and allowed it to heat up. Once it was the proper temperature, Aziraphale ushered Crowley inside. Crowley stepped into the spray of water first and Aziraphale stood back to enjoy the sight. The way he looked with water cascading over his body, with his hair pushed back and his head tilted up, truly was something else. He ran his hands up his neck and into his hair, and Aziraphale couldn’t resist reaching out to touch as well.

He ran his hand down his chest and rested it on his hip. Crowley opened his eyes and smiled. He really did have a lovely smile.

“Like the view, angel?”

“I really do, my dear. You’re exquisite.”

Crowley reached out and ran his hands over his chest and stomach. “You’re not half bad yourself. I’ve always had a thing for strong men.”

Aziraphale lifted an eyebrow, then stepped forward and picked him up by the hips. Crowley let out a squeak and gripped him around his neck as Aziraphale turned them so that he could stand in the water.

Crowley grinned. “Show off.”

“Only for you, darling.”

“Oh, I doubt that. Bet you show off this strength of yours all the time. Just throw men around willy nilly.”

Aziraphale rolled his eyes and set him back down. “Don’t be ridiculous. I’m only physical when I have to be.”

Crowley’s eyes were lit with excitement. “But you have been? You can fight?”

Aziraphale poured shampoo onto his hands and rubbed it into his hair. “I was trained in boxing back in the day, though I haven’t done that in quite some time. That’s what I hire men like Gabriel for.”

“Hmm,” Crowley ran his hands over his biceps. “I think I would like to see you like that. Knocking some poor fool to the dirt.”

“Has anyone ever told you that you can be quite violent my dear?”

Crowley scoffed. “You call me violent? I’ve heard about the things you’ve done.”

Aziraphale frowned. “Everything I have done was necessary.”

Crowley began to lather up a washcloth and then started to scrub all over Aziraphale’s body. “I’m not judging you. I’ve done things too. We all do what we can to survive.”

“Indeed.” Aziraphale began to work a lather of shampoo in Crowley’s hair. “But you don’t need to do that anymore. Not while you’re with me. I’ll handle the dirty work so that you don’t have to. You just need to lounge about and be ready for me when I need you.”

Crowley winked. “I’m ready for you right now, angel.”

Aziraphale looked down and saw Crowley stroking himself. The image was incredibly erotic, his hand covered in suds working over his already hard cock.

“My dear, I really do need to get ready. There’s no time.”

Crowley pouted his lips, and Aziraphale really couldn’t resist. He leaned forward and caught his mouth with his. They hadn’t kissed since the first night when Crowley had crawled across the table to him. Normally, Aziraphale avoided kissing. It wasn’t a very sexual act for him, and he didn’t see the point. But with Crowley, he felt differently. Crowley’s mouth was so soft and warm, and he somehow always had the taste of fire and mint. It was an intoxicating mixture. He curled his hands under Crowley’s jaw and coaxed his mouth open, slipping his tongue inside to caress. Crowley moaned and continued to stroke himself. He pulled away just enough to whisper against his mouth.

“That’s it my dear. You have my permission. You can come.”

Crowley whimpered and leaned back in for another kiss. He reached with the hand that wasn’t stroking his own cock to take Aziraphale in hand, but he pushed him away.

“I don’t need it right now. Just you. Keep going.”

The bruise on his neck had begun to fade into a light-yellow color. That wouldn’t do. He pressed his lips to the spot and sucked hard. Crowley moaned and picked up the pace.

“Angel, please, kiss me again.”

Aziraphale did without question. He walked him back and pressed him against the wall of the shower. He lifted one of his legs around his hip and held on to give him some support. The kiss deepened and Crowley moaned into his mouth. He was so open and vulnerable like this. Sweet, even. A beautiful flower that was just for him. He reached down and joined his hand with Crowley’s, helping to stroke his cock. The added pressure made him drop his head back against the tiles, which gave Aziraphale full access to his throat once more. He sucked another spot near his collar bone.

“Talk to me, Aziraphale.”

“What would you like me to say?”

“Talk dirty. I love it.”

Aziraphale smiled. “You are a naughty thing. What did you do before you were owned, hmm? Did you have to take care of yourself?”

Crowley moaned and nodded.

“Oh, you poor thing. How did you ever get by without being thoroughly fucked by a master every day? I’ve never met a more needy thing than you. So desperate to get release that you would do positively anything, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes, yes, anything! Oh, fuck, Aziraphale.”

Aziraphale reached lower to fondly his balls while Crowley continued to stroke himself. 

“You’re such a good pet. How about after this I chain you to the bed all day to wait for me to come home? You would like that wouldn’t you? Laid out and helpless?”

“ _God_.”

“No dear, my name is Aziraphale.”

Crowley’s hand began to jerk in its movements, and then he was coming in streaks all over Aziraphale’s stomach. Crowley’s legs seemed to give out and he slid to the floor. Aziraphale stared down at him as he took deep breaths, and then opened his eyes to look up. Aziraphale tsked.

“Look at the mess you made all over me. Come here and clean your mess.”

He took Crowley’s hand and pulled him back up. He motioned to his stomach.

“Go on, lick it up.”

Crowley gripped his hips, and then pressed his tongue to his stomach and licked off his spend. He slid his tongue over him until he was completely clean, then straightened up and licked his lips. Aziraphale noticed one more spot on his hip and wiped it with his finger.

“You missed a spot.”

Crowley took ahold of his finger and sucked it into his mouth. He closed his eyes, as though savoring the flavor.

“You taste wonderful, don’t you?”

Crowley nodded.

“Now,” Aziraphale stepped back. “I have to get ready. You stay in here and enjoy the warm water for as long as you like.”

He climbed out of the shower and dried himself off before making his way back to his room to get dressed. By the time he was finished, Crowley had also come out of the shower. He stood, completely naked, in the doorway and toweled off his hair. Aziraphale admired him as he fixed his cuff links.

“Hey, Aziraphale?”

“Yes, dear?”

Crowley looked nervous about something. “Do you think I could go out today? I’m sort of tired of staying inside.”

Aziraphale froze, a small frown forming on his face. His immediate response was to tell him no. To keep him safe and protected here in the flat. But he couldn’t keep him inside forever.

“I would allow it, so long as you didn’t stray too far from the flat. And you would have to keep Carmine and Polly with you at all times, no less than five feet away. Where is it that you want to go?”

Crowley shrugged and flopped down onto the bed. “I didn’t have anywhere in particular in mind. Would just like the option to go out and stretch my legs.”

“Hmm, I see.”

“Do you not think it’s safe?”

Aziraphale ran a comb through his hair. “No, I’m sure the Demons will stay away. I can’t imagine you are worth enough to them to incur my wrath.” He walked over to him and stroked his face. “I just can’t help but want to keep you away from the world. Keep you all to myself.”

Crowley smiled. “I’m still completely yours. I don’t think the local barista could compare.”

Aziraphale raised an eyebrow. “I should hope not. I rather enjoy the local coffee shop. It would be a shame if it burned down.”

Crowley rolled onto his back. “Don’t go terrorizing the local businesses just because someone looks at me.”

“Of course not, they can look all they want. If they touched you, however…”

He slid on his coat and began to make his way towards the door. He stopped and looked back. Crowley was still lying on his back, completely naked, and watching him. He walked back to him and bent down, capturing his mouth in a kiss. Crowley hummed in surprise but kissed him back. When Aziraphale stood, Crowley was looking at him with partially hooded eyes.

“Can I come visit you at work?”

Aziraphale beamed. “I would love that. But not today. There is a lot going on at the moment. How about on Monday?”

Crowley pouted. “That’s five days from now.”

Aziraphale laughed. “You’ll still see me every night.”

“I know,” Crowley mumbled.

Aziraphale’s phone went off and he looked at the name. He let out a sigh. “I really do need to get going. I’ll be home by six my dear, and I expect you to be here as well.” He began to turn, then looked back. “And I expect you to be wearing as much as you are now.”

Crowley grinned and winked. “Yes, sir.”

…

Aziraphale sat at his desk and stared at his computer. He _should_ be looking over the reports Uriel had sent him or planning his next takeover. He was preparing to expand his territory, and that took careful organizing and manpower. But Aziraphale wasn’t doing any of those things.

Instead, he was staring at pictures of Alpha Centauri. He had never had much of an interest in space, too busy with what was going on beneath his own feet, but it really was beautiful. Two stars burning bright together. He could see why Crowley would be interested in it. He clicked on another picture just as the door to his office opened.

“What, Sandalphon?”

The portly man stood with his hands behind his back and his smarmy grin plastered onto his face. “Sir, sorry to bother you, but there’s a problem.”

Aziraphale’s eyes darted over to him and narrowed. “What problem?”

“It’s the Chechnya mafia. Our men have spotted them trying to move into one of our properties. They seem to be trying to expand.”

Aziraphale let out a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. It was always something.

“That obviously can not be allowed. Have Michael set up a meeting with whoever is in charge of them. I trust her to handle things with discretion.”

“Of course.”

When Sandalphon didn’t leave, Aziraphale raised an eyebrow. “Is there something else?”

“Oh, yes. The people with Deference Management are here. I believe they want to talk with you about the protections you have in place for their businesses.”

“Oh, good lord, can’t somebody else handle that?”

“Well, sir, they do pay quite an extreme amount each month to us.”

Aziraphale rolled his eyes. “Very well. Which room are they in?”

Sandalphon stepped back to allow Aziraphale to walk past. “Um, I believe conference room three. Would you like me and Uriel to join you? There are three of them in there and only one of you.”

Aziraphale glanced over his shoulder. “Pity there aren’t more of them. I’m fine to go in on my own.”

He made his way to conference room three and opened the door. Sure enough, three businessmen sat on one side of the table, their heads together in discussion. As soon as he walked in, they straightened up and focused on him. He sat in the chair at the opposite side of the table and leaned back to examine them. There was a long moment of silence before the man in the middle cleared his throat.

“Mr. Fell. Thank you so much for meeting with us. We understand that you are a very busy man.”

He allowed his eyes to move to each man and tapped his finger on the table. They shifted, seemingly uncomfortable under the stare of the powerful crime lord.

“I am quite busy. So, is there a reason you were unable to talk with Michael or Sandalphon about this?”

The man to the left looked at his partners. “Sir, we think it only fair that we discuss the amount of money we pay for your… protection. We are currently paying twenty million per year, and we would like to renegotiate.”

“Yes,” the middleman cut in. “We think fifteen million should more than cut it for this coming year.”

Aziraphale raised an eyebrow, the corner of his mouth curling up. “So, let me get this straight. You three have come here today, taking time out of my busy schedule, to tell me you would like to pay me _less_ for the service I supply you with?”

All three men swallowed. “Sir, we think fifteen million is a very reasonable number. And we appreciate everything you have been able to do for us. We wouldn’t have been able to get into the Soho market without you. But we’re reasonable men, as are you.”

He said the last part like he was trying to convince himself. Aziraphale titled his head.

“Tell me, do you think the rumors about me are made up? Do you think I’m some spineless salesman like you three?”

“No, sir, that’s not-“

“Do not interrupt me,” he snapped. “You may sit in this office and think that it’s like every other office you’ve been in, but you are incorrect. Because I could snap my fingers and you three would cease to exist. I could plant three other very boring and very bland people right into your positions and take control of your company. I’ve done it before. You are nothing to me. Or if I would prefer a less hands on approach, I could retract my protection and throw you to the Demons. They like to snap up my scraps. So, tell me, how much do you think my protection is worth?”

All three faces across from him had gone very pale. The middleman leaned forward slightly.

“We’re terribly sorry sir. Twenty million is fine.”

“Do you think? Because for this waste of time I think twenty-two is more in order, don’t you?”

All three men looked at each other. “Yes, sir.”

“Good.” Aziraphale stood and clapped his hands together, giving them a cold smile. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I was very busy before you pulled me away. Have a good day, gentleman.”

He walked out of the room and left the door open behind him.

…

When he got home, he was exhausted. He hated days like these, when everyone needed something from him. No rest for the wicked, and all that. The car stopped outside the bookshop and he climbed out. Carmine was reclined on the front step.

“Hello, dear. Anything exciting happen today?”

She smiled up at him. “Nah, your boy toy just took a walk down to the coffee shop. Been locked up inside ever since.”

“Ah, good. And please don’t call him that. You can call him Crowley or sir, just as you would me.”

She sighed but nodded. “Yes, sir.”

Aziraphale made his way into the bookshop and then up the stairs. He was thinking about what he should have Newt bring them for dinner when he opened the door, but the moment he saw Crowley, all thoughts of food went straight out of his head. That was not an easy feat.

Crowley was sitting on a stool by the window, the easel in front of him and a paint brush in his hand. The evening light was streaming over his completely bare body, the light making his skin look golden and his hair fire. For a long moment, all Aziraphale could do was stand and stare. The sight didn’t look real. It looked like something he might dream up.

“Everything alright, angel?” Crowley asked without looking away from his painting.

“Oh, I’m much better than alright.”

Aziraphale pulled out his phone and opened up the camera. He took a picture, and when Crowley turned to smile at him, took another.

“What are you doing?”

“Just taking a picture of the loveliest sight I’ve ever seen.” He lowered his phone and smiled at him.

He walked closer and behind him so that he could get a look at the painting. It was an outdoor scene, of a house beside the ocean. There was a beautiful garden surrounding the house and an apple tree in the front yard. It was very well done.

“You’re a wonderful artist, my dear.”

Crowley grinned, though it looked a little sad. “Thanks. Painting from memory can be tricky.”

“You’ve been to this place before?”

Crowley nodded. “When I was young, my mother use to take me here for a few weeks every summer until I was thirteen. It belonged to my grandparents, though I never met them. Then my mother sold it and we never went back.”

He brushed a bit more green into the tree. “It was the one place I felt happy growing up. It always felt so peaceful. Like it was too far away for my troubles to find me.”

Aziraphale rested his hand onto Crowley’s bare back. “It looks wonderful. Does your mother know who she sold it to?”

He shrugged. “Wouldn’t know. She died when I was nineteen. Never knew my dad. I’ve been on my own since then.”

Aziraphale stroked his spine slowly, eyes still on the painting. “I’m terribly sorry. I was the same. My parents died when I was six and I came here to live with my grandfather. He was a hard man, but a fair one. He taught me everything that I know.”

Crowley leaned back into his chest. “I guess we’re both just a couple of orphans huh?”

Aziraphale curled his hand around his ribs. “Mm.” He looked down at Crowley and saw that his eyes seemed to be lost within the painting. As though he were looking right through a memory. He brought his lips down to his neck and delivered a gentle kiss. Not a bite or a suck, just a gentle press of lips. Crowley sighed and tilted his head.

“I missed you, angel.”

Aziraphale smiled against his skin. He was not used to being missed. People always became frightened or uncomfortable when he walked into the room. And he was not used to missing people. People were useful, but they didn’t normally hold any emotional value to him.

“I missed you too.”

Crowley blinked and seemed to come out of whatever reverie he was in. He turned around and pulled Aziraphale in between his bare thighs.

“Well, should I give you a proper welcome home?”

Aziraphale raised an eyebrow. “And what would a proper welcome home entail?”

Crowley reached down to rub a hand over the bulge in his pants. “A paint brush isn’t the only thing my hands are good at handling.”

Aziraphale opened his mouth to tell him to get on his knees, but as his eyes fell on the painting behind him, he stopped.

“Actually, I think that can wait until later my dear. Why don’t you finish your painting for me and I’ll have Newt bring us some dinner and wine?”

A small, confused frown appeared on Crowley’s face. “Oh, are you sure?”

Aziraphale patted his thigh. “Quite.”

“Oh,” Crowley still seemed unsure, as though he thought Aziraphale was playing a game with him. “Well, alright then.”

Aziraphale turned Crowley back towards his painting. “Although, I would appreciate it if I could keep the view. Perhaps I should ban clothes for you in the house.”

Crowley chuckled. “Your wish is my command, angel.”

He went back to painting, adding another small apple to the tree. Aziraphale settled himself down on the couch and leaned back to enjoy the show. And as he watched Crowley stick his tongue out just the smallest amount while he focused, he couldn’t help his mind going back to Alpha Centauri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and gentleness in MY dark!Aziraphale fic? It's more likely than you would think. This was a bit of an in between chapter, but I hope you still enjoyed it. Aziraphale doesn't even realize what's happening to him.


	9. Chapter 9

Crowley peered out the window as the car pulled up in front of the tall, industrial building. On the outside it looked like any old office building, with revolving doors and a smooth grey exterior.

“This is it?”

Carmine looked up from her phone. “This is your lover boys home base, yeah.”

“Huh, alright. The Demons never had anything like this.”

She snorted. “Yeah, because the Demons are a bunch of low-level thugs.” Her eyes shot back up to him. “No offence.”

“None taken. Alright, I should be back in the next hour or so.”

She winked. “Take your time.”

Crowley climbed out of the car and straightened his jacket. He had really dressed to impress today. He had waited the five days, and now that Monday had rolled around, he was coming to visit Aziraphale at his work. He wanted to impress the people he worked with. He sauntered up to the doors, swinging the bag of pastries he had brought for Aziraphale, and pushed open the door. The lobby was nice and clean, with sleek couches and metal tables. A woman sitting behind the front desk smiled at him, and he saw her give him a once over.

“Good afternoon, welcome to Heaven incorporated. How may I help you?”

He swaggered over to the desk and leaned an elbow on it. “I’m here to see Aziraphale.”

She blinked. “Do you mean Mr. Fell?”

“Yes, that’s what I said.”

“Well, do you have an appointment?”

He frowned. “No, I don’t have an appointment. I don’t need one.”

A wide, fake smile pulled at her face. “I’m terribly sorry sir, I can’t permit you to see him without an appointment. I can make one for you if you wish, for next week.”

He let out a sigh and leaned both elbows on the desk. “Look,” he glanced at her name tag, “Mary. Aziraphale fucks me every single night, I think he will be amenable to me joining him in his office for lunch.”

Her eyes went wide, and her hands jumped away from her keyboard. “Oh, oh dear. Are you Mr. Crowley?”

A wide grin spread across his face. “I am indeed.”

“I’m so sorry sir, of course. Mr. Fell already told us that if you were to come in you were to be given whatever you wanted.” She pulled a keycard out from a drawer and handed it to him. “This will give you access to his floor. Just go to the elevator and press the number twelve.”

He took the keycard and winked. “Thanks.”

He walked over the elevator, but just before the doors could close, a hand shot out to hold it open. Gabriel walked in and stood beside him, and Crowley had to force himself not to grimace.

“Gabriel.”

“Ah, hello Crawly. Lovely to see you again.”

So, this was how it was going to be, huh? “It’s Crowley, actually. You would do well to remember that.”

Gabriel turned to him with a terrible fake smile as they began to move upwards. “I don’t think there is any need for that. You won’t be around for long.”

Crowley turned to look at him and smiled back. “You don’t think so?”

“No, I don’t. You’re useful to him right now, but Aziraphale grows bored rather easily. I give it a few more weeks until you are out on the street again. But hey, now that you’ve sold yourself to him it might be easier to do it for other men.”

Crowley narrowed his eyes. “Are you in love with him or something?”

“What?” Gabriel exclaimed. “In love with him? Don’t be ridiculous.”

The corner of Crowley’s mouth curled up. “Are you sure? Because you’re acting like a jealous lover.”

Gabriel bared his teeth at him. “You don’t know anything about me, or what I’m capable of. You should watch the way you speak to your betters.”

“Thanks for the heads up, I’ll make sure to do that when I meet them.”

Gabriel’s face had taken on a bright shade of red, and it made Crowley smiled wider. “You’re just his little pet.”

Crowley shrugged as they came to a stop at floor twelve. “Maybe. But from what I can tell, being a pet is better than being a lackey.”

He smirked as he walked out of the elevator and left Gabriel fuming behind him. He made his way down the hall and wondered which office was Aziraphale’s, but he didn’t have to wonder long. The sound of Aziraphale’s voice could be heard from the partially open door at the end of the hall.

“Your incompetence is astounding! I specifically told you to set up a meeting with them and keep away until I could establish a line of connection. Now, you have created a mess that I will need to clean up for you! There will be consequences for this, I assure you!”

Crowley crept up to the door and peered in. He had never heard Aziraphale sound so angry. He momentarily wondered if he should leave and come back another time. Aziraphale was standing behind a large desk, and there were three people in front of him, all with their heads bowed in submission. He leaned against the door jam. Aziraphale caught him out of the corner of his eye and turned to look at him. Immediately the fire in his eyes cooled, and a tiny smile appeared on his face before his furious eyes went back to the people in front of him.

“You can all see yourselves out. Now. We will continue this later.”

The three people bowed and walked to the door. Crowley stepped back to let them through. Once they were all out, Crowley slipped in and closed the door behind him.

“Is now a bad time?”

Aziraphale dropped into his chair behind his desk. “Of course, not darling. I’m very happy to see you. There was just an issue with the Chechnyan mafia. I ordered my men to hang back so that Michael could set up a meeting with their leader and explain the situation to them, that this is my territory and stepping on it will result in their immediate termination. Instead, a few of my more eager workers went after them and got into a gun fight. Two of my men are dead and now I will have to meet personally with their leaders to fix this.”

“Jeez,” Crowley said as he reclined back in the chair. “That sounds like a real headache.”

“It is,” Aziraphale agreed. “But these aren’t uncommon issues in this business. It can be a messy affair.”

“Well, I hoped this would help brighten your day.”

He set the bag of pastries on the desk and Aziraphale’s face lit up. “Oh, are those from the Italian bakery?”

“Yep. Got those honey Castagnoli’s you like so much.”

Aziraphale smiled. “My dear, you are too kind.”

Crowley looked away, feigning nonchalance. “Nah, not kind. Just, you know, want to make you happy.”

Aziraphale’s face softened. “You do. Now, is that all you came for?”

“What, I can’t just come visit my…” They hadn’t really figured out what to call each other yet. To others they called each other their partner, as it was the easiest term. In the bedroom, master and pet were commonly used. But in everyday casual life… “My guy at his work?”

Aziraphale chuckled. “Your guy?”

Crowley shrugged. “Yeah.”

Aziraphale tilted his head. “But really, was that all you came for? Or was my poor darling feeling lonely and neglected at home? Were you positively writhing on the bed, desperate for me to be there and simply couldn’t wait until tonight?”

A slow smile spread across Crowley’s face. “Perhaps I was. Perhaps no matter how much I fucked my hand, it simply couldn’t compare to you. You are looking a bit stressed. Is there anything I can do to help with that?”

“Come here,” Aziraphale commanded, using his authoritarian tone.

Crowley stood quickly and walked around the desk. “How would you like me?”

“Hmm, so many options.” He grabbed him by his hips and spun him around, then pushed him forward so that he was lying face down on the desk.

“Mmm, yes, I think I would like to get you ready for me like this. Just spread out and open on my desk. This way, every time I work, I can picture this beautiful ass taking me so nicely.”

Crowley moaned and thrust his hips backwards. “Yes, please. God, I’ve been wanting to do this for days.”

“Oh, I know you have. I know all off your filthy little desires. I know how you like to be taken with force and held down. I know that you wanted to come here and fuck me in my office so that everyone here knows that you’re mine. This is you marking your territory, isn’t it?”

Crowley pressed his forehead to the table. “Yes. Yes, I want everyone here to know that I’m the only one you want to fuck.”

Aziraphale chuckled, then gripped the top of the pants and slid them down in one hard yank. He pulled them to his ankles and forced him to spread his legs. “I knew it. You’re a jealous thing, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Crowley breathed.

Aziraphale rubbed his hands over the smooth skin of his ass, and then rubbed his thumb over the tight muscle of his entrance. “I’m going to open you up, and then I’m going to fuck you until you scream. I want everyone in this building to know what I’m doing to you.”

Crowley bit his lip and moaned. “Should I lock the door?”

“Hmm, no, I don’t think so. I think that if you’re loud enough, nobody will come in to disturb us.” He stood up and leaned over him so that his back was pressed to his chest and whispered in his ear. “So, be a good boy and make lots of noise for me.” He put his finger in front of his mouth. “Suck.”

Crowley did. He opened his mouth and sucked the fingers in, laving them with his tongue until they were slick. Aziraphale pulled them out abruptly and brought them back around to his entrance. Without warning, he shoved one finger all the way in. Crowley cried out and gripped the other side of the desk.

“That’s it. Make noises just like that. Let them hear you.”

He fucked into him with one finger for a minute, and then shoved in a second. He sat down in his chair.

“Now, I’m going to keep completely still. I want you to fuck yourself on my fingers.”

Crowley didn’t need to be told twice. He began to rock his hips, shoving down on to his fingers and forcing them deeper. On one particularly deep thrust, Aziraphale curled his fingers and hit the bundle of nerves inside him. Crowley moaned and curved his back. A third finger was then slid in with the others and he began to scissor them, spreading him wider.

“Alright, dear, I think that’s enough. Stand up and turn around.”

Crowley did, and when he turned, he saw that Aziraphale already had his cock out and was stroking it. He was fully hard, with nothing but his cock exposed. He wanted to taste it, to slide it into his throat as far as it would go. He had developed a bit of an addiction to it, to sucking Aziraphale’s cock as much as he liked. But it seemed that Aziraphale had other plans.

“Come here, straddle me.”

Crowley slid his legs onto either side of him and braced himself on the back of the chair.

“Now, I’m just going to sit here. I want you to ride me until I come. Even if you have to come more than once, you’re not to stop until I do. Do you understand?”

Crowley nodded. He took Aziraphale in hand and lined him up, and then slowly sunk down onto him. He moaned and dropped his head back, and Aziraphale took the opportunity to wrap his hand around his throat. Crowley began to move, using his legs to rise up and down.

“Tell me how it feels, darling.”

“Good. Really fucking good. You fill me all the way up. Fuck, your so good to me.”

“Mmm, I am good to you. And in turn you are good for me. Was this what you needed? Does this scratch that itch you’ve had?”

Crowley began to move faster. “Yes. Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome, my darling.”

Crowley imagined someone walking in right now, to someone seeing him in Aziraphale’s lap and riding his cock like his life depended on it. A large bead of precum dripped from the head of his cock at that mental image. Would Aziraphale keeping going? Would he ignore the intruder or yell at them to go away? Perhaps he wanted someone to see them. In the back of his mind, Crowley wanted someone to see. The thought of even a group of people sitting around and watching as he was fucked by this powerful man made him dizzy with desire.

He felt the pressure building just below his stomach. He wasn’t going to last like this. And then Aziraphale, the bastard, took his cock in his hand and began to stroke. It took only a few well-paced strokes before he was coming. Crowley cried out as he came all over Aziraphale’s white shirt. His body shook through the orgasm, and as he came off it, Aziraphale seemed to become impatient. He took ahold of his hips in his strong hands and began to lift and thrust into him at an almost brutal pace. Crowley’s already over sensitive ass began to ache and twitch around him, and Aziraphale closed his eyes to savor the sensation.

Aziraphale came hard and deep inside him, letting out his own moan as he pulsed inside him. Crowley collapsed against his chest and tucked his face into the crook of his neck, savoring the smell of his cologne. Aziraphale slipped out of him, and he felt his spend dripping out as well. Aziraphale reached around and used his finger to scoop up the come that had slid out and pushed it back inside him. Crowley whimpered at the stimulation. Aziraphale spoke directly into his ear.

“I want you to keep it inside you for the rest of the day. Take a little bit of me with you. This should help.”

He opened a drawer and produced a shiny black plug. Crowley groaned and his cock gave an interested twitch. Seeming to take this as an agreement, Aziraphale reached around and pushed it inside of him.

“When I get home tonight, I’m going to want to inspect it to make sure you didn’t take it out all day. If you are a good boy, you will get a reward. Don’t disappoint me.”

Crowley leaned back and grinned at him. “Wouldn’t dream of it, angel.” He then leaned forward and bit his ear, hard enough for Aziraphale to jolt at the sensation. “Though I wouldn’t mind a bit of punishment from you.”

Aziraphale chuckled. “I’ll keep that in mind. Now, unfortunately I have a rather messy situation to fix. I’ll see you at home tonight.”

Crowley climbed of his lap and pulled up his pants, adjusting a little get used to the plug currently sitting inside him. “Obviously.”

“Don’t be sarcastic with me,” Aziraphale chided.

Crowley leaned forward and placed his hands on either side of the chair. “Or what? You’ll punish me?”

Aziraphale looked unimpressed for a moment before his face broke into a smile. “Indeed.”

He stood and walked over to a boudoir in the corner, then pulled out an identical white shirt to the one he had been wearing. Once he had changed, he turned and smirked at him. “Since you ruined my other shirt. I should punish you just for that.”

“Oh, stop teasing me angel.”

Aziraphale walked him to the door and opened it. Crowley stepped out to see several sets of eyes looking at him from the other room and in the hall, but everyone scattered when Aziraphale stepped out.

“Have a good rest of your day, angel.”

Aziraphale pulled him close by the front of his shirt. “Thanks to you my darling, I will. Now, run along.”

Before Crowley could do as he said, Aziraphale pulled him back into a burning kiss. It was deep and lingering, and Crowley moaned a little into it. He was glad that Aziraphale was kissing him more now. He could feel eyes on them, and he relished it. Aziraphale pulled out of the kiss first and caressed his face.

“Goodbye, dearest.”

Crowley walked back to the elevator with a clear swagger in his step, though that could be due to the plug currently inside him. He made his way back down to the lobby and waved to Mary.

“Did you have a good lunch, sir?”

Crowley winked. “The very best.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shorter chapter without too much in the way of plot, just some character interactions and smut. But I hope you still enjoyed it! I'm sorry if it feels like things are going slow, but I promise we are about to start getting into some more ploty stuff. I just think it's important that these two build their connection first. I'm so glad you guys have been enjoying it so far!


	10. Chapter 10

Aziraphale sat in the dimly lit back room, rolling a pen between his fingers. He normally refused to meet a rival organization in any place besides a public location, but given the circumstances and the Chechnyan’s refusal to come out in the daylight, he had acquiesced to meet in the back of this abandoned restaurant. He had a whole team of his people with him, of course. Michael and Gabriel stood directly behind him, with Uriel and Sandalphon further back near the door. Several more of his men were stationed outside and in the hall. The Chechnyan’s would be very foolish to try something.

They were also, to his growing fury, late. He did not tolerate tardiness in his life. He glanced at his watch to see that it was ten minutes past the agreed meeting time. The sound of the door opening made him look up. Five people filed into the room. Four of them moved to stand near the wall while the largest of them waked forward and sat in the chair across from him. He was dressed in a suit that was meant to look expensive, but Aziraphale could tell was off the rack. His goatee was dark, too dark to be natural, and he was at least a hundred pounds overweight. He grinned at Aziraphale, but Aziraphale did not grin back.

“You are late. We had agreed to meet here at two.”

The man chuckled. “Yes, but you know how it is. Traffic.” He spoke in a strong, but clear accent.

Aziraphale tapped the pen on the arm of his chair. “I’m afraid I do not know how it is. When I agree to meet someone at a certain time, I always show up. Otherwise, it may appear rude and disrespectful.”

The man waved his hand. “No matter. We are here now. Let us discuss this problem.”

Aziraphale took a deep breath and reigned in his temper. “Very well. Your people have been moving in on territory that is already mine. You were informed of this, and yet from what I can tell you have only continued to move further in.”

The man shrugged. “So what if we have? If you aren’t strong enough to keep your properties, why should we not take them?”

Aziraphale smiled, though it didn’t reach his eyes. “I don’t think you understand. This is a courtesy meeting. If you do not order your people to vacate my area, I will be pushed to use force.”

All five of the men laughed. “You do not really think you are strong enough to go against us, do you? Not without a significant loss and war on your hands. Your little Soho operation isn’t strong enough.”

“Soho operation? I’m afraid you have been misinformed about me and the scale of my organization. We operate country wide, and even have several territories outside of it.”

The man waved his hand. “Even still, you cannot stop us from doing as we like. My boss has assured me that you do not have the power.”

Aziraphale raised his eyebrows. “Your boss? Are you not in charge?”

“I am in charge of the group they have sent here. My bosses stay in Chechnya, and they don’t waste their time coming to talk to little wannabe mob bosses.”

Aziraphale gripped the arm of his chair tightly, the temperature of his body rising. “If you will not hear reason, then I’m afraid I will have no choice but to take action.”

The man laughed again and leaned forward. “We are not afraid of you. We know all about you, and we do not respect your kind.”

Aziraphale frowned. “My kind? English?”

“No,” the man snorted. “I mean the type of men who take it up the ass from other men. We do not tremble before fairies.”

Aziraphale heard a quiet gasp from Michael behind him. He felt his face go blank as the man continued to chuckle. He brought the pen in his hand down with all of his strength, driving it right through the man’s hand. The man screamed and his men behind him tried to scramble for their guns, but his men were faster, already aiming and forcing them to remain still. Aziraphale grabbed the man by his hair and slammed his face into the table, his other hand still holding the pen in place. When he spoke, he snarled right into the man’s ear.

“Perhaps if you had more than half a brain, you would know that you should indeed be afraid of fairies. You would know that you cannot walk into their realm, take their things, disrespect them,” he twisted the pen, making him scream again, “And walk away unharmed. The same goes for me.”

He pressed harder on the man’s head. Even though the man was larger than Aziraphale, his strength was more for show.

“I could crush your head right now. I could gun down all your men and send their bodies back to your superiors as a message. I would be completely within my rights to do so. But because I am such a generous man, I am going to give your bosses one more chance. They have two weeks to come here and meet me before I go through and systematically wipe out every one of your people from this country. I will not hold back or show mercy again. Do you understand me, you pathetic Neanderthal?”

“Yes!” the man cried, still trying desperately to pull away from Aziraphale’s grasp.

“Very good.” Aziraphale yanked the pen from the man’s hand and sat back in his chair.

The man scrambled to get away from him and didn’t even look back as he made a run for the door. His men followed without question. Aziraphale pulled his handkerchief out from his pocket and wiped the blood off his hand. He frowned when he saw the red spots that had gotten on the sleeve of his coat.

Gabriel walked forward to stand beside him. “You handled that wonderfully sir. Though, perhaps we should have just killed them.”

“No, not everything can be solved with death. I would like to speak with their actual leaders before we take them out.”

Gabriel smiled and placed his hand on his shoulder. “Still, the way you took control of him was spectacular.”

“Gabriel, don’t touch me.”

He immediately removed his hand. “Apologies, sir.”

Aziraphale stood and made his way towards the door. “Let’s go. There is still much to be done.”

…

Later that evening, the car pulled up in front of the bookshop. Aziraphale felt bone tired, a weariness having settled all the way into his body. All he wanted tonight was to have a cup of tea, settle down with a book, and be left alone. He would have to set Crowley straight if he tried anything tonight.

Carmine wasn’t outside, which was fine. He had told her she could spend the day inside the bookshop, so long as she didn’t touch anything. Sure enough, she was sitting in the chair behind the till, scrolling through her phone when he walked in.

“Hey boss.”

“Hello Carmine. I’m quite tired today, so I will be retiring to the flat for the rest of the night. Newt will be bringing some food by later, so just let him up to deliver it.”

She did a little salute. “Jolly good.”

He rolled his eyes but smiled as he walked up the stairs. He unlocked the door and walked in.

“Crowley, I’m home.”

He closed and locked the door, but then heard a sound that made him frown. A clicking that sounded like heels on the wood floor came from down the hall, and he turned towards it. The sight before him made him drop his bag.

Crowley was standing with his hands on either side of the doorframe and a wicked smile on his face. He wore a pair of black stiletto heels with red soles that Aziraphale could just see, and black lace lingerie. His lips were painted a dark red to match his hair. Aziraphale knew his eyes were wide with shock.

“Welcome home angel.”

* * *

Crowley had been a little nervous about presenting himself in the outfit he had bought earlier that day. He had no idea if it was even something Aziraphale liked. But now, standing in front of him, he knew he had made the right choice. Aziraphale looked positively gob smacked. His eyes trailed hungrily down his body, taking in every line and every bit of exposed skin.

“Do you like what you see?”

Without a word, Aziraphale began to stalk towards him, and Crowley felt a thrill of excitement. He was much taller than Aziraphale with the heels, but as he reached him, he pulled his face down into a hungry kiss. Crowley went willingly, grabbing ahold of the front of Aziraphale’s coat. Aziraphale began to walk them backwards towards the bed.

“How,” Aziraphale growled, “How do you always know exactly what I need?”

Crowley laughed and untucked his shirt from his pants. “I guess I just know you.”

Aziraphale shoved him back on the bed. Crowley made an attempt at unbuttoning Aziraphale’s pants, but before he could, Aziraphale pinned his hands to the bed.

“Oh no, my dear. For this, you deserve a reward.”

Crowley raised his eyebrows, about to ask what he meant, when Aziraphale took ahold of the sheer black panties and dragged them down his legs. Crowley’s cock was already standing at attention, and before Crowley could ask if he wanted him to turn around, Aziraphale took him all the way into his mouth. Crowley threw his head back and bucked his hips. Aziraphale had never given him a blowjob before. He had never gotten on his knees for him. But now Aziraphale was between his legs and his hand was gripping the base of his cock as he sucked on the tip.

“Holy shit, Aziraphale! Oh my god, what are you doing?”

Aziraphale slid his mouth off him. “I would think it’s rather obvious dear, do keep up. I’ve wanted to taste you for quite some time, and now you’re all wrapped up for me in such a pretty package.” He ran his hand over the black lace camisole and then down to the heels. “Besides, I wouldn’t want you to mess up that lovely lipstick. At least not yet.”

With that he took him back in hand and slid him all the way into the back of his throat. Crowley cried out again and dug his fingers into his soft curls. He never would have guessed that Aziraphale was a master at sucking cock, and yet here he was, swirling his tongue and hollowing his cheeks and making him positively lose his mind. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined this was something Aziraphale would want. Aziraphale liked being serviced and taking charge. But then, he certainly had complete control over him right now. Crowley could do little more the let out a continuous moan and gently rock his hips.

Crowley had always enjoyed this, but coming from Aziraphale it was something else. The absolutely erotic image of the powerful crime lord on his knees in front of him, his cock sliding in and out of his mouth, his angelic hair a mess, made Crowley feel a bit unhinged. He couldn’t comprehend the emotion that was rising inside him. He had never gotten emotional during sex before. But seeing Aziraphale take complete care of him, giving him pleasure before taking his own, made Crowley’s chest feel tight. Aziraphale took him all the way in again and swallowed, and Crowley couldn’t hold on anymore. He came with a cry, his hand tightening in his hair. Aziraphale sucked him through it, and when he came down from it, he found that he was not satisfied. He needed more. Aziraphale had spoiled him with multiple orgasms. He grabbed at his collar and pulled him up.

“Aziraphale, please, I need you inside me. Right now. Please fuck me.”

Aziraphale climbed on top of him and pressed him into the mattress. He hiked one of his still heeled legs around his waist.

“Of course, darling, anything for you.”

Aziraphale kissed him and Crowley relished the taste of him on his lips. He knew his lipstick would be completely hopeless now, but seeing it smeared all over Aziraphale’s face made it even hotter. Aziraphale undid his pants and kicked them off the bed, and Crowley pulled viciously at his shirt. He wanted him naked. He wanted to feel the press of his skin against his own. Aziraphale helped him and unbuttoned his shirt while Crowley pulled the camisole off. He made to kick off his heels, but Aziraphale stopped him.

“Oh no, leave those on.”

Crowley grinned and flopped back on the bed. Aziraphale slicked his fingers with the lube on the bedside table and worked him open quickly and efficiently. Crowley was barely paying attention, too eager to feel Aziraphale inside him once more. He didn’t have to wait very long. Aziraphale pulled out his fingers and lined himself up, then in one slow motion slid all the way in. They both let out a sigh of relief. Crowley couldn’t help but feel like this was how he was made to be. To be joined with Aziraphale and completely filled with him. It had only been two weeks, and already he felt like he couldn’t be without him. If Aziraphale were to in fact throw him aside, he wasn’t sure what he would do.

Aziraphale sat up and held Crowley’s legs up over his head, the heels pointing right at the ceiling. At this angle he was able to slam all the way into him with each thrust and the whole bed shook with the force of it. Crowley gripped at the bedsheet behind him for support. He looked up and saw that Aziraphale was looking down at him with an almost dazed expression, red lipstick smeared across his face. Crowley smiled at him and reached forward to run his hand down his chest. Aziraphale slowed his brutal pace slightly and began to move with more purpose, a slow, hard press that made the pressure in his groin build once again. He closed his eyes and moaned, but opened them again when he felt a hand on his face.

“Look at me, Crowley. I want to see your eyes.”

He wasn’t sure why that sentence hit him in the chest the way it did. Aziraphale’s eyes were so expressive right now, so wide and blue.

“Aziraphale, please.” He didn’t know what he was asking for, just that he needed Aziraphale to give him everything. Aziraphale began to stroke his cock at the same pace he was thrusting.

“Come on, come for me my darling. Let me see you fall apart.”

Crowley loved dirty talk. He loved when Aziraphale made him feel dirty and used. But at those gentle words, Crowley completely lost himself. He came hard, tightening around Aziraphale’s cock as he came all over his hand. Aziraphale thrust in a few more times, and then he fell over the edge himself. He collapsed on top of him. Crowley carded his fingers through his now damp curls and nuzzled his nose against his ear.

“That was incredible, Aziraphale.”

Aziraphale hummed. “Indeed.” He began to slide off him, but Crowley wrapped his arms more tightly around him.

“Wait, stay here for a bit.”

“I need to clean us off.”

“It can wait,” Crowley insisted. “Just… stay for a bit.”

Aziraphale leaned back and looked down at him, then smiled. “Very well. But only because you still look so fetching.”

They rearranged themselves so that they were lying the right way on the bed and Crowley snuggled against his chest. They had made headway over the last week in regard to cuddling. Aziraphale now did it with him every night after they had sex. 

“Thank you for this, my dear. Truly. I had a very trying day and when I came in, I fully expected to deny you and have some alone time. I should have known that was impossible with a tempter such as you.”

Crowley grinned against his chest. “I’m just glad you liked it. Wasn’t sure you would.”

Aziraphale scoffed. “Not like it? Don’t be ridiculous. You’ll have to wear heels for me more often.”

“I wouldn’t mind that.”

“And don’t get me started on the lipstick.” He ran a thumb over Crowley’s lips. “As if this mouth needed to be more enticing.”

Crowley licked at his thumb. “Enticing you is my job, angel.”

Aziraphale chuckled. “Well, you do an excellent job of it my dear.”

They both heard a knock from the front door.

Aziraphale sighed. “That must be Newt with the dinner.”

“You stay here, I’ll get it,” Crowley said as he slid out of bed.

He pulled his black silk robe from the hook and threw it around his shoulders before making his way to the front door. His heels clicked satisfyingly against the hardwood. He flung open the door and smiled at Newt, who did a double take as he took him in. Newt was always in a state of perpetual nervousness, but as his eyes moved from the heels to his bare legs to the silk robe and finally settling on his lipsticked mouth, his face turn beet red.

“Hello, Newton. Thanks for bringing supper.” He held out his hand for the bag and Newt shakily held it out for him.

“Y-you’re welcome, Mr. Crowley. Please, um please have a good night.”

Crowley winked at him. “Oh, trust me, I will.”

He closed the door before Newt passed out and heard Aziraphale call to him from the bedroom.

“Bring the food in here darling, and if you could also bring my bag. It’s by the door.”

Crowley scooped up the bag and made his way back to the bedroom. He climbed onto the bed and handed Aziraphale his order of fried rice and then settled back to enjoy his chow mein.

“Something came in today,” Aziraphale said as he opened his bag and pulled out a box.

Crowley tilted his head. “What is it?”

Aziraphale opened the lid to reveal a black leather collar. Crowley leaned forward to get a better look, his pulse rising again.

“I thought that was supposed to come a week ago.”

“It was, but I decided I wanted a bit more customization on it.” He took it out of the box and unsnapped it. “May I?”

Crowley bit into his lip but nodded. Aziraphale leaned forward and wrapped it around his neck before snapping it in place. For some reason, the sound of the snap made something shift inside Crowley. It sounded final, almost. Like this was the last step in the game that made this all real. He belonged to Aziraphale. He reached up and ran his hand over the smooth leather.

“I had it lined with satin on the inside so that it would be as comfortable as possible for you. This way there will be no chafing and you’ll never have to take it off. Except when you shower of course.”

Crowley stood and walked to the mirror so that he could examine it more carefully. It was obviously of high-quality leather, the stitching impeccable. Pressed into the leather were three small, metal letters. AZF. Crowley smiled as he ran his thumb over them.

“Well my dear, do you like it?”

Crowley turned back to him. “I do. Thank you, angel.”

Aziraphale beamed and opened his arms. “Come, let’s finish our dinner.”

Crowley crawled back to him and they ate in silence for several minutes.

“Are you alright, angel?”

Aziraphale frowned. “Of course I am, why wouldn’t I be?”

“I saw the blood on your sleeve. Was there an accident?”

Aziraphale laughed and shook his head. “Oh, no. I had a meeting with the Chechnyan’s today. They sent some grunt to meet me and he thought it would be a good idea to disrespect me.”

Crowley smiled. “I’m guessing you didn’t take that lying down.”

“Obviously not. He said he knew that I was gay and then called me a fairy. I reminded him that in folklore, the Fae are not to be trifled with, and do not take kindly to disrespect.”

Crowley leaned forward on his elbows. He wanted to know exactly what he had done. He wanted to be able to picture his lover showing some nobody exactly what happens when they don’t show him the respect he deserves.

“Tell me. What did you do?”

Aziraphale laughed again and ran his hand over his face. “You’re even more blood thirsty than I am, darling.”

“No, I just want people who don’t show you the reverence you deserve to get what’s coming to them.”

Aziraphale blinked in surprise. “You aren’t afraid of me when I’m like that?”

Crowley snorted. “No, why would I be? You don’t go around hurting children and innocence people. You’re not cruel. But you _are_ powerful and cunning and strong. I very much like that about you.”

Aziraphale stared at him for a long time, and for a moment Crowley worried he had said something wrong. But then Aziraphale put the rest of his food on the nightstand and leaned forward to kiss him again.

“You are a marvel my dear. You might be my submissive, but never think that you are less than me. You are so very clever and interesting. I am quite lucky to have you as my own.”

Crowley didn’t know what to say. He knew he was attractive and that was why Aziraphale had wanted him. But for him to think those things about him, he didn’t feel worthy. Aziraphale was a practical god among men. He knew that he was just basking in his light until he ran out of favor. And damn it, he was going to take advantage of every opportunity he had with him. He crawled forward and snuggled against his chest. Aziraphale pressed his lips to the top of his head and Crowley closed his eyes so he could feel the gentle beating of his heart beneath his cheek.

“What’s your best memory, angel?”

“What?”

“Your best memory.”

“Hmm, let me think.” Aziraphale was quiet for a minute and Crowley let him have his time to consider the question. “I think it would have to be when my grandfather would take me to the cinema as a child. I didn’t get to go often, but a couple times per year he would take me to see a film.”

Crowley raised an eyebrow. “Let me guess, you always enjoyed the mafia films?”

Aziraphale laughed. “I did like those, but no. It never ended well for the mafia men in those movies. The film writers were clearly trying to push a message onto the audience, that crime doesn’t prosper.”

Crowley rested his chin on his chest so that he could look at him. “A message you clearly did not take to heart.”

“No,” Aziraphale agreed. “I didn’t. But only because I knew the truth. That in the real world being a good person doesn’t mean you’re going to get a better lot in life and the criminals won’t always have justice served upon them. It was often the other way around. My parents were good people, just minding their business while walking home one night from a date. The man who shot them was never found. He probably ran off and enjoyed a nice long life. I didn’t want to be like my parents. I wanted to make sure I was always the one on top.”

Crowley stared up at Aziraphale as he seemed to be lost in a memory. His blue eyes were distant and unseeing. Wanting him to come back to him, Crowley pressed a kiss to his chest. Aziraphale blinked a few times and looked down at him.

“Sorry, dear, got lost in thought.”

“I could see that. But you aren’t a bad guy Aziraphale. Just because you don’t exactly follow the law, you would never intentionally hurt someone who hadn’t given you cause.”

“I do try. If it were up to Gabriel, we would murder everyone who stepped even a toe out of line.”

Crowley scrunched up his nose. “Fuck Gabriel. That guy is a complete ass. I doubt he’s smart enough to tie his own shoes.”

Aziraphale chuckled. “Don’t underestimate him, dear. He may not be as clever as you, but he didn’t get to where he is in life by being nothing but muscle.”

Soothed by the knowledge that Aziraphale thought he was smarter than Gabriel, he rested his head back on his chest. “Still don’t like the prick. I’m pretty sure he’s secretly in love with you.”

“Ha! Don’t be ridiculous, Gabriel is not interested in me in that way. He’s just a loyal worker.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure,” Crowley grumbled. “I can tell that he’s jealous of me.”

“He just wants me to focus all my time on the business.”

Crowley wasn’t convinced. He had seen jealousy before. Hell, he had been the jealous one. And this felt like more that a casual annoyance. Aziraphale stroked his head.

“Stop worrying about it, darling. You don’t have to be jealous of Gabriel, I don’t want anyone but you.”

“What?” Crowley cried. “Jealous? Me? I’m not jealous of him, it’s the other way around!”

Aziraphale raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure?”

Crowley narrowed his eyes at him, and then let his head fall down onto his chest again. He was _not_ jealous of Gabriel. So, what if that asshole got to spend all day at work with him and be his backup in dangerous situations? Crowley got him like this. Crowley got to fuck him and kiss him and love him.

That thought made him freeze. Love him? Where had that come from? He had gone fast before. He was always the one to fall in love first, the needy one who wanted his partner to commit too fast. It had ended many of his relationships. But he had had no intention of falling in love with Aziraphale. It was ridiculous and impossible. Aziraphale was never going to love him back. This wasn’t that sort of relationship. He was his pet, he knew that. So why did his heart feel like it was currently imploding within his chest?

“Oh, darling, I wanted to ask you. Next week there is going to be a party held at an associate of mines home. All the elite of London will be there. Politicians and celebrities and businessmen. It’s always terribly boring, but I thought it might be less so if you were my date. Would you like to go?”

Crowley swallowed and forced his mouth to work. “Yeah, angel, sounds like fun.”

Aziraphale hummed pleasantly and continued to stroke his back. “Oh, good. It will give me the perfect opportunity to show you off.”

Crowley did his best to smile, even though his insides felt like they were made of ice. He couldn’t love Aziraphale. It was too fast, and he was being stupid and unreasonable. Yet no matter how much he internally shouted that at himself, his dumb, useless brain continued to circulate the thought.

_You love him. You love him. You love him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I am just SO into Crowley in heels and lingerie. That really does it for me, as well as Aziraphale. And of course, Crowley always falls first, the poor thing. Your guys comments have really blown me away and been so great. Thank you all!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so, I'm back at work this week so daily chapters won't be possible. BUT, you'll still get multiple chapters per week.

The streets of Soho were busy and crowded as Crowley made his way down them. Carmine was only a step behind him, closer than usual because of the amount of people out today. He knew the shop he was looking for had to be around here somewhere. He needed a suit for the party on Saturday, and Aziraphale had recommended a specific shop to him. He was rounding a corner when he was suddenly struck full body by someone in front of him. Their arms wrapped around him and he immediately tensed and tried to pull away. He realized they were saying something.

“Oh my god, thank someone! I’ve been trying to find a way to see you for weeks!”

He grasped them by their shoulders and held them away from him, and immediately recognized Anathema. She looked the same as she had two years ago. She had the same long hair and round glasses. She was looking up at him with a mixture of relief and panic. But Carmine was suddenly between them, her gun drawn and pressed into Anathema’s stomach.

“Back the fuck off.”

Anathema’s eyes flared. “I’m not going anywhere until I talk to my friend!”

Crowley put his hand on Carmine’s shoulder. “Hey, it’s alright. I know her.”

Carmine still looked suspicious, but she slowly lowered the gun and backed off. Anathema immediately grabbed his hand.

“Crowley, are you alright? I’m so sorry for sending you to him, I never knew he would do this to you. I mean, I’ve seen him do some terrible things but not this! I thought he would maybe get information from you, but if I had known that he would force you into whatever sick sex slave role he has I would have thought of another way!”

“Woah, woah, slow down Anathema! Here, let’s go inside this shop and sit.”

He led her off the busy sidewalk and into a coffee shop. It was busy, but he was able to get them a seat near the back, away from people. They slid into their chairs while Carmine remained stationed near the door.

“Ok, now, what are you freaking out about?”

She sighed. “Aziraphale! I know that he’s keeping you as some sort of sex slave in return for his protection. It’s ok, you don’t have to lie to me. I want to help you. Is he forcing you to sleep with other people?”

“What? No!” Crowley cried. “Look, Anathema, you have it all wrong.”

“I don’t think I do! Newt told me all about how Aziraphale brought you into the office and had very loud sex with you for everyone to hear.”

Crowley laughed. “I mean, yeah we had sex, but it was completely consensual.”

She narrowed her eyes. “What do you mean?”

“I mean that yes I’m sleeping with him, but because I want to.”

She shook her head. “Crowley, he’s manipulating you. He’s very good at that. Sleeping with someone in exchange for not dying isn’t consensual.”

He leaned back and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Anathema, that’s not what this is. He offered me his protection before we even began sleeping together. Then, he made the suggestion that we both might enjoy a more intimate relationship, and he was right. Everything we have done together, we have done because I wanted it.”

She still looked completely unconvinced. “Crowley, I know him. And I actually really do like him. I would consider myself his friend, or at least the closest approximation to one. But he has never had a relationship before. He sleeps with people and then tosses them aside the next day.”

He threw up his hands. “And yet, it’s been many days and here I still am. Look, I know what this is Anathema. I know he isn’t going to want to marry me or something. But I’m happy.”

“Oh my god.” She pressed her fingers to her temples. “You’re in love with him.”

He felt his face heating up. “No, that’s not-“

“Yes, you are. I can see it. You can’t be that stupid, Crowley!”

“I guess I am!” he snapped. “I know it’s ridiculous. I’m under no illusion that he feels the same way back. But he treats me really well and he makes me feel good. He makes me feel wanted and important, and that’s more than I can say for any other relationship I’ve had. He takes care of me and he appreciates the work I do. And yeah, the sex is absolutely incredible. This is a no-lose situation for me.”

Her eyebrows shot up. “Except for the fact that you’re in love with him, and it’s going to crush you when he decides to move on to the next great thing.”

Those words made his heart clench painfully in his chest. He didn’t want to think about that. He didn’t want to picture the day when Aziraphale came home and told him to get out without so much as a backwards glance. He didn’t want to think about being tossed to the street like garbage. He knew that was the only outcome of this, and yet he was going to hang on for as long as he could. Because what else could he really do now? He wouldn’t be the one to end things. He knew himself too well. He would be the best that could for Aziraphale until his best wasn’t enough.

“I’ll deal with that when it happens. But the point is that he’s not forcing me into any of this. I want it, all of it.”

She narrowed her eyes. “Crowley, I need you to reconsider.”

“No,” he snapped. “You don’t get to not see me for two years and then come back and start telling me what I should do with my life. Do you remember Martin?”

She looked thrown off by his sudden change of subject, but nodded. “Yeah, I do. I hated that guy.”

“Yeah, because he was horrible. He hit me and treated me like dirt. _He_ was manipulative. I always felt like shit when I was with him, never good enough. That isn’t how I feel with Aziraphale. It’s the opposite, actually. When I’m with him I feel special and powerful. I feel like I’m worth it. He makes me feel that way. And I know the kind of person he is, but guess what? I like it! In case you forgot, I was also in a gang and I did some bad shit. I’m not some blushing schoolboy caught up with an older man. I’m grown and I can make these decisions for myself.”

Finally, she looked at least a little convinced. “Ok, fine, I get that you can do what you want. But please think about it. He’s good and kind to you now, but what about in the future when you make him angry? I’ve seen him snap before. What if he does hurt you?”

Crowley shook his head. “He wouldn’t.”

“He might, Crowley. He has quite the temper.”

“He won’t hurt me Anathema. I know it.” He said it with as much confidence as he could muster. Because he did. He had seen Aziraphale be cold and hard, but never with him.

_Until he is._ Whispered a part of his brain. _Until he tires of you and no longer has any use for you. What will you do then?_

He shook his head slightly, clearing those thoughts from his mind. There was no point in torturing himself like that.

“Anathema, just trust me, ok? If he ever does hurt me or does something I don’t consent to, I’ll leave him.”

She crossed her arms, looking utterly unbelieving. “Oh really? And tell me, how long did it take you to leave Martin?”

He scowled at her. “That isn’t fair. That was seven years ago. I was young and stupid, and I hadn’t learned from my mistakes. Now I have.”

Anathema leaned forward, looking imploringly into his eyes. “And you’re so sure that you’ll be strong enough to do it? When he snaps and does something horrible, you’ll be able to leave behind this lifestyle. You won’t crawl back to him?”

He clenched his jaw. He knew nothing of the sort. He was weak, he always had been. It was why he had joined the Demons in the first place. It had looked like easy money, and he had slowly chipped away at his morals until he had enough. But would he ever have enough from Aziraphale? What could Aziraphale do that would make him leave him? That would have him crawling back to his inconsequential life, working dead end jobs and dating boring people who did nothing for him. He didn’t even know. If Aziraphale hit him, not in the good way? He would probably stay. He would tolerate the occasional slap if it meant getting to have the life he had now, getting to love Aziraphale and feel cared for in return. He knew there was probably something fundamentally wrong with him. Normal people didn’t think that way. And yet here he was. But, no. Aziraphale would not hurt him.

“Anathema, if Aziraphale wanted to hurt me, he would have already. There’s nothing I could do to stop him. But I’ve lived with him for weeks and he has been nothing but gentle, except for when I want him to be. Please, for your sake, let this go.”

She chewed on her bottom lip. “Fine. But Crowley, if something ever does happen, you know my number. Call me, ok?”

He let out a sigh. “Yeah, alright. I will.”

…

That night, Crowley made his way up the stairs with the purchases he had bought that day. After Anathema had left, he had found the shop rather quickly and spent a few hours shopping. He was surprised when he got back to find out Aziraphale was already home. It was only five and he didn’t normally get home until after six. He opened the front door and stepped in but stopped when he heard Aziraphale talking on the phone. He knew he shouldn’t snoop, but what did it matter? Aziraphale didn’t hide things about his work from him. He sat down his bags quietly and shut the door before creeping closer to the bedroom.

“Yes, my dear, I know.”

Crowley frowned. Up until now, he had been the only one Aziraphale spoke to in that gentle tone. He swallowed hard and continued listening.

“I agree. I miss you as well… Yes, that should work…. I’m not sure… Hmm, yes. How about next week? I want to see you again…”

Crowley’s heart clenched. That did not sound like an employee. The way he was talking to the person on the other end sounded incredibly gentle and fond. But perhaps it wasn’t as bad as he thought. Perhaps he was blowing this out of proportion. Aziraphale laughed and Crowley forced himself to focus once more.

“Don’t tease, dear… Alright, I’ll let you go… Yes, of course. I love you too.”

Crowley reached out a hand to grip the wall. He felt like he was sinking, and he felt stupid for it. He already knew he was just a piece of property to Aziraphale. He felt no real feelings for him. But he had been comforted by the fact that Aziraphale didn’t seem to feel that way for anybody. But hearing those words from his mouth, hearing him tell some other lover that he loved him… He felt like he was going to be sick.

Did Aziraphale have a secret lover that he kept hidden away from the world, out of harm and a secret? Did they know that Aziraphale had him here? What did that even mean? Was he a place holder for the one Aziraphale truly wanted? He had known the moment he realized he was in love with Aziraphale that it was going to hurt him. He just hadn’t expected it to happen so soon. He closed his eyes tight and walked backwards to the door. It was fine. He was fine. He had agreed to this arrangement, it was his own stupid fault for catching feelings. Aziraphale had done nothing wrong. He had set the boundaries and standards and Crowley had been the fool to hope to break them down.

He took several deep breaths and composed his face, then opened and shut the front door hard. A moment later Aziraphale came out of the room with a bright smile.

“Oh, hello darling. Did you just get in?”

Crowley grinned, forcing the hurt and sadness that were at war within him to back off. “Yep. Got some good stuff from the shop today though. I’ll be looking especially impressive for all your friends at the party.”

Aziraphale’s eyes twinkled. “Oh, you must put on a show for me.”

“Of course angel, anything you want.”

He waited until Aziraphale turned away from him to let his face fall. This would be fine. Nothing had changed. He was still in love with Aziraphale and Aziraphale was not in love with him. So what if there was someone else out there? He was the one that was here. He was the one spending all of his time with Aziraphale. This would be enough. It would have to be.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party, part 1

Aziraphale peered out the window as they drove along. They were only about fifteen minutes from the party now, and he was already dreading the socializing he was going to have to do. He hated long, boring conversations that usually only served to boost the speaker’s ego. At least this time he had Crowley with him. He glanced over at his beautiful companion. He was staring out the window, a small frown between his brows and his eyes incredibly distant. He had seemed off for the past few days. Aziraphale had tried to ask him if everything was alright, but he just waved it off. Carmine had told him that Anathema had ambushed Crowley on the street and said all sorts of things about Aziraphale apparently keeping Crowley against his will. Crowley hadn’t brought it up and Aziraphale hadn’t asked. Crowley knew that he wasn’t being held without his consent. He had made it very clear from the beginning. And yet, what other reason could he have for suddenly becoming more distant?

Did he want to leave? Was he tired of all this already? The thought made something roar within him. Something that snarled that he would not let him go. Crowley was his, and he wasn’t going to let him just go back to a horrible life. He clenched his fist in his lap. He refused to acknowledge what that twisting in his chest was. The feeling that felt like lead in his stomach when he thought about Crowley wanting to leave him. Was it something he had done? Aziraphale had never been self-conscious before. He did not second guess himself or change his actions based on what others wanted or felt. And yet, if Crowley wanted to change something about their current relationship, he would. If it meant he could keep him, he would do it. But for that to happen, Crowley had to tell him what was going on.

“Crowley.”

Crowley blinked and turned to him. He looked stunning tonight. His normally wild hair was combed and slicked back, making him look very debonair. His suit was completely black except for the blood red under his collar and soles of his shoes. Given that it was night, he had agreed to leave his sunglasses in his pocket. Aziraphale reached out a hand and stroked his face.

“Is something wrong, dearest?”

Crowley smiled, but it didn’t quite meet his eyes. “No, of course not. Why would something be wrong?”

“You’re awfully quiet and distant. I do have eyes, you know.”

He saw Crowley’s jaw clench and then relax. “Sorry, angel. I’ll try to be livelier for you.”

Aziraphale frowned. “Crowley, I don’t want you to be a certain way because I tell you to. I want you to be yourself. And I want you to tell me what’s wrong.”

Crowley pressed his lips together. “Nothings wrong. Really.”

Annoyance flared up inside of him. He hated being lied to, and Crowley was lying to him right now. He refused to feel helpless in this.

“Crowley, I command you to tell me. You have been acting strange these past few days and I want to know why. Was it something Anathema said to you?”

Crowley’s eyes widened. “You know about Anathema?”

“Of course I do. I know everything that happens with you. Did she say something to make you upset?”

“No!” Crowley practically shouted. “Please, don’t hurt her.”

Aziraphale sighed. “I’m not going to hurt her.”

That wasn’t, strictly speaking, true. If she had done something to turn Crowley away from him, to upset him and put doubt in his mind that he cared for him, well. He couldn’t be blamed for what he did.

“I just want to make sure you’re ok, my dear.”

“I’m fine, Aziraphale. I promise. Here, let me prove it to you.”

He slid across the seat and rubbed his hand up his leg as he climbed onto the floor in front of him. But before he could unzip his pants, Aziraphale yanked his hands away.

“Crowley,” he snapped, his voice becoming icy and commanding, “If you do not tell me what’s wrong, I will have to punish you.”

Crowley looked up at him, his eyes vulnerable and almost desperate. “Then punish me.”

Aziraphale’s frustration boiled up inside him. He didn’t like not getting what he wanted. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock, then gripped Crowley by the back of the neck.

“If you will not use your mouth to tell me the truth, then you will use it to do something useful.”

Crowley’s mouth was already open and waiting when Aziraphale shoved his half hard cock into his mouth. Crowley gripped the fabric of his grey suit pants and moaned as Aziraphale gripped the sides of his head and began to force him back and forth. He thrust forward each time, slamming his cock all the way into the back of his throat. Crowley made wet, gasping sounds and it only spurred Aziraphale on more. He was so frustrated with Crowley. He wanted him to tell him what was wrong so he could fix it, but this seemed to be the only thing he wanted. So, if this was what he wanted, this was what he would get. Aziraphale shoved himself all the way into Crowley’s throat and held him there.

“Is this what you want? To be used by me?”

Crowley swallowed around his cock and nodded minutely. Aziraphale pursed his lips.

“Fine. Put your hands behind your back and just leave your mouth open for me.”

Crowley did, and Aziraphale began to pound mercilessly into him. Crowley gagged a few times, but Aziraphale never slowed. He continued to fuck his mouth until he came. Crowley sucked him through it like his life depended on it. When he finally pulled off, he rested his cheek on Aziraphale’s thigh and closed his eyes, taking deep breaths.

“Thank you, angel.”

“Don’t thank me, Crowley.” He took his face and lifted it so that he was looking at him. “Please know that you can tell me anything and I won’t be mad at you. I want to take care of you, and I can’t do that if you won’t tell me what’s wrong.”

Crowley’s eyes searched his face. “I promise, nothing’s wrong angel. I just want to be here with you.”

Aziraphale softened. “You are here with me.” He looked out the window and saw that they were about to pull up to the massive manor house. “Now put yourself back together, we’re here.”

Crowley moved back to his seat and combed his hair back into place and fixed his jacket. The car stopped and Aziraphale’s door was opened by a valet. He reached out for Crowley’s hand, which he took, and pulled him out of the car after him. The house was ridiculously large, with white marble steps leading up to white columns and a grand doorway. Aziraphale grimaced.

“Whose party did you say this was again?” Crowley asked, his eyebrows all the way up to his hairline.

“Sir Douglas Carmichael. He has more wealth than he does sense, and he always throws the most lavish parties for the elite of London. He very much wants people to know how well he’s doing.” He leaned into Crowley’s ear and whispered. “Even though I know for a fact that several of his businesses are barely getting by. Just last month he had to take out a rather sizable loan from me. I expect there will be quite a lot of arse kissing tonight.”

They made their way up the steps arm in arm, and sure enough, as soon as they walked through the door, a middle-aged man in an extravagant white suit was in front of them.

“Mr. Fell! My dear friend! I am so pleased to you could make it.”

Aziraphale smiled pleasantly. “Hello Douglas. Of course I came, I always do what I say I will, don’t I?”

Sir Douglas swallowed and inclined his head. “Of course, of course.” His eyes moved to Crowley and widened. “Oh, and you must be the mysterious Mr. Crowley I’ve heard about! My, the rumors certainly didn’t exaggerate, you are quite stunning. You’ve found yourself quite the catch, Mr. Fell.”

Aziraphale beamed up at Crowley, who for his part only smiled and held out his hand. “And where exactly have you been hearing these things about me?”

Sir Douglas chuckled and waved a hand. “Oh, you know, just around. Mr. Fell is rather famous, and him taking a partner is rather unheard of. You’ll be quite the popular talking point tonight, I must say.”

Crowley raised an eyebrow and glanced at Aziraphale. “Well, so long as I’m not taken from Aziraphale for too long that should be alright, don’t you think angel?”

Aziraphale reached up and smoothed out the crease of his collar. “Oh, I think it should be. Now, Douglas, we really must let you go talk to your other guests.”

“Don’t be ridiculous!” he cried. “You two are the most interesting people here.”

“Douglas,” Aziraphale said, his voice going firm, “Go talk to your other guests.”

The man paled and nodded. “Oh, yes, of course. I won’t keep you. Go on into the ballroom and get some refreshments.”

Aziraphale took Crowley’s hand and they walked together into the grand room. There was a bar set up on the far side and band playing soft music to the right. There were already several other party goers moving around the room and socializing.

“Would you like something to drink dear?”

Crowley’s eyes moved around to look at the other elegantly dressed patrons. “Something strong preferably.”

Aziraphale laughed. “You read my mind.”

They made their way to the bar and Aziraphale ordered them both a glass of scotch. They had barely gotten their drinks when they were ascended upon by a group of four people.

“Mr. Fell!” cried one of the men, who he vaguely recognized as owning some technology company. “How are you? It’s been too long.”

Aziraphale sipped his drink. “Has it?”

The man laughed. “Such a jokester! But really, how are you?”

“I’m quite well. Business is better than ever.”

“That’s great! This is my wife Amy, and my partner at the company John and his wife Lucy.”

Aziraphale gave each of the people a cursory glance and smiled. “Pleasure. This is my partner, Crowley.”

All eyes turned to the tall red head, who flashed them a dazzling smile. Aziraphale was delighted to see that they all looked rather dazed. Crowley shook each of their hands.

“Yes, as Aziraphale said, lovely to meet you. Aziraphale, I’m going to run to the restroom.”

“Of course darling, but hurry back to me.” He left out the rest because Crowley already knew. Aziraphale did not want to be left alone with these boring people. He watched him saunter away, his hips swinging sensually.

“My word,” Amy breathed. “I hope I’m not being too forward Mr. Fell, but your partner is incredibly handsome. You got quite the catch.”

Aziraphale couldn’t help but swell a bit with pride. Crowley _was_ very handsome. But not only that. He wanted them to know that he was also clever and interesting and sometimes a little bit vicious himself. Crowley was far more than a pretty face.

“Oh yes, I know that. Crowley is quite wonderful. If you have any interest in space, you should ask him about it. He knows more than anyone has any right to about the galaxies. He’s also the most wonderful artists. He’s done a few pieces for our home.”

“Oh!” Lucy exclaimed. “He’s sounds very fascinating. And what do you do for a living, Mr. Fell?”

Both of the husbands chuckled a bit awkwardly, earning them looks from their wives. Aziraphale smiled. It was always interesting when someone found out who he was for the first time.

John cleared his throat. “Hon, you may have actually heard of Mr. Fells company. We’ve talked about it before. Heaven incorporated.”

Both women’s eyes widened, and what were polite yet uninterested glanced before turned into curious yet frightened looks.

“O-oh,” Amy stuttered. “You’re, um, you’re a…”

Aziraphale smiled widely. “A what, dear? Mob boss? Crime Lord? Mafia?”

She licked her lips and looked down. “I’m terribly sorry sir. You’re not what I expected.”

“Oh no? What did you expect? Someone like him?”

He motioned over to Gabriel, who was stood near the corner. He and Michael and come in a separate car at Aziraphale’s request so that he and Crowley could have some privacy.

“Well, yes, actually,” she admitted.

“Do I disappoint?”

“No!” she said quickly. “Not at all.”

“Anyways,” her husband interrupted. “How did you and Mr. Crowley meet?”

“Ah,” Aziraphale perked up. “He was actually a member of a rival gang.”

All for pairs of eyes stared at him in stunned silence. Lucy recovered first.

“Now how did that come to be?”

“Well, he was a member of a smaller group, the Demons. He got into a bit of trouble with them and came to me for help, having no idea who I was at the time. And it went from there.”

“Well,” Lucy smiled. “You seem very happy.”

“Oh, yes, I am. I don’t think I could go without him now. I’m quite besotted.”

He froze as the words left his mouth. He hadn’t meant to say them, and yet they had slipped out all the same. It was the truth. He was besotted with Crowley. How could he not be? Crowley was unlike anyone he had ever met before. He wanted more than just his body. And that was why the thought of him wanting to leave him now made a coil of fury and dread twist inside him. He wanted Crowley to stay, possibly forever. But that hadn’t been the agreement. That wasn’t what Crowley had signed up for.

_Agreements can be changed._ His mind said. _Their changed all the time._

Unless Crowley didn’t want that. Unless he didn’t want him anymore.

_He doesn’t know what’s best for him. The world is too dangerous, too harsh for him to go back into it alone. He needs you. You can show him that._

He blinked as he realized John was saying something to him. “But you know all about that, don’t you?”

“Sorry, what?”

“Oh, I was just talking about using leverage in your favor. That’s what you did with your guy, isn’t it?”

Aziraphale’s face fell flat. “And what is that supposed to mean?”

The man faltered. “Oh, nothing, just that you know how to get what you want.”

“And are you suggesting that I had to hold something against Crowley to make him be with me? Do you think I cannot have him without _leveraging_ something against him?”

“I, no, sir, that’s not—”

“Walk away,” Aziraphale snapped. “I highly recommend you walk away from me right now.”

All four of them did, turning and scurrying away just as Crowley approached. “Everything ok, angel?

Aziraphale’s smile was tight. “Yes dear, everything is fine. I was just reminding some people that I am not their friend and they need to be very careful how they talk to me.”

Crowley smirked. “Oh, I bet you were.”

* * *

Crowley ended up following Aziraphale around the room, moving from group to group and talking with all the people. Everybody seemed to want to impress Aziraphale, from celebrities to politicians. He seemed to have several of the latter in his pocket. Crowley couldn’t be prouder to be with him. He preened every time Aziraphale looked at him or someone complimented him. They were in the middle of a conversation with some new pop singer when they were interrupted by tall blonde man in a dark suit.

“Mr. Fell! I didn’t expect to see you here, but I’m so glad that I have.”

Crowley looked at Aziraphale and saw what looked like annoyance flash across his face.

“Ah, hello Oliver.”

“I noticed you didn’t come to the last two parties thrown by our mutual friends.”

Aziraphale took a sip from his drink and looked away. “Yes, well, I’ve been quite busy.”

Oliver laughed. “Oh, I bet. Our company has been as well, but you know I always have time for you.”

He winked, and Crowley felt his blood boil. How dare this man flirt with Aziraphale right in front of him?

“That’s… kind of you to say.”

Oliver actually had the nerve to place his hand on Aziraphale’s shoulder and lean in closer. Crowley gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes.

“It’s been far too long. Perhaps we could catch up over dinner at the Ritz. And,” he leaned in to speak directly into his ear, “like last time, maybe we could rent one of the rooms out afterwards.”

Crowley’s eyes widened and he clenched his fist. He was not going to punch this man in front of all of Aziraphale’s colleagues. He shoved his hand roughly in the others face.

“Yes, hello, names Crowley. Aziraphale is with _me._ ”

Oliver blinked a few times at him, as though only now realizing he was there, and shook his hand.

“Oh, hello. So, you’re the flavor of the night?” His eyes moved down his form. “Impressive, Mr. Fell. He could always join us.”

Crowley felt like he was going to blow a blood vessel. He was going to murder this man.

“Actually,” Aziraphale cut in, “Crowley is my partner. We’re living together.”

Oliver’s eyebrows drew together. “Oh? I didn’t realize.”

“Well now you have. I have no interest in any other partners. But thank you.”

Crowley shot a glance at Aziraphale. That had to be a lie. He had heard him on the phone. There was in fact someone else, even if it wasn’t Oliver. He needed another drink.

“I’ll be back angel. I’m going to get another drink. Do you want anything?”

“No, dear, I’m fine.”

Crowley stalked across the room to the bar and ordered a whiskey. As soon as he got it, he threw it back and ordered another. Aziraphale had been right. He didn’t like it here with all these slimy people. He wanted to go home and climb into bed with Aziraphale. He took his glass and turned to see Aziraphale in conversation with a new group of people. Crowley took a gulp of whiskey, and then instead of joining Aziraphale, made his way to the restroom. He needed a moment to himself.

The restrooms were ridiculous for a house. It looked like it should be in a restaurant, with multiple stalls and urinals. He walked into one of the stalls and sat back, taking a deep breath. He could get through the rest of the night. He had to; it was what Aziraphale wanted. At the sound of people walking in, Crowley lifted his feet and placed them on the door. He needed more time and he didn’t want anyone to know he was here.

“And did you see the look on his face?” a man laughed, and he sounded a great deal like that Oliver prat. “I thought he was going to scream.”

Another man snickered. “I mean I get why. He’s latched on to the gravy train and here you come to take it away.”

“Oh please, he’s not all that impressive. Aziraphale will be done with him soon enough and that’ll be my chance to swoop it. I did it before, I can do it again.”

“But didn’t you only spend a single night with him and then he never called you again?”

“So what?” Oliver snapped. “He’s shacking up with that red headed prostitute, I’m sure I’ll be able to make him see that I’m a much better match for him.”

“Is he? A prostitute, I mean.”

“That’s what I heard. Heard he basically bought him like a pet, and he follows him around and does whatever he wants. It’s pathetic really. Aziraphale can have his choice of men, and once he’s had his fun, he’ll realize he needs to settle down with someone who’s his equal.”

“Right, well I’m going to head back to the bar. Meet us there when you’re done.”

“Sure,” Oliver agreed.

Crowley gripped the bar in the stall tightly, his fury making his hands shake. How fucking dare this piece of shit come along and try to steal Aziraphale away from him? He slowly lowered his feet to the floor and stood up. He quietly slid the lock open and stepped out. Oliver was standing against the far wall a few stalls down, fixing his hair in the mirror. He hadn’t seen Crowley yet, and he used that to his advantage. He was on him before he even knew what was happening. He gripped him by the shirt and slammed him against the wall, pressing his arm to his throat. Oliver’s eyes widened as Crowley bared his teeth inches from his face.

“You listen to me very carefully you pathetic little worm. You are going to stay the fuck away from Aziraphale. You are not going to talk to him or even look at him, do you understand? He is _mine_.”

Oliver sneered. “And what the hell are you going to do about it if I don’t?”

Crowley smiled, a slow, evil thing. “I promise, if I catch you trying to go near him again, I will kill you.”

He narrowed his eyes. “What, you think just because you’re with him that makes you like him?”

Crowley chuckled darkly. “Do you not know? Do you not know how we met?”

Oliver frowned.

Crowley shook his head. “Obviously not. I wasn’t just some nobody like you, sitting in my tailored suit in my ivory tower. I was a Demon. I left them for him.”

Surprise shot across the other mans face. “A Demon? What, like—”

“As in the gang, yes. I’ve killed people, Oliver. I’ve lived in his world. I am more like Aziraphale than you could ever hope to be. So, I will say it one last time. Stay. The fuck. Away from him. Or I promise, they will never find a trace of you. And Aziraphale? I honestly think he would like it if I did it. He’s a bit twisted that way, I’m sure you know.”

Oliver had paled considerably. “Yeah, alright, I get it. I won’t talk to him.”

“Good.” Crowley slammed his knee into his crotch, making him fall to the ground. “That was for calling me pathetic.”

He swaggered out of the restroom, leaving Oliver writhing on the floor, and feeling much better about himself. He found Aziraphale engaged in a conversation and sidled up beside him, slipping his hand around his waist. Aziraphale beamed up at him.

“There you are my dear. I thought I had lost you.”

Crowley squeezed his hip slightly and smiled. “Never.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my weekend now, so I promise to get back on track with responding to comments for this chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

The party seemed to be going on forever, and honestly Aziraphale was really quite done with the whole affair. He was sick of smiling at people he didn’t like and pretending to be interested in their dull little lives. Crowley was doing an excellent job at going along with everything, holding up conversations with the ease of someone who was practiced in the art of flattery. Aziraphale was going to have to reward him greatly later.

As the night wore on the partygoers began to get more and more drunk, and as was the case with wealthy and powerful people, they began to drop their inhibitions and forget about consequences. He could spot several couples pressed to walls, their hands and mouths exploring bodies. He and Crowley were currently trapped talking to Sir Douglas and several of his loyal lap dogs.

“And then,” Sir Douglas slurred, “It all went a bit pear shaped when we got to that club of yours, Mr. Fell. Lost the whole group before morning.”

“Wait,” Crowley said, raising an eyebrow, “You own a club?”

“Ha!” Sir Douglas cried. “Mr. Fell owns several of the best night clubs in London. Halos, Heavens Gate, and Fall from Grace.”

Crowley smiled with all his teeth. “Why angel, you never told me you owned any night clubs. You’ll have to take me there sometime.”

Aziraphale sighed. “I don’t know about that, dear. They are certainly not my favorite place to be.”

“Then why own them?”

Aziraphale smirked. “Well, let’s just say it’s easy to pass money through them.”

Crowley barked out a laugh. “Of course, ever the practical thinker.”

Once sir Douglas and his people floated away, Aziraphale wrapped his hand around Crowley’s waist and pulled him closer. “You are doing so beautifully my darling.”

“Eh, I’m trying.”

“Well, it’s paying off.”

“Actually,” Crowley said, looking a little nervous. “I did something. Don’t be angry.”

Aziraphale’s eyebrows pulled together. “What do you mean?”

“I, well, it was that Oliver prat. When I went to the restroom, I heard him talking about you and me. He called me a prostitute. I got angry, and I, well, I sort of attacked him. Threw him against a wall and kneed him between the legs.”

Aziraphale’s expression remained blank. “You what?”

“Look, I know I shouldn’t have! I have no right to be jealous and he’s your friend. It was petty and ridiculous of me.”

Aziraphale took him by the hand and began to lead him out of the room. “Come with me, right now.”

Crowley sighed, ready for Aziraphale’s anger. Of course he didn’t want him going around acting like a brute just because someone else looked at him. He would take whatever punishment he saw fit. He led him down the halls of the manor until they reached two larger ornate wood doors. He pushed them open and shoved Crowley in. Crowley blinked around the dimly lit room and saw they were in a library. He didn’t even have time to ask before he was being shoved face first against one of the shelves, Aziraphale’s hands on his hips and his mouth hot on his neck. He gasped, reaching up to grab the shelf.

“You’re… you’re not angry?”

“Angry?” Aziraphale asked in disbelief. “Why on Earth would I be angry? I wouldn’t have cared if you had _stabbed_ him. He’s nothing to me. A one-night thing that held no importance to me. Not like you.”

He bit into his ear and tugged, pulling a moan from Crowley. “I love that you protect what’s yours. I love that you’re jealous. My ferocious little thing. I wish I had been able to watch. Maybe I’ll have him brought to us later this week and let you show him again what happens to someone who disrespects you.”

He scraped his nails along his chest and Crowley pressed his ass back into him. Fuck, he was so turned on. He heard the sound of Aziraphale unbuttoning his pants.

“Angel, what if someone walks in and sees us?”

Aziraphale leaned forward and whispered directly into his ear. “Then I’ll have their eyes carved out.”

Crowley whimpered and turned his face to kiss him. Aziraphale’s kiss was fierce and hot, burning in its intensity.

“For the privilege of seeing your divine body, they would lose the privilege to see ever again. And they should know it would be worth it.”

He unbuckled Crowley’s trousers and slid them down to his knees. “I would be lying if I said I didn’t want to hunt down every person you’ve ever slept with and have them murdered. Nobody but me deserves to have the memory of your pretty mouth wrapped around my cock.”

He slid three of his fingers into Crowley’s open and waiting mouth. He sucked on them with vigor, sliding his tongue around them and pressing them into his throat. Aziraphale pulled out.

“Good boy.”

He spread Crowley’s legs as much as he could and then with slow, forceful movements, shoved two fingers inside of him. Crowley cried out at the stretch, pressing his forehead against the bookshelf.

“That’s it,” Aziraphale whispered. “You take it so well, my sweet pet. You’re so good at bending over and taking whatever I give you.”

“Yes, yes, angel. I’ll take anything.”

Aziraphale fucked his fingers into him, stretching him in the most delicious way. With his hands braced on the shelf he thrust himself back, trying to get him deeper. Aziraphale pressed in a third finger, but after only a couple minutes Crowley needed more.

“Angel, please, I need you inside me now.”

“Of course, my darling.”

He shoved his pants all the way down to his ankles, and when Crowley realized what he was doing, his lifted his feet so that Aziraphale could take them off completely. Once they were off, Aziraphale spun him around.

“I’m going to fuck you against this bookshelf, my dear.”

“ _Please,_ Aziraphale.”

Aziraphale bent down and grabbed him by the thighs before lifting him up and pressing him against the shelf. Crowley wrapped his legs around his waist and one arm around his shoulders while reaching back with his other hand to line Aziraphale’s cock up with his entrance. He sank down onto him his with a groan.

“There you are my dear, just what you needed, isn’t it?”

Crowley closed his eyes and nodded. And then Aziraphale began to move, and he wasn’t trying to be gentle. He slammed his hips back and forth, pounding deep into him and hard enough for the shelves behind them to shake. Crowley cried out and threw his head back against the shelves. Aziraphale was so big, and hot, and _deep._ Every thrust hit his prostate and it felt incredible. And god, Aziraphale’s strength. It looked like it took him no effort at all to hold Crowley’s entire weight. He looked up at him as he plowed into him. When he spoke, his voice was strained and rough.

“You are a vision my dear. So debauched and lovely. You look as though you could be the originator of sin.”

Crowley smiled around a moan. “I’ll- I’ll be whoever you want me to be.”

“You, my darling. I always want you to be you. You’re who I want.”

“You have me angel, oh fuck. You always have me.”

Crowley reached one hand back to grip at the shelf over his head as Aziraphale’s thrust became even more brutal, Crowley’s back slamming hard against the wood with each drive of his cock and the sound of skins slapping against skin. Crowley felt high.

“God, Aziraphale, I love this. I love when you take control of me.”

“I know my dear. You know I take care of you.”

Crowley’s cock bounced between them, precum dripping from the tip. He wanted so badly to take himself in hand, but he wouldn’t without Aziraphale’s permission. He was at his mercy. Seeming to know what he was thinking, Aziraphale nodded.

“Go ahead. You deserve it. You have been so very good for me.”

Crowley let out a strangled cry as he wrapped his hand around his cock and began to stroke in time with each hard thrust.

“That’s it, my darling boy. Take what you need. Is that what you need?”

“Yes, fuck Aziraphale. Yes, your cock is all I need.”

Aziraphale’s hips became more erratic, and Crowley timed his release so that they came at the same time. Crowley made sure to cup his hand around the head of his cock to stop his spend from getting all over them. Aziraphale came seated deep inside him, his cock pulsing for several seconds as he filled him up. When they were done, they both slid to the floor.

“Jesus, Aziraphale. Are you trying to kill me?”

“Quite the opposite actually.”

“You’re such a bastard.”

“Mm,” he hummed in agreement.

They laid together against the bookshelf for several minutes, both breathing hard and enjoying the afterglow of their orgasms.

“Well, I don’t know about you, but that was much more fun than the rest of the party,” Aziraphale said, turning to smile at him.

“Yeah, no kidding. Maybe I should beat up people more often.”

“Oh, please do my dear. If you hear anyone saying anything disrespectful of you, don’t be afraid to tell me. I’m not afraid to make an example of someone. You’re mine, and I will not tolerate such insolence.”

“Good to know. So, is this common for you? Bringing some helpless young man into rooms at parties and fucking them senseless?”

Aziraphale scoffed. “I would hardly call you helpless. And I won’t lie, in the past this was something I enjoyed. It’s one of the perks of being who I am. But I haven’t done this is quite a while.”

Crowley tried to not show that it hurt him to think of Aziraphale doing this with all numbers of men. That he was just another notch in his post. Of course he was, but that didn’t mean he wanted to think about it. Something of what he was feeling must have showed on his face, because Aziraphale reached out and took his hand.

“But I don’t want anyone else now, dearest. Just you.”

Crowley had to stop himself from snarling _Liar_ at him. Instead he just nodded and forced a smile.

“I know Angel. Same.”

Aziraphale stared at his face for a long moment before standing and offering his hand to help him up. They fixed themselves so that they were presentable.

“Now, before we leave, what do you say we go and take full advantage of that open bar?”

Crowley stopped himself from saying that money wasn’t an issue and Aziraphale probably had bottles of better quality alcohol at home. If Aziraphale wanted to get drunk with him, then that’s what they would do.

“Sure, whatever you want angel.”

* * *

Aziraphale and Crowley stumbled up to the shop, both laughing heartily at something Crowley had said. Aziraphale wasn’t drunk, but he had allowed himself to drink more that he normally did when out. It wasn’t safe, letting his guard down like this, but he had wanted to enjoy the night with Crowley. Gabriel and Michael stood near the car, seeing them safely inside.

“I actually did have fun tonight, angel.”

Aziraphale grinned up at Crowley. In the dim light of the streetlamp he looked wonderfully mysterious and handsome. Just like the first time he had seen him. 

“As did I. But that’s only because you were there, and I always have fun when I’m with you.”

Crowley rolled his eyes. “Don’t tell me you’re going soft, angel.”

Aziraphale smirked and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him close against him. “Oh, I assure you, nothing about what I’m going to do to you will be soft.”

Crowley bit against his jaw. “Prove it.”

Aziraphale unlocked the shop and they walked in before he locked it behind him. Rather than turn on any lights, Aziraphale backed Crowley into the dark bookshelves.

“How about we have an encore of our earlier activities?”

“Oh, don’t tease me angel.”

Aziraphale began to undo the buttons on Crowley’s shirt and press kisses to his neck. But then Crowley lifted his head and looked behind him, and a look of confusion crossed his face. The confusion transformed into shock and terror as he suddenly flung them both the floor. Something big slammed into the bookshelf where they had just been, and it took Aziraphale only a second to realize it was a person. Someone was in his bookshop, and it the little light that was coming through the windows, he saw the glint of a knife. Someone was in his shop, and they were trying to kill him. Trying to kill Crowley. Fury rose up inside him. The person stepped towards them and Aziraphale kicked their foot out from under them.

“Crowley, run! Go get Gabriel and Michael!”

He lunged onto the person and tried to grab the knife from them, but they struggled out from beneath him before he could get a good hold.

“No, I’m not leaving you!”

“Go!” Aziraphale snarled. “That’s an order!”

He didn’t look back to see if Crowley had complied as he launched himself at the person again. They were both on their feet now, and while the other was quick, Aziraphale was patient. He circles them, his eyes full of fire and hatred.

“You are a fool to have come here to try and kill me.”

The person finally spoke, and their voice was gravely. “We aren’t here for you, Archangel. Just give us your whore and we’ll be on our way.”

Aziraphale absorbed two pieces of information simultaneously. The first was that these people were here to take Crowley from him. The second was that he said _we._ A shout from behind him made him turn. In the strips of lighthe could see by, he made out Crowley engaged in a hand to hand battle with another assailant.

“No!” he cried, trying to run towards them.

But before he could take more than a step towards them, an arm wrapped around his throat and tried to pull him backwards. Whoever this was, they had obviously underestimated Aziraphale’s strength and abilities. He may give the appearance of softness, but he did not become the most powerful man in London with his wit alone.

He gripped the arm around his throat, and with a great heave, flung them over him onto their back. He was on them in a moment, his fist slamming with power and precision into their face, his own teeth bared in a snarl.

“You think you can come in here and take what is mine? Take that which is most important to me? You will pay horribly for this.”

The mans head rolled to the side, unconscious and covered in blood. Not dead though. No, he couldn’t die yet. It wouldn’t be that easy. As the burning rage cooled slightly and the blood stopped rushing in his ears, the sounds behind him brought him back to reality. Back to Crowley. He spun around and his blood ran cold. Crowley was pinned beneath the other person, only barely moving now as they squeezed their hands around his neck. He flew across the floor and slammed into the person, toppling them off Crowley. They tried to struggle, but they were no match for Aziraphale. He took their head and neck within his hands and snapped it viciously. They fell back, dead. He only needed one person alive, after all.

He rushed back to Crowley’s side. He wasn’t moving, and Aziraphale felt his heart stutter in his chest. No, Crowley couldn’t be dead. He lifted his head and ran his thumbs over his cheekbones.

“Crowley? Crowley, my darling wake up. Please wake up. Oh God, please, no. I can’t lose you in this way. Please my love, wake up. I’ll kill them all for you, I’ll hunt them down and let you watch. I promise. Just come back to me.”

He knew his hands were shaking terribly and his voice was coming out rough. If Crowley was dead, he would burn down all of London until he had found every person even remotely responsible for this. He would torture them until there was noting left but flesh and bone. If he had to burn for this, so would they.

He pressed his finger to Crowley pulse. He let out a shaky laugh of relief when he felt it, still beating just beneath the skin. But he needed help, and fast. He was on his feet in an instant. He knew Gabriel and Michael would be gone by now, but his other guards should be around here somewhere. Why hadn’t they come at the noise? Now that he thought about it, why hadn’t they been stationed out front? He pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed.

Ten minutes later the police and an ambulance were there. Several of his own people had come as well, Michael and Gabriel standing not far from him, and Uriel and Sandalphon further back. Aziraphale stood beside the ambulance as they checked Crowley and loaded him up. They said he should be fine, just with some bruising and a little hoarseness for a bit, but they wanted to take him to the hospital to run some scans to be sure.

“Mr. Fell,” the officer said, “I think it would be best if you stayed here with me and answered some questions while they take your friend to the hospital.”

Aziraphale leveled the man with a cold stare. He was young, likely a new officer, and Aziraphale had never met him before. He certainly wasn’t in his pocket.

“If you think I am going to let Crowley out of my sight until he is back home with me you are mistaken. You can ask me your questions now until they are ready to leave.”

The officer made a face, but nodded. “Fine. Tell me what happened. Were those men already inside your shop when you got home?”

“Yes. They were waiting for us and they attacked us once we were further inside.”

The officer wrote all this on a notepad. “And do you know who they are and why they might want to hurt you?”

“Oh, I have an idea of who they are.”

The officer glanced up. “Would you mind telling me?”

The corners of Aziraphale’s lips curled up. “It doesn’t matter. Come next week they will not exist, so there is no need for an investigation.”

The officer gave him a startled look. “Mr. Fell—”

“Look, son, you’re clearly new. But I know that you know who I am and what I do. Your superiors know better than to cross me and you will learn the same. These men tried to take someone very dear to me, and so I will destroy them. It will be better for everyone if you let this go and let me handle things. You don’t want me to have to go through you.”

The man swallowed, but straightened up. “That isn’t how we do things around here.”

“Oh, yes it is. As I said, you’re new. You’ll learn.”

The paramedic leaned out of the ambulance. “Mr. Fell, we’re ready to go.”

He nodded and looked back to the officer. “Let it go, son.”

He then climbed into the ambulance and settled himself next Crowley. He could see purple bruises around his neck in the shape of fingers, and fury rose up inside him again. Someone had dared lay their hands on his partner. They had hurt him. Tried to take him. He gently brushed his fingers over the marks. Crowley let out a little gasp, and then opened his eyes. He blinked blearily up at Aziraphale.

“Angel? What happened?”

“We were attacked, my darling,” he said gently.

Crowley frowned. “Oh yeah, I remember that. I though he was going to kill me. Then I blacked out. What happened after that?”

“I stopped him.” He leaned in close. “I killed him.”

A small smile pulled at Crowley’s mouth. “Good.”

Aziraphale ran his hands gently across Crowley’s face. “I thought I lost you.”

Crowley brought his hand up and curled it around Aziraphale’s wrist. “I told you, never. You saved me.”

“Of course I did. I told you, you’re mine.”

Crowley grinned wider. “Well, I guess that makes you my guardian angel.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: For violence in the second part of this chapter, because Aziraphale is not happy. It's not graphic, but it's there.

“Angel, really, this isn’t necessary.”

“Hush dear. Open up.”

Crowley resisted the urge to roll his eyes and opened his mouth so that Aziraphale could spoon in more soup. It had been three days since he had come home from the hospital, and Aziraphale had been absolutely coddling him for every second of it. He now had all of his work brought into the bookshop and hadn’t gone more than twenty yards from him since the hospital. He had also refused to allow him to do anything himself.

“Angel, for the last time, there’s nothing wrong with my hands. My throat is barely even sore now and the bruises are starting to fade.”

Fade perhaps wasn’t the right word, but at least they were changing. A disgusting yellow rather than the dark purple they had been. That bastard had really had a grip on him.

“I don’t care. I’m here to take care of you. It’s my fault this happened to you and now you deserve to be pampered.”

He sighed. “Aziraphale, I told you, this isn’t your fault.”

“It is,” he snapped. “I should have been more vigilant, and I shouldn’t have drank so much while we were out. I let my guard down. I was meant to be protecting you.”

“And you did. I’m alive because of you, several times over.”

“Even still. I’m commanding you not to lift a finger while I’m with you. I will feed you, bathe you, dress you—”

“Fuck me?”

Aziraphale gave him an admonishing look. “Now’s not the time to be rough.”

“It doesn’t have to be rough. But we haven’t had sex since the party and I’m afraid I’ve gotten rather used to being fucked multiple times per day. I’m _horny_ angel, which is not something I thought would be a problem with you.” He pouted his lips. “Please?”

Aziraphale raised an eyebrow. “Really? You’ve resulted to pouting?”

Crowley grinned. “I’ll do what I must.”

Aziraphale sighed. “You have become incredibly spoiled. What am I going to do with you?”

“I mean, if you’re asking me, I would say fuck me.”

He knew how to get Aziraphale to do what he wanted. It didn’t take much work, seeing as Aziraphale seemed to want to do what he asked regardless. Crowley slid back so that he was lying on the couch as Aziraphale placed the bowl of soup on the coffee table, but rather that climb atop him, Aziraphale stood and then bent and picked him up bridal style. Crowley yelped and gripped him around the neck.

“Warn me first, angel!”

Aziraphale grinned devilishly. “And what would be the fun in that?”

Crowley squirmed in anticipation as they made their way towards the bedroom, but then Aziraphale turned and walked into the bathroom instead.

“Aww, c’mon angel. I don’t need another bath!”

Aziraphale ignored him and sat him on the toilet seat while he started up the water. “Go on, strip.”

Crowley only grumbled a little as he did what he said and pulled his shirt over his head. It wasn’t until he was shimmying out of his pants that he looked up to see Aziraphale removing his clothes as well.

“What are you doing?”

Aziraphale flicked a glance up at him. “Killing two birds with one stone. You need to be bathed, but since you’re such a spoiled little brat, I’ll give you what you want.”

Crowley bit his lip as he let his eyes roam down Aziraphale bare body. He had already begun to stroke his cock into fullness. Crowley reached for it.

“Here, let me.”

Aziraphale slapped his hand away. “I told you, I don’t want you to lift a finger.”

Aziraphale climbed into the bath and then held out his hand to help Crowley in. Crowley sat with his back against Aziraphale’s wide chest and sunk down into the hot water.

“There,” Aziraphale hummed. “Isn’t that better?”

Crowley nodded and closed his eyes. Aziraphale began to run his hand over his sides and chest, letting his finger pluck gently against Crowley’s nipples. He whimpered and pushed into the touch. Aziraphale chuckled.

“You truly are such a needy, spoiled thing. How did you get this way?”

Aziraphale dug his fingers into his thighs and Crowley gasped. “You- you made me this way. All your fault.”

Aziraphale hummed and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “I did, didn’t I? And now I have you just as I like you.”

He wrapped his hand around Crowley’s cock and stroked him a few times, rubbing his thumb over the head with each upward motion. Crowley moaned and leaned his head back against Aziraphale’s shoulder.

“Is this how you want me to get you off my darling?” Aziraphale whispered into his ear. “Is this how you pictured it?”

Crowley swallowed and shook his head.

“No? Then how? Tell me your desires.”

“I- I want you to be inside me. I miss it.”

At one point he would have felt incredibly embarrassed to say those sorts of things out loud. But not anymore. Not with Aziraphale. Aziraphale already knew, he just wanted him to voice it out loud.

“Hmm, alright my sweet pet. Then lean forward a bit.”

Crowley did, moving off him and placing his hands on the other side of the tub. Aziraphale gripped his hips and slid his palms up his back before dragging them back down to grab his ass. He spread him, and Crowley dropped his head at the sensation. He yelped when he felt Aziraphale’s tongue run over his entrance.

“Like this, my dear? Do you want my tongue inside you?”

Crowley bit his lip and nodded. A sharp slap on his ass made him cry out. “Yes! Yes, Aziraphale, please.”

A moment later and Aziraphale’s tongue was pressing more insistently against him, and then with the assistance of a finger, he was breached by both. He gripped the other edge of the tub more tightly to stop himself from plunging headfirst into the water. It took hardly any time at all for Aziraphale to work up in his number of fingers while simultaneously licking his way around the edge.

“Are you ready, my dear?”

Crowley could barely concentrate on what he was supposed to be ready for, but he nodded eagerly. “Yes, I am.”

Aziraphale removed his fingers, and with a vice like grip, pulled him back and down onto his lap. He lined himself up, and then pulled Crowley so that he sunk all the way into him. Crowley’s moan was long and unbroken. Yes, this had been what he needed. Aziraphale inside him. Aziraphale held him by his ass and began to guide him up and down.

“There you are, my needy thing. Just what you wanted, isn’t it?”

Crowley nodded, so warm and full he could barely think straight. He held onto the side of the tub as he rode his cock. Aziraphale pressed soft kisses to the bruises on the sides of his neck.

“Oh, my poor sweet thing. I do hope this hasn’t put you off a bit of choking in the future.”

Crowley let out a breathless laughed. “No, angel, it hasn’t. I’m not traumatized. I’ve been in plenty of f-fights before.”

Aziraphale dragged his teeth across his skin and it made his whole body shiver despite the warm water.

“Yes, but those fights didn’t almost result in death.”

“Says you. No, angel, please don’t think this means you need to be gentle with me. I promise I won’t break apart.”

“Well in that case,” Aziraphale pulled him off him and then turned him around, splashing water all over the floor. He pulled him in so that was straddling him and began to fuck into him with earnest.

Crowley wrapped his hands around the back of Aziraphale’s neck and just tried to hold on. Aziraphale’s skin was flushed pink, and he wasn’t sure if that was because of the hot water or his pleasure.

“I’m so very glad I killed the man who left those marks.” Aziraphale breathed. “It would have driven me mad by now thinking of someone else touching what is mine without punishment.”

He slid his hand up his throat, but rather than grip his neck, hooked his fingers into his mouth. Crowley accepted them eagerly. He held him by his bottom jaw as he began to jackhammer into him more fiercely.

Crowley came hard and dug his nails into Aziraphale shoulders. He followed a moment later. Crowley collapsed backwards into the tub and just let his body float, his mind blissful and empty. When he finally looked up, Aziraphale was watching him with a small self-satisfied smirk.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Aziraphale ran his hand down Crowley’s leg to his foot.

Crowley got the feeling that it wasn’t nothing, but he didn’t push it. Aziraphale washed and scrubbed Crowley’s hair, and when they were done, he climbed out first and retrieve him a fluffy white towel. Crowley lifted his arms as Aziraphale wrapped it around him and then led him back to the bed. Crowley flopped down and stared up at him as the blonde went to his closet and began to pull out clothes.

“I don’t think we’ll be needing any of those.”

Aziraphale threw an apologetic glance over his shoulder. “I’m afraid I’ll need to leave you on your own today dear. Well, not on your own. With Carmine and Polly. I have things that must be done.”

Ever since the attack, Aziraphale had refused to give those two a day off. He had given them the night when they had gone to the party since Crowley hadn’t been home, placing two regular guards on duty. That had obviously not gone well.

“And you still haven’t found the men who were supposed to be on duty that night?”

Aziraphale looked up from his cuff links. “No. And for their sake they had better hope they are dead. Because if they are not and they betrayed me, they will certainly wish they were.”

Crowley chewed on his lip. “And we can trust Carmine and Polly?”

Aziraphale walked over and ran his hand gently over Crowley’s jaw. “Yes, we can. I trust Carmine more than almost anyone else in my employment. She will not betray me.”

Crowley raised an eyebrow. “And why is that?”

Aziraphale walked to the mirror and began to fix his hair. “I found Carmine thirteen years ago. She was seventeen, a runaway, and filled to the brim with anger. She was on a path to prison or worse. But I saw something in her, a fire that few have, and I took her in. Hired the best trainers and assassins to teach her, until she was the best, and then put her on my team. Carmine is one of the few people I know whose intentions I don’t question.”

Crowley rolled onto his stomach. “And Polly?”

Aziraphale smirked. “Well, they’re in love with Carmine, and I know they would never go against her. So yes, you can trust them both, and only them.”

Aziraphale made his way out of the bedroom and into the living room, and Crowley followed.

“Alright, well I was thinking I could go down to the shops and—”

“No!” Aziraphale snapped.

Crowley blinked and frowned. “What?”

“I do not want you leaving this flat without me from now on.”

Annoyance flared up inside Crowley for the first time. “What, you mean ever?”

“At least until I get this whole thing sorted.”

Crowley scrunched up his face. He didn’t like that answer. “And how long will that take exactly?”

Aziraphale let out a deep sigh as he picked up his bag. “I’m not sure dear, awhile. I just need you to stay here and be safe. Can you do that for me?”

Crowley wanted to say that he was not a child and Aziraphale couldn’t just lock him up in here like some prisoner. The thought of having his freedom restricted like that made a flare of panic rise inside him, and it felt a bit like claustrophobia. He swallowed.

“Yeah, sure thing angel.”

Aziraphale smiled warmly and pecked him on the forehead. “Good boy. Now, I’ll be back later.”

“Yeah, sure, bye angel.”

Aziraphale closed the door and Crowley flopped back on the sofa, letting the towel fall around him. He was already bored out of his mind. This was not going to be easy.

* * *

The sound of screaming reached Aziraphale’s ears as soon as he walked through the doors of the warehouse. He smiled pleasantly as he entered the large open space. A man was seated in the middle of the room, tied to a chair, and he was missing several of his fingernails. Uriel stood beside him, looking down with a bored expression.

“Very good, Uriel. I’ll take it from here.”

She bowed. “Of course, sir.”

Aziraphale took a seat directly across from the man. His dark hair flopped into his face and he bared his blood-soaked teeth, his bloodshot eyes glaring daggers. Aziraphale only continued to smile.

“You don’t look very good, my dear. Is there something I can get you?”

“Fuck you,” he snarled.

“Oh, no thank you. You’re not really my type.”

The man snickered. “Oh really? I thought former Demon scum was exactly your type.”

“So you admit it, you are a member of the Demons?”

“I already told you I am! You’ve had me here for two days! Just let me go, I’ve already told you everything I know!”

Aziraphale hummed. “I don’t think you have. Why did the Demons send you? They can’t have actually thought it was worth it, killing Crowley and starting a war.”

“They’re pissed that you think you can do whatever you want. They wanted to knock you down a peg.”

Aziraphale tapped his finger on the arm of the chair. “Then why not just try and kill me? Take me out of the game completely. You weren’t going for the kill that night.”

The man scoffed. “Oh please, you know how this all works. They take you out, someone else just takes your place. Probably one of those two goons you always have lurking around. They could be way worse. The enemies you know, and all that.”

Aziraphale hummed in agreement. He did of course already know this. Nobody wanted Gabriel or Michael to take his place.

“It still doesn’t make sense to me. Lucien isn’t stupid, far from it. It’s why your little organization is still around. All killing Crowley would do it anger me and push me to destroy them. There is a missing piece here.”

“Look, I’ve told you everything I know! I don’t know shit about a missing piece, I just did what I was told!”

Aziraphale sighed. “Oh, I believe you.”

He stood up and removed his coat, throwing it over the back of the chair. He then began to roll up his sleeves.

“What are you doing?” the man asked, a quiver in his voice.

“What? You didn’t think I would actually let you leave, did you? You do know who I am. I’m afraid the rumors aren’t just rumors. And your tried to take someone incredibly important from me. That cannot stand.”

He walked towards the man ass panic seemed to set in. “Wait wait wait.”

Aziraphale struck him hard across the face. It may have made the chair tip over if it wasn’t bolted to the floor. He struck him again from the other side, his formerly pleasant face contorted in rage.

“You thought you could come into my home,” a powerful hit to the gut, “attack me,” a backhand across the face, “try to take the one I care for most,” he gripped him by the top of his hair, “and get away with it?”

He bent the mans head all the way back and snarled into his ear. “You and your leaders thought I wouldn’t come for all of you? You thought I was bluffing when I said I would burn you all to dust? For Crowley, I would turn the world to ash. You thought you could put your filthy hands on what is mine? On something so beautiful your peasant eyes never should have even looked at him. True, it was your partner who touched him, but unfortunately he’s already dead.” He tilted his head in admission. “I mean, I am the one who killed him. But I wish I had kept him alive so that I could show him what happens to those who displease me. You will have to do.”

He pulled a knife from his pocket and placed it under the joint of the man’s finger. “Now, I would have removed each of your partners fingers that left a bruise on my darling, but again, his fingers are no longer an option.”

Once he was finished and the man was a bloody, still screaming mess, Aziraphale stepped back. He normally didn’t get anything from violence, but right now he would be lying if he said this didn’t bring him great satisfaction. His pants and shirt were colored with blood, and he would have to get rid of them before going home. Michael approached and handed him a cloth to wipe his hands with.

“Thank you, Michael. Once I leave here, dispose of him. And get a car ready to take me to one of my secondary locations so I can change. There is a lot of work that needs to be done and while covered in blood would be a good intimidation tactic, I think I should go for something a little more subtle.”

She nodded. “Of course. And what are we to do now?

“We will begin with phase two. I want you to find out the name and location of every single member of the Demons. That means anyone who has ever even associated with them and people who are close to them.”

“Even Crowley?”

He shot her a dangerous, annoyed look. “Of course not Crowley. He’s the reason I’m doing this in the first place.”

Michael nodded. “And then what?”

Aziraphale handed her back the cloth. “And then we kill them all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are all awesome, your comments are awesome, you make me feel awesome. So thank you all! I love reading all your theories and thoughts. Keep in mind, we are only about half way through this fic, so there is still A LOT that is going to happen. I hope you continue to enjoy!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, sorry for the delay in this chapter guys. There has been so much going on in my life and in the world that it has been difficult to find the time to write. But the next chapter shouldn't take so long. It would have been up a couple days ago, but I originally wrote a completely different second half of this chapter and hated it. So I rewrote it. I hope you enjoy!

Crowley laid sprawled out along the chaise in the bookshop while Aziraphale read through reports Michael had dropped off earlier that day. Crowley watched him, chewing on the inside of his cheek as he did. He stood abruptly.

“Come on angel, let’s go out and do something.”

Aziraphale looked up and frowned. “What?”

“I am bored out of my mind! I need to go out and actually have some fun!”

“We already went out today.”

He sighed. “Yes, and lunch was great. But I want to go out out. Let’s go to one of those clubs you own!”

Aziraphale waved a hand. “Absolutely not. Those places are always far too crowded and loud. It would be a security nightmare. No, it’s too dangerous.”

Crowley walked to his chair and positioned himself so that he was straddling him. “Come _on_ Aziraphale. I want to dance. I miss dancing. And drinking at a bar. Hell, we don’t even have to go to one of your clubs. We can go to a pub. A smaller place where you can have your security set up. Please? I really need this.”

Aziraphale pressed his lips together and set the papers aside. He looked into Crowley’s eyes for several seconds and then let out a sigh. “Oh, very well. You’re lucky I’m bad at saying no to you.”

“Yes!” Crowley leapt off Aziraphale’s lap.

Aziraphale chuckled. “Go upstairs and get ready. I’ll send out a message to Michael and have a team assembled within the hour. And I don’t want to be out too late!”

Crowley was already running up the stairs. “Of course not angel!”

Crowley selected his tightest black leather pants and a dark red button up that he left halfway open. It had been so long since he had gone out and just had a good time. And honestly, he was excited to see what Aziraphale would be like in this sort of environment. He artfully styled his hair, put on his best cologne, and then made his way back downstairs.

Aziraphale was standing near the front door in conversation with Michael and Gabriel. Gabriel looked angry about something, like usual. When Aziraphale turned and saw him, his face transformed from frustrated to happy.

“Oh, don’t you look just stunning my darling!”

Crowley preened as Michael and Gabriel retreated out the door. “Thanks. What was that all about?”

Aziraphale cast a look over his shoulder. “Oh, Gabriel just isn’t happy about us going out into the open.”

Crowley raised an eyebrow. “Us, or you? I get the feeling he doesn’t give a crap about me.”

“Either way, you are a part of me, and he needs to accept that.” He walked towards him and plucked at his shirt. “Oh look, the bruises are nearly gone. Soon you’ll be able to wear your collar again without any discomfort.”

Crowley raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Eager for that, are you?”

Aziraphale smiled. “You know I am. I love knowing that you belong to me.”

“You don’t need a collar to know that. I’m yours either way.”

“Yes, yes, I know. I still think you look fetching in a it.”

Crowley looked over Aziraphale’s same tan suit that he always wore. “Are you going to wear that to the pub?”

Aziraphale glanced down at himself. “Of course I am. Why wouldn’t I? It’s what I always wear.”

“Well, yes, but you will probably stand out.”

Aziraphale smirked. “I don’t really care about that. Besides, next to you, nobody will even notice me.” He ran a hand down his chest and gripped his waist. “You look positively delectable. I could just eat you up.”

Crowley leaned into him. “Is that a promise?”

Aziraphale chuckled. “We don’t need to go out you know. I’m sure I can entertain you just fine right here.”

Crowley pulled away slightly. “Oh, I’m sure you could. Maybe once we get back?”

Aziraphale hummed, looking just the slightest bit discontent. “Yes, I suppose. Well, if you’re ready the car is already waiting outside.” He waved his arm towards the door. “After you.”

Crowley sauntered outside and slid into the waiting car. Aziraphale joined him a moment later and instructed the driver on where to go. Crowley’s insides were a mix of anxiety and eagerness. He missed this, going out on the town. But he had never been to this sort of place with Aziraphale and he didn’t know what to expect.

The place that they pulled up to wasn’t a huge club, but rather a small one with a neon sign and a bouncer at the door who was taking names and monitoring the line. Crowley peered at the name.

“The Viper Club?” he asked. “I’ve never heard of this place.”

“I’ve been in once or twice to meet with clients of a certain brand,” Aziraphale said, glancing out the window. “They know me and will make sure we are well taken care of. Plus, my security will be able to set up around the place without much notice.”

Aziraphale climbed out of the car and held his hand out to Crowley, who took it and joined him on the pavement. Rather than join the line, Aziraphale walked right up to the front. The bouncer looked him over with a frown.

“The back of the line is over there.”

Aziraphale smiled his most shark like smile. “That won’t be necessary. The name is Mr. Fell.”

The bouncer’s eyes widened in recognition. “Mr. Fell? My apologies sir. Do the owners know you are coming?”

“I don’t believe they do. Be a good lad and inform them.”

Without another word Aziraphale walked into the club and Crowley sauntered after him, giving the bouncer a saucy wink. Uriel and Sandalphon followed behind. The inside of the club wasn’t huge. There was a good-sized dance floor that was packed with bodies and lit with purple and gold lights. The bar stretched across one entire wall, and to the right there was a raised area that was guarded by more men, where Crowley could see several tables and well-dressed people. Aziraphale walked towards that area without hesitation. He pulled out a thick wad of hundred-pound notes and handed them over to the bouncer, who took them and unclipped the rope to allow them access. As their group walked past the tables, someone called out to them.

“Fell! Mr. Fell!”

Both Crowley and Aziraphale turned to look at the man. His blonde hair was slicked back and even in the low light Crowley could see how green his eyes were. He was dressed well in a black suit with a gold silk button up underneath. Based on the watch he was wearing and the jewelry around his neck, Crowley could surmise that he was extremely wealthy. He was sitting with two other men and women. Aziraphale approached slowly.

“Ah, yes, Jonathan wasn’t it?”

The man laughed and nodded. “I’m so glad you remembered.”

“Of course,” Aziraphale said tightly. “How is your father?”

Jonathan waved a hand. “Oh, you know. Old and slowly going senile. He’s going to pass the business off to me soon.”

At Crowley questioning look, Aziraphale explained. “Jonathan’s family runs a rather successful exporting company.”

Jonathan snorted. “Yes, exporting company. That’s a nice word for it. Doesn’t matter to me though, so long as it’s bringing in the cash. Please, come join us!”

Crowley honestly did not want to join him. He was getting a very bad vibe off the man and he wanted to go to the dance floor already. But Aziraphale was already urging him forward, so he slid into the booth right beside Jonathan, and Aziraphale sat on his other side.

“So, what brings you here tonight Mr. Fell. Do you have business?”

Aziraphale smiled, though it didn’t reach his eyes. “No, not tonight. Crowley here was getting a bit restless at home and wanted a night out, so I decided to indulge him.”

Jonathans green eyes shot to him, and then slowly moved down his body. “I see. We need to take our pets out on walks every so often.”

Crowley felt his face heat. When Aziraphale talked about him like that it was fine, but this sleazy guy couldn’t talk about him that way. He looked to Aziraphale, hoping he would set him straight, but instead Aziraphale only chuckled.

“Indeed. He’s a spoiled thing.”

Crowley ground his teeth together and glared at him. What the fuck? He wasn’t supposed to let anyone else talk about him like that. Aziraphale noticed his furious gaze and placed hand on his thigh, as though to ground him. Crowley let out a slow breath.

“I admit,” Jonathan said, still eyeing Crowley up and down, “When I heard that the infamously solo Mr. Fell had taken in a boy toy, I was curious. Who could capture such a man’s attention? But I get it now. He’s exceptionally pretty.”

“Yeah,” Crowley growled. “And I’m also sitting right here. You can act like it.”

Aziraphale’s hand squeezed tighter on his thigh, but Jonathan just laughed.

“Oh, you got one with a little bite. I suppose I should have expected nothing less from you, Mr. Fell. A timid little thing wouldn’t be enough for you.”

“No,” Aziraphale agreed. “I like him because he isn’t afraid to get a little rough.”

Crowley rolled his eyes. Alright, fine. He would play along, be his boy toy for the night. This was what Aziraphale wanted and he had already agreed to come out with him tonight. It was the least he could do. He leaned into him and smiled coyly, running his fingers through his hair.

“Oh, it’s quite the opposite I’m afraid. I really rather prefer it.”

Aziraphale smirked and rubbed a little higher on his thigh. Just then the waitress came by to take their drink order. Aziraphale looked away and ordered a bottle of their best stuff. While Aziraphale was busy talking with the waitress, Crowley suddenly felt another hand slide into his lap, gripping his other thigh. He felt a shiver go down his spine as he glanced down to see Jonathans hands rubbing dangerously close to his crotch. He felt like his mind had ground to a halt. This was obviously someone who Aziraphale respected and needed for his business. Making a scene could cause a lot of trouble for Aziraphale. It was best to ignore it. It wasn’t like it was hurting him. He leaned slightly closer to Aziraphale. As soon as Aziraphale was finished ordering and turned back, Jonathan removed his hand.

Crowley swallowed. “Hey, angel, I think I’m going to go dance.”

Aziraphale looked a little disappointed for him to be leaving but nodded. “Alright. Here, take my card so that you can get what you want at the bar.”

Crowley took the black card and then slid out of the booth once Aziraphale was up. He made his way down the steps and across the dance floor to the bar. He ordered two shots of vodka and downed them one after the other. His whole body shuddered, but he ordered a gin and tonic as well. He didn’t really like gin and tonic, but he felt incredibly wound up and needed something to unwind. Once he had his drink, he turned back around to examine the dance floor. He took two large gulps of the alcohol and savored the burn as it went down. He was wishing now that Aziraphale hadn’t come with him. For one night he wanted to feel like a normal person again. Like he was a free man. He loved Aziraphale and he truly did like the life he had, but he needed a little more freedom. This was all getting to be a bit much.

“Hey there.”

Crowley glanced to his left to see a dark-haired man standing beside him, smiling and looking him over. He took a sip of his drink.

“Hello.”

“You looked lonely standing here all by yourself. Are you here alone?”

Crowley glanced towards the VIP area. He couldn’t see Aziraphale or their table from here. On the one hand, he had absolutely no interest in this man. Aziraphale was the only one he wanted. But it felt nice to flirt and get hit on by a random stranger again.

“I’m alone at the moment.”

The dark-haired man laughed. “How vague of you. Can I get you another drink?”

Crowley looked down at his nearly empty glass and shrugged. “Sure. Gin and tonic.”

He got him another drink and traded his glass. “My name’s Mike by the way.”

He held out his hand and Crowley shook it. “Anthony.” For once he was thankful for his popular and discreet first name.

“Well, Anthony, would you like to dance?”

Crowley smiled and held up his glass. “Maybe once I’ve finished my drink.”

Mike nodded. “Fair enough. I’ve never seen you here before, are you new to the area?”

“Nah, just don’t normally frequent this sort of place. It’s been awhile since I’ve been out.”

“And what do you do for a living?”

Crowley sipped on his drink as he considered how to answer that. He couldn’t exactly say he was a kept man by the most powerful crime boss in the country.

“I work in services.”

“Social?”

Crowley smirked. “Occasionally.”

Mike laughed again. “Alright, I can respect that you don’t want to tell me too much about yourself. But now that your drink is looking rather empty, how about that dance?”

Crowley slid his glass onto the bar. “Lead the way.”

They wound themselves into the crowd, losing themselves in the beat of the music. It was hot and the press of bodies against him made him feel dizzy. He loved it. He tilted his head back and ran his hands through his hair. The alcohol had kicked in now and it made him feel almost lightweight, like he was being lifted up by the music and flashing lights. He felt hands on his hips from behind but didn’t even bother to turn around to see who it was. Not Aziraphale, that was for sure. Too thin and bony. He was used to being felt up while on crowded dance floors. It wasn’t like Aziraphale could fault him. This was the whole point of coming to a club.

* * *

Aziraphale stood at the railing and looked down at the mass of bodies below him, surging and twisting like a multicolored sea. He could just make out Crowley at the far end. His flash of red hair would appear every few seconds as people moved. He couldn’t tell if he was dancing with anyone or not. He didn’t care if he was, so long as that was all it was. He wasn’t in the mood to kill anyone tonight. He had enough on his plate as it was. He sensed someone standing beside him and cast his eyes sideways to see Jonathan.

“He’s remarkably handsome, your boy.”

“Mmm,” Aziraphale hummed, noncommittally. He didn’t like the way Jonathan had been staring at Crowley, nor the things he had said to him. Unfortunately, he needed him and his family’s business. Now that he was at war with the Demons, he couldn’t afford to cut off anymore business ties. Though if he pushed him, he would still not be afraid to take action against him. He hoped Jonathan knew that.

“Would you be willing to trade off?”

Aziraphale looked at him now, frowning. “Trade off?”

Jonathan shrugged and took a large gulp of his drink, his eyes sharp and hungry. “Yeah. I can lend you one of my guys for couple nights and you lend me him. I’d be fairly gently with him, wouldn’t hand him back too roughed up.”

Aziraphale’s grip tightened on the bannister. “No, nobody touches Crowley but me. He’s mine.”

Jonathan gave him a sharp smile that Aziraphale was sure it frightened many people, but it only served to annoy him.

“Come now, Mr. Fell. Don’t be selfish. My family hasn’t been selfish with you. We have helped you out quite a bit over the years if I’m not mistaken.”

Aziraphale raised an eyebrow. “At the benefit of your family, of course. Do not act like it was selfless.”

Jonathan laughed. “Of course it wasn’t! And this will be mutually beneficial as well. Shall he come home with me tonight or should I send someone to collect him tomorrow?”

Aziraphale stared at him in silence for several long seconds, and he noticed the other man beginning to fidget slightly.

“You’re quite used to getting everything you ask for, aren’t you?”

He grinned. “You could say that. People don’t say no to me if they know what’s good for them.”

Aziraphale grinned back, though it did not reach his eyes. He took a small step closer to him, and though Jonathan didn’t step away, he did lean slightly back.

Aziraphale’s tone was even and smooth when he spoke. “And if you know what is good for you, you will stay far away from my Crowley. He is not a whore or a prostitute or for sale. He is mine. Mine to touch, mine to taste, mine to fuck. Not yours. You and your family are useful to me, but do not think that will protect you if you cross me. I have disposed of plenty of useful people. There are always more.”

Jonathan swallowed but straightened up, his eyes narrowing. “Look, friend—”

“I am not your friend. Do not confuse business with pleasure. If I feel as though you are lacking in the respect department, I am not afraid to send a helpful reminder. You should ask your father why that is something you do not want. Now if you don’t mind, go back to your friends. I want to be alone.”

Jonathan stood there for a moment more before slinking away. Aziraphale had met dozens of people like him before. Young, rich, drunk on their family’s power. And he was always willing to remind them of what real power looked like. Not that flashy sort that they dangled on the ends of their keychains or around their neck. No, the kind of power that could erase them from public memory without a trace. The kind that made hardened men whisper at night about what real fear was.

At the moment, it seemed at though the entire world wanted Crowley for one reason or another. Whether it was to kill him or fuck him, it didn’t matter to Aziraphale. He would destroy them all if he had to. Nobody would take him from him.

* * *

Crowley stumbled out of the crowd and to the bar. He had done two more shots and it was really starting to get to him. He felt dizzy and a bit lost.

“Where’s the loo?” he shouted to the bartender.

They pointed towards a hall off to the left and Crowley staggered his way towards it. He was halfway down the hall when someone grabbed him from behind and pinned him to the wall. He was too drunk to really do anything about it, and for a moment he wondered if the Demons had found him here. But when he looked up it was only Mike. His hands gripped his shoulders and his hips held him in place.

Crowley frowned up at him. “What the hell are you doing?” he slurred.

“What does it look like?” He began to rub his hand against his crotch and leaned in to kiss his neck, but Crowley managed to push him a few inches away.

“Hey, no, stop it. I’m taken.”

Mike quirked an eyebrow. “Taken? Taken guys don’t let other men buy them drinks and then grind on them on the dance floor. Whoever the bloke you’re with is, he clearly isn’t taking good enough care of you. Let me take care of you.”

He pressed back in, gripping his crotch more firmly and shoving his mouth onto his. Crowley squirmed and tried to turn his face away, but the alcohol made everything fuzzy and confusing, and his arms didn’t seem to be working at full strength.

“Hey, no, knock it off! I’m not interested.”

Crowley was aware that he was being backed up further into the hall as he tried to escape. Suddenly the exit door flew open and another set of hands grabbed onto Crowley. Mike gripped his legs and lifted him while the other man took ahold of him under his arms and dragged him out into the ally. Despite his state of drunkenness, Crowley immediately recognized the dangerous situation he was in.

“Hey! What the fuck are you doing? Let me go!” He began to kick and struggle, but thanks to his intoxicated state and the fact that both men were much larger than him, they continued to carry him to what he realized was a waiting van.

That was when panic set in. Nothing good ever happened in a van.

He began to kick and flail with earnest and tried to shout out, but another man that he hadn’t seen standing nearby stepped forward and stuffed a wad of cloth into his mouth and then pressed tape to it.

“If you know what’s good for you, you’ll shut your stupid mouth,” he said with a sneer. “You don’t want this going worse for you than it already is, trust me.”

Crowley’s eyes widened. They were going to kill him. He tried to make his brain work, to drag it out of its sluggish state. He had drunk too much, because of… oh. Because of Mike. He looked up into the eyes of the man he had been dancing with the whole night. The flirtation was gone, replaced by cold indifference. He had been played, had let his guard down. And now Aziraphale was inside and had no idea he was in danger. He wasn’t here to save him now.

They were nearly to the van now, and Crowley had no plan. He was outnumbered and he wasn’t strong enough to fight them. The man holding him by the arms suddenly let go and he fell hard onto his back. He groaned around the cloth in his mouth and opened his eyes. Mike, if that was even his name, he dropped his legs now as well. Were they going to tie him up first? But then he saw a flash of red and his heart soared. Carmine had her arms wrapped around the man’s neck and was dragging him backwards and away from him, with the other two now approaching with knives drawn.

Mike dove towards her and tried to grab her, but with one well maneuvered kick she knocked the knife out of his hand and shoved the man she was holding at him. They both staggered, giving her enough time to pull her stun gun from her belt and knock the third man to the ground. Crowley watched wide eyed from where he was sprawled on the ground as she took down both of the other men with here bare hands. He had never seen anyone move like that before, with such grace and strength. He could see why Aziraphale kept her so close. Once all three men were down, she rushed over and knelt beside him. She carefully removed the tape and cloth from his mouth.

“Are you alright? Did they drug you?”

His blinked, still dazed. “N-no. No. I’m just… a little drunk.”

She nodded. “Come on, I need to get you and Aziraphale out of here.”

As she was helping him to his feet, Uriel and Sandalphon came rushing around the corner. They looked around at the men who were unconscious on the ground and then back to Carmine and Crowley.

“What the hell happened?” Uriel asked.

“They tried to kidnap Mr. Crowley, again. I was stationed out here and saw them. Where the hell were the two of you? Why weren’t you with him?”

Crowley raised his eyebrows at her protective tone. He knew she was assigned to keep him safe, but he hadn’t expected her to care so much.

Sandalphon straightened up. “We were with Mr. Fell. Once he realized he couldn’t see Mr. Crowley anymore he sent us to find him.”

Carmine frowned. “Then that was an oversight on his part. Take care of these three. I need to get Mr. Fell and Mr. Crowley out of here incase more show up.”

She didn’t wait for an affirmative that they would do as she said before she dragged Crowley away towards the front of the building. They found Aziraphale there, in a furious sounding discussion with the club’s security.

“And how could you have allowed him out of here without stopping him? If you do not find him within the next-“

“Mr. Fell!” Carmine said once they were in range. “I’ve got him.”

Aziraphale spun towards them, and when his eyes landed on Crowley, he immediately melted into relief. He rushed forward and held him by the face.

“Oh, thank god. I was so worried.” He looked to Carmine. “Where was he? Where did you find him?”

Carmine pressed her lips together. “He was nearly kidnapped and taken away by three men. I don’t know who they are, but I dealt with them in a non-lethal way so that you can find out. I knew you would want to have him back as soon as possible, so I left Uriel and Sandalphon to deal with them.”

As she spoke, rage had filled Aziraphale’s eyes. “They tried to take him again? I thought that once I went after them and made it clear I would not tolerate it that they would leave it be.”

She shrugged. “I guess not. But maybe they aren’t the Demons. You do have a lot of enemies.”

“Regardless. Whoever they are, I will deal with them. But right now, I need to get Crowley home and safe.”

Carmine nodded and Aziraphale began to lead Crowley towards the waiting car. He had his arm wrapped tightly around his waist and the other held his hand as he helped him into the car. Crowley still felt dizzy from the alcohol and being dropped, so once Aziraphale was in and the door was shut, he lowered his head into Aziraphale’s lap and closed his eyes.

“Oh, my darling,” Aziraphale hummed. “I’m so sorry I wasn’t there to protect you.”

Crowley shook his head. “No, angel, it’s not your fault.”

“It is,” Aziraphale said vehemently. “I never should have let you out of my sight. If I lost you… if they took you away…” he took a deep breath. “Crowley, believe me when I say I would burn everything down to get you back. But it was foolish of me to let you leave the flat in the first place. No, from now on you are to be safeguarded within the home at all times. I won’t give them the opportunity again.”

Crowley frowned. “I can’t leave at all? For how long?”

Aziraphale shook his head. “I don’t know. For as long as it takes for me to destroy them completely. It could be a few months. Possibly a year.”

Crowley rolled over so that he could look up at him, his eyes wide with horror. “A year? Aziraphale, I can’t stay inside for a year.”

“Shh,” Aziraphale soothed, running his fingers through his hair. “I’m sure it won’t be that long. My people are hunting down the heads of the organization as we speak. But you will stay inside for as long as I tell you to. It’s for your own safety. I won’t have you be in danger. I will protect you at all cost, even if that means a bit of your freedom. You’re mine, after all.”

Crowley swallowed and looked away. For the first time, that sounded a bit like a threat.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you I would post this one sooner!

“I’m _bored_!”

Crowley was currently alone in the flat, hanging upside down on the sofa. He had taken to shouting things out loud as he grew more and more bored, and at the moment he was level of boredom was approximately one hundred percent. It had been three weeks since he had last left the flat. Every day he sat at the window and watched the world move on without him and it was beginning to drive him a bit mad. He had watched everything there was to watch on the tv, painting held no interest for him, and he was terribly lonely. Carmine had taken to coming up and spending a few hours with him each day, but there was only so much to talk about for two people who did nothing but spend time near each other.

It didn’t help that Aziraphale had begun getting home later and later. Some night he didn’t get in until after one in the morning. On those nights Crowley would lie still and pretend to be asleep. Aziraphale was always so gentle with him when he thought he was sleeping, and Crowley had begun to crave that from him. He knew Aziraphale was doing all of this for him. To protect him. But he would be lying if he said he wasn’t beginning to resent it a bit. He needed some control over his life, but Aziraphale would never give that to him. Aziraphale loved having control over him, he could see it in his eyes when he was commanding him or directing him in his actions. And he loved letting Aziraphale control him. Mostly. If he could just go out on his own occasionally…

And then there had been the phone calls. They always took place when Aziraphale thought he couldn’t hear him. Once when he had been in the shower and then again while he pretended to sleep. It was clear that whoever was on the other line was important to Aziraphale. He always told them that he loved them. And every time Crowley heard those words his chest would twist with hurt and fury and envy. The fact that whoever it was held Aziraphale’s heart meant that he never could. He would always be his toy, no matter how much he devoted himself to Aziraphale and loved him. He wasn’t good enough, and that person was, apparently.

He had considered asking Aziraphale about it, but he could never get the words out. It would break his heart for Aziraphale to look at him with pity. To tell him that he had known the arrangement when they had agreed to it. He wasn’t supposed to get invested. To fall in love.

Crowley closed his eyes and ran a hand over his face. He wasn’t entirely sure how he had found himself here, trapped in a flat with the man he loved who did not love him back, but who cared enough to keep his possession to go to war for him. He knew that that would have to be enough, but the truth was that he wanted so much more. He wanted to be Aziraphale’s equal, to be good enough for him to love. Possibly to even work with him. He knew he could help if Aziraphale would just let him. But unfortunately, Aziraphale only seemed to think him good enough for one thing.

And the sex was good, it really was. Fantastic even, to the point where Crowley doubted he would ever be able to sleep with anyone else ever again. Crowley did his best to be what Aziraphale wanted, to fuck him whenever he told him and follow every order. Because if Aziraphale grew bored now… If he decided Crowley wasn’t worth the work… Well. Crowley wouldn’t last more than a few days out there now. He had really made himself completely dependent on Aziraphale, and while that could sometimes be arousing, it was mostly terrifying. He had no autonomy.

At the sound of a key in the door, Crowley twisted around into an upright position. It was only a little after eight and he hadn’t been expecting Aziraphale to be home yet. Aziraphale walked in closed the door behind him, then smiled when he saw Crowley sitting on the sofa.

“Oh, hello darling.” He glanced at the tv, which was off. “What are you doing?”

Crowley slumped down. “Absolutely nothing, just like the past few weeks.”

Aziraphale tsked at him as he walked to the kitchen. “Don’t be dramatic. There is plenty for you to do here.”

Crowley stood up and followed him. “No there isn’t! I’ve done everything. I’m so bored angel, I need to go out.”

“Absolutely not! It’s far too dangerous.”

Crowley crossed his arms and leaned against the wall as he watched Aziraphale make a cup of tea. “Are you any closer to ending the Demons?”

“I’m sorry my dear, but not yet. This will take time. I am doing my best you know.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.”

But really, Crowley didn’t know. And that was the problem. He didn’t want to think negative thoughts about Aziraphale, but it had wiggled its way in. What was stopping Aziraphale from getting rid of the threat and then just not telling him? That way he could maintain complete control over him for as long as he wanted. Crowley would never know and could never refute it. In the late-night hours when his mind would begin to spin out of control, he had begun to think about what if Aziraphale never let him out again. Perhaps Aziraphale would go on keeping him a prisoner. He shook his head. No, Aziraphale wouldn’t do that.

“But, maybe I could go into work with you. Surely I would be safe there.”

Aziraphale frowned. “Why would you want to do that?”

“Anything is better than sitting in here for another day!”

Aziraphale stared at him for a moment longer before shaking his head. “No, my dear, I’m sorry. I don’t think even that would be safe.”

Crowley deflated. “What? Why not?”

Aziraphale set his cup down with a bit more force than was necessary. “Because I said so! I have quite a lot on my plate at the moment and I don’t need to be looking after you all day!”

Hurt and anger pinched at Crowley’s heart. “I’m not a bloody toddler Aziraphale! I don’t need you to babysit me!”

“Oh really?” Aziraphale raised his eyebrows. “You have nearly died twice now. Both times you needed to be saved.”

“I was drunk the second time! And may I remind you that if I hadn’t shoved us both out of the way that first time, you may have gotten a knife in the back! I’m not useless Aziraphale.”

“Of course you aren’t useless. I know that.”

Crowley crossed his arms. “Do you? Because it doesn’t seem like you do.”

Aziraphale narrowed his eyes. “What are you doing? Why are you trying to fight with me?”

“Gah!” Crowley threw his arms up. “I’m not trying to fight you. I’m just tired of sitting around and doing nothing! I thought being with you meant I would be protected!”

Hurt crossed Aziraphale’s face, but then it morphed into anger. “Protected is the one thing that you are. That’s the whole point of keeping you here.”

“Yeah, well, if I wanted to become a hermit, I could have done that on my own! I could have just gone off into the middle of nowhere and hid myself away without any help from you. At least then I would be in control of myself! If I could just go outside for a little—”

Aziraphale slammed his fist down on the table, making Crowley jump. There was pure fury in his blue eyes.

“I told you no! There are people out there who want to kill you Crowley! And while you might not have the sense or self-preservation to keep yourself safe, I will not allow it. You agreed to be mine, and that means you do as I say. So help me, I will chain you to the bed if I must!”

Crowley could feel himself shrinking away. He was filled with anger and hurt and worry, and he wanted to scream and rage. But old habits die hard. When he had been with Marcus, Marcus would get angry like this. And when Marcus got angry, he would hurt him. And right now, with the way Aziraphale was looking at him, he began to wonder if Aziraphale was going to hurt him. Had Anathema been right? Was he finally showing his true colors? Aziraphale reached a hand towards him, and without meaning to, Crowley flinched back.

The angry scowl on Aziraphale’s face immediately crumbled as he took in Crowley’s hunched shoulder and protective stance. He took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry, my dear. I didn’t mean to shout.”

Crowley swallowed. “It’s fine.”

“It’s not,” Aziraphale insisted. He held his hand out again. “Come here.”

Crowley stared at the hand, and then slowly took a step away. “I don’t want to.”

He saw Aziraphale’s jaw tighten, but his eyes were filled with what looked like sadness. Aziraphale looked around the flat.

“Right, well. I actually just remembered there was something else I needed to do back at the office. I’m going to be out quite late. Don’t wait up for me.”

Aziraphale walked past him and didn’t spare him another look as he walked back out the door. Crowley remained where he was standing for several minutes, just trying to collect himself. Aziraphale hadn’t hit him. But that rage had been there, just beneath the surface. And Crowley had been too much of a coward to stand up against it. He should have shouted back, made Aziraphale see that he wasn’t helpless. With a strangled cry he flung the cup that was on the counter to the floor, where is shattered. He shoved his hands into his hair and gripped it as he began to pace.

He couldn’t stay locked up here. He just couldn’t anymore. He needed to get out, even for just a little bit. Go someplace loud and crowded where nobody would recognize him. No guards, no sleezy crime families, no Aziraphale. He stopped and looked at the window as an idea began to form.

If Aziraphale wasn’t going to let him go with his blessing, he would go without it. He would rather ask forgiveness than permission at this point, even if Aziraphale wouldn’t give it to him. And if his plan worked, he could be back before Aziraphale even knew he was gone.

He walked to the window and looked out. Even at this time of night there were people out on the street below. This was Soho after all. Carmine and Polly were inside the bookshop below. There were guards stationed along the back of the shop, but at the front there was only one lone man. He was slouched against the wall and looking around in boredom. Crowley chewed his lips for a moment, and then made a decision.

He ran to the window that faced the back alley and saw three men sitting down below. Slowly and with as much care as he could, he worked the window open. He looked down and saw a row of trashcans off to the right. He picked up a heavy coaster from the table, and then aimed. His throw landed true, and as it hit the trashcans it made an incredibly loud noise. All three guards were on their feet in an instant, but Crowley didn’t wait around to see what they did. He raced back to the front window to see if his plan had worked. Sure enough, the guard at the front had heard the noise and was already making his way around the see what it was. Crowley knew he only had a couple minutes, if that, so he wasted no time in climbing out the window and dangling from the edge. It wasn’t a terribly far fall. He tucked his legs as he hit the ground and rolled into a standing position. Without a backwards glance he faded into the crowd.

* * *

Aziraphale paced back and forth in his office. Every few minutes he would pick up his phone and then place it back down again. He wanted to call Crowley, but he wasn’t sure if Crowley wanted to talk to him right now. He never should have lost his temper like that. But why couldn’t Crowley just see that he was doing all of this for him? It was for his own safety!

He had been doing everything he could, but he felt like he was being pulled in a hundred directions. The Demons had turned out to be more evasive than they had thought and had completely gone underground. Granted, Aziraphale had made it impossible for them to actually continue working and making money. But so long as they lived, Crowley would be in danger.

Then there was the problem with the Chechnyans. They had sent word back that they would send their leaders, but Aziraphale didn’t have time for that right now. Writing up a peace treaty took work and time, and that wasn’t at the top of his priorities right now. In the meantime, they had continued to push into his territory and cause problems for his people. It would have to be dealt with sooner rather than later. And it was all because of Crowley that he had begun neglecting those other duties.

Before Crowley had come along, his life had been rather peaceful. Well, peaceful for a crime lord. He had everyone under his thumb and his enemies were right where he wanted them. Now, in order to keep Crowley safe, he had started a war and cut off several ties he had once had. And Crowley couldn’t even do something as simple as stay inside. It was ridiculous! His life had been going just as he had wanted it before Crowley.

 _“Not_ just _as you wanted it,”_ his mind whispered.

It was true, he had been missing something. As it turned out, that something had been Crowley. He was exceptionally happier now, with Crowley waiting for him when he got home each night. And it wasn’t as though just anyone could fit into that spot. No, he couldn’t imagine letting any other man live in his home and share his bed every night. Only Crowley.

But Crowley had made it very clear tonight that he was only doing this for the protection. He was with him until the threat was gone, and then he would leave. Hell, from what he said, he was thinking of leaving anyways. That familiar monster that he knew lived inside him reared its head at that thought. No, he would not let Crowley leave. He couldn’t. He couldn’t lose him. He gripped his hands into fist, his eyes staring unseeing out the window. He had told Crowley once that he was free to leave, but how could he live without him now? It would destroy him to go back to an empty home. The realization struck him then, that the only reason it was a home was because of Crowley. Crowley’s warmth filled the whole space and brought it to life. His smile, his laugh, his voice, his love.

Aziraphale reached forward and gripped the wall on either side of the window. And there was the truth of it. He was in love with Crowley. He had never intended for it to happen, and yet here it was. He loved him. He loved Crowley and he needed him in his life. More than Crowley needed him. He saw his own face contort in the reflection of the window. He felt nauseous. He had been trying all this time to make himself a necessity in Crowley’s life, to make sure he needed him and would stay. Instead he had done the opposite. He didn’t need people. He had built his life around making people disposable, making sure they were only around so long as they were useful.

And then Crowley had just swept into his life and changed all that around. He had smirked at him and called him a bastard and had been exactly what Aziraphale had been needing his whole life, like some sort of miracle. It was as though God had gotten mixed up and accidentally sent him a gift meant for someone else. For someone good and deserving. He hurt people. He killed people. And now it seemed his time was up. Crowley had realized the truth and wanted to leave him. He clenched his teeth and closed his eyes. The monster inside him snarled that he would lock Crowley up before he allowed that to happen. He shook his head sharply.

No. No! He would not do that. He would never hurt Crowley. If Crowley truly wanted to leave, if he no longer wanted to be with him, then he would accept that. It would destroy him, and he worried a bit about what that would turn him into in regard to his business, but he would do it. If Crowley wished it then he would send him to a highly guarded safehouse until this was all over. He couldn’t just release him, it was still too dangerous. But if Crowley no longer wanted to sleep with him and share his home, he would allow it. He had to. Because it would be even worse to love Crowley and see the look of betrayal on his face every day. To see how much he didn’t love him back. That would be worse than death.

There was a sharp knock on his door that snapped him out of his downward spiral. He straightened up and composed his face before turning around.

“Come in.”

The door swung open and Michael walked in. Aziraphale immediately noticed her expression and stepped forward.

“Michael, what’s wrong?”

She swallowed and licked her lips. “Sir, um, something has happened.”

Aziraphale raised his eyebrows. “What is it? Is it the Demons? Have we found the heads of the organization?”

Michael’s eyes darted away and then back to him. She gave a short shake of her head. “No, sir, it’s not that.”

Aziraphale let out an exasperated sigh. “Well then spit it out! Or do you intend to make me guess all night?”

Michael let out a breath, and then straightened her shoulders as though fortifying herself for something. Aziraphale frowned. That couldn’t be good.

“Sir, it’s Mr. Crowley.”

Aziraphale felt the bottom of his stomach drop from inside him and his heart rate kicked into over gear. He leaned forward.

“Crowley? What’s that matter with him? Is he hurt?”

Michael pressed her lips together. “Well, that’s the problem sir. We don’t know. He’s, well… he’s gone.”

Aziraphale stared at her in horrified silence for one long moment.

“ _What?!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh. The boys are in for some trouble. Also, I was thinking, would you guys be interested in me recommending a fic here at the end of each upcoming chapter? They would mostly be Human AU's because that's what I like to read. But there are a bunch that I'm reading right now that I love and feel are underappreciated and deserve more readers! If that is something you would like, someone will need to tell me how to post links here in the notes, because I am about as good with technology as Aziraphale lol. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter and I can't wait for you to read what I have planned!


	17. Chapter 17

The streets of London were alive with all manner of people, and Crowley found himself reveling in it. He had taken this for granted before. Just being able to move around on his own, free as could be, with no security or babysitter trailing behind. He walked with his hands in his pockets, smiling at people who passed him on the street and getting several appreciative looks for his effort. He felt good. He felt free.

Though he didn’t really have anywhere particular in mind for him to go, he soon found himself outside a busy club. He looked up at the sign. Purgatory’s Door. He snorted at the pretentious name. He had been in once or twice a few years back, and he supposed this was as good a place as any to spend some of his freedom. Once he was inside, he quickly got a drink and leaned back against the bar. The place wasn’t nearly as upscale as the one Aziraphale had brought him, and he was thankful for that. Hell, Aziraphale would probably never even step foot in a place like this. It was dark, which Crowley appreciated, and packed with all sorts of people. The floor was sticky when he moved his feet, and he didn’t really want to think about what it was coated with. The music was ultra-modern and pulsing.

He honestly wasn’t even sure if he _wanted_ to be at a club right now, but where else could he go? He didn’t have a place of his own, he didn’t have any friends, and most other businesses were closed. He sighed and sipped his drink. He was already beginning to regret this. Aziraphale was going to be furious when he found out he was gone. He might even have him sent away. That thought caused dread to coil in his stomach. He didn’t want that. He still wanted Aziraphale. Maybe if he went back right now and begged forgiveness… No. No, he would not do that. He wasn’t doing anything wrong. He didn’t have anything against being a kept man, he enjoyed it really, but without any freedoms he was essentially a slave. But how much would this act of rebellion cost him? If Aziraphale had gotten that angry when he had merely asked to go out with him, what would he do when he found out Crowley had directly disobeyed an order and ran off on his own?

He tossed back his drink and shook his head. He didn’t want to think about that right now. He was going to enjoy tonight while it lasted.

“Hey.”

Crowley blinked and turned to see who was talking to him. It was a young woman, probably early twenties, with long dark hair. She was giving him a confident smile, which he returned.

“Hello.”

“My friend thinks you’re hot but is too shy to come talk to you.” She motioned behind herself to a young woman who was standing near the other end of the bar. The young woman was pretty and blonde, and smiling shyly at him. He gave the dark-haired woman a smirk.

“I’m flattered, really, but I’m not here for that. My partner certainly wouldn’t appreciate it.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Is she here?”

Crowley shook his head. “No, _he_ isn’t here tonight.”

Understanding crossed her face. “Oh, I see. Definitely barking up the wrong tree then?”

He laughed and nodded. “Unfortunately, yes. Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. I get it. As a lesbian I can’t tell you how often I have to fight off horny guys.”

Crowley immediately relaxed and chuckled. “Oh, I can imagine.”

She raised her glass in a salute. “Well, have a good rest of your night.”

He winked. “Likewise.”

She made her way back to her friend and Crowley ordered another drink. Well, this wasn’t going so bad. He could hangout here for maybe a couple more hours and then head back to the bookshop, preferably before Aziraphale got home. He would really rather not deal with that headache.

Over the next half hour, he threw back a couple more drinks and enjoyed the heavy bass and flow of the music. Honestly, he was a little bored. What had he done when he used to go out before Aziraphale? Well, he supposed he would pick up men. Couldn’t do that now. Didn’t want to. And standing around, watching young people dance and drink didn’t hold a ton of appeal. Just as he was starting to want to leave, a raised voice at the other side of the bar caught his attention. He turned to see the young dark-haired woman from earlier being pressed back against the bar by a similarly young man.

“Leave me alone. I don’t want to dance with you!” he heard her snarl, trying to shove the man away.

But the man only pressed further. “Come on babe, I bought you a drink. That gets me something, doesn’t it?”

Crowley was beside them in an instant, his hand gripping the man’s shoulder. “Hey, she said she’s not interested. Leave her alone.”

The young man glared at him, his focus on the woman momentarily broken. “Piss off mate. I know what she wants.”

Crowley glanced at the woman who was looking at him a little desperately before looking back at him. “I’m not your mate, and clearly you don’t. Now walk away before I make you.”

He finally let her go, only to turn to Crowley. “Oh yeah? You think you’re a tough guy? Bet you’ve never even been in a fight.”

Crowley grinned. “Unfortunately for you, that’s a bet you would lose. Now, if you want to keep all of your teeth, I suggest you walk away now.”

The man snorted. “You some sort of pacifist?”

Crowley actually laughed aloud at that. “Oh no, I would love nothing more than to kick your ass. Just doing the honorable thing. Now, like I said—”

Before he could finish his sentence, the mans fist was swinging at him. Crowley ducked it easily and took ahold of it as he passed him, using his momentum to slam him face down on the bar and hold his arm behind his back.

“Now, like I said, apologize to the lady and I’ll let this go.”

“Fuck you!”

“Nah, you’re not my type.”

A hand suddenly gripped Crowley’s shoulder and pulled him away. The first punch hit him square in the jaw, but he had had worse. He barely stumbled as he registered that the young man had friends. He countered the hit and struck the other man on the ear with enough force to have him crying out. The fight only lasted a minute before security made it to them and dragged Crowley onto the street, but it had been clear that it was a fight Crowley was going to win. Crowley stumbled into the cool night air and a saw the dark-haired woman was only a few paces behind him. She placed a hand on his shoulder, her face a mask of concern.

“Hey, are you ok?”

Crowley realized he was laughing. He looked up at the night sky and breathed in deeply. “Oh, I’m great. For the first time in forever, I feel like me again.”

Aziraphale was panicking. He paced back and forth across his flat, one hand gripped in his hair, and his eyes a little wild.

“How in the hell did this happen?”

Carmine was standing across the room from him, her brows lowered in concern and her arms folded across her chest. “I don’t really know. There was a crash around the back, and when we went around to investigate, there was nothing there. I came up to check on Crowley and he was gone.”

“How the fuck can he be gone?” Aziraphale shouted. “Someone came up here and took him away right under your noses! What the bloody hell use are you lot? I want every guard on duty killed!”

Carmine raised an eyebrow. “Really? Does that include me?”

Aziraphale narrowed his eyes. “Do not tempt me right now. Crowley is gone and I will destroy everything to get him back.”

She took a deep breath. “Aziraphale, I don’t think he was taken.”

Aziraphale stopped pacing to stare at her with disbelief. “What are you talking about? Do you think he’s just hiding somewhere in the flat? Of course he’s been taken! You saw that broken mug in the kitchen.”

“Aziraphale, you two got in a fight before you left. He was angry. Do you honestly think that in the time the guard went around the building to check the noise that someone could climb up the building, fight off Crowley with only a broken mug, and then get him out the window and onto the street without anyone noticing?”

Aziraphale raised an eyebrow. “Unless of course you have betrayed me and let someone take him.”

Now it was Carmine’s eyes that turned hard. “You honestly think I would do that?”

“I don’t know what to think!”

“Perhaps you need to consider the option that Crowley left of his own accord! That he didn’t want to be here anymore.”

Aziraphale turned away from her to face the window. The fact was, he had already considered that. It made the most sense, but he didn’t want to look too closely at that option. If Crowley had broken their verbal contract, if he had left him on purpose… The fury and hurt that filled him was almost enough to choke him. He would find Crowley. He would hunt through the whole country for him if he had to. How could Crowley be so stupid? Would he really rather live a dangerous life on the run rather than stay with Aziraphale? He gripped his hands into fists.

“What about his cell phone?”

“We found it here. He didn’t take it with him.”

He closed his eyes. “Alright. Put out the word to all of our trusted contacts. Find him as soon as possible.”

At the sound of Carmine sighing, he turned to look at her. “Boss, have you considered that he doesn’t want to be found? Maybe he just wants to be on his own and you should let him go.”

Aziraphale’s lip curled slightly. “If that is what he wants, then he is in no fit condition to be making his own decisions. He will die out there without me. I will not allow that. I started a war with the Demons to protect him and protect him I shall. Even if he doesn’t like it. Now, go find him.”

Carmine pressed her lips together and frowned, but in the end turned and left without another word. Aziraphale turned back towards the window and pressed his hands to his face. Was this all his fault? Had he been so horrible that he had pushed Crowley away? He didn’t think so. As far as he could tell, everything had been going great, besides a little boredom on Crowley’s part. But this was extreme. If Crowley really had gone on his own free will, then he had put thought into his plan of escape. He had wanted to get away from him. If so, was that for good? He gritted his teeth together and fought back against the horrible thoughts that were running through his head. The thoughts that whispered things like _Well, if he won’t stay with me freely, he will stay with me by force_ and _I’ll have to have chains put on the bed._

He took a deep breath. No, no, no. He wouldn’t do that. He could. But he wouldn’t. No, all that would do was frighten Crowley. It would make him hate him.

_It would be for his own good._

No! No, if he really were going to do something for Crowley, he would send him away to a safehouse.

_But then you wouldn’t get to touch him. No more sinful lips, no more devilish smirks, no more witty remarks. If you keep him here, you can still have all of that. He’ll come around with time. He’s yours._

Aziraphale was having more and more trouble keeping his breathing under control. He felt like he was losing his careful grasp that he always kept on himself. He didn’t panic. He didn’t react rashly. He didn’t worry about others. And yet here he was, doing all of those things.

_Because you love him._

He moved his hands from his face and back into his hair. A painful lump had risen in his throat and was threatening to choke him. A shuddering gasp escaped his lips and he dropped into his chair. This _was_ his fault. The fact that he was even entertaining the idea of locking Crowley up with him was proof of it. Crowley didn’t love him, and now he was forcing himself on him. Crowley was his weakness. It was obvious now that he actually thought about it, but until that moment he had never really considered it.

Before Crowley, everything had been easy. He had never been afraid or worried. He had never had to make compromises. Crowley was the reason for all of that. Perhaps it really would be better to just send him away. He would have no more distractions, he could call off the war, he could have his old life back. But that was just it. Did he _want_ his old life back? He didn’t even have to think about it. Of course he didn’t. He would rather go to war with the world than lose him. But if Crowley didn’t want him anymore…

He grabbed the antique lamp on his side table threw it against the wall with a shout of frustration. What could he really do if Crowley didn’t want him, if keeping him against his will was off the table? Nothing. He could do nothing. Crowley was the one thing he wanted most in this world, and yet it seemed that he was also the one thing he could not have. This feeling of helplessness was completely foreign to him. He always got his way. He didn’t lose. But this wasn’t a game.

First things first, he had to find Crowley. He could figure everything else out afterwards. The sound of footsteps made him turn. Gabriel was standing in the doorway with his hands folded in front of him and a look of gentle concern on his face. Aziraphale hated it. False sympathy didn’t suit Gabriel.

“What is it?”

“I’m sorry if I’m disrupting something sir, but I heard that Crowley ran away. I wanted to see if you were alright.”

Aziraphale turned away and rolled his eyes. “I will be when they find Crowley.”

Gabriel cleared his throat. “Ah, yes, that’s also what I wanted to talk to you about. Sir, pardon if I’m being to bold, but you deserve better. You could have anyone. Why keep someone who clearly doesn’t want to be with you? He’s using you for your protection and power. Surely you must see that?”

Aziraphale gripped his hands together and closed his eyes. “Obviously I know that. It doesn’t change anything. I only want him.”

Gabriel let out a breath of annoyance. “But why? Why him? He’s nobody! He isn’t special! There are a million other men out there just like him!”

Aziraphale spun around and marched forward so that he was standing only inches from Gabriel’s face.

“There is nobody else like him,” he hissed. “He is worth more than anyone else, worth more than my business. And I did not ask for your opinion. Now, you can either make yourself useful and go find Crowley, or you can find another job. I have no use for insolent brutes.”

Gabriel’s face went stony for a moment before evening out. He inclined his head. “Of course, sir.”

He turned and left and Aziraphale listened until he heard the sound of the shop door open and close. He deflated and dropped onto the sofa. He knew he shouldn’t antagonize Gabriel quite so harshly, but at the moment he found he didn’t have the energy to care about Gabriel’s bruised ego. What Aziraphale really, really needed was some rest.

Crowley was having a fantastic time. He had no idea what time it was or even where he was for that matter. It was some club or another, much larger than the last one he had been at, with a tall ceiling and gleaming white walls. The technicolor lights reflected off every surface and they were playing eighties music tonight. Yes, Crowley was having a great time. He laughed and dropped his head back as he swayed with the music, lost in the crowd of bodies around him. God, he had needed this. Nobody here cared who he was. Nobody wanted to tell him what to do. Once the song ended, he stumbled out of the crowd and back to the bar.

“What can I get you?” the bartender shouted over the beat of the new song starting up.

“Vodka cranberry.”

She smirked and poured his drink. “There you go handsome.”

He winked and turned back to the mass of bodies. He was comfortably buzzed but not drunk. He wasn’t going to make that mistake again. He had had a good night, and he was nearly ready to go back to Aziraphale and face the music. He’d give himself a half hour more and then leave. He had already been there for hours after all.

“Well look at you, looking like a tall glass of brandy.”

Crowley looked up into the eyes of a man who was leaning on the bar beside him. He was clearly more drunk than Crowley was, as he was using the bar for support.

“Ah, thanks mate.”

“You wanna dance?”

Crowley sipped his drink and shook his head. “Nope. I’m good thanks.”

“You straight?”

Crowley snorted into his glass. “Definitely not. Just not interested.”

The man pouted his lips, and Crowley found that the look was much more suited to Aziraphale’s face. “Why not? I’m not good enough for you?”

Crowley sighed and rolled his eyes. He really did not want to do this tonight. He was starting to remember why he stopped going out as often.

“You’re perfectly fine. I’m just not interested. I want to be alone tonight.”

“Oh, come _on_. At least let me give you a blow job in the bathroom. I’ll bet it’ll be the best you’ve ever had.”

Crowley raised an eyebrow. “You would lose that bet. No, seriously. I’m good.”

Crowley made to walk away, but the man grabbed him by the wrist. There was no force behind it, but it still made Crowley scowl.

“I suggest you let me go. You won’t like what I’ll do if I have to make you.”

“Don’t be like that. I just want to have a good time!”

Crowley huffed. “Then find someone else.”

The man leaned forward and pressed his body against Crowley’s. “I don’t want someone else. Trust me,” he lifted his free hand to Crowley’s face. “Just give me ten minutes with you and—”

Whatever he had been about to say was cut off by a pained cry as his hand was ripped away from Crowley’s cheek. Crowley blinked and moved his eyes to where his hand was being gripped by a much more manicured one. His heart stuttered for a moment before redoubling its efforts when his eyes met ice blue.

Aziraphale stood in front of him, the picture of absolute fury. Crowley had never seen him look so angry before. His lip was curled into a snarl and his eyes were narrowed to daggers. The sound of the man crying out in pain brought everything else around him back into focus. He blinked, and then with every bit of forced casualness he had, he leaned back against the bar.

“Oh, hey angel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh. The boys are having problems. Conversations are going to be had. Thank you so much for all of your support. I have been living off a healthy diet of your comments. You guys rock. 
> 
> Ok, so as promised I will be posting a fic rec at the end of each chapter! They will mostly be ongoing fics that I believe deserve more readers and some extra love. The first fic I will be recommending is [Omens of Another Kind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270125/chapters/55727089)  
> This is honestly one of my favorite ongoing fics. I know I said most of my recs would be human, but this is one of the few that isn't. Aziraphale is a Fae queen and Crowley is the Dullahan. He accidentally stumbles upon Aziraphale's Queendom one day, and the rest is history. It's really fantastic.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a two chapter sort of week!

Aziraphale’s mouth twisted. He looked like he was fighting something inside of him, forcing words to stay behind his lips. Crowley swallowed and tried to not show his internal panic.

When Aziraphale finally spoke, his voice was firm and controlled. “Crowley, go outside and get in the car.”

Crowley frowned and looked at the drunk man beside him who was still whimpering and twisting in Aziraphale’s grasp.

“Don’t hurt him, angel. He’s just drunk and not thinking straight.”

Aziraphale’s eyes flashed. “You are in no position to ask anything of me right now. Go out to the car, now.”

Crowley straightened up. “No.”

Shock crossed Aziraphale’s face. “No? I don’t believe I was asking a question.”

“And yet I’m still telling you no. Not until you promise you won’t hurt him.”

“Crowley,” Aziraphale growled, a clear warning that he was losing his patience.

“Just let him go and I’ll go out with you willingly. I won’t make a fuss.”

Aziraphale stared into his eyes for several moments, and then released the man’s hand with a shove. He cried out and collapsed back against the bar. Crowley let out a slow breath. He hadn’t actually thought that would work. Surely Aziraphale could have one of his goons drag him out of here if he wanted. Instead Aziraphale turned and began to march away through the crowd, clearly expecting Crowley to follow. And Crowley did. Part of him wanted to turn tail and run. Based on the look in Aziraphale’s eye, if he went home with him it wasn’t going to go well for him. He was almost positive that Aziraphale was going to hurt him. And yet he didn’t run.

No, because he was an idiot who had gone and fallen in love with the most dangerous person he had ever met. He was a stupid, broken man who sought comfort and protection from people who in the end only wanted to hurt him. And he allowed it because a small part of him thought he deserved it. But regardless of what happened, he wasn’t going to apologize. Because he wasn’t sorry. He deserved some freedom, even if Aziraphale just viewed him as a shiny object to play with.

The black car was waiting at the curb, still idling. Crowley climbed in after Aziraphale and sat in the seat across from him. Once the door was shut and the loud music from the club was muted, the air around him thickened until Crowley felt like he might choke on it. Aziraphale wasn’t looking at him, instead staring out the window as they began to move. His back was ramrod straight, his hands were fists in his lap, and his eyes cold and unseeing. This was not the man he had come to know over these past couple months. This was one hundred percent the harsh and calculating mob boss that everyone feared. Was that what this was going to be? Once they were alone in the flat, would Aziraphale dole out whatever horrible punishment he inflicted on people who displeased him?

He forced his hands not to shake by gripping them together. He wouldn’t cower before him. He wouldn’t let him see that he was afraid. Maybe Aziraphale would even respect that.

“How did you find me?”

Aziraphale raised an eyebrow but didn’t look at him. “You think you can go into one of my own clubs and I won’t find out about it?”

Crowley blinked. “Your club?” An image of the sign over the building flashed through his mind. “Oh. Heavens Gate. I forgot.”

Aziraphale continued to stare silently out the window. Crowley had a feeling that silence would end once they were completely alone. He did his best to mentally prepare for that. The car finally came to a stop outside the bookshop a few minutes later and Aziraphale climbed out. Crowley followed. He saw Carmine standing outside, her arms folded over her chest. When she saw him, relief washed over her face before transforming back into concern. Aziraphale walked past her and up the steps.

“Carmine, I do not wish to be disturbed tonight for any reason. Keep everyone out of the shop.”

Crowley swallowed. That didn’t sound good. Carmine nodded, but as soon as Aziraphale was inside and Crowley was beside her, she reached out and took him by the arm.

“Crowley, regardless of what he said, if you need help just bang on the window and I will come up. If he goes too far…”

Crowley nodded and tried to smile. He understood what she was saying. “Yeah, thanks Carmine. Will do.”

Though honestly, what could she really do if Aziraphale wanted to hurt him? She couldn’t fight Aziraphale. All that would happen was she would get herself killed. No, he would endure this alone.

He made his way up the stairs and to the open door of the flat. Aziraphale was standing in the middle of the room with all the lights still off, just the light from the streetlamps outside giving light to the room. Crowley closed and locked the door. In the quiet of the room it sounded like a gunshot. Aziraphale didn’t speak for several seconds, and for a moment Crowley considered just going to the bedroom. But then his voice cut through the silence.

“How could you be so stupid?” He said it quietly, only a slight tremor of anger laced throughout.

Crowley clenched his hands into fists. “I’m not stupid.”

Aziraphale spun around, his composure already broken, his voice rising to a shout. “Then why act like it? You deliberately disobeyed me! You went out of your way to put yourself into danger. You could have been killed!”

Crowley’s own anger rose up inside of him, anger that until then he hadn’t allowed himself to express. “Yeah, well, I wasn’t, was I? I’m not a fucking delicate flower! I’m a grown man, a grown man who has literally killed people! I can defend myself and I don’t need to be babysat like a child!”

“Oh really?” Aziraphale asked, his voice filled with disbelief. “So then why did you even come to me for my protection in the first place, huh? If you are so good at taking care of yourself, why did you need me?”

Crowley scoffed. “Maybe you’re remembering wrong, but I originally only came to you for help getting out of the country. I didn’t even know who you were!”

“And yet when you found out you jumped at the chance for my protection. It barely even took any convincing for you to agree to expand our relationship.”

“Yes, Aziraphale, but that’s not what this is about! I’m fine with that part of our relationship. What I’m not fine with is having zero control! I’m a prisoner here. I need some freedom!”

Aziraphale took a step closer. “Freedom gets you killed! I started a war to keep you safe and this is how you repay me?”

“I never asked you to start a war! All I wanted was a safe place to live. If you had ever even considered asking me, I would have given you my advice on the matter. But you clearly don’t value me for my input. And I get it, ok. I get why I’m still here and how I’m useful to you, I never thought otherwise.”

“Oh, don’t you try to turn this around on me! This is about you leaving the house and making yourself completely vulnerable! You didn’t even take your cellphone or leave a note! And then I find you cozied up at the club with that man…”

Crowley groaned. “That’s not what that was Aziraphale! He was drunk and tried to come onto me! I turned him down and was in the middle of pushing him away when you came up.”

Aziraphale narrowed his eyes. “Oh yes, I’m sure. The way you defended him really made it seem like you were against him.”

Crowley shook his head. “No, Aziraphale, I just didn’t want you to kill a man for barely even touching me! You may have forgotten, but it shouldn’t be so easy to take a life!”

Crowley had begun to pace, and Aziraphale watched him, completely still.

When Aziraphale spoke, his voice was calm and cold. “Regardless, it has become clear what I must do. First thing tomorrow morning, I will have you sent to a safehouse in another part of the country.”

Crowley froze, panic suddenly flooding his brain. “What? Why?”

Aziraphale raised an eyebrow. “It has become clear that this arrangement no longer works for you. It’s what’s best for everyone. I will continue to handle the Demon problem, and once it’s all over you will be set free.”

Crowley shook his head. No, no, this wasn’t what he wanted. He had known this would happen, but it was too sudden. Aziraphale had tired of him and was sending him away.

“No, I don’t want to go.”

Aziraphale pressed his lips together. “You seem to not want a lot of things. But it doesn’t matter. I’m making the decision for you.”

It took everything in Crowley for him to not fall to his knees and beg him to keep him. To not beg for his forgiveness and promise to be a good pet for him if he would just let him stay. No, he had promised himself he wouldn’t do that again. Instead, he switched to anger.

“Oh, I get it. You’ve gotten bored of this little game and now you’re taking the easy way out. You’re not used to not getting your way, so you’re just going to cut your losses?” Crowley took a step towards him. “You’re a fucking coward.”

White hot fury flashed in Aziraphale’s eyes. Crowley saw his hands ball into fist as he shifted slightly closer to Crowley, and Crowley forced himself to not flinch.

“How dare you speak to me like that?”

“Yes, Aziraphale, I dare. I’m not going to cower in front of you like everyone else. I know you don’t really give a shit about me.”

Aziraphale’s face had begun to turn a bit red and he was shaking. “After everything I have done, everything I have given up to keep you safe, you dare say that to me? You, who cares about no one but yourself?”

Crowley’s mouth fell open. “Me? _I’m_ the one who only cares about myself? I think you have that a bit twisted around. Doing things for someone just because you get something out of it doesn’t really count as being selfless. But it’s fine Aziraphale. You didn’t get where you are by having a heart, so I get it. You’re a selfish bastard. Just stop pretending like I matter to you!”

Aziraphale began to pace towards him very slowly, like a predator about to pounce on prey. Crowley forced himself to stay where he was, to not run for the door.

“Selfish, am I? Is that what you think of me? If I were selfish do you think I would send you away?” He shook his head. “No, I’ll tell you what I would do if I were selfish. I would chain you to that bed with a gag in your mouth. I would use you how I saw fit, whenever I saw fit. I would keep you in there forever. If I were selfish, I never would have come after you tonight. I would have, what’s the phrase you used? Cut my losses.”

He had begun to circle him, and Crowley turned his head to keep his eyes on him.

“I admit, at my core I am selfish. But never with you. I have given you everything you needed. I have done my best to be what you wanted. And yet still you do not care. I understand that the only reason you are here is for protection, that is obvious.” He stopped directly in front of him, his voice dangerously low. “But you _will_ respect me in my own home.”

Crowley knew he was shaking but he didn’t care. He leveled Aziraphale with a hard stare.

“Or what, Aziraphale? Are you going to hit me? Beat me into submission like you do with everything else?”

Shock and confusion replaced the cold fury on Aziraphale’s face. “What? Of course I’m not going to hit you.”

Crowley narrowed his eyes, not believing him. “Why not?”

Aziraphale scoffed. “Because I would never harm someone I love!”

It felt like all of the air was sucked from Crowley’s lungs. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open. Surely, he had heard wrong. Because Aziraphale did not love him. He couldn’t. But Aziraphale looked just as surprised by his own words as Crowley felt. He took a step back and folded his hands behind his back.

“I apologize. I understand that’s not something you want to hear. I know that you don’t feel the same way and that’s not what you signed up for.”

Crowley shook his head, trying to clear it. “Don’t do that.”

Aziraphale frowned. “Do what?”

“Try to manipulate me.”

Aziraphale narrowed his eyes in irritation. “My dear, I do not say things I don’t mean. As I said, you don’t need to reciprocate the feeling.”

Crowley began to back away from him, towards the window. Out of everything Aziraphale had said tonight, this was the worst. This hurt.

“You don’t love me. You can’t. How can you when you already love someone else?”

Now Aziraphale looked properly confused. “What are you talking about?”

But Crowley wasn’t listening. Tears stung at his eyes and he dug his hands into his hair.

“How fucking dare you? When did you find out, hmm? When did you find out that I loved you? Was in Anathema? Did she tell you? Did you make her? Because of course I had to fall in love with the one man in London who could force that sort of confession out of someone.”

Crowley was pacing, his breath coming in shallow gasps. He didn’t notice Aziraphale staring at him in complete shock.

“But don’t you fucking dare use that information to manipulate me! I knew you were a bastard, but I thought this would be below you. You already have me if you want me, because I’m a twisted, messed up person. So you don’t need to resort to that!”

Hands were suddenly on his wrists, forcing him to stop and face the wide blue eyes in front of him. Aziraphale was frowning, but he didn’t look angry. Only completely perplexed.

“Crowley, are you… what? You love me?”

Crowley scoffed. “Of course I bloody love you! Have for a while! But you already knew that.”

Aziraphale shook his head. “No, my dear, I didn’t. I thought what I felt was unrequited.”

“Stop that!” Crowley spat out. “How can you love me when you’re already in love with someone else?”

Aziraphale was still shaking his head. “What on Earth are you talking about?”

Crowley yanked his hands away. “The phone! I’ve heard you talking on the phone to your other lover. I’ve heard you tell them how much you miss them and love them. You should be more discreet with your secret lovers.”

A series of emotions danced across Aziraphale’s face. Understanding, then shock, concern, and finally, guilt.

“I didn’t realize you had heard me on those calls.”

Even though Crowley had known about it, hearing Aziraphale confirm it still tore at his heart.

“Yeah, well, I did.”

Aziraphale suddenly looked very tired. “My dear, there has clearly been a misunderstanding.”

Crowley raised an eyebrow. “And what would that be?”

Aziraphale backed up until he was able to sit on the sofa. “Come, sit with me.”

The sudden change in tone and demeanor from Aziraphale threw Crowley for a loop. A moment ago, he had been furious and had looked on the verge of hitting him. He now looked exhausted and worried.

“I think I’ll say standing.”

Aziraphale nodded. “Very well then. Crowley, I’m going to tell you something that I have never told anyone else. It’s a secret that I have kept for a very long time, because failure to do so would have catastrophic consequences. But,” he looked up and met Crowley’s eyes, “I trust you. And I can see that the only way any of this is going to change is if I prove that to you.”

Crowley blinked. Well, his interest was certainly piqued.

“Everyone knows that I am alone. The last of my family died with my grandfather when I was twenty-one and there is no one else. I am the single last remaining member of my family.”

Crowley nodded slowly. That was indeed what he had discovered about Aziraphale. But Crowley had never seen Aziraphale look so anxious as he did at that moment. Aziraphale took a deep breath before continuing.

“Except, that’s a lie. A lie that I have maintained my whole life. I came to live here with my grandfather when I was six, after my parents died. But you see, I wasn’t an only child. I had a baby sister. She was only a year old at the time. My grandfather was in no position to raise a baby though, so she was sent to away to live with an aunt. We never saw each other growing up, but we knew about each other. We would talk on the phone on holidays and occasionally sent pictures back and forth once we were older. We were raised very differently, you see. My grandfather was a hard man. He raised me to be hard as well. But my sister, Deirdre, she was raised to be gentle. She’s kind, and soft.”

Crowley couldn’t do anything but stare at Aziraphale as he spoke.

“After my grandfather died, I thought I was going to be alone forever. So I used the sources that he left me and I began to build something for myself. I didn’t want to just be a bookseller all my life like he had been. I wanted more. But then, when Deirdre was nineteen, she moved here for university. She reached out to me and wanted to build a relationship. And even though I had already begun down the path the to where I am now, I wanted that too. I wanted a family. So, over the years we bonded and became very close. We were true siblings to each other. And all the while she was going to university and then getting a career, I was rising up in the crime world to become the most powerful crime lord in London. But I couldn’t let her find out, so I hid it from her. And I hid her away from this world. Because I knew that if anyone found out, they would use her to get to me. For a long time, I lived a double life. Most of the time I was a crime lord, but then with her I was just her big brother. I walked her down the isle when she got married, I helped her find her first house with her husband, I went to holiday parties. And then, eleven years ago, she gave birth to my nephew Adam. And I loved him the moment I saw him. I knew that things were getting dangerous and I had to tell Deidre the truth about me and who I really was. Let’s just say she did not take it well at first.”

At some point while Aziraphale had spoken, Crowley had found himself also sitting on the sofa.

“But after time she came around. Obviously, she wanted to protect Adam, which I did as well. That’s why I told her. I knew that meant I wouldn’t be able to see her as often. So, I hid her and her family away in a small village. They live happy, normal lives. I still get to see them a few times per year, and as you heard I speak to them on the phone. But you see darling, there is no one else. The only other people who I have ever loved are my family. That’s why I’m so terrified of you. The idea that me loving you could put you into even more danger, I… I don’t know what to do.”

Crowley was silent for a long time after Aziraphale stopped speaking. He felt like he needed time to process everything that had just been said to him. It was honestly a lot, but one thing did stick out.

“So… you really do love me then?”

Aziraphale nodded slowly. “I do. I didn’t realize it for a long time because I’ve never felt this way for a partner before. But I do love you. But even if you love me in return, I understand if you don’t want to be with me in that way. This life is dangerous, and my love will put a target on your back. That isn’t something I want. I want to protect you.”

Crowley took a deep breath, and then leaned forward. “Aziraphale, listen to me ok? Actually listen and hear what I’m saying. I get that you want to protect me. I do. But I think you have a problem with taking that too far. _That_ is the issue I’m having. You’re holding on so tight that you’re suffocating me. You hid your sister away because she’s soft. Well, I’m not soft. I have literally killed people. I can defend myself. I want to be your equal. I want to be a part of your business. I want you to ask my advice and listen to my opinions. I love you, Aziraphale. I want an actual relationship with you, one that goes beyond sex.”

Aziraphale let out a sigh. “Crowley, I don’t think you understand what you’re asking. What it would mean for you.”

Crowley stood and threw his hands in the air. “I do actually understand! I’m not stupid Aziraphale! I get that it would be dangerous, but no more dangerous than how you already live. I’m telling you that I’m willing to accept that. But,” he stopped and looked down at Aziraphale, suddenly unsure, “are you? Is that what you want?”

Aziraphale pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes. “Of course that’s what I want!” He stood up and walked to the window. “But Crowley, I’m just trying to do what’s best for you. I’m not a good person. And if I love you, shouldn’t I want you to be with a good person?”

Crowley walked towards him and turned him around so that they were face to face. He smirked and shook his head. “Oh, angel. I’m not a very good person either.”

To prove his point, he took him by the front of his coat and shoved him backwards until he was pressed to the wall. Aziraphale looked surprised for only a moment, but then that wicked smile Crowley had come to love blossomed on his face as he wrapped a hand around his head and pulled his mouth to his. Their mouths came together in a brutal kiss filled with every ounce of passion they had allowed to build inside of them. Crowley could still taste the alcohol on his own breath, but he was thankful that Aziraphale tasted of his normal mint and tea.

Aziraphale’s hands moved with purpose to Crowley belt, yanking it undone with more force than was strictly necessary. Crowley bit down on Aziraphale’s lip as he ripped at the buttons on his shirt.

Crowley chuckled. “Angel, if you keep that up, I’m not going to have any more shirts to wear.”

“Good,” Aziraphale growled, before shoving him backwards until his legs hit the arm of the sofa.

Aziraphale made short work of the rest of Crowley’s clothes, while Crowley had barely managed to remove his jacket and waistcoat. He pushed Crowley so that he was sitting on the arm of the sofa and then dropped to his knees, hiking Crowley’s legs onto his shoulders.

“Angel—”

“Quiet,” he commanded, and Crowley was only too happy to obey.

Aziraphale took his already leaking cock into his mouth and sucked hard, eliciting a cry from Crowley as he bucked his hips forward.

“Fuck, angel, are you trying to kill me?”

Aziraphale pulled off and raised an eyebrow. “I thought you weren’t breakable.”

Crowley shook his head. “Bastard.”

Aziraphale winked and then took him back into his mouth. He alternated between hard and gentle sucks, stopping to lick along the head and shaft every so often. Crowley loved it, but he wanted _more._ More Aziraphale. As though reading his mind, Aziraphale lifted three fingers towards Crowley’s mouth, which he gratefully took. He sucked and licked at them until they were sufficiently slick, and then Aziraphale removed them and brought one finger to his already waiting hole. He pressed against the muscle there, and it didn’t take much to breach him. Crowley moaned. More. Aziraphale worked his way up to three fingers more quickly than normal. The stretch and slight pain was delicious.

“Aziraphale,” he whined. “Come on, I need you. All of you.”

Aziraphale pulled his cock out of his mouth, his lips swollen and pink and a bit of saliva still linking them. It was the most erotic thing Crowley had ever seen and he almost came right then and there.

“Don’t wine, dear.”

“Or what?”

“Or I’ll give you that punishment you deserve for running off and frightening me so terribly.”

Crowley smiled wider. Well, in that case. “ _Angel,_ come _on!”_

Aziraphale rolled his eyes. “You’re an incorrigible, hopeless, wily thing.”

Crowley pulled him up by his collar and licked the saliva off his lips. “That’s why you love me.”

Aziraphale’s face softened. “Indeed.” But then that wicked glint was back, and he spun him around and bent him over the couch. He leaned forward and spoke directly into his ear. “For disobeying me, you get ten strikes. You’re going to count them, and when I’m finished, you’re going to thank me. Do you understand?”

Crowley let out a shuddering breath. “Yes, angel.”

“Very good.”

Aziraphale ran his hand gently over Crowley skin, and the anticipation was killing him. Then he lifted his hand and brought it down with enough force to rock Crowley forward on the couch. He whimpered.

“One.”

Another strike, this time to the other cheek.

“Two.”

With each strike Aziraphale seemed to put more force into it. Crowley was sure his arse must be bright red by now, and the thought made a bead of precum drip from the head of his cock.

“Eight!” Crowley cried, now arching his back and leaning into it.

Aziraphale paused in his punishment to rub his hand lovingly over Crowley’s burning skin.

“Oh, look at you my love.”

Crowley actually whimpered at those words. They didn’t feel real still. And yet Aziraphale was saying them to him and believed him. Aziraphale loved him.

“You take your punishment so well. You are such a good boy. So very perfect. Only two more now. Are you ready?”

Crowley nodded. “Yes, angel, hurry. I need you.”

Aziraphale tutted. “Very well.”

His hand landed with a resounding smack.

“Nine.”

Aziraphale paused, as though to draw out his torture, and then landed the final hit with more force than the others.

“Ten! Thank you, angel.”

“Mmm, there we are. Now, since you took your punishment so well, would you like your reward?”

Crowley looked over his shoulder at him. “Yes, please angel. I want you inside me.”

Aziraphale smiled and then leaned down to press gentle kisses to Crowley’s aching cheeks.

“Of course. You know I always give you what you need.”

The sound of Aziraphale unbuckling his belt sent a familiar thrill down Crowley’s spine. Aziraphale opened a small drawer on the side table and took out a waiting bottle of lube. Crowley was still mostly opened from earlier, and just as achingly hard, so the bit of stretch and burn as Aziraphale pushed the head of his cock into him was perfect. He moaned as Aziraphale seated himself fully inside of him. At this angle, bent forward and down with his ass in the air, Aziraphale was able to get mind-numbingly deep. Crowley couldn’t believe he had almost lost this. Aziraphale began to rock his hips and quickly picked up the pace until he was jackhammering into him, the loud slapping of skin filling the air. Crowley’s moans turned into a constant hum of ecstasy as he took Aziraphale all the way in each time. He gripped the cushions on the couch and slid his legs open as far they could go. His cock was trapped between the arm of the couch and his stomach, and the friction was driving him mad. The feeling of Aziraphale’s hand in his hair as he suddenly pulled his head back made him shout in pleasure.

“That’s it my love. Take all of me in just like you always do, with your perfect, open arse that is just for me. Always only for me. You’re mine.” He leaned forward so that his chest was pressed to Crowley back and spoke directly into his ear. “I love you, and your mine. My wicked, beautiful thing. I would do anything for you.”

Crowley loved Aziraphale’s dirty mouth during sex, but oh god, those word. Those sweet, possessive, gentle words rocked Crowley’s entire world. He didn’t even realize he had let out a sob as he came, his whole body shaking as he rode it out.

“Oh god, angel, fuck I love you so much. So fucking much. I love you and I would kill for you. Anything you asked. Anything and it’s yours. I’m yours, always,” he babbled as he came in what felt like the longest orgasm in his life.

At his words, Aziraphale moaned and followed him, coming deep inside of him. When they were both finished, Aziraphale slid carefully out of him and then turned him to gather him into his arms. He moved them both to the sofa and arranged Crowley so that he was laying across his chest. Crowley sighed and buried his face into the soft skin at his neck. They were both silent for a while, just breathing in the scent of each other and resting in the afterglow. When Aziraphale spoke, his voice was low.

“I think perhaps we needs to rethink and reassess the boundaries of our relationship.”

Crowley chuckled. “Yeah, I would say so.”

“So what exactly is it that you want, my dear?”

Crowley shrugged. “Like I said, I want to be your equal. I want you to trust me and let me have as much freedom as I need.”

“I _do_ trust you darling, completely. I admit, it will be difficult for me to allow you to move around without me. I must insist that you take Carmine with you at all times.”

“That’s fine. You know, you could also give me a gun. I’m pretty damn good with one, if I do say so myself.”

Aziraphale raised an eyebrow. “Is that so? I’ve never been partial to them myself. I prefer to work with my hands.”

Crowley snorted. “Oh, I know that.”

“What else would you like?”

“Hmm,” Crowley considered. “I want to be a part of the business. Not grunt work. I don’t want to have to actually hurt people if I can avoid it. But I would like to help make decision and be a part of your everyday work. I want to matter.”

Aziraphale ran his fingers gently over Crowley’s cheekbones. “You matter immensely to me. But I understand and that sounds reasonable. As for everything else that our relationship has been, do you still want…”

Crowley looked up at him and quirked an eyebrow. “Do I still want you to tie me down and fuck me until I cry? Yes, angel, I definitely still want that. When we’re here, at home, I would still very much like to me owned by you.”

Aziraphale grinned. “Good.”

“It’s just,” Crowley squirmed around so that he could lay his head on Aziraphale’s shoulder and look at him, “when we’re out, I don’t want anyone else to touch me. Even if they’re your colleagues.”

Aziraphale frowned. “My dear, that was already most certainly a rule.”

Crowley looked down, felling a bit ashamed. “Yeah, I know, but then when we went to that club and we met up with that guy Jonathan, he… well, he sort of groped me under the table.”

Aziraphale’s face immediately transformed into a mask of fury. “What? Why didn’t you tell me?”

Crowley sighed. “It’s fine, angel. It was clear that you needed him for your operation. You work in the crime business; you can’t exactly afford to cut out every person who’s a piece of shit.”

He could feel Aziraphale shaking with barely contained rage. “No, but such disrespect and treatment towards you will not be tolerated. Messages will have to be sent to make that clear.”

Crowley smiled. “Don’t go nuclear, angel. Now that I know where I stand with you, I won’t be letting anyone get away with that again.”

Aziraphale settled slightly, but he still looked troubled. He was quiet for a long time, and then he asked, “Did you really think I was going to hit you in anger earlier?”

Crowley chewed on his bottom lip and focused on a spot on the couch. “Er, yeah, sorry.”

“My love,” Aziraphale moved to sit up, arranging Crowley so that he was sitting in his lap, “Do not apologize to me for that. I would never, ever harm you. If I have done something to make you think I would, please tell me so that I may correct it.”

Crowley shook his head. “No, no, it’s not you angel. Well, I mean, you can be quite scary. But I don’t want you to change that. It’s me. Or rather, my past. I didn’t always date the best people. My ex, well, if I made him angry, he really knew how to show it.”

Aziraphale’s face had gone dangerously blank. “He hit you?”

Crowley shrugged. “Yeah, among other things.”

Aziraphale nodded slowly, his voice sounding falsely calm. “And what was his name, your ex?”

“Oh, no, angel, don’t. Seriously, it was a long time ago. Just, let it be. He isn’t worth it.”

“Crowley, it would take very little effort on my part to have whatever inconsequential cesspool who dared lay his unworthy hands on you brought to my warehouse and taught a very slow, painful, and final lesson on what happens to those who harm that which I love. Now, his name?”

“ _No,_ angel. Let it go, please.”

Aziraphale still looked incredibly bothered, but he finally sagged back against the sofa. “Fine. But we are going to discuss this later.”

“Yes, yes, fine. But what about you? What else do you want from all this?”

Aziraphale pulled him tighter until he was pressed to his chest. “Crowley, I want whatever makes you happy. Of course I still want to dominate you in the bedroom, but I also very much want to see you seated beside me at the office and on my arm at every event. I want you to know you are wanted and loved and safe with me. I only want all of you.”

Crowley smiled against his chest. “You have all of me, angel. Everything I have to give is yours.”

Aziraphale pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “I’m very happy to hear that. And, um, Crowley…”

Crowley pulled away and looked up at his hesitant tone. There he went looking nervous again.

“What is it?”

“Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to actually meet my family. My sister and nephew.”

Crowley felt his eyes go wide. “Oh.”

Even though Aziraphale had told him he loved him, he hadn’t been expecting that. Did Aziraphale really mean it enough to bring him into his most protected secret? That felt momentous and terrifying and important.

“You don’t have to, of course, if you don’t want to!” Aziraphale rushed to say. “There’s really no pressure if that’s not what—”

“No, no I do! I would love to meet your family, Aziraphale. I want to know every part of you.”

Aziraphale beamed at him then in a way that Crowley had never seen before. There was nothing cunning or wicked or analyzing about this smile. It was just pure happiness and joy, and it nearly knocked the breath out of Crowley.

“Oh, oh good. I had hoped you would say that.”

Crowley nodded and intertwined his fingers with Aziraphale’s. “I only wish there were someone on my side you could meet. I don’t have a family anymore.”

Aziraphale raised his hand so that he could press a kiss to his knuckles. “Well then, I suppose I will just have to be your family then.”

And god, if that didn’t make Crowley just want to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really excited for you guys to read this and everything else I have planned. We are going into "phase 2" of the story, so to speak. And finally, we get a bit of communication! You know, as a treat. 
> 
> The fic I will be recommending this chapter is [The Infernal Bodyguard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241204/chapters/58411999)  
> It's a human body guard AU in which Crowley must protect author Aziraphale from and unknown enemy. The sexual tension is off the charts and pining is incredible. I think it's really fantastic, so check it out and give Santillatron some love!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess my brain has just decided that it's time to write again, so we're getting another quick update. I'm not sure if I will be able to continue updating at this rate. Only the writing Gods know.

Crowley stood in front of the mirror and adjusted his tie for the fifth time since putting it on. He hadn’t worn a tie in forever, but if he was going into Aziraphale’s office today, he wanted to make a good impression.

“Dear, what on Earth are you doing?”

“I can’t get this _stupid_ thing to go on right. I look ridiculous, don’t I?”

He turned around to face Aziraphale in the doorway, who was looking at him with a bemused smile. Aziraphale eyes ran down the length of Crowley’s body, which caused that usual tremor of excitement to travel up his spine.

“Darling, ridiculous is not the word I would use. But if you don’t want to wear a tie, you don’t have to. I’m a crime boss, not a tax broker. You’ll be accepted no matter how you dress.”

Crowley huffed out a breath as Aziraphale approached him and began to undo the tie. “How do you know?”

Aziraphale quirked an eyebrow at him. “Because they know better than to displease me. And they’ll come to know better than to displease you.”

Crowley grinned as Aziraphale undid the top two buttons of his shirt. “Oh? And what would you do to them if they did?”

Aziraphale snorted and shook his head. “You are a barbaric and terrible man.”

“True,” Crowley agreed. “I just like seeing you go on a power trip. Really gets me going.”

Aziraphale smoothed his hands down his shirt. “Is that so?”

“Yep. I don’t just get off on you telling _me_ what to do. It’s a bit broader than that.”

“Hmm, I’ll keep that in mind. Now we better get going or we’ll be late.”

Crowley rolled his eyes. “Aziraphale, you’re the boss. You get to decide if you’re late or not.”

Aziraphale turned and made his way out of the bedroom, where Crowley followed. “Yes, but it’s unseemly to be rude. I’m sure Carmine will also want to make sure you are alright.”

“Oh, shit. I forgot about Carmine.”

“Yes, I’m surprised she hasn’t busted in here to make sure I haven’t murdered you.”

“Nah, she told me what to do if I needed her help.”

Aziraphale raised his eyebrows and Crowley realized he probably shouldn’t have said that. He didn’t want Carmine to get into trouble.

“Er, I mean, she was just being cautious. Not a big deal.”

Aziraphale reached out and took him by the hand. “My love, please don’t worry. I ordered her to protect you no matter what, and that includes from me. I would be rather disappointed if she did anything different.”

Crowley let out a breath and smiled. “Oh. Well, alright then. I should probably go down and check on her.”

“Yes, go on ahead. I’ll be right down.”

Crowley opened the door to the flat and bounded down the stairs. Sure enough, he found Carmine slumped over the desk, asleep. He smirked and walked towards her. He considered shaking her awake, but he had seen the sorts of things she could do and didn’t want to startle her into putting him on the receiving end of those hands. Instead he cleared his throat. She jumped to attention, and immediately relaxed when she saw him.

“Shit, good, I was worried when I didn’t hear anything from you.”

“Aww,” he pouted, leaning against the bookshelf. “Where you worried about me?”

She scoffed and roller her eyes. “Oh please, the only thing I was worried about was cleaning up your body.”

They made eye contact and both broke into laughter. “No, but seriously, I’m glad you’re ok. What happened? Did he harm you at all?”

Crowley shook his head. “Not really. I mean, my ass is a bit sore but other than that—”

“Oh, Jesus fuck, ok I don’t need to hear about that! So, what, you’ve made up?”

Crowley smiled to himself and began to walk casually around the shop, running his finger over the titles on the shelf. “Yeah, you could say that. I’m going into the office with him today. He think’s my opinion will be valuable.”

Carmine watched him walk around and raised an eyebrow. “Really? So, let me get this straight. You get into a fight with him, disobey his orders and run away, piss him off enough to hunt you down, and then what? He brings you home, fucks you with your full consent and then rewards you?”

Crowley beamed. “Yep.”

Carmine blew out her cheeks. “Wow. He really is gone on you, isn’t he?”

Crowley shrugged, doing his best to look nonchalant. “Eh, I guess so.”

Inside his heart was soaring and he was fighting against the urge the jump up and down while pumping his fist. Because yes, Aziraphale loved him. Really, actually love him. And he was his equal now. Aziraphale, who everyone said had never loved before, had fallen for him. He really couldn’t imagine why, but he wasn’t going to question it. Just then Aziraphale came down the stairs and slid his hand around Crowley’s waist.

“Are you ready to go my darling?”

“Yep, all set.”

“Carmine,” Aziraphale said, turning to her. “Feel free to take the day off. I know you stayed here all night and I want you to get some rest.”

She looked uncertain. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, we’ll just be in the office. We’ll be perfectly safe.”

“Well, alright, if you’re sure. See you tomorrow boss.”

Aziraphale took Crowley’s hand and led him out the door. Crowley hadn’t been outside during the day in weeks, so even with his sunglasses he had to shield his eyes. They walked quickly together to the waiting car and climbed in. Crowley had to stop himself from grimacing when he saw that Gabriel was sitting across from him, with Michael beside him. Gabriel looked just as surprised to see him. Once the door was closed and Aziraphale was buckling his seatbelt, Gabriel turned a very forced smile in his direction.

“Um, sir, are we dropping him off somewhere?”

Aziraphale raised an eyebrow and glanced at Crowley. “No. He’s coming into the office with me. Crowley and I had a long conversation last night, and we agreed that it’s time to bring him into the business and give him some real responsibility. He’ll be my second in command.”

Crowley would have thought the look on Gabriel’s face was hilarious if it weren’t for his fear that he was about to pull his weapon and shoot him in the head. His eyes had gone wider than they had any right to be and his skin had taken on a blotchy red color. He was sure he saw a vein pulsing in his temple and his hands were gripped into fists in his lap. Michael looked as unbothered as ever. Regardless of the potential danger, Crowley couldn’t help his shit eating grin.

“Sir,” Gabriel said through gritted teeth, “You can’t be serious.”

Aziraphale’s lips twitched. “Why wouldn’t I be serious? Have you ever known me to be a joking man?”

“But sir!” Gabriel cried, his composure slipping. “Michael and I have been with you for years! We have built trust and loyalty with you. If anything, we are the ones who deserve to be made your second in command! He’s only been here a few months, and what has he done besides spread his legs?”

“Gabriel!” Aziraphale’s voice was loud and sharp, rage evident in his tone. “The fact that you have indeed been with me for years is the only reason I’m not stopping the car right now and ordering Michael to dispose of you. You will _never_ speak to Crowley in that way again. You will give him the same respect you give me, or you will find yourself in a very watery sleeping place. Do I make myself clear?”

Gabriel looked like he was on the verge of losing it. However, Crowley noticed that at Aziraphale’s words, Michael’s hand had carefully moved to the gun on her hip. Gabriel noticed this as well, and finally seemed to calm down slightly. He took a deep breath.

“Yes, sir. Of course. You’re the boss.”

Michael’s hand remained on her gun for the rest of the car ride. Even though Crowley knew he shouldn’t antagonize him, he could hardly keep the giddy grin off his face. Once they had pulled up in front of the building Michael climbed out first, followed by Aziraphale. Crowley slid forward to follow, but his bastardly side held him back a moment. He turned to Gabriel.

“To be fair Gabe, you’re not _wrong._ Perhaps if you had been better with your mouth, you would have advanced much faster.”

Before Gabriel could strangle him, Crowley leapt out of the car and took Aziraphale’s waiting hand. Oh, this was going to be fun. He had never in his life had this sort of power. He had always had to answer to shit head bosses. He had had to say yes sir and no sir, please sir may I have some more. Never again. Well, besides with Aziraphale in the bedroom of course. He was the boss, completely in control.

They walked through the front doors of the building and were immediately met by the receptionist.

“Good morning Mr. Fell. And Mr. Crowley, it’s such a pleasure to see you again.”

Crowley grinned at her. “Morning Mary. You’re looking just as lovely as the last time I saw you.”

She giggled and waved her hand. “Oh, you flatter me sir.”

“Are Tracy and Shadwell in yet Mary?” Aziraphale asked.

“Yes sir. They both got in about twenty minutes ago. And Eve has been here since seven this morning.”

“Very good. Let them know to meet me in conference room twelve immediately. Sandalphon and Uriel as well if you can.”

“Of course, sir. Right away.”

They began to walk towards the elevator and Crowley threw a wink over his shoulder. “I’ll see you later Mary.”

She perked up. “Oh, yes, yes you will!”

They walked into the elevator with Michael and Gabriel. As they shot upwards nobody spoke. Crowley rubbed his thumb gently across Aziraphale’s knuckles and he gave him a sly smile out of the corner of his eye. He wanted nothing more than to shove Aziraphale against the door to the elevator and drag his pants down to his ankles, but he figured that would be going to far. Besides, he didn’t want Gabriel getting his grubby eyes anywhere near Aziraphale’s perfect cock.

Once the doors opened, they stepped out into the open office area Crowley had seen the last time he was there. A harried looked Newt appeared in front of him with two to-go cups in his hands.

“Here you are sir, I got you your double whip cream mocha and Mr. Crowley his dark roast coffee with caramel cream just as you asked.”

“Ah, thank you Newt.”

Both men took their drinks and Crowley took a sip. He narrowed his eyes.

“Does this have soy milk?”

Newt paled, his eyes darting back and forth between Crowley and his coffee cup. “Um, n-no sir. I didn’t realize you wanted soy milk.”

Crowley glared at him for a moment more before breaking into a grin. “Oh I don’t. Just messing with you because you’re Ana’s guy. Bless you for taking that on. I know what a handful she can be.”

Newt blinked. “Uh, thanks?”

They began to walk past him, but Newt hurried to keep up. “Oh, um, Mr. Fell. I was supposed to remind you that the Chechnyan’s are still looking for a good time to come and meet with you. We’ve been putting it off, but we really should find a time.”

Aziraphale nodded. “Yes, of course. Let me look at my calendar and I’ll figure out a day.”

“Yes, ok, alright. Oh, also, Mr. Hughes isn’t cooperating with the plan you set out. He seems to be quite opposed to working for you.”

Aziraphale rolled his eyes. “Politicians. They always seem to have a hard time understanding how things really work around here.”

They finally reached a door near the end of the hall which Newt opened for them. There was a conference table down the middle of the room and five people were already seated at it. An older man and woman sat closest to the door, and if Crowley were being honest, they did not look like they belonged there. The women’s bright red hair was poufed around her shoulders, and rather that a suit like everyone else wore, she was draped in shawls and dangling jewelry. The older man was wearing an oversized army jacket and old, dirty boots that probably tracked all over the carpet. Crowley looked at them curiously as he passed by, and the woman gave him a saucy wink while the man just glared at him. The only other person he didn’t know was a beautiful dark-skinned woman who was smiling politely at him over the rims of her glasses, who he assumed was Eve. Aziraphale took his seat at the head of the table.

“Newt, be a dear and bring another chair here beside me for Crowley.”

Newt scrambled to obey while Gabriel and Michael took their seats on either side of Uriel and Sandalphon. Once everyone was seated, Aziraphale spread his hands in welcome.

“Thank you all for joining me here on such short notice. Now, first things first, please welcome Crowley. As you all know he has been my domestic partner for a few months, but I have decided to bring him in as a partner in business as well.”

Crowley noticed Uriel and Sandalphon share a confused glance and the red-haired woman raised her eyebrows. Crowley cracked a smile.

“You could almost say we’re partners in _crime_ as well.”

It was only the red-haired woman who let out a small giggle. He had a feeling he was going to like her. Aziraphale also shared a smile with him.

“Yes, indeed darling. In the most literal sense. Now, Newt brought to my attention that Mr. Hughes is giving us a bit of trouble. What seems to be the problem?”

Eve spoke up. “We have been corresponding with him through email and phone calls, and we have made it very clear that it’s in his best interest to cooperate with us. He just doesn’t seem to be taking it very seriously. He seems to think we’re bluffing.”

“Hmm, thank you Eve,” Aziraphale said with a small frown. “We may have to send someone to his home to show him that this is in fact a serious matter.”

“Let me do it sir,” Gabriel spoke up. “I’ll have him begging you to let him in your pocket within an hour.”

Aziraphale pursed his lips. “This may require a bit more subtlety than broken legs.”

“Let me try, angel.”

Every pair of eyes in the room turned to Crowley. He tried to look unconcerned as he lounged back in his chair. Aziraphale’s brow furrowed.

“I appreciate your enthusiasm dear, but this is rather important.”

Crowley felt his stomach clench. Did Aziraphale not really trust him? Was this all some performative thing for him to make Crowley feel important without having any actual duties?

“Yeah, I get that angel. I can do it. Temptation and coercion are sort of my thing. In case you forgot, I didn’t use to be preschool teacher. I can handle a politician.”

Aziraphale pursed his lips and looked at him for a long moment. Crowley knew that everyone in the room was waiting for his response. Finally, Aziraphale face relaxed slightly.

“Very well. I’m sure you’ll do an excellent job. But bring Carmine and Uriel with you, just to be safe. We’ll plan for you to go tomorrow.”

He nodded and smiled. “Sure thing angel, whatever you say.”

Michael cleared her throat. “We also need to discuss the Chechnyan’s. When are you going to meet with their leaders? They’ll be flying in from Chechnya so we will need to let them know.”

Aziraphale still looked a bit distracted but seemed to force himself to focus. ”Hmm, right. Let’s say three weeks from now, on the seventeenth. That should give both them and us enough time to prepare.”

Michael typed it down on her tablet and nodded. “Perfect.”

“Now, what about the Demons? Are we any closer to capturing the heads of the organization?”

The red-haired woman lifted a finger.

“Madame Tracy?”

“Yes, Mr. Fell. We have located several of their warehouses and stash locations, but we have come up short on finding the actual people themselves. Mr. Lucien and his crew are quite slippery.”

Aziraphale pursed his lips and sat back in his chair. “I see. That’s not ideal. I need this done with as soon as possible.”

“Of course, Mr. Fell. We’ve thrown all of our resources into this, just as you requested.”

Aziraphale hummed. “Good, good. Well, I’ll let you all get back to it then. Crowley and I will be in my office if you need anything.”

He stood and everyone else quickly followed. Crowley didn’t miss the death glare Gabriel was giving him as he walked past, which he gave a wink to in return. He followed Aziraphale down the hall to his office and closed the door. Aziraphale immediately collapsed into his chair.

“Your former employers really are more trouble than I imagined they would be. I’m concerned that if we don’t find them soon, the problem will only grow.”

Crowley slid sideways into the chair across from him. “They aren’t called the Demons for nothing. They’re good at going underground and dealing in underhanded ways. I wish I could be of more help in regards to them. I really wasn’t allowed to know much while I was with them.”

Aziraphale waved a hand. “It’s fine, my dear. It’s not your responsibility. I told you I would take care of you and I will.”

Crowley watched as a small frown pulled at Aziraphale’s features. “What’s the matter angel?”

“It’s just… are you sure you want to handle our politician problem?”

Crowley felt his heart sink. Aziraphale didn’t trust him. If he did, he wouldn’t be questioning his capabilities so insistently. “Why don’t you want me to do it? Do you not think I’m good enough? Did you just bring me here to appease me? Because if that’s the case I would rather just go back to the flat than sit here and get pity jobs like a child on bring your kid to work day.”

“What? No, darling that isn’t it at all! I have absolute faith in your abilities and I’m sure you can do a marvelous job. It’s just… I’m still very nervous about sending you out into the world without me. Especially into a politically charged environment where anything could happen. I would rather just have him killed than risk you.”

Crowley rolled his eyes. “Angel, you cannot just kill people because it’s less work. You need this Hughes guy to work for you and I can make it happen. Besides, I’ll have Carmine and Uriel with me. I’ll be fine. I need you to trust me and give me this.”

Aziraphale still looked troubled, but he let out a sigh and nodded. “Yes, very well. But if something goes wrong, we’re going to reel it back in and find something safer for you to do.”

Crowley scrunched up his nose. So, this was a trial run for Aziraphale to see if he could handle himself. Well fine. He would prove to him that this was what he was good at.

“Fine. But, if I succeed, then moving forward I get to choose what I’m involved with. No approval needed.”

“Crowley—”

“Deal?”

He held out his hand and Aziraphale eyed it with a great amount of distaste. Finally, he relented and reached out and took it.

“You have no right having this much sway over me.”

Crowley wiggled his eyebrows. “One of the downfalls of being in love.”

Aziraphale sighed. “Yes, don’t remind me. Ugh, I’m really not going to enjoy putting someone else’s needs first.”

“ _Well,”_ Crowley said, sliding out of his chair and leaning over the desk, “One of the benefits is that I put _your_ needs first. So, tell me angel, what is it you need right now?”

Aziraphale smirked. “You are positively insatiable my dear.”

“Oh come on, the best use of a desk is fucking someone over it. I know you want to.”

“Well of course I want to, but should I?”

Crowley pouted. “ _Angel!”_

Aziraphale chuckled and shook his head. “I have spoiled you past the point of no return. Oh, before I forget, I spoke to Deirdre this morning while you were still sleeping. Since I haven’t been down to see them in a few months, we thought it might be nice to go down and spend this coming weekend with them. Just get away for a bit.”

Crowley’s stomach was suddenly alight with nerves. Once again, the idea of meeting Aziraphale’s family felt momentous. What if they didn’t like him? They were literally Aziraphale’s only family, so he had to imagine they held some influence in his life. What if he lost the love of his life because he was deemed unworthy? Aziraphale must have seen his inner turmoil written all over his face, because he reached forward and took his hand.

“Darling, if you don’t want to meet them you can just tell me.”

“No! No, that’s not it,” Crowley rushed to assure him.

“Then what is it? I can tell something is wrong.”

“No, not wrong. Just… Nervous. They’re your family angel. It’s a big deal. I don’t want to fuck it up by being me.”

Aziraphale pulled him around the desk so that he could settle him in his lap. “Crowley, they’ll love you because I do. My sister wants to see me happy, and I’ve told her all about you and how you’ve made my life better. She already loves you. I want to share every part of my world with you, and they are a huge part of it. We won’t do it until you’re ready, but know that when you are, they will accept you with open arms.”

Crowley smiled and pressed his forehead to Aziraphale’s. “If you’re sure angel, then alright. I’m ready now. Let’s go this weekend.”

Aziraphale’s face lit up in that way he was finding only happened when his family was involved. “Oh, excellent! I’ll let Deirdre know and we’ll plan on it.” He pressed a kiss to Crowley’s palm. “This will be fun.”

Crowley did his best to smile back. He really hoped so. It was only the rest of his life that was riding on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crowley is somehow both an utterly confident bastard and a walking bundle of insecurity. The Crime Boys are really in the business together now, and we'll just have to wait and see if Crowley is as good as he thinks he is. 
> 
> And the fic rec for this chapter is *drum roll* [Stitch Me Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157691/chapters/55424707)   
> This is a hospital AU fic in which Aziraphale is the newly appointed Chief of the A&E and Crowley is the head nurse. It has everything I love. Caring/Dom Aziraphale, Beautiful disaster Crowley, and enough pining and longing to last you through the winter. This fic makes me very emotional for some reason and I want you all to feel the way I do.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is [NFWMB](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pi6pLTrx94Q) , because really, Nothing Fucks With Crowley's Baby. That song really speaks to me for this fic honestly.

Crowley slid his sunglasses more securely onto his face and reclined more fully into the chair. He tried to stop his leg from bouncing at such a rapid rate, but it was a losing battle. The gun on his hip, tucked just beneath his shirt, felt like it might burn him if he moved the wrong way. Even though he had assured Aziraphale that he could do this, it had been quite a while since he had done this sort of thing. There was a lot riding on it, and Crowley could not fuck it up.

Carmine and Uriel stood behind him on either side, both leaned against the wall. It hadn’t been difficult to get inside Mr. Hughes home. Uriel had entered a few numbers into the home security pad on the wall and they had waltzed right in like it was nothing. It honestly made Crowley a bit paranoid about his own security. Now all they had to do was wait. Mr. Hughes had gone to a charity auction and would be there until nine. It was currently nine twenty. He turned to look at Uriel.

“What if he goes out afterwards? Are we going to be stuck here all night?”

Uriel didn’t even look up from her phone. “He won’t. He’ll be home anytime now.”

Crowley frowned. He doubted she would give Aziraphale so little of her attention. “How do you know that?”

He thought he saw her roll her eyes, but before he could call her on it, she turned her phone towards him. It showed a map with a blinking red dot on it. “Because we have a tracker in his car, and it shows that he’s almost here. Happy?”

Crowley turned back around and grumbled under his breath, but was surprised when Carmine spoke up.

“I think you should speak to Mr. Crowley with a little more respect. You wouldn’t want me reporting back to Mr. Fell that you’re disrespecting his partner, would you?”

Uriel narrowed her eyes at Carmine, but when Carmine continued to smile at her, she looked away.

“Apologies, Mr. Crowley.”

“Uh, yeah, it’s fine.”

He glanced and Carmine and she gave him a wink. He couldn’t help but smile. At least he knew she had his back, even if everyone else was merely tolerating him. Honestly, he was pretty nervous. There was a lot riding on this working out in his favor. Crowley _had_ to do this. If he couldn’t convince a simple politician into joining Aziraphale then what use would he even be to him? He’d be stuck given menial tasks and forever be known as the boss’s pretty boy toy that wasn’t good for much else. No, if he wanted to be on equal footing with Aziraphale, he had to succeed. Preferably without having to kill the guy. Which he knew Carmine would do if this went south. Aziraphale had made it very clear that Crowley’s safety was the number one priority.

It was only a few minutes later when Uriel informed him the Mr. Hughes was about to pull up. He immediately straightened up and fixed his suit. He had dressed his best, going for the suave crime boss look, in a tightly fitted black suit with a blood red button up beneath. Aziraphale had eyed him hungrily when he had first come out in it and had promised to give him a big reward if he was able to pull this off. If that wasn’t all the motivation he needed, he didn’t know what was. He tensed when he heard the front door open and then shut. He let out a calming breath and reclined back. The sound of footsteps approaching grew louder, and then a man appeared in the doorway to the study.

Mr. Hughes was not an intimidating man. In his late forties, he was already balding and had a gut that stuck out over his belt. His weak chin and doughy face didn’t inspire fear in men’s hearts. No, he was certainly no Aziraphale. When his eyes fell on Crowley he gasped and stumbled backwards, reaching around for something to protect himself. His hand landed on a lamp and he lifted it in front of him.

“Who the hell are you? What are you doing in my house? I’m calling the police!”

Crowley grinned, showing off all his teeth. “There’s no need for that Mr. Hughes. Besides, Uriel here has a signal blocker that will make it impossible for you to make any outbound calls. So please, have a seat.” Crowley motioned to the armchair across from him.

Mr. Hughes eyes darted around, going back and forth between Carmine and Uriel and then back to Crowley. He didn’t move towards the chair.

“Who are you? What do you want? Is it money you’re after?”

Crowley cocked an eyebrow. “No, Mr. Hughes, we don’t want your money. We’re here on behalf of Mr. Fell.”

The man’s face paled slightly, but he straightened his shoulders. “I already told you people, I have no interest in working for you!”

Crowley motioned to the chair once again. “Please sit. It will be more comfortable for everyone if you do. We have no intention of hurting you.”

_So long as you aren’t a complete idiot._

Mr. Hughes slowly lowered the lamp and set it back on the table. He walked cautiously forward and dropped into the chair. Crowley watched his hands as the clenched and unclenched them in his lap and smiled.

“There’s no need to be nervous.”

Mr. Hughes scoffed. “Oh, really? Like I would believe that. I know what you people are. You’ve broken into my home are now threatening me.”

Crowley spread his hands innocently in front of himself. “Who’s threatening? Not me.”

“No? Then what are you here for?”

Crowley crossed one long leg over the other and tilted his head. “We’ve come to ask you to reconsider you position on joining Mr. Fell. He is willing to compensate you most handsomely for your cooperation.”

Mr. Hughes pressed his lips together. “There is nothing to reconsider. I have already said no. I want nothing to do with that man!”

Crowley’s lips twitched slightly. The urge to hit him for even talking about Aziraphale with disrespect rose up inside of him. He pushed it back down. He had a job to do.

“Please don’t be unreasonable Mr. Hughes. We aren’t asking you to even do anything illegal. All you would have to do is vote and push for certain political agendas that Mr. Fell deems necessary. It will all be incredibly painless. And in return you would be given a sizable yearly donation. It’s a win-win situation all around.”

Mr. Hughes narrowed his eyes. “I know the sorts of agendas your boss wants me to push. And the answer is no. I don’t want your money! I want you out of my house this instant!”

“Or what?”

Mr. Hughes blinked. “What?”

Crowley ran his tongue across his teeth. “You want us out of your house this instant, or what? What are you going to do to us? Hit us with a lamp? If you know who we are, surely you know that we aren’t merely asking. This isn’t a negotiation.”

Mr. Hughes swallowed, his thick neck bobbing, but straightened in his chair. “Are you threatening me?”

Crowley uncrossed his legs and slouched back. “No, I’m informing you of the situation. We would like for this to go smoothly and for you to fall in line. But if that’s not possible and you won’t, well, we aren’t afraid to go to more drastic measures.”

There was a moment of silence, and then Mr. Hughes leaned forward, his face twisting nastily. “Your boss thinks he’s so powerful, so untouchable. But I have friends in high places as well. Powerful people who will protect me. I’m not afraid of you half rate thugs or your ridiculous intimidation tactics.”

Crowley clenched his jaw. This was really not going how he wanted. He hadn’t counted on the man being quite so stubborn, and it was really throwing a wrench in his plans. He looked for a new angle to come in at.

“Mr. Hughes, what exactly are you protesting so hard against? Is it the crime? You’ll be committing none. You’ll never even have to meet Mr. Fell. Everything will be completely painless. So, tell me, what is it you have an issue with? Perhaps I can clear your mind.”

“It has nothing to do with any of that!” he snapped. “I won’t work under a man like _him._ ”

Crowley tightened his fists and frowned. There he went again with the disrespectful tone. “Like him? You mean a crime lord?”

Mr. Hughes sneered. “No, I mean a degenerate. I know the sorts of things he does with other men. I am a God-fearing man, and my morals are too strong to let me bow to an immoral sinner such as Mr. Fell.”

Crowley blinked slowly, allowing what he had just heard to register. He reached up and pulled his sunglasses off. “Let me get this straight. It’s not that you don’t want to break the law or be involved with crime. You won’t work for Mr. Fell because… he’s gay? _That’s_ where you draw your moral high ground?”

Mr. Hughes stuck his nose into the air. “I am a conservative man. I have my beliefs and I will not compromise them.”

Crowley pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. “Unbelievable. You sort of people are fucking unbelievable.”

The other man sniffed loudly. “Yes, well, now that I have made my position clear, I expect you all to leave.”

Crowley shook his head. “Oh, no, I don’t think we will. Because you, Mr. Hughes, are a massive fucking hypocrite.”

He scowled. “How am I a hypocrite?”

A wide smile spread across Crowley’s face. “Because ever since you sat down in that chair you have been thinking about fucking me.”

Shock crossed the other mans face and he began to turn an alarming color of red. “I- wha- how- no! That is disgusting! I most certainly have been thinking no such thing! I- I would never! You are just as much of a degenerate as your boss! I am not a homo!”

Crowley raised his eyebrows and only smiled wider. “Is that so? Do you think I didn’t notice the way your eyes traveled up my legs? The way you watched my lips as I spoke? The way your eyes darted to my cock when I spread my legs? I assumed you were an openly queer man, but this new information is very useful to me. How would your conservative supporters feel knowing you like fucking pretty young men?”

Crowley noticed that Mr. Hughes hands had begun to shake. “That is a disgusting rumor and absolutely not true! Nobody would believe such unsubstantiated allegations.”

“Unsubstantiated? Mr. Hughes, you really should be more careful with the jewelry you wear. Tell me, were did you get that lovely little pinky ring?”

His eyes darted down to the gold ring with the red rubies in the shape of an H on his finger. He immediately went to cover it, but it was too late. Crowley leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees.

“I’m sure most people assume it is some sort of club ring with the initial of your name on it. Someone who has never been to the Hellfire Club would think nothing of it. Unfortunately for you, I have been there.”

All of the color had left Mr. Hughes face and he seemed to be at a loss for words.

“N-no, I’ve never… I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Crowley tsked. “Now Mr. Hughes, what would your supporters think if they heard that every weekend you went to a club specifically for wealthy men to get off on young, attractive rent boys? I have a feeling they would not be pleased. It might even ruin your entire career.”

He seemed to be trying to regain his composure and took several deep breaths. “You have no other proof. Do you really think my people will believe you over me because of a ring? You have nothing.”

“My guy, you really should do more research on the clubs that you go to. Do you know who _owns_ the Hellfire club? Obviously not. Mr. Fell controls many operations of business, but I believe the Hellfire club is a favorite of his. It helps to get the people you wish to control on video doing all of the things they preach to their little hate groups about that are so immoral.”

Mr. Hughes mouth hung open in horror. “Oh God…”

“Hmm, don’t think she can help you right about now.” Crowley sat up straight and smoothed his hands down the lapels of his suit jacket. “Right, so are we in agreement Mr. Hughes? Shall we email you further instructions?”

Mr. Hughes stared at him with wide eyes for a moment more before seeming to collapse in on himself. “Yes, of course.”

Crowley stood. “Excellent.”

He walked forward the couple steps and suddenly was leaning over the other man, his hands on the back of the chair and his nose only inches from the pale, sweaty face of the other. Mr. Hughes sucked in a breath, his eyes darting around Crowley’s face.

“Oh, and Mr. Hughes?”

With the speed and fury of a cobra his hand came down to clamp around the other mans neck, cutting off the oxygen and pressing him back into the chair. Mr. Hughes gasped and tried to struggle, but Crowley held him down with little effort. The smile had gone from Crowley’s face. He bared his teeth and narrowed his eyes, his voice lowering into a growl.

“If you ever speak ill of or disrespect the love of my life again, I will come back here and gut you like the pathetic worm that you are. There will be no threats or warning. You will not have time to flee. Just like Mr. Fell, I am not a man to be trifled with. My partner knows that, it’s why he sent me here to make sure you were on the same page as us. I don’t even want you to speak his name. Do I make myself clear?”

Though he couldn’t do more then let out a garbled squeak, he managed to nod. Crowley released him and he took several gasps of air. Crowley straightened up.

“Very good. Carmine, Uriel, let’s go.”

He walked out the door without waiting to see if they were following.

* * *

Crowley practically ran into the bookshop, his heart soaring as he closed the door behind him.

“Angel!” he called out.

“I’m back here darling.”

Crowley found Aziraphale in the back room of the bookshop, his reading glasses perched on the end of his nose and a book in his hand. He smiled at Crowley as soon as he walked in.

“Well? How did it go?”

Crowley beamed and dropped onto the sofa across from him. “Let’s just say Mr. Hughes is very eager to work with you and will be following any orders you send him.”

Aziraphale raised an eyebrow, a glimmer in his eyes. “Oh? And was there any maiming involved?”

“Nope, not a bit!” Crowley said cheerfully. “I mean, there was some light choking. But no more than what you’ve done to me.”

Aziraphale hummed. “Oh dear, should I be jealous.”

“Ha!” Crowley threw his head back. “Oh please, I wouldn’t let that doughy fuck anywhere near me.”

Aziraphale pressed his lips together, looking unimpressed. “You know, some have called _me_ doughy.”

Crowley sat up, his eyes flashing. “What? Who? Who do I need to kill?”

Aziraphale chuckled. “Calm down dear, I already handled them. Although, I must say I certainly appreciate this newfound protectiveness from you. It’s cute.”

Crowley pouted and dropped back on the sofa. “I’m not _cute_. I _would_ kill someone for you.”

“Oh I know,” Aziraphale said with a smirk. “And I find that absolutely adorable.”

Crowley rolled his eyes. “You’re ridiculous. I can be intimidating.”

“Oh my darling, don’t pout. Come here.”

Crowley huffed, but after a second did as he said. He climbed off the sofa slid into Aziraphale’s lap. Quite the different dynamic than while he had been at Mr. Hughes house.

“I know that you can be intimidating. It’s one of the reasons I love you. Do you think I want some soft, useless toy? No, my love. I love when you bare those sharp teeth at others. I love when you claim your territory. You own me just as assuredly as I own you.”

Crowley melted under his words, going limp and boneless in his arms. He pressed his face into the crook of his neck and smiled.

“I’m so proud of you for doing such a wonderful job today. I knew you could do it. You’re so incredibly clever and charming. The serpent of Eden has nothing on you my darling.”

Crowley whimpered at the praise. Any earlier thoughts of being intimidating had flown from his mind under the gentle caress of Aziraphale hands and his soothing words. Aziraphale was proud of him, and that was worth more than anything.

“Now my dear, about that reward…”

Crowley peaked up at him. “Actually, I’ve been thinking. There is one thing I have been wanting to do with you.”

Aziraphale raised an eyebrow, his interest seemingly piqued. “Oh? And what would that be?”

Suddenly, Crowley felt embarrassed to say it. “It’s, uh, I mean you don’t have to.”

Aziraphale narrowed his eyes. “Crowley, I doubt I won’t want to do it. Go on, tell me.”

Crowley bit his lip. “Well, have you ever considered a bit of role play?”

There was a long moment of silence, broken only by the crackling of the fireplace. Aziraphale frowned and tilted his head. “Role play? You want to pretend to be other people?”

“Well, no, not exactly.” Crowley swallowed. “I would still want us to be ourselves. But, you remember the first night I came here?”

Aziraphale’s frown smoothed, replaced by a knowing smile. “I remember that night very well. What about it?”

“Well, I was just thinking, what if we recreated it. Only, you know, if you were-“

“If I hadn’t asked for a painting,” Aziraphale said, finishing his thought.

Crowley nodded.

Aziraphale ran his thumb across Crowley’s jaw. “You want to recreate that night, but you want me to force you to sleep with me instead? You want me to pretend that I had asked for much more in return for your safety?”

Crowley licked his lips, his pulse quickening. He had thought about that so many times since that night. He had fantasized about it more than he would care to admit. It would have changed everything, and what he had with Aziraphale would not be what it was, but that didn’t stop the idea from thrilling him. He wanted to know what that would have felt like. He nodded, and Aziraphale chuckled.

“My dear, you are just full of surprises. Well, if that is truly what you want as your reward, you certainly may have it. I admit, the idea is quite appealing to me as well.”

Crowley raised an eyebrow. “Yeah?”

Aziraphale’s eyes glinted wickedly in the light of the fireplace. “Oh, yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed getting a look at Crowley being his badass self. Our little Crime Boy is all grown up and is now a Crime Man. The next chapter is going to be very, very, very smutty. And a little bit twisted honestly lol. I won't include any actual plot so you can skip it if you like, but if you've come this far into the story with me you might as well go all the way. Let's all saunter vaguely downwards. 
> 
> I'm super excited to recommend this weeks fic! The fic I am recommending this week is [Shapes That Renew](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656575/chapters/59576818)  
> This fic is so, so, so good. Like unbelievably good. I cried reading it and I never cry when reading fics. Aziraphale spends 6K years not knowing he’s an angel, but still manages to make a demon fall in love with him. Do yourself a favor and read it. Thank me later. But make sure to thank SylviaW1991 for writing it. 
> 
> And if you want to read something else of mine, I recently updated [Smooth As Tennessee Whiskey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837278/chapters/57281758)  
> It's much sweeter and more innocent than this fic, but we can all use something lighter in these times.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We interrupt your regularly scheduled plot for a bit of utterly indulgent and filthy smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Consenting non-con.  
> I haven't really put content warnings at the beginning of chapters until now because I felt like the tags accurately portrayed what was happening in this story, but in this chapter I feel like it's necessary. But keep in mind that this is role playing and Crowley is 100% consenting to what is happening. Again, if you don't want to read this sort of thing i didn't put any plot into this chapter so you can skip it if you really want. But if one of the reasons you are here is because of the smut, then here you are. This is just me being utterly self indulgent with my smut, but I feel like if I can do that with any fic it's this one. Hope you like it!

Crowley stood on the front steps of the bookshop, his hands in his pockets of his jacket to stop them from shaking. The mixture of excitement, nerves, and cold had his entire body quivering. He was pleased that Aziraphale had agreed to this so readily and was only slightly surprised to find out this was a fantasy for Aziraphale as well. Something he had wanted to do since the first time he had laid eyes on him, apparently. That thought made his cock twitch in his tight black jeans. He was wearing the exact same outfit he had been wearing when he had first stumbled upon Aziraphale’s door, for authenticity sake. He closed his eyes, putting his mind set into how he felt that first time he was here. Frightened, desperate, willing to do anything to save himself. If he wanted this to be authentic, he needed to believe it. He chewed on his lip and glanced down at his watch. It was time. He lifted his hand and knocked hard on the front door. There was a moment of silence, and then the door cracked open.

Aziraphale peered out at him, his white blonde curls illuminated by the lights of the shop behind him. He looked slightly surprised, but Crowley didn’t miss the way his eyes roamed hungrily down his body in open interest.

“Yes? May I help you?”

Crowley licked his lips. “Um, hi, sorry to disturb you. Are you Mr. Fell?”

He raised a single eyebrow. “I am.”

“Ah, right. Sorry to disturb you, but I was actually sent here by my friend Anathema. I believe you know her?”

The blonde nodded, a slight look of concern crossing his face. “I do indeed. Is something wrong with her?”

“No, no, not her. It’s me, actually. I’m in a bit of trouble and she told me you might be able to help me. I know it might sound weird, and I get it if you want to send me away. But if you could just hear me out it would mean a lot.”

Sharp blue eyes looked him over, and as the seconds began to tick by, Crowley began to squirm. He was just about to say something else when Mr. Fell spoke.

“Very well. Come in out of the cold.”

He stepped back and allowed Crowley to move past him into the warm interior of the shop. He looked around the room slowly.

“Nice place you’ve got here.”

“Thank you,” Mr. Fell said as he walked past him. “Come right this way.”

Crowley followed him into the back room where a fire was crackling in the hearth. A glass of wine was sitting on the small side table beside the overstuffed armchair. Crowley smiled to himself, and then turned back to Mr. Fell.

“May I take your coat, my dear?”

“Oh, uh, sure.”

Crowley unfastened the buttons of his long black coat and slid it off his arms before handing it to him. He didn’t miss the way Mr. Fell allowed his eyes to drag down his body once more now that it was more fully revealed. He turned away from him and hung the coat on a coat rack before returning and settling into his chair.

“Please, have a seat my dear,” he said, motioning the sofa.

Crowley dropped onto it, doing his best to settle in his normal lanky sprawl. His nerves kept him from fully sinking in. Mr. Fell stared at him for a long moment, then lifted his wine glass and took a sip.

“So, Mr.?”

“Oh, Crowley. No Mr.”

“Right, Crowley,” he said with a smile. “What seems to be the problem?”

Crowley took a deep breath. “Ok, like I said, just hear me out.”

He took another sip of wine. “I’m listening.”

“Right. So, prior to tonight, I was a member of a gang called the Demons. Low level, but still. But I fucked up. They ordered me to kill someone I couldn’t kill, so I let them go. But now they want my head. They’ll kill me if they get their hands on me, and I’ll do pretty much anything to not die. You’re my last hope. So please, whatever you can do to help would be greatly appreciated. I’ll do anything.”

He noticed the corner of Aziraphale mouth curl upwards before settling back into a thoughtful expression. “Hmm, that does seem to be quite the predicament you’ve gotten yourself into. And what exactly did you want me to do?”

“Er, I don’t really know. Anathema didn’t mention what it was that you did.”

A single blond eyebrow rose up his forehead as a devious smirk pulled at his lips. “Is that so? So you are unaware of who I am?”

Crowley bit his lip, and his heart did a flip in his chest when he saw Mr. Fell eyes dart to his mouth with clear desire. “Uh, no, I guess not. Should I?”

“Well, if you’ve spent even a small amount of time in the underground world, surely you would have heard of me. In my world, I’m known as Archangel.”

Crowley’s eyes went wide, and he pushed himself back into the sofa. It wasn’t difficult to believe his racing heart was due to fear.

“Archangel? As in the mob boss?”

Aziraphale’s eyes crinkled as he took another sip of wine. “Oh yes, the very same. So you have heard of me?”

“I may have.”

“And what have you heard?”

“That you’re dangerous. That you’re ruthless and terrifying. That you take whatever you want.”

A deep chuckle rumbled out of Aziraphale and Crowley felt as though he could feel it in his own chest.

“You’ve heard right. I always get what I want.”

“And- and what is it that you want from me? For protection.”

Aziraphale slid his tongue along his bottom lip as he looked him over once again. “Hmm, well that’s quite easy. I want to fuck you.”

Crowley’s stomach did a somersault and he let out a shuddering breath. “Fuck me?”

“Mmm, yes. Well, not just fuck you. I want to own you. You see, I am a collector of beautiful things. I take pleasure from owning things. I don’t currently own anything like you, but I would certainly like to.”

Crowley found that his hands were shaking quite terribly, but it had nothing to do with cold anymore. He swallowed hard and shifted to sit in a more guarded position.

“I don’t understand.”

Aziraphale tilted his head, giving him a condescending look. “Don’t tell me you’re completely empty headed. Not that it matters to me. I don’t want you for anything in your mind. No, if I own you, I wouldn’t ever want you to say a word. Your mouth would have only one purpose, as would the rest of you.”

Crowley felt incredibly lightheaded. He blinked several times and tried to regain his composure.

“What if I don’t want to do that?”

“Well my dear, at this time it seems you only have two choices. I can either hand you back to your former employers and allow them to kill you, or you can agree to being my sex slave. What will it be?”

Crowley stared down at his hands, letting the feeling of complete hopelessness crash over him. This was his only option if he wanted to survive. He had to give himself over, allow himself to be owned and possibly harmed by the dangerous man in front of him. But he would be alive at least. It was his only option. He swallowed again and looked up into those sharp blue eyes before giving a short nod.

A smile spread across Aziraphale’s face that could only be described as predatory. Like a cat who had caught a prized mouth in its claws and was terribly excited about playing with its new toy.

“Wise choice. Come here.”

Crowley legs shook as he hesitantly pushed himself into a standing a position, but Aziraphale’s voice stopped him.

“No. Crawl.”

Crowley stared with wide eyes for several seconds before lowering himself to his knees. He moved slowly towards the mob boss, keeping his eyes focused on the floor in front of him. It wasn’t until he reached him that he looked up and met his eye. He somehow managed to look utterly unimpressed and victorious at the same time. Crowley edged himself in between his knees and stared at him with pleading eyes.

“Please, please, I don’t-“

His words were cut off when Aziraphale reached out abruptly and grabbed him by the back of his hair. He gave a hard yank and Crowley cried out. A small sob broke free from his lips.

“I told you, I don’t want to hear a word from you,” Aziraphale said coldly, no amount of caring or tenderness in his voice. He sounded cruel. “You’re going to use that mouth to suck my cock, because that is all it’s good for. It’s the only reason someone would want you.”

Crowley groaned and his body shuddered in Aziraphale’s tight grasp. But then Aziraphale’s hand loosened slightly and Crowley opened his eyes to see Aziraphale looking at him with a gentler expression.

“Color?”

Crowley blinked in confusion, momentarily not understanding what he was asking of him. But then he remembered.

“G-green. Green.”

Aziraphale nodded, a slight smile on his lips. But then the smile disappeared, and his face was cold and harsh once again. His finger tightened painfully in his hair.

“If you want to live, you will do exactly as you’re told with no complaint. You belong to me now, until I decide I am done with you. Perhaps if you are very good boy, I won’t hand you over when I’m finished. Do you understand”

Crowley whimpered and nodded. “Yes, sir.”

“Good. Now I’m going to enjoy my wine and listen to my record, and you are going to suck my cock until I come. You are to swallow every last drop. If you get even a spot on my trousers, you will be punished most harshly. Understand?”

Crowley voice came out in a raspy whisper. “Yes, sir.”

Aziraphale release his hair and Crowley slumped forward. He licked his lips and looked down at the obvious bulge in Mr. Fells pants. He could do this. He could allow himself to be used by this man if it meant he would be safe. He enjoyed sex. He would enjoy this as well. His hands were still shaking when he lifted them to the brown belt and unfastened it. The button came undone easily and he only needed one finger to slide the zipper down. His underwear were made of silk and he momentarily lost focus as he ran his hand over the soft material. But the hard length beneath could not be ignored. He pulled him free and his cock sprang up, already hard and leaking. Crowley gulped as he took in the long, thick length of him. Despite his hesitancy and fear, he found his mouth watering slightly. This _was_ something he was good at.

He took the base of his cock in his hand and licked a long, slow stripe up the underside. Once he reached the head he swirled his tongue expertly around it, sucking it momentarily into his mouth. He glanced up at Mr. Fell and saw that was watching him with a bored expression. As though he were looking at tax documents. He gripped him a bit tighter and sucked the head into his mouth once more, using his tongue and lips to show it as much attention as he could. He slid his mouth down further, bobbing his head and taking more with each downward movement.

The mob boss continued to sip his wine and watch. The only signal that he was actually enjoying what was happening was his leaking cock. Crowley didn’t know why he enjoyed his complete lack of interest so much. He redoubled his efforts.

Crowley took his entire length into his mouth, allowing the head to slide into his throat. This finally earned him a reaction. Mr. Fell reached up and gripped the top of his hair, forcing him to keep the cock in the throat as he began to give small thrusts.

“Oh, yes, your throat feels wonderful. Yes, just like that. This is what you were made for, isn’t it? You’re quite the little slut, aren’t you? How many men have you gotten on your knees for, just for a handout? You would let anyone do anything with this body just to get ahead, wouldn’t you?”

Crowley gagged slightly as Mr. Fell continued to thrust into his throat. His cock was thick, thicker than he was used to. Saliva dripped from his mouth and down the already slick shaft of the cock he was choking on. When Mr. Fell finally pulled him off of him, he took several desperate gasps for breath. He could feel tears leaking down his cheeks from the momentary lack of oxygen. Mr. Fell ran a thumb across his cheekbones, collecting the droplets.

“Oh, you cry so prettily. I do hope I’ll get see more of them.”

Crowley whimpered and made to move back slightly, but a strong hand around the back of his neck held him in place. He could feel the absolute strength in that hand. Even if he wanted to get away now, there was no way he could. He got the feeling that Mr. Fell could snap him in half if he wished it. He was nearly thrown off balance when he was roughly yanked upwards.

“Take off all of your clothes. Fold them and leave them on the sofa.”

Crowley chewed on his bottom lip, hesitating momentarily. His clothes were his armour, and with out them he would feel bare and vulnerable. But the look in Mr. Fell’s eyes gave him no doubt that this was not a request.

“You can either do as you’re told, or you can leave right now. I give it a few hours before the Demons find you and kill you. I believe this will be preferable.”

Crowley nodded slowly, his hands shaking as he brought them to the top button of his shirt. He undid them slowly, taking in the way Mr. Fell watched him like he was a savory piece of meat he was about to devour. The idea that that wasn’t too far off from the truth made him shiver. Once his shirt and jeans were off and folded on the sofa, he paused once more. He wore nothing but his black boxers.

“Those as well,” Mr. Fell instructed.

Crowley took a deep breath, and then pulled them down and off. He set them on top of his other clothes.

“Good. Now throw them into the fire.”

Crowley’s eyes went wide in shock. “The fire?”

Mr. Fell took another drink of wine. “Yes, that is what I said. You won’t be needing clothes anymore. For as long as you want my protection, you will not be leaving this building. You have only one use to me, and I want to have access to it at any point. Now go on, throw them in.”

Crowley’s whole body shook as he lifted the pile and walked towards the hearth. This felt like a massive decision. Once he did this, he was giving complete control to the dangerous crime lord behind him. He tossed them in. He remained standing there for a moment, watching as the flames devoured the threads and buttons. He felt entranced, until Mr. Fell cleared his throat pointedly. Crowley turned back, finding Mr. Fell’s eyes on him.

“Come here. Sit on the floor in front of me.”

Crowley did, dropping onto his knees on the rug. It was plush and thick, and given it’s newness, didn’t look like it had been here yesterday. Mr. Fell opened a drawer on his side table and pulled out a clear bottle of lube.

“Open yourself up. Do it quickly, I don’t like waiting.”

Crowley swallowed at the dangerous tone to his voice. He had a feeling he wouldn’t like finding out what would happen if he really displeased him. He slicked his fingers and reached behind himself to rub at the ring of muscles he found there. One finger slid in easily and he began to work himself open. Mr. Fell watched with that same disinterested gaze. Crowley couldn’t help but feel like he was about to be hit by a ruler for being an unruly student. But Mr. Fell didn’t move besides to drink his wine. His cock was still out, red and straining upwards. Once Crowley had gotten three fingers inside himself, Mr. Fell motioned with his hand for him to stop.

“That’s good enough. Now come up here. You’re going to sit on my cock, but you aren’t to move. You will not grind or ride until I say you can.”

Crowley licked his lips. “Ok. For how long?”

Anger flashed in blue eyes. “Did I say you could speak? You’ll do it for as long as I say so. Now, not another word or you will be punished. Come.”

Crowley walked forward on shaking legs and sat down, straddling his thick thighs. He took ahold of his cock and positioned it behind himself, pressing the head to his hole. He let out a breath as he lowered himself. The stretch was almost painful, but he ignored it, sinking down until he was fully seated inside him. The intense desire to move, to bring himself some relief, almost took over his mind. But he remembered what Mr. Fell had said. He was not to move. He squeezed his eyes shut in order to focus on the singular feeling, forcing himself to loosen up. When he opened his eyes again Mr. Fell was still staring up at him. He looked utterly unaffected, and it was maddening to Crowley. How could he not want to thrust up into him? Mr. Fell seemed to sense his frustration as he leaned back in his chair with a slight smile.

“Very good. Now, I’m going to read for a bit and you’re going to remain there until I tell you otherwise.”

Crowley nodded slowly. Sure enough, Mr. Fell picked up a book from the table and began to read. Crowley gripped the arms of the chair to keep himself upright. He wanted to lean forward and rest on the broad chest in front of him, but he had the strong feeling that would not be welcomed. It was almost as if he wanted him to suffer and struggle. That thought shouldn’t make his cock twitch so hard. A drop of precum gathered on the head of his prick and he desperately wanted to take himself in hand.

He had no idea how much time passed with him sitting there on Mr. Fells thick cock, but it had to have been at least an hour. He had grown unbearably uncomfortable, his legs shaking with the strain of keeping himself upright and still. His eyes were closed so that he could concentrate. He truly didn’t know how long he could endure this.

Finally, Mr. Fell sat his book back down on the table and looked up at him. “You have surprisingly good core strength. I didn’t think you would be able to last this long.”

Crowley gulped and nodded in acknowledgment. He opened his eyes when he felt Mr. Fells hands on his hips.

“Now, I’m going to fuck you as hard as I like, and you are going to take it. I’m going to come inside of you. And most importantly,” he gripped the back of his neck and pulled his head down so that his mouth was beside his ear, “You are not going to come. No matter how badly you want to, you are not going to. I don’t want you making a mess all over me. This is for me, not you. When I’m finished, you will thank me.”

Crowley whined low in his throat. Without waiting for any sort of response, Mr. Fell lifted him by the hips and began to pound up into him. Despite having grown accustomed to the stretch and feel of him, the sudden stimulation made him cry out. His thrusts were hard and brutal, shaking Crowley’s entire body. It was as though he could feel it in his skull. He dropped his head back when Mr. Fell’s cock found his prostrate, driving into it over and over again at the most punishing of paces. A thick hand came up to wrap around his throat while the other remained on his hip. The slight pressure he applied around his throat made him feel lightheaded.

He knew he was leaking precum in thick, streaming drops down his own cock and hoped Mr. Fell wouldn’t count that against him. God, he was so fucking close. He had never wanted to come more badly in his life. Nobody had ever fucked him like this before, filled him so completely and taken so much while giving so little. It made him dizzy with want. He knew he was moaning brokenly and wantonly, his voice accompanying the constant slap of skin on skin.

“Look at you,” Mr. Fell rasped. “You take a fucking so well. You’ll make an exceptionally good whore indeed. I’m going to lock you up and use you as my person plaything every day. And you’ll love it. You’ll love being used and fucked and owned. Won’t you?”

When Crowley didn’t answer besides to moan, he received a sharp smack on his arse.

“Answer me.”

“I- yes. Yes, I will.”

“You will what?”

Crowley whimpered. “I’ll- I’ll love being used by you. I’ll love being your fuck toy.”

Mr. Fell groaned. “Oh, I know you will. This tight little arse needs to be fucked multiple time per day. Needs to be filled at all times by a cock. Perhaps not even just by mine. Perhaps I’ll invite some of my more loyal people over and let them try you out. Would you like that? Letting a dozen men in to fuck you senseless. I’m sure you could bring in a nice profit for me. Pay me back for not letting the Demons kill you. Would you like that?”

Crowley cried out as he tried to hold back his orgasm. “God, yes, yes, whatever you want. I’ll fuck whoever you want me to.”

“That’s what I thought.”

Mr. Fell came hard inside him, thrusting up one finally time as he spilled his seed in his ass. Crowley found that he had tears in his eyes once again. He wanted to come so badly. His cock was practically flushed purple with its desire to come. But Mr. Fell slid out of him and then pushed him back so that he could collapse on the floor. Crowley was shaking with his need. He felt the come dripping from his entrance onto the rug and had to resist the urge to reach down and touch it. He watched as Mr. Fell took out a handkerchief and wiped his forehead, then slid himself back into his pants. By the time he stood up, he looked completely put together and not all like he had just fucked a man he had just met within an inch of his life.

“Right, stand up and follow me. I’ll show you were you will be staying from now on.”

It took Crowley a moment to gather the strength to rise to his feet. He stumbled as he followed Mr. Fell to a door that led to a staircase. He wasn’t sure if his body was shaking due to what had just been done to him or because of fear. He was about to allow himself to be imprisoned by the Archangel. He would no longer have any choice or agency of his body. He was selling his soul to the devil.

They passed through a lavish living room and began down a hall. Crowley assumed they were heading for the door at the end with what looked like the master bedroom, but Mr. Fell stopped him at a door only halfway down the hall. He pushed it open and saw a sparsely decorated guest room. He frowned in confusion.

“I thought I was going to be in your bed?”

Mr. Fell chuckled. “Oh no. My room is my retreat. It’s no place for a whore. You will remain here for as long as I wish you to. Now, lay down face first on the bed with your feet on the floor and your arms in front of you.”

Crowley swallowed. Was he going to fuck him again already? But he did as he said, lying down in the proper position. He heard some clanking behind him, and then felt something wrap around his ankles. When he tried to bring his feet together, he found it impossible. There seemed to be a metal bar between his legs, keeping him spread.

“There,” Mr. Fell hummed. “Now you’ll remain ready for me whenever I wish.”

A moment later and he had secured his hands to the other side and connected them to the straps beneath the bed. Crowley realized he was completely trapped. Mr. Fell could now do whatever he wished to him. He shivered when he felt Mr. Fells hand caress his hip.

“And _this_ will keep you nice and open for me.”

The unmistakably cool touch of a plug pressed against his already gaping entrance and slid in without much resistance. Crowley bit his lip and pressed his face into the mattress, suppressing a moan.

“Now, I’m going to get some rest and I suggest you do the same.”

Without another word, he shut off the light and closed the door. Crowley laid there in silence for several minutes. He felt completely exposed and vulnerable, laid out bare like this with his arse open to whoever might come in. Whatever happened, he would be powerless to stop it.

His cock was still painfully hard and trapped between him and the mattress. He found that he was able to shift his hips slightly back and forth, enough to get some friction. His movements quickly became erratic as he fucked into the mattress, desperate to come. Normally it wouldn’t have been enough, but at the moment he was so horny and wound up that the simple movements had him going out of his mind. He came hard, spilling onto the thin blanket beneath him. His teeth dug into cloth to stop himself from making a sound. He wasn’t sure if Mr. Fells order for him not to come extended to right now. Once he came down from his orgasm, he realized his folly. He had no choice but to lay in the sticky mess he had made beneath him for the rest of the night, and Mr. Fell was sure to notice it tomorrow.

For any normal person, it would be incredibly difficult to fall asleep in the position Crowley was currently in. Luckily, over the years, Crowley had learned to sleep in pretty much any position available to him. Mixed with exhaustion the last couple hours had instilled in him, he found himself fast asleep within minutes.

When he awoke sometime later, he found that he had no idea what time it was. There was a bit of light creeping in through the curtains, so it was likely in the early hours. He momentarily forgot where he was, so when he felt a hand on his lower back and moved to turn over and found that he couldn’t, he panicked. He thrashed and looked wildly over his shoulder. The moment his eyes landed on Aziraphale he remembered and calmed. But Aziraphale had frozen, his hand still on his back.

“Color?”

Crowley let out a shuddering breath. “Green. Still green.”

He nodded, and then his hand became more firm, pressing him hard into the mattress. “Now, be a good slut and don’t make a sound.”

Without warning he pulled the plug out of him and immediately slid his already hard and slicked cock into him. Crowley cried out and jerked away from the intrusion. His entrance was sensitive from the constant use over the last few hours. Mr. Fell ignored him, gripping him by the hips and dragging him back against him. He began to pound into him with enough forced to shake the entire bed. If there were neighbors, he would certainly be getting complaints.

Crowley felt boneless. He went completely limp, allowing Mr. Fell to fuck him with abandon. He felt the man behind him lean forward and grip him by the hair, forcing his head back.

“Look at you. You learn so quickly. You already know to just lie there and take it. You couldn’t be more perfect for this if you had been bred for it.”

Crowley’s ass was aching something fierce by the time Mr. Fell came inside him. When he released his hair, he collapsed face first on the bed with a low moan. Was this how it was going to be from now on? Was he never going to leave this bed again? He would lay here, sprawled out and ready for whenever the crime lord felt the urge to come and fuck him.

“Now, I will be at the office for most of the day. You will remain here, obviously. I can’t have anyone at my office knowing what a sweet little slut I’ve found. Wouldn’t want them to get jealous. And to make sure you don’t make any noise and disturb my neighbors…”

He walked around the bed so that he could see him and there was something in his hand. A ball gag.

“Open up.”

Crowley did, allowing him to slip the ball between his lips and then fastened it behind his head. He rested his head back on the bedspread and looked up at him. Mr. Fell reached forward and ran his fingers gently over his cheek.

“Oh, you look impossibly lovely like this. It almost makes it difficult to leave. But alas, duty calls. I will see you later tonight when I get home. Do be a good boy.”

Crowley listened as he closed the door and his footsteps moved away down the hall. The day passed unbearably slow. With nothing to do but stare at the wall, he busied himself by getting himself worked up. The feeling of the plug inside him and the gag in his mouth was enough to make warmth stir in the low parts of his stomach, but he would need more if he wanted to get off. When he finally heard the front door open, he had no idea what time it was. Only that it had been hours and his back was achy and his legs were sore from remaining in the same position for so long. He hoped his new owner would allow him to move around a bit, or perhaps at least stretch. The door opened and he lifted his head to look behind him.

Mr. Fell walked in and smiled. “You’ve been a very good boy indeed, haven’t you? Staying here all day and not making a sound.”

Crowley nodded as he walked around to stand beside his head.

“Are you hungry? Thirsty?”

Crowley nodded again and Mr. Fell smiled. “I had hoped you would say that.”

He unfastened his hands, and then with a bit of work he maneuvered him onto his back with his head hanging over the edge slightly. The ball gag was removed and placed on the bed beside him. Crowley didn’t understand what he was going to do until he began to unbutton his trousers.

“Now, open your mouth and take me all the way in. I’ll give you the sustenance you need.”

Crowley moaned and tried to not look too eager as he opened his mouth wide. He saw the flash of a smile before the thick cock was slid into his mouth and down his throat. At this angle, with his head tilted all the way back, his cock was able to slide all the way into his throat unobstructed. Crowley opened his throat as best he could for him and groaned when Mr. Fell wrapped his hand around his neck so that he could feel as he slid in and out. It was erotic and sexy and absolutely incredible. He had never been throat fucked like this before, but it seemed that Mr. Fell knew what he was doing. He picked up the pace and tightened his grip on his throat. Crowley choked a bit, but when Mr. Fell made to slow down, reached up grip him by the hips and encouraged him on. Mr. Fell chuckled and continued his fast pace.

“Do you like this? Does the taste of me in your mouth satiate your cravings?”

Crowley tried to nod but couldn’t do more than let out a choked groan.

“Oh, yes, yes, you magnificent thing. You take everything I give you so well. How did I manage to get so lucky to be the one whose door you stumbled upon? Surely, I must have done something right to deserve this. God, just looking at you like this is driving me mad.”

If Crowley could have smirked at that he would have. Because yes, he was sure he looked a sight, laid out bare below him, taking him all the way to the base, his throat bulging as the cock found home within it each time. He began to thrust his own hips into the air erratically, desperate for some contact. But Mr. Fell gave him none. He had already said this wasn’t about him, and that was driving him mental.

“You want to be touched so badly, don’t you?”

Another moan.

“Perhaps if you swallow down everything I give you like a good boy, I will take mercy and give you what you want.”

Crowley could be good. He could be very, very good. This time when he slid in, Crowley swallowed and tightened around his cock. Mr. Fell cried out and came in hot spurts inside his mouth. Crowley gulped and swallowed quickly, doing his best to catch every drop. Unfortunately, he missed a bit and it dripped down his cheek.

Aziraphale took deep, slow breaths, and then pulled out of his mouth. He looked down at him, and when he saw the drop of cum sliding down his face, wiped it up with his finger and held it in front of Crowley’s mouth. He licked it off in one long stoke. Aziraphale chuckled and then climbed onto the bed. Crowley expected him to touch his aching cock, but instead he settled down beside him on the mattress.

“Darling, I know you wanted this to go on for a full twenty-four hours, but do you think we could cut it a bit short?”

Crowley grinned and raised an eyebrow. “What’s the matter angel? Not as hot as you imagined?””

“Oh, goodness me, no! It’s one of the sexiest things I’ve ever experienced. But now I’m rather in the mood take you back to our bed and spoil you rotten.”

Crowley’s face softened. “Well in that case, of course angel. Whatever you want.”

Aziraphale nodded and then went about freeing him from the straps and bar between his ankles. Once he was completely free, he scooped him up and carried him out of the guest room and into the master bedroom. Once deposited on the bed, he climbed in beside him and began to press gentle kisses to his shoulder and face.

“Was that everything you hoped it would be dearest?”

“Oh yeah, everything and more. You did amazing angel. Never knew you were such a good actor.”

A sly look crossed Aziraphale’s face. “Who said I was acting? That first time I met you, I desperately wanted to do everything I just did and more. Luckily, I do have more self-control than that.”

Crowley laughed. “What, you don’t want a sex slave?”

“No, my love, this is much better.” To accentuate his point his pressed a kiss to Crowley’s lips.

Crowley couldn’t help the sappy smile from taking over his face. “Since when did the Archangel become such a big softy?”

Aziraphale ran his thumb across Crowley’s lips. “Since he met the love of his life and realized not everything has to be taken with force. That something willingly given is so much sweeter and more worthwhile. I just want you to be happy.”

“I am happy. Happier than I ever have been. You give me everything I could have ever dreamed of.”

He tucked his head under his chin and closed his eyes, letting himself feel the gentle rise and fall of Aziraphale’s chest.

“Oh, by the way, where did you actually go today? Did you really go into the office?”

Aziraphale laughed. “Of course I didn’t. Do you really think I would leave you here alone, tied down and vulnerable? I was downstairs in the shop all day.”

Crowley scoffed. “So you were just sitting down there, sipping your tea and reading books while I was upstairs tied to a bed.”

“Yes, exactly.”

Crowley shook his head. “You’re unbelievable. And I still can’t believe you used my fantasy against me and made me burn my old clothes.”

Aziraphale wiggled happily. “I told you I wanted to, and this was the perfect opportunity. I knew you wouldn’t refuse.”

Crowley glared up at him. “I take it back. You’re not a softy, you’re a bastard.”

Aziraphale rolled his eyes. “I can be both darling.”

He let out a huff. “Obviously. Now, since you ended the fantasy early, I really am hungry and thirsty. Not that your cock isn’t delicious and everything.”

“Hmm, yes I rather thought that would be the case. There’s Indian takeout in the kitchen.”

Crowley’s eyes lit up. “You just think of everything, don’t you angel?”

“I do try. You should eat and then go to sleep. I have a surprise for you tomorrow and I want you to be rested for it.”

“I thought that this was my reward?”

“Oh, it was. But I have another for you that I want to give to you before we go visit my family this weekend. I think you’ll like it.”

Well, that certainly grabbed his attention. “Are you just trying to make me completely useless by spoiling me rotten? Because it’s working.”

A laugh rumbled deep in Aziraphale’s chest. “Can a man not treat his lover whenever he feels like it? I rather thought it was supposed to be one of the perks.”

“Oh, I’m not complaining. Just thought I should warn you.”

“Well, consider me thoroughly warned and equally uncaring. I want you to be a spoiled brat. It’s one of the endearing charms of you.”

“Well, angel, whatever your surprise is I’m sure I’ll love it. But for now, if I don’t get some Indian food in my stomach within the next couple minutes, I might throw a fit.”

“Hmm, wouldn’t want that, would we? Go on then, get your supper.”

Crowley leapt out of the bed and began to walk towards the door but stopped, glancing back at Aziraphale. “You know, I’m also glad it turned out this way instead of that. As hot as it would have been being owned by you like that, loving you is so much better.”

Aziraphale’s face went soft. “I’m glad you agree darling. Now, bring me back some of that tikka marsala.”

Crowley laughed and did a little salute. “Yes, sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sighs* I remember the first time I wrote smut. It was one page long, very straight and vanilla, I blushed the entire time I was writing it, and then stressed about posting it for days because I thought everyone was going to hate it and me. And now here I am years later, writing 6000 words of smut with no plot just because the mood called for it. That's called *growth*. 
> 
> I actually am a little nervous about this chapter just because I haven't written Aziraphale quite so dark up until now, but I think I sprinkled in his real personality enough. But let me know what you think. 
> 
> For this weeks recommendation, I'm recing [Old Vines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545207/chapters/56477185)   
> It's a human AU in which Aziraphale is a food and wine blogger and Crowley owns a vineyard. It's a slow burn, it's long, and the best word I can use to describe it is indulgent. Reading it really feels like you are on this romantic wine journey with Aziraphale, all while Crowley is having several breakdowns. Which is very typical of him.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is upload consistency? Even though I just posted yesterday, I wrote this one pretty quickly so I'm posting again!
> 
> CW: Violence at the end of the chapter.

“Angel, where the blazes are you taking me?”

They had been driving for around thirty minutes and Crowley was growing steadily less aware of where they were. He didn’t recognize much of the surrounding area, and while he trusted Aziraphale, he genuinely hated surprises.

“Be patient darling, you’ll see.”

Crowley rolled his eyes. “If you’re taking me out here to murder me, I have to say it would have just been easier to lay out plastic sheets at the bookshop.”

Aziraphale shot him an unamused look. “Dear, if I wanted you dead you would know. I’m not generally coy with that sort of thing.”

Crowley slouched back against his seat. “Good to know.”

The buildings they were passing now had become more industrial and every few seconds Crowley was able to get a glimpse of the Thames. They finally came to a stop outside of a massive grey building. Crowley was slightly relieved to see that there were other people about, going in and out of the building.

“What’s this angel? Where are we?”

Without answering, Aziraphale climbed out and offered his hand. Crowley took it and slid out after him. Aziraphale had dressed up slightly, with a silk cravat around his neck instead of the standard bowtie and double-breasted jacket. He had told Crowley to just dress comfortable, so he had gone for a silk button up that he had left unbuttoned to the middle of his chest and black jeans with his best snakeskin boots. He was completely aware that dressed like this he looked like a kept boy, and he found that he didn’t care at all. He followed Aziraphale up to the building where a muscular man with a clipboard and earpiece was admitting guests. The mans eyes flicked between Aziraphale and Crowley when they stopped in front of him.

“Name?”

“Aziraphale Fell and my partner Anthony Crowley.”

Crowley smirked when he saw the subtle widening of the guard’s eyes. He doubted he would ever get used to people knowing and fearing Aziraphale. It was incredibly satisfactory.

“Of course, Mr. Fell. Go right in, and good luck.”

Aziraphale chuckled. “I don’t need luck dear boy.”

Crowley frowned as he followed Aziraphale inside. “Luck? What was he taking about angel? What is this place?”

Crowley stopped and looked around once they were fully inside. It was a massive warehouse and stationed throughout were what looked like platforms with various objects on them. He noticed paintings, what looked like books, clothing, and at the far end several automobiles.

“Angel, is this an auction house?”

He gave a little wiggle and grinned. “It is indeed darling.”

Crowley raised an eyebrow. “What exactly are you after? Need a new rare book?”

Aziraphale let out a little huff and looked at him with exasperation. “My dear, do keep up. We aren’t here for me, we’re here for you.”

Crowley felt like his brain was moving in slow motion as he tried to piece together what Aziraphale was getting at. Was he going to get him a painting? Seeming to take pity on him, Aziraphale sighed.

“You mentioned a while ago how much you love driving but said you had never owned a very nice automobile. Well, I was made aware that there would be several very nice vehicles up for auction here today and I just knew it would be the perfect gift to get for you.”

Crowley’s mouth had fallen open as Aziraphale spoke. A car? Aziraphale was getting him a car? And not just any car. Of the ones he could see from here, they were very expensive and luxurious cars. He licked his lips and looked around a bit wide eyed.

“Are you serious, angel? You’re going to get me a car that I can drive around?”

Aziraphale looked particularly smug. “That is in fact what one does with a car. Unless you don’t want one?”

“No! No, no of course I do! God, angel, you’re incredible!” He leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips. “I love you so much.”

A chuckled rumbled in Aziraphale’s chest, and his eyes were filled with mirth. “I love you as well darling. Now, why don’t we look around and see what sort of stock they have. Anything you want.”

It took everything in Crowley to not bounce up and down like a child on Christmas. The only cars he had ever owned were beat up old things that could barely get over sixty. The cars here were, well, they were something else. He walked hand in hand with Aziraphale past several different cars, all equally beautiful and sleek.

Crowley exclaimed and looked over a stunning 1969 Camaro, then moved on the peek in the window of spectacular Aston Martin. It all felt a little overwhelming. How was he supposed to choose between a dozen dream cars?

“Well my dear, what do think? Anything catching your fancy?”

“They’re all great, angel. I don’t know how I’m going to—”

Crowley froze when his eyes landed on the sleek black beauty in front of him. She was perfect, the exact build and make he had forever dreamed of. He walked forward slowly and ran a hand along the hood.

“A 1933 Bentley,” he breathed. “God, I’ve always wanted to own one of these. I remember when I was ten my mother dragged me along with her to a job cleaning a house. The rich bloke she worked for owned one of these. It’s completely stupid, but he told me that owning one was a true mark of a man’s power. I was a dumb kid with no dad and no money, so I believed him. He let me sit in the front seat and for the first time I felt like I could be something.”

He turned to see Aziraphale watching him with a gentle expression. “So, I take it this is the one?”

Crowley chewed his lip. “If you’re really sure.”

“Of course I’m sure.” Aziraphale took his hand and placed a kiss on it. “I told you, whatever you want.”

“Mr. Fell!”

They both looked up at the boisterous voice. Crowley saw a tall blonde man approaching with a petite brunette on his arm. He was grinning widely and walking straight for them.

Aziraphale groaned quietly but smiled as the man reached them. “Julien, how lovely to see you again.”

“What are you doing here? Last I heard you were starting gang wars over a piece of ass. Grow tired of that already?”

Crowley smirked and held out his hand. “As the resident piece of ass, I’m going to go on limb and say he hasn’t grown tired of me.”

Julien looked taken aback, but quickly regained his composure and shook his hand. “Ah, sorry about that mate.”

“No worries.”

But if the look on Aziraphale’s face was anything to go by, there were in fact some worries. His mouth twisted distastefully.

“Julien, I would appreciate if you did not speak about my partner in such a disrespectful manner. Crowley here is now a full partner in my operation.”

Two blond eyebrows rose up his forehead. “Is that so? Well, then I’ll keep that in mind for the future.”

Aziraphale pulled Crowley a bit closer. “Julien here is the CEO of Legion Industries. We’ve been working together for several years now.”

“That’s right,” Julien said with a laugh. “Fell and I go way back. So, what are you after today? Some new art?”

“Actually, we are here to get Crowley a new automobile. He’s decided this one’s the one.”

Julien turned to inspect the car. “Oh yeah? I was actually thinking about throwing in some bids for this beauty as well. I already have a garage full, but no Bentley. You might have to fight me for her.”

Aziraphale lifted a single eyebrow. “Is that right? Are you sure you want to get in a fight with me? I haven’t lost one yet.”

Julien smiled a smile that held too many teeth to be genuine. “Well there’s always a first time for everything.”

A shadow passed over Aziraphale’s face. “And a last time for others.”

A silence stretched between the group. Crowley looked back and forth between Julien Aziraphale. He knew a primal challenge when he saw one, and he wasn’t about the get in the middle of this one. Julien was the one to break the silence.

“Right, well, nothing like a bit of friendly competition. May the best man win.”

“Oh I will, one way or another.”

Even Crowley blinked in surprise at the blatant and obvious threat from Aziraphale. Julien looked uncertain, but he took the petite brunette by the arm and steered her away.

“Angel,” Crowley said quietly. “You can’t get into a fight with every single person who challenges you.”

Aziraphale adjusted his cravat. “I can and I will. We can’t show them any weakness. If you roll over for them once they’ll expect your obedience for the rest of your life. In my world, the only way to stay on top is to show a bit of teeth.”

Crowley sighed. “You’re not going to have any allies left.”

Aziraphale raised an eyebrow. “In this world, my darling, we have no allies. Anybody would tun on anybody in an instant. The only way to deter that is to make it abundantly clear that there would grave consequences to those actions.”

“That sounds… exhausting.”

And indeed, Aziraphale did look a bit tired. “It can be. But it’s the life I chose. I must defend and protect what is mine until I die.”

Crowley’s heart lurched in his chest. “Angel, that’s… that’s not what I want.”

Aziraphale blinked, seeming to shake something off. He smiled and caressed Crowley’s cheek. “It’s fine my love. It’s all worth it in the end. Now, come along. Let’s get you that Bentley.”

* * *

Crowley was cackling happily as he held up the keys to his brand-new prize. “Angel, did you see his face? He really thought he had you there at five hundred thousand pounds, and then you just went and doubled it! Like it was nothing!”

Aziraphale beamed with pride. He loved making Crowley happy. It was what he lived for now, and the way Crowley was practically bouncing up and down on his toes was enough to fill his heart with enough love to last a lifetime.

“Money was no issue. All I cared about was getting you what you wanted.”

Crowley stepped in close and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “You did, angel. You always do. Now why don’t we head home so I can give you what you want.”

Aziraphale reached up to cup his face as gently as he could and stepped back, looking directly into his golden eyes. “My dear, I hold everything I want in my hands right now. Your happiness is more than enough payment. Your body is lovely, and I will desire you until the day I take my last breath. But this,” he ran his fingers over his cheek. “ _You_. You are more than enough for me, even if you never slept with me again.”

Crowley swallowed and blinked, moisture building along his bottom lashes. Then he pulled away and slid his glasses on, discreetly wiping under his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, don’t get soft angel.”

Aziraphale grinned knowingly. “Only ever for you my dearest.”

He took his hand and they began to make their way towards the exit. People were still milling around placing bids, but Aziraphale had had rather enough excitement for one day. He was about to ask Crowley if he wanted to drive the Bentley home when he felt him go tense beside him, his hand squeezing almost painfully. Aziraphale frowned and turned to ask what the matter was, but Crowley was staring straight ahead with a stricken face. Aziraphale followed his line of sight to a group of people who were standing together and laughing.

“Darling? Is something the matter?”

Crowley swallowed and shook his head. “What? No, everything’s fine.”

He tried to pull him along, but Aziraphale stood firm. Something had obviously upset Crowley and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

“Crowley, be honest with me. What’s the matter?”

Crowley had begun to tug on him more firmly, a look of barely contained panic taking over his face. “Angel, please, I just want to leave. Let’s just go—”

“Anthony?”

Aziraphale watched as Crowley’s entire body went rigid. Though he didn’t understand the situation, Aziraphale immediately went into protective mode. He pulled Crowley close and stepped slightly in front of him to block the approaching man.

The man looked to be in his late thirties, with dark hair and hazel eyes. He was wearing a nice suit and was pulling along a much younger man behind him. He stopped a few feet in front of them, his eyes raking over Crowley.

“I thought it was you! Wow, it feels like it’s been forever. How have you been?”

Crowley squeezed Aziraphale’s hand like he thought he was about to be dragged away. When he spoke, he sounded like he was fighting through a lump in his throat.

“Hello Martin. I’ve been good.”

Aziraphale felt like his head had been submerged underwater. Everything seemed to go quiet and still as all of his focus zeroed in on the man in front of him. Martin. Crowley’s ex who had hurt him. Who had laid his hands on him and damaged him badly enough that the normally fierce man behind him was practically shaking with his tail between his legs.

“That’s good, that’s good. You look good. Still slim as ever though. You never did take my advice on bulking up did you?” He laughed loudly. His eyes moved to Aziraphale, who was standing completely still.

“Ah, and you are?”

A long moment passed where Aziraphale just stared at him. But then he smiled pleasantly.

“Aziraphale Fell. I’m Crowley’s partner.”

Hazel eyes swept down his body in an appraisal. “Ah, I see. Well, what brings the two of you to the auction house?”

It was clear the Crowley wasn’t going to answer, so Aziraphale took the lead. “I wanted to get Crowley an automobile. He picked out a lovely 1933 Bentley.”

Martin’s eyebrows lifted to his hair line. “I see. Very impressive.”

“Angel, I’m going to the restroom,” Crowley muttered in his ear.

“Of course, darling. I’ll wait for you outside.”

He watched as Crowley scurried off to the restroom and then looked back at Martin. He was still eyeing him up and down. He turned to the young man he was with.

“Jake, go get me a drink from the refreshment table. Lite ice.”

The young man, Jake, nodded eagerly. Aziraphale didn’t miss the hint of a bruise peaking out from beneath his collar.

“Of course.”

He walked away and Martin turned back to him with a slimy grin. “Nineteen that one. A uni student recently on his own. Jumped at the chance to be with me.”

Aziraphale blinked. Was the Martin trying to brag to him? “How opportunistic of you.”

He snickered. “Yeah, but you know how it is. If you’re with Anthony, then you know how it is.”

Aziraphale tilted his head slightly. “Do I? Tell me, how is it?”

Martin waved a hand around. “Anthony likes being taken care of. He’s always gone after older men who could provide for him, which obviously you can. And I mean I get it, he’s a hot piece of ass and wild in the sheets. But don’t feel bad when the novelty of him wears off. A fair warning, man to man, he gets horribly clingy and needy. Used to beg me not to leave the bed. Got tired of him after awhile and tossed him out. But tell you what,” he pulled out a card. “Give me a call when you don’t want him anymore. It might be fun to take him for one more ride. I’ll even send one of my young men over as a trade.”

When Aziraphale didn’t take the card, he slid it into his coat pocket. Aziraphale was sure he hadn’t moved a muscle the entire time he spoke. He was aware of the crowds of people around them and the cameras monitoring the event. Not that he cared.

Martin seemed to sense some sort of danger in the way Aziraphale was looking at him, because he laughed awkwardly and shoved his hands into his pockets.

“So, what do you do for a living, Fell?”

He smiled slowly. “I work in the crime division.”

Marin nodded. “Law enforcement, huh?”

Aziraphale maintained his unblinking stare. “Something like that.”

They stared at each other for several moments before Jake returned with a drink in his hand. Martin seemed to jump at the distraction.

“Right! Well, tell Anthony it was good to see him. We really must be going. Take care, Fell.”

“Oh, I always do.”

He watched as Martin dragged the younger man away, and once they were at a good distance, raised his hand and motioned with his finger. Michael materialized beside him from where she had been watching discreetly in the crowd.

“Sir?”

“That man hurt Crowley.”

He looked over at her and she gave him a slight smile. “I understand sir. Warehouse forty-three?”

He returned her smile. “That should work nicely.”

***

It was after midnight when he arrived at the warehouse beside the river. He had told Crowley that a last-minute scheduling mishap had taken place and he needed to go to the office immediately. Crowley hadn’t seemed to fully believe him, but he hadn’t questioned him and let him leave. He would tell him the truth eventually. He just didn’t want him stopping him from doing what he was about to do. Crowley had assured him he wouldn’t wait up for him. Which was good. Aziraphale wanted to take his time with this one.

He walked into the empty warehouse and moved through the halls into one of the smaller, more secluded rooms. That was where he found Martin, tied to a chair and blindfolded. At the sound of his footsteps he immediately began to squirm and struggle.

“What do you want with me? Who are you? I think there’s been some sort of mistake!”

Aziraphale chuckled as he took off his coat and hung it on the wall. “Oh no Mr. Borelli, there’s no mistake.”

The man stopped struggling and frowned. “What? Who are you?”

Aziraphale walked forward and pulled off the blindfold. Martin blinked a few times and looked up at him. His eyes went comically wide when he saw who it was.

“Fell?”

“Mr. Fell, if you please.”

“Wait, what? What the hell is going on? I was in my house and then some masked thugs grabbed me!”

“Ah, yes,” Aziraphale said with a sympathetic smile as he sat in the chair across from him. “That would be my fault. I told them to do it.”

Martin stared at him openmouthed. “What?! What the hell are you talking about? What is this? Did Anthony put you up to this? That fucking bitch was always such a drama queen!”

Aziraphale’s hand twitched. “Mr. Borelli, if you have any sense of self preservation, I highly recommend you refrain from speaking ill of my love.”

“Or what?” he sneered. “You’re going to kill me?”

Aziraphale nodded. “Well, yes, that is the general idea.”

Martin swallowed. “You can’t do that. You’re law enforcement.”

“Ah, no, actually I’m not. That was what you assumed. I’m actually the crime boss of a rather large illegal organization. And besides, even if I was in law enforcement, do you really think that would stop me from hurting you?”

Martin blinked. “What the hell do you want? Money? Is this a ransom? My parents have plenty of money. Just tell them an amount.”

Aziraphale held up his hands. “No, I don’t want money Mr. Borelli. I have plenty of that. No, what I want from you can’t be bought. You see, I’m well aware of what you’ve done. Of all those horrible things you did to my darling.”

“He’s a fucking liar!” he screamed. “He always has been! I never even touched that little bitch!”

Aziraphale stood, took the three steps towards him, and stuck him with all his strength across the face. If he hadn’t been secured to the chair, he would have been thrown from it.

“I told you,” Aziraphale said darkly, “Do not speak ill of Crowley. That is your last warning.”

He returned to his chair and smoothed a hand over his shirt. “As I was saying before you rudely interrupted me. I know what you did to Crowley. He was vague with the details, so I had my people do some research.”

He picked up a file from the table beside him and flicked it open. “A broken arm, three cracked ribs, several lacerations to the face and severe bruising. And this was only the last time you did it. Crowley finally got the strength to leave you. He really is so brave and strong, my beloved. But before that there were several other instances of domestic violence. You continually hurt him for over a year.”

“Look,” Martin rasped, his lip split and bleeding from where he had struck him. “I’m sorry, ok? I haven’t seen him in years! I won’t even look at him again! He’s yours!”

“Oh yes, he is. And I know that you won’t ever look at him again. I’ll make sure of that.”

“Please, you don’t have to do this!”

Aziraphale sighed. “Martin, I know that I don’t have to do this. I _want_ to do this. Just the thought of you continuing to breath my air is enough to make me want to have you thrown into the Thames. I mean, it really is quite bad luck for you.”

Aziraphale chuckled. “Out of all the men in the world you could have abused, it just so happened to be the one man I would fall in love with. Very unfortunate for you.”

“Is he making you do this? As payback against me?”

Aziraphale began to fold up his cuff links to his elbows. “No, he didn’t. In fact, he didn’t want me to do anything to you. He can be far too kind. But I think once you’re gone and he no longer has to worry about ever seeing you again, he’ll be quite relieved.”

Martin’s eyes were wide. “Please, please, I’ll do anything!”

“Don’t disgrace yourself with begging. You were perfectly happy to inflict all manners of abuse onto Crowley, so if I were you I would just accept that this is the way things need to be. It’ll be better for everyone. Well, not for you. But I couldn’t care less about that. The world will be better for your death. No other young man will ever be trapped in an abusive relationship with you. Crowley will be able to heal and move on fully. And I will have far less violent fantasies during the workday. Yes, this will be good.”

Martin began to thrash violently, yanking on the restraints around his arms. “Help! Help me! Somebody!”

Aziraphale sighed and rolled his eyes. “Dear boy, do you honestly think I would bring you someplace to kill you that wasn’t soundproof? Nobody can hear you.”

Martin ignored him and continued to yell. Aziraphale shook his head.

“Take comfort in knowing this won’t be a particularly violent death. If it were completely up to me, I would cut off every single one of your extremities one by one. I would make you feel it. Feel every cut and break, so that you could know how Crowley felt. I would keep you alive for days. I would blind you and burn you and break you until you were nothing.”

He paused to watch as the other man’s screams became wilder and more erratic. He really was a coward of a man. Only ever hurting those who couldn’t or wouldn’t fight back. He smiled.

“But alas, I want to get this over with. And I know Crowley would be put out to discover I had done all that. Yes, a simple death will be best. Michael, Gabriel?”

The two of them entered the room. Michael carried a thick plastic bag and Gabriel dropped a duffel bag onto the floor.

“Would you like to leave the room for this, sir?” Gabriel asked.

Aziraphale stood. “No. I would like to do this one myself.”

Gabriel smiled viciously. “Of course, sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I the only one who kind of likes when Aziraphale acts like a psychopath? 
> 
> This chapter's fic rec is [Divine Restorations & Repairs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690658/chapters/59671660)  
> It's a human AU fic in which Crowley is an ex con. When his car breaks down on the side of the road in a small town in the rain, an angel with an umbrella come to help him out. This is the second fic I'm recommending by SylviaW1991, but I just really like their writing. And this one is a collaboration with skimmingthesurface.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of meeting the family.

The rolling hills and quaint towns flew by in a blur past the windows of the Bentley. Crowley had only had the car for a few days, but the freedom and exhilaration he felt when pushing the car to its limits was thrilling. He had been beyond excited to get her out of the city and into the country where he could really put her to the test. Aziraphale hadn’t allowed him to drive too fast or wild while in London, but he seemed to decide that the open country lanes were free reign. However, the faster Crowley went, the higher his anxiety went.

They were getting close to the little town where Aziraphale’s family lived, and all the doubt and worry Crowley had been trying to contain had decided that now was the time to push to the surface. He had spent the last week reassuring himself that Aziraphale loved him and would continue to even if his family hated him, but as time went on the harder that became to believe. Aziraphale’s family meant everything to him. They were all he had, and if it came down to it, he would choose them over him in a heartbeat.

Even though Aziraphale was a deadly mob boss, that wasn’t the image he portrayed. Hell, his sister hadn’t known anything about his profession for years. Aziraphale was very good at coming off as unassuming and gentle if the need arose, but for Crowley that was an impossibility. He was all sharp edges and dark clothes and face tattoos. His image practically screamed “Run!”. What if his sister decided she didn’t want him anywhere near her son and told Aziraphale as much? Would he realize he had made a mistake in choosing him?

“Crowley.”

He snapped out of his spiral and blinked over at Aziraphale in the passenger seat. He was giving him a gentle smile. “Hmm? Sorry, what?”

“Dear, if you bounce your leg any faster, I’m afraid you might go right through the bottom of the vehicle.”

Crowley looked down at the offending leg and immediately forced it to be still. He let out sigh.

“Sorry, angel.”

Aziraphale reached over and took his hand. “You don’t need to apologize darling. Tell me, what’s the matter?”

Crowley looked straight ahead and frowned. There was no use in lying to Aziraphale, he was far too adept at drawing out the truth.

“There’s nothing _wrong._ I’m just worried.”

“What are you worried about?”

He shrugged, embarrassment creeping like a heat up his neck. Saying his worries out loud felt stupid. Like he was a whiney child. But Aziraphale waited in silence for him to answer.

“Just, you know. What if they hate me?”

Aziraphale’s eyebrows pinched together and his thumb began to rub soothing circles on the back of his hand. “They won’t hate you. How could they? You’re so clever and kind and sweet.”

Crowley’s lip curled into a sneer. “I am not _sweet.”_

“Oh yes you are. You’re the sweetest person I know.”

He rolled his eyes. “Yeah, because all the people you know are thieves and murderers. Not exactly a high bar there, angel.”

He received a slight swat to the arm. “Regardless, there is no reason for them to not like you. I love you and that will have to be enough for them.”

Crowley pressed his lips into a thin line but didn’t push the matter further. Aziraphale seemed so sure, but this situation was a precarious one. He had been in this situation before, where he thought he had found someone he could be himself with, but as soon as family came into the picture he was thrown away like old garbage. If that happened with Aziraphale… He wasn’t sure what he would do.

Sooner than expected, they were pulling into the town of Tadfield. The community was ideally quaint and gave off the energy of a Hallmark movie. Aziraphale instructed him on where to drive, and finally they pulled up in front of a nice two-story home near the edge of the village. Aziraphale turned to him once more when he had put the Bentley into park. He reached out and took his hand.

“Are you ready, my dear?”

Crowley blew out his cheeks. “As ready as I’m ever going to be.”

Aziraphale squeezed him gently. “If at any point you feel too uncomfortable and want to leave, just tell me and we will.”

Crowley frowned. “I’m not going to do that angel. You hardly get to see your family. I’m not going to take away your chance to spend time with them.”

“No, Crowley, listen to me,” Aziraphale said firmly. He waited until Crowley had made eye contact. “You are my priority. I will do everything in my power to make sure you are happy. If any of this becomes overwhelming, I want you to communicate that to me. If you can’t do that, we will leave right now. My family will understand. Do you?”

Crowley stared into those sky-blue eyes and felt his heart melt even more. “What did I do to deserve you?”

Aziraphale softened and lifted his hand to caress Crowley’s cheek. “We deserve each other darling. No one else would ever do. Now, let’s get in there before my sister physically drags us in.”

They both climbed out of the car made their way up to the little front gate. The air out here smelled of rose bushes and fresh cut grass. It had been so many years since Crowley had been anywhere besides the city that he had forgotten what it felt like to be somewhere that wasn’t loud and stagnant. Aziraphale pushed open the gate and they began to walk up the path, but before they could make it more than a few steps, the front door flew open and a young boy came running towards them. He slammed full force into Aziraphale’s chest, and Crowley was sure that if it weren’t for Aziraphale’s considerable strength, he would have been bowled over. Instead, Aziraphale laughed heartily and wrapped his arms around the boy.

“Hello Adam.”

“Uncle Zira! I didn’t believe mum when she said you were coming.”

Aziraphale smiled fondly down at him. “Well now, you should know better than to not trust your mother. She is usually right.”

Adam stepped back to grin up at Aziraphale. He was nearly up to Aziraphale’s shoulder in height, and he had a wild mop of brown waves that accentuated his boyish face. Blue eyes that were a bit darker than Aziraphale’s turned to Crowley, widening with interest.

“Is this your boyfriend? Mum said you were going to bring your boyfriend.”

Crowley squirmed under the unnerving sureness in the young boys gaze, but was save when Aziraphale reached out and took his hand.

“This is Crowley. He’s my partner.”

“Hello Adam, it’s good to meet you.” Crowley held out a hand for Adam to shake. Adam looked at it with surprise before taking it and giving it a firm shake. He gave him an excited smile.

“Hello. Adults don’t usually shake my hand.”

Crowley shrugged one shoulder and smirked. “Most adults are boring.”

There was a familiar chaotic fire burning in Adam’s eyes that Crowley recognized all too well.

“Yeah, that’s true! I can’t have a motorbike because the neighbors said it was too loud.”

Crowley shook his head. “That’s rubbish. Every young person should have a motorbike to get around on.”

“That’s what I told mum!” Adam cried. “But she said it was too dangerous.”

“And I was right.”

All three of them looked up to see a woman standing on the front step of the house. Crowley had been imagining someone who looked exactly like Aziraphale in woman form, and while there were certainly similarities between Deirdre and Aziraphale, the differences were obvious. Though she had the same shade of blonde hair, hers was decidedly straight. Her eyes were a similar blue, though where Aziraphale’s were often guarded, hers were open and happy.

“Deirdre!” Aziraphale said happily.

“Hello there stranger!”

Aziraphale and Deirdre met in the middle of the pathway and embraced. Crowley had never seen Aziraphale so affectionate with anyone besides himself, and he had to tamp down any hint of jealousy that threatened to push its way to the surface. Being jealous of Crowley’s sister and nephew would not be a good look. Deirdre stepped back to look Aziraphale over.

“You’re looking good brother. You have a bit more color to your cheeks than the last time I saw you. Are you getting more sleep?”

Aziraphale laughed. “I don’t know about sleep, but I certainly have more to be thankful for in my life now.”

Deirdre’s eyes move to Crowley at that. He saw only a moment of hesitation as she swept him up and down with a look. He did his best to appear unassuming. He had tried to dress in a way that said ‘I’m safe and normal and definitely not your mob boss brothers trashy sex toy’. He thought his long sleeve grey knit top and dark jeans said that well enough. But the moment of hesitation passed, and Deirdre smiled warmly at him. She held out a hand which he shook.

“Hello, you must be Crowley.”

He nodded and smiled. “That’s me. Aziraphale has told me all about you.”

Her eyebrows lifted. “Has he?”

“Only the good things,” Aziraphale assured.

“Right, well come inside. I was just making tea. Would you two like some?”

They made their way into the house and were ushered into a neat little living room filled with picture frames and knick-knacks and warm looking blankets. It reminded him of Aziraphale’s flat, only far less ornate. They both settled onto a sofa as Deirdre went to the kitchen to fetch some tea. Crowley leaned in to whisper in Aziraphale’s ear.

“Well, that went fairly well.”

Aziraphale hummed and squeezed his thigh. “We do still have a whole weekend to get through.”

Crowley gave him an incredulous look. “Oh, thanks Aziraphale. And to think I was finally calming down.”

He chuckled. “Stop making a fuss. Everything will be fine. My sister is far kinder than I am, and you did a wonderful job wooing me all on your own.”

Crowley rolled his eyes. “Angel, I hardly think the methods I used on you will work with her.”

Although, that did make his feel slightly better. When he had walked into Aziraphale’s world he had been waltzing into a snake den, and somehow, he had come out the other end completely unscathed. It helped that he was a snake himself. But now… now he had to be something else. Something softer and gentler. Deirdre returned with a tray carrying their tea, which she set on the table between them.

“So,” Deirdre began as she dropped onto the sofa across from them. “How have things been with you?”

“Oh, just fine,” Aziraphale said. “Business has been good, with only a few minor hiccups along the way.”

Deirdre raised her eyebrows. “Nothing too dangerous I hope?”

“Only as per usual my dear.”

She furrowed her brow but didn’t push. She seemed to know that it would be unwise to do so. The conversation continued on pleasantly if a bit stilted. Crowley was surprised she hadn’t assaulted them with questions about their relationship yet. But she seemed perfectly content to make small talk with them. Crowley began to relax, slouching further back into the sofa. Deirdre glanced at her watch.

“Oh, Arthur should be home any time now and we can all have dinner. I have a pot roast in the oven with broiled potatoes and dill sauce. I know it’s your favorite Azi.”

Aziraphale wiggled slightly in his seat. “Oh, wonderful my dear! I can’t wait.”

As though summoned, the front door opened and a portly man with a mustache came bustling through the door.

“Deirdre?” he called as he removed his coat and hung it by the door. “You’ll never believe the sales I made today! And John—” He stopped when he saw Aziraphale and Crowley on the sofa.

“Oh! Apologies, I had forgotten we were having guests this weekend.”

Aziraphale stood as Arthur approached, so Crowley did the same.

“It’s good to see you again, Arthur.”

“Yes, yes, you as well Aziraphale! Always good to have family over.” He looked to Crowley. “Oh, sorry, have we met before?”

Deirdre smacked her husbands’ shoulder. “Arthur, this is Aziraphale’s partner.”

“Ah, I see! Expanding the business then?”

She let out a long-suffering sigh. “His romantic partner.”

A red flush crept up Arthur’s neck. “Oh, ah, sorry about that! A bit thick sometimes, me.”

Aziraphale smiled graciously. “It’s quite alright. No harm done.”

“Mum!”

All four adults looked towards the door as Adam came running in, kicking off his muddy boots as he went.

“Mum, can Pepper and Brian and Wensleydale stay for dinner?”

Deirdre frowned. “Not tonight Adam, your uncle is here.”

“Yeah, I know, that’s the point! They like him and want to see him.”

“No, not tonight. They can see him tomorrow. Now go get washed up while I set the table.”

Adam threw his head back and groaned. “That’s not fair.”

“Adam,” Aziraphale chastised, “Listen to your mother.”

He made a face but didn’t argue further, turning and stomping his way towards the washroom. Crowley couldn’t help but smile at the gentle way Aziraphale talked to the boy. Deirdre made her way towards the kitchen, and Crowley made to follow her.

“Oh, Deirdre, can I help with anything?”

She blinked, taken aback. “Oh, well, yes if you’re offering. Could you set the table while I take the roast out?”

He grinned. “Of course.”

He went about setting the table as best he could. It had been so many years since he had had a genuine homemade meal, and he’d gotten out of the habit of proper place settings. One plate, one glass, and one fork and knife set over a napkin later, he stepped back to admire his work. He then immediate felt foolish for it. It wasn’t like he was a child that was going to be praised for doing something so simple as putting cutlery on a table.

“Oh, wonderful Crowley! Thank you, that is a big help.”

Despite his attempt to look nonchalant, Crowley felt heat creeping up his neck at her warm words. He smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

“It’s no trouble. You went through all that work to put together a meal, you shouldn’t have to do this as well.”

She beamed at him, and it was almost as powerful as Aziraphale’s. He had to grip the back of his chair to keep his balance. Everyone came in then and sat at their seats. Aziraphale and Crowley sat across from Deirdre and Adam, with Arthur at the head of the table. The said Grace, which Crowley only politely bowed his head for, and then Deirdre served them each a plate.

“So,” Arthur began as he cut into his roast. “How did you two meet?”

Crowley glanced at Aziraphale. He thought it would be best to let him answer these sorts of questions, lest he say the wrong thing. Aziraphale finished chewing his bite and dabbed his lips.

“Crowley actually worked for one of my rivals. He wanted a… change of pace. So he came to me. And, well, we hit it off right away. The rest is history.”

“Ah, well, I’m happy you found someone Azi. You know I was getting worried,” Deirdre said with a smile.

Aziraphale rolled his eyes. “There was never any reason to be worried for me.”

“Yes, yes, I know. But still, I wanted you to find _someone_.”

Aziraphale reached out and took Crowley’s hand. “And I have found someone.”

Crowley knew his ears had probably gone terrible pink, so he fixed gaze on his plate. Aziraphale seemed proud to have him here, and that was doing stupid things to his chest and stomach.

“Crowley, do you like dogs?”

He blinked, looking up at the sudden change of subject. Adam was staring at him very intently, as though the answer to this question would determine the trajectory of this weekend. He licked his lips, suddenly nervous about the very innocent seeming question.

“Oh, uh, yeah. Dogs are great. I had one when I was young, a little terrier that chased rabbits and did tricks.”

Adams eyes lit up, and he knew he had given the right answer. “Really? What was its name?”

“Noah.”

Adam wrinkled his nose. “Why Noah?”

“Because the first day we got him, he broke the pipe in the kitchen and flooded the whole place. Just seemed fitting.”

Adam nodded sagely. “Yeah, that makes sense. If I had a dog, I would name it Dog. It would save me a lot of trouble, a name like that. But _mum_ won’t get me one.”

Deirdre sighed. “I told you, once you prove that you are responsible enough to take care of a dog, we’ll get you one. But not before.”

Adam glowered at his plate. “I _am_ responsible. I could prove it if I had a dog.”

“You know Adam,” Crowley spoke up, “You could always volunteer at the local shelter. There are lots of dogs there that need someone to play with and the workers are always looking for help. Maybe you could prove yourself that way.”

Adams whole face lit up. “Really? I could do that? Just go and play with dogs all day?”

“Well, you would also have to help feed them and brush them and wash them. But yeah.”

Adam turned his wide eyes to his mother, who was staring at Crowley with a great deal of surprise and wonder. “Mum, could I? Could I volunteer?”

“I don’t see why not. I can take you over on Monday and see about it.”

Adam was bouncing up and down in his chair. “Wicked! I can’t wait to tell the Them!”

Crowley felt a warm hand on his knee and turned to see Aziraphale staring at him with open adoration. He smiled back, feeling proud of himself.

“So, Crowley, do you have any hobbies?” Deirdre asked.

“Oh, um, I like to paint.”

“Really?” she asked with interest. “Do you sell your art?”

“Oh, no, it’s purely recreational. I’ve done a few pieces for our flat, but that’s about it.”

Arthur looked up with interest. “Ah, so you’re living together already?”

Aziraphale nodded. “We have been for some time now.”

Arthur hummed and smiled. “So, you’re quite serious about each other then.”

Crowley felt heat creeping up his spine again. He and Aziraphale loved each other and were in fact quite serious, but they hadn’t had a conversation about long term status. Luckily, Aziraphale didn’t even miss a beat.

“Oh yes, very serious.” He gripped Crowley’s hand and gave him a warm smile, which he returned, feeling better. Aziraphale always knew how to calm him.

Deirdre smiled at their entwined hands. “Oh, I hope you two don’t mind, but we were planning on having a bit of a barbeque tomorrow. Several of our neighbors and Adams friends wanted to meet you once I told them, so we thought it might be a good opportunity for that.”

Crowley did his best not to grimace. He had mentally prepared himself for meeting Aziraphale’s family, but he hadn’t considered having to impress an entire neighborhood of nosy people. Aziraphale seemed to be of a similar mind.

“Deirdre, what exactly did you tell them about me to make them so curious?”

She waved a hand. “Oh, don’t worry, nothing too salacious. Just that you were a rather bigshot in the city and that you were coming down with your boyfriend. There aren’t many LGBT people here, so I think they are a bit curious.”

Aziraphale scowled, a look that typically made his workers cower. Deirdre just continued to smile and eat her dinner.

“Deirdre, Crowley and I came here to spend time with you. Not to be some sideshow for a bunch of closeminded peasants.”

Deirdre tsked. “Azi, please don’t call them peasants.”

“What else shall I call a group of bland, little people whose idea of a fun Saturday is standing about with a plate of sausages and gawking at the new gay couple?”

“Stop being so dramatic. It’ll be fun. We can chat and enjoy the outdoors and you can make some friends.”

Aziraphale looked at her as though she had lost her mind. “Friends? I don’t need friends Deirdre.”

“Of course you do. Now don’t make a fuss. It’ll be a grand time, so long as you promise to be nice.”

Aziraphale looked as though he were going to argue further, but Crowley took his hand and gave it a squeeze.

“It sounds great. I’m sure we’ll all have a great time.”

Aziraphale glanced at him, and though he still looked annoyed, let out a sigh and nodded. The rest of the dinner went by without much excitement. Crowley answered a few more of Deirdre’s questions and Adam needled him for information about volunteering at a shelter. Afterwards, the adults settled in the living room with coffee while Adam went to his room. As Crowley snuggled into Aziraphale’s side with his cup of coffee, he felt a sense of warmth and comfort settle over him that he hadn’t felt in a long time. He felt safe. He didn’t have to worry about rival gangs or Gabriel or being something he wasn’t. Here, in this cozy living room, he could just exist. With Aziraphale’s arm wrapped around his shoulder and his hand gentle caressing him, he knew nothing could hurt him.

By the time nine o’clock rolled around, Arthur had excused himself to bed and Deirdre was showing them up to the guest room. Crowley retrieved their bags from the Bentel and followed her up the stairs to the quaint little guestroom, complete with a flower comforter and lace curtains.

“Well, if you two need anything Arthur and I are right down the hall. You’ll have to share the bathroom with Adam, but that shouldn’t be an issue.”

“Thank you, Deirdre. It’s perfect,” Aziraphale said warmly.

“Right, well, goodnight.”

Deirdre left and shut the door behind her, leaving Aziraphale and Crowley alone for the first time since arriving. Aziraphale gave him an apologetic smile.

“I’m sorry if that was all a bit overwhelming.”

“Nah, they’re fine. I honestly expected worse.”

Crowley flipped open his suitcase and took out his silk black pajamas. He felt Aziraphale’s eyes on him as he stripped off his shirt and jeans and glanced over his shoulder at him with a grin.

“If you stare any harder you might set me on fire.”

Aziraphale rolled his eyes. “You would survive it. I hardly think those pajamas are necessary.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Angel, I don’t think I want to sleep in the nude in your sisters house. No, don’t pout. I think you’ll survive me being clothed for a couple nights.”

Aziraphale sighed and dropped onto the bed. “I suppose you’re right.”

He watched him in silence as Crowley slid on his sleep clothes. “You know, you did marvelously today darling. I think Adam already adores you.”

Crowley grinned bashfully. “He’s a good kid. Reminds me of myself when I was his age.”

Aziraphale scrunched his nose. “Oh, please don’t say that.”

Crowley’s jaw dropped in mock offense. “Hey, I think I did alright for myself!”

He giggled. “Well, yes, but you know what I mean. I want more for Adam than this life.”

Crowley sighed as he climbed onto the bed beside him. “Yeah, I know. He’ll be fine so long as he has us to look out for him.”

Aziraphale’s smile widened. “Us. Yes.”

“Come to bed angel, I’m wiped out.”

Aziraphale began his process of getting ready for bed and Crowley watched him while reclined back on the bed. He liked seeing Aziraphale here. Something about the different setting softened his usually sharp edges, smoothed him into something softer and more content. Like this was the sort of place he belonged. Like he had been made to live in a nice little village and spend his afternoons drinking tea and sitting in a garden. He could picture him like that, ankles crossed and a good book in his lap. The image made something in his chest tighten.

Aziraphale continued the conversation, unaware of Crowley’s wandering mind. “I do apologize for my sister. I had no idea she planned to trot us out in front of her friends like show dog’s tomorrow.”

Crowley snorted. “Nah, it’s fine. If I can survive a party filled with your lot, I think I can survive PTA mums and dads.”

Aziraphale raised an eyebrow. “You would be surprised. A loan shark has nothing on a mother who feels her son has been given an unfair deal.”

Aziraphale climbed into bed beside him and shut off the light. The faint moonlight coming through the window wasn’t enough to see by, but Crowley didn’t mind. He pressed his face into Aziraphale’s chest and inhaled deeply.

“Don’t worry angel, I’ll protect you. Won’t let any of those mums bother you. I’ll even drink beer and have some guy talk with the dads.”

Aziraphale shuttered. “You are a stronger man than me my dear.”

Crowley chuckled. “Don’t worry, I know your strengths lie elsewhere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your continued support of this fic. I couldn't do it without you all. It really means a lot! 
> 
> I'm excited for the next chapter. We'll get to see how these two deal with a casual neighborhood bbq. One of them does better than the other lol. 
> 
> My fic rec for this chapter is seriously incredible. It's a finished work that I binge read and gave up sleep to finish. [Time Flies (When You're Having Fun)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794503/chapters/59961562)  
> Versailles, 1769 - Aziraphale has a blessing to perform at a masquerade ball and it's important that he gets this one right. So important, in fact, that he can't seem to leave until he does.  
> But with a fancy dress, an attentive demon and an endless supply of champagne, it's a little challenging to stay on mission.  
> This is a Timeloop fic in which Aziraphale seems to be stuck attending the same party over and over again. It's SO good.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family time part 2

Aziraphale sipped his tea and frowned out the backdoor towards where Arthur was setting up the grill. Deirdre insisted that it would be fun, but he honestly couldn’t fathom that. He was going to have to be nice to these simpletons. He would have to smile and make small talk and pretend to care about their silly lives. He didn’t have to do that at his sorts of parties. At those parties, people knew to be afraid of him. But not here. Here, he was just Deirdre’s middle-aged gay brother. They would probably ask him about _baking_. He scrunched his nose up and glared harder.

“Angel, I’m not sure what Arthur did to make you give him that look, but I can assure you murder is not the answer.”

Aziraphale blinked and turned to see that Crowley had come to stand beside him. He forced a smile.

“It’s not Arthurs fault. I’m simply not looking forward to today.”

“We could always just leave, you know. If it’s that serious.”

He sighed. “No, it’s not. I’m just stubborn. Deirdre would be angry with me if I left and it would disappoint Adam. No, I’ll stick it out. So long as you’re here, I’ll be fine.”

Crowley smiled and bumped his shoulder gently. “Of course I’ll be here angel.”

Just then Deirdre came in carrying what looked like several tablecloths. “Oh, Crowley dear, there you are. Would you be a dear and help put these outside on the tables?”

Aziraphale frowned. “Crowley isn’t here to be your servant Deirdre.”

Crowley placed his hand on his shoulder and smiled. “It’s fine angel, I don’t mind. I want to help out. Sure, I can do that.”

He snatched the checkered cloths from her hands and walked out the backdoor to where several tables were set up. Aziraphale turned back to Deirdre, who was pouring chips into bowls.

“So, who all exactly is coming to this little soiree?”

She hummed. “Let’s see. Mike and Joan from next door will be here, as well as Alice and Luke from the other side. They both have a couple of young children. Then Marnie and Tom from down the road. I believe their teenage daughter will come along. Old Mr. and Mrs. Jackson. Arthur’s friends from work, Jack and Luis along with their wives. Laura and Debbie from the school board with their families. I think—”

“Deirdre!” Aziraphale stopped her, his eyes going wide. “Did you invite the whole bloody town?”

She waved a hand. “Oh, no, there shouldn’t be any more than forty people tops.”

“Forty?” he cried.

Good God, this was going to try his patience. He took a fortifying gulp of tea. Before the day was out, he knew he was going to have to drink something with a bit more bite. And poor Crowley. How was he going to feel about all this? Perhaps he would have to sweep him away before the day was through.

“Azi, could you be a dear and put the drinks from the fridge into that cooler? We’ll need to take them out before the guests get here.”

If anyone else had asked him to do such a menial task, he would have told them where they could shove their cold beverages. But this wasn’t just anyone, this was Deirdre. His little sister. And this was the sort of thing she did. So, he opened the refrigerator and put all the sodas into the cooler.

The first guests started to arrive. A middle-aged man and woman walked through the back gate carrying a tray of cookies. Aziraphale did his best to not let his disdain for the mans polo shirt and sandals shows on his face.

“Arthur!” the man cried jovially, patting him on the back. “Good to see you! I’ve been telling Marnie we should throw one of these for a while, but it looks like you beat us to it!”

Arthur smiled good naturedly. “Afternoon Tom. You could always throw your own next week.”

Tom laughed heartily. “You’ve always been such a jokester Arthur.”

Aziraphale raised an eyebrow. Of the many words he would use to describe his sisters’ husband, comedian was not among them. The man, Tom, turned to him and he did his best to smile.

“Ah, yes, this is Aziraphale, Deirdre’s brother. He’s come down to visit for the weekend.”

Tom stuck out his hand for Aziraphale to shake. “Oh right, I think Marnie mentioned something about it. The gay one, right?”

Aziraphale’s grip tightened enough on the other man’s hand to make him flinch, though he hid it quickly. Such a big, strong man couldn’t show weakness. Aziraphale smiled tightly.

“Indeed, I am the ‘gay one’. And which neighbor are you? The stupid one?”

Toms face twitched, confusion and anger flashing for a moment. Aziraphale remained gripping his hand, staring icily into his eyes. He was sure Tom was having quite the difficult time with this. In his mind he likely equated homosexuality with femininity and in turn equated femininity with weakness. But Aziraphale knew that right now he was seeing something calculating and dangerous beneath the surface of Aziraphale’s tight smile.

Arthur laughed awkwardly as the silence and staring match stretch out. “Good one Aziraphale! Quick as a whip this one. Should I go get Deirdre?”

Aziraphale heard the hidden question. Was there going to be a problem and should Deirdre come out to fix it? But Aziraphale released Tom’s hand and the man sighed in relief, though he was sure he didn’t know why.

He gave Arthur a much calmer smile. “No, that’s alright. She’s busy inside.”

Just then Crowley came up carrying several bowls of chips. “Arthur, where do you want these? Deirdre just pointed in this general direction.”

“Oh, yes, let me get those for you.”

Arthur took the bowls and set them out on the tables. A woman came to join Tom, his wife Aziraphale assumed. He pitied the poor woman.

“You must be Deirdre’s brother,” she said with a polite smile, holding out her hand.

He shook it much more gently than he had Toms. “I am indeed. Aziraphale.”

“Marnie, Tom’s wife.”

“Pleasure. This is my partner, Crowley.”

Marnie gave him a wide smile and shook his hand with enthusiasm. “Yes, Deirdre had mentioned that her bother had finally met someone! Our ladies’ group had been quite invested.”

Crowley blinked and looked at Aziraphale, who just rolled his eyes. He should have known his sister would gossip with all of her friends about him. So long as she didn’t tell them what he actually did for a living, he didn’t care.

“Um, invested? In what?” Crowley asked.

“Oh, she’s been telling us about her bother here for a long time now. She was so worried he would be alone. But now he has you! And look at you.” Her eyes moved appreciatively over him. “My, Aziraphale, you certainly caught yourself a handsome one.”

Aziraphale grinned as he saw a blush creep all the way up into Crowley’s hairline. “Yes, I certainly did. He’s also brilliant and charming, though he will deny it vehemently.”

Crowley narrowed his eyes. “I will not! I _am_ charming.”

Marnie laughed. “Well, I would love see that charm in action. I hope we can talk more today, we’re all dying for details.”

Crowley grimaced. “Uh, yeah, sure. Anyways, I’m going to go finish helping Deirdre. Do you need anything Angel? A drink?”

“Not right now dearest, thank you.”

Crowley pecked him on the lips and then made his way back inside. Or more likely, escaped. Aziraphale didn’t blame him. More and more people began to fill up the garden and Aziraphale tucked himself away under the awning. He despised small talk, and it seemed that was all these people knew how to do. It was an endless, mind numbing wheel of weather, children, work, sports, and then back to weather. He felt a presence beside him and turned to see Crowley holding out a cup to him.

“Please tell me this is more than just soda.”

Crowley grinned. “I may have added a bit of Arthur’s top shelf rum.”

Aziraphale took the cup and swallowed a large gulp. “You are a miracle my dear.”

Crowley bumped his shoulder with his own. “It’s not that bad. I’ve actually liked helping Deirdre out and setting up the party. Made me feel useful.”

Aziraphale raised an eyebrow. “Will we be needing to host a party once we get back to London?”

“Nah, I don’t care about any of those wankers.”

“What, and you care about these people?”

“I care about your family angel. I care about them liking me. But more than that I want to make them happy because they are an extension of you. And I do like it out here. I’ve always wanted a garden this size or bigger.”

Aziraphale tilted his head. “You have?”

“Mmm,” Crowley hummed. “Yeah, thought it would be nice. Could have a small green house. Could surround the whole place in flowers. Maybe even have a fruit tree. Just go out in the morning and drink my coffee surround by all that green.”

Aziraphale watched as Crowley’s eyes went distant, like he was envisioning this home in his mind. His heart swelled for him. Most people he knew grasped for power or money and fame. Not Crowley. Crowley wanted a garden. For some reason, the sentiment nearly brought tears to his eyes.

“Crowley, darling—”

He was cut off by the sound of four prepubescent voices as the raced to a stop in front of them. Adam was at the head of the little ragtag group and he wore a wide smile.

“Crowley, you said you could paint, didn’t you?”

Crowley blinked and looked at each of the children. “Uh. Yeah, I can. A bit.”

“Told you!” Adam said triumphantly to the one girl of the group before turning back to the two men. “This is Pepper.”

She held out her hand with all the confidence of a wealthy and powerful CEO. “Hello Adam’s uncle and Adam’s uncle’s boyfriend.”

“Oi, that’s not my name!” Crowley said indignantly, but shook her hand all the same. “Call me Crowley.”

“Fine, Crowley,” she conceded. “I have a problem and I think you can fix it.”

Aziraphale and Crowley shared a glance, both trying to hide their smiles. This girl could possibly have a bright future in the crime boss world.

“And what problem would that be?”

She huffed. “It’s my bike! I told my mum that I wanted a racing bike for my birthday, and do you know what she got me?”

“What?”

“A girl bike! A pink one with a basket!”

Crowley raised his eyebrows. “And that’s… bad?”

“Not _bad._ I don’t have internalized misogyny. But it’s not what I wanted. I want a red one with flames.”

Crowley’s eyes crinkled at the corners. “I see. And based on your earlier question, I’m guessing you want me to help paint it for you?”

“Yes!” Adam cried. “Could you?”

“Do you have paint?”

“Yes, in the shed.”

Crowley nodded, thinking. “Right. Tell you what. You four go paint the whole thing red, and once it’s dried bring it to me and I’ll add the flames.”

The four children seemed pleased with the arrangement.

“Wicked!” Adam cried. “See, I told you he was cool.”

The four children raced off towards the shed and Crowley watched them go with a fond smile.

“You’re very good with them,” Aziraphale said softly.

Crowley looked at him with surprise. “What? Oh, I guess so. I like them. They’re honest and don’t bullshit you. Kind of like you.”

Aziraphale gasped in mock offense. “Are you comparing me to a child?”

“What if I am?”

“Then I would remind you that I am a very dangerous man.”

Crowley scoffed. “So are children! Little blood thirsty monsters.”

Aziraphale hummed. “Oh, I’m sure.”

Eventually they were both forced to mingle, thanks to several pointed glances from Deirdre. Honestly, she was lucky he loved her so much. He doubted he had ever met a duller group of people in his life, and his patience was notoriously limited. Crowley seemed to find his stride mush easier, blending in with the groups and putting people at ease, something he doubted he himself had ever done once in his life. Aziraphale stood off to the side now, near the drink table, and listened in as he talked with a group of Deirdre’s friends.

“It can be so difficult to find a good man nowadays,” one of the middle-aged married women lamented.

“Oh, don’t I know it!” Crowley exclaimed. “Before Aziraphale I was convinced I would die alone.”

“A handsome one like you? I doubt that!”

“Hey, my looks have little to do with the trash that roam London. I’ll forever be grateful that I wandered into his shop.”

All of the woman cooed and melted at his words, and even Aziraphale couldn’t help but smile fondly.

“That is just the most romantic thing! Like a fairytale.”

“Oh yeah, modern day Prince Charming, Aziraphale.”

Aziraphale rolled his eyes. Now he was laying it on a bit thick.

“Although,” Crowley mock whispered conspiratorially, “I doubt Prince Charming was as good in the sack.”

The women gasped broke into a fit of giggles. Oh, Aziraphale was going to have to punish him later. Or perhaps reward him. One in the same, really.

“Is he really?” asked one of the women, who Aziraphale thought was a part of the PTA.

“Oh yeah, I swear he has a magic cock.”

The women looked as though they weren’t sure if they should be thrilled or scandalized. They seemed to settle on both.

“Crowley! You’re positively terrible!” There was no heat behind the words though, and he saw that they looked delighted.

“Aziraphale!”

He turned towards the voice calling him and saw Arthur was waving him over to where he was talking to a group of the husbands. He hid a grimace. This should be interesting. He walked over and smiled as politely as his face would allow.

“Yes?”

“I saw you standing all by yourself. Join us! We were just talking about cars. Tom is in the market for a new one.”

“Oh, come on, don’t do that to him,” Tom said with a laugh, smacking Arthur gently on the chest. “Don’t think he knows much about luxury cars.”

A nerve twitched in Aziraphale’s temple. “And why would that be?”

Tom frowned. “What?”

“Why, pray tell, would I not know anything about luxury cars?” he asked in a falsely calm voice.

“Well, it’s just, _you know_.” He looked around at the rest of the group for backup, but everyone else looked extremely uncomfortable.

“No, I don’t know. Explain it to me.”

“I mean, come on! You’re wearing a waistcoat!”

“And?”

“You’re a bookseller!”

Aziraphale raised his eyebrows. “I see. So not only are you attempting to disparage me by claiming the fact that because I am gay, I would not know about automobiles, but you are also insinuating that I have less wealth than you?”

Tom shifted on his feet and seemed to shift gears. “I’m just pulling your leg! It’s a joke, like when you called me stupid earlier! I don’t mean anything by it.”

Aziraphale narrowed his eyes. “I see. You know Tom, I actually have a wonderful car dealer that can get you a great deal. I could send her to your house and she could show you what she has to offer. Her names Michael.”

Tom looked relieved to have been let off the hook. “Really? Yeah, that sounds—”

“Angel!” Crowley said urgently, appearing beside him and pulling his arm. “Could you come help me with something important?”

Aziraphale dragged his eyes away from Tom and looked at Crowley with concern. “What is it?”

“Just come.”

Crowley pulled him into the kitchen.

“Crowley, what is it?”

He raised his eyebrows and smirked. “I heard what you said. You are _not_ sending Michael to kill your sisters neighbor.”

Aziraphale pouted. “Why not?”

Crowley tapped his chin, as though thinking. “Let’s see. First, because that would be sure to catch some attention. Second, you need to keep your two lives separate. And third, Deirdre would be furious with you.”

He deflated. “Your right. But I can’t stand that man.”

Crowley rubbed his arm comfortingly. “I know. But in the normal world, we can’t just murder everyone who mildly inconveniences us.”

“I don’t _like_ the normal world.”

Crowley smiled at him fondly. Just then the back door opened, and Adam came running it.

“Ok, we’re finished! And the paint is mostly dry.”

“Alright Adam, I’ll be right out.”

Adam disappeared back out the door just as fast as he had come.

“You’re going to leave me alone with those people?”

Crowley sighed. “Tell you what, you’ve done plenty of socializing for now. Go grab one of your books and head around to the side of the house to that little swinging bench. Take a break and I’ll come get you when I’m done.”

Aziraphale lifted his hand to cup his face, rubbing gently across his jaw. “That sounds like a wonderful idea my love. Thank you.”

He pressed a quick kiss to his lips that was really a promise for more and then he was gone. Aziraphale did as Crowley said and retrieved one of his classic novels from his suitcase and snuck out the front door so that he wouldn’t be seen. The white bench swing was tucked back in the trees so nobody in the back garden would see him. For a long while he allowed himself to get absorbed in his book, forgetting the party going on two dozen yards away from his hiding spot. Really though, _this_ was nice. The cool breeze that rustled the trees brought with it the sweet scent of wildflowers and fresh cut grass. It was peaceful here.

He remembered what Crowley had said about wanting a place like this. A place with land and gardens and a space for them to have this sort of peace all the time. A domestic place. Aziraphale frowned. Was that what Crowley truly wanted? If it was, would he someday soon grow tired of Aziraphale’s lifestyle? Aziraphale couldn’t imagine giving up his life for anything. How long would Crowley be able to live with that?

“Azi, you over here?”

He looked up as his sister came around the bend and gave her an apologetic smile. “Yes, sorry dear. It was all getting to be a bit much for me”

She motioned for him to scoot over and he did, leaving enough room for her. “I understand. I’m a bit over it all as well if I’m being honest. Where’s Crowley?”

“The children commissioned him to help paint Pepper’s bike. He’s being a very good sport about it.”

Deirdre smiled and placed her hand over his. “He’s wonderful, Azi. I don’t think you could have done better.”

He chuckled. “Oh, I agree. Not sure how I managed it.”

“Honestly, neither am I.”

He swatted her shoulder and she laughed.

“But really Azi. It’s obvious that he’s completely in love with you and would do anything you asked. Don’t take advantage of that, alright?”

He frowned. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means that sometimes you lose sight of things and take them for granted. Don’t do that with him. He’s worth more than that.”

He looked away. “I know. I won’t.”

She patted his hand. “Good. Now, I better be getting back before Arthur tries using my good china to serve the sausages.”

Aziraphale chuckled and nodded, watching as she stood and made her way back to the party. A shout from the front of the house caught his attention. He stood and made his way to the sound.

A blur of red flew by him on the road. He stared after Pepper, who was now seated atop a bright red bike with yellow flames along the side. Another whoop made him turn to see Crowley standing at the other end of the house, a wide smile on his face as he watched her go. She made a turn and came back towards them.

“There!” Crowley cried. “Now you can race along with the best of them!”

She smiled for the first time since Aziraphale had known her. “Thanks Crowley! It looks great! The other kids won’t know what hit them.”

Crowley leaned forward to better inspect his handwork. “Not half bad, if I do say so myself.”

“Could you do mine next?” asked the boy Aziraphale knew was named Brian. “I want aliens on mine!”

Crowley chuckled. “Maybe next time.”

The kids raced away and Crowley came to stand beside him.

“That was a wonderful thing you did for them.”

He shrugged, looked away with a blush. “Nah, wasn’t an issue.”

Aziraphale took his hand. “Would you like to take a stroll with me? It’s such a lovely day.”

“Sure, angel.”

They began to walk down the road. On one side tall trees swayed gently and on the other green fields stretched as far as the eye could see. Aziraphale glanced at Crowley out of the corner of his eye. His face was calm and serene, no worry or fear anywhere to be seen.

“Crowley…” he began, unsure how to ask what he wanted.

He turned to him with slightly raised eyebrows. “Yeah?”

Aziraphale chewed his lip. “Are you happy?”

Crowley gave him a look of bewilderment. “What? Of course I’m happy. I don’t think I’ve ever been happier.”

“Yes, that’s what I mean. You like it out here.”

“Well, yeah. It’s nice.”

“It is. Are you happier out here than with me in London?”

Crowley pulled them to a stop. “Aziraphale, what are you talking about? I’m happy wherever you are.”

He sighed. “I know, I know. But… you seem so much less stressed out here. You’ve been smiling this entire time and there seems to be a weight lifted from you. It’s been wonderful to see. But…” He stopped again, struggling to find the words.

Crowley rubbed his arm encouragingly. “But what?”

“But will it be enough? If I can never give you this sort of peace? My life is a never-ending storm, it seems, and I don’t know that you were built for that.”

Crowley’s face smoothed out in understanding. Slowly, he lifted Aziraphale’s hands and kissed his knuckles.

“Angel, I would withstand anything for you. You are my home. I do love this. But I love you more. And if you are happy in London doing what you are doing, then I’ll be with you until the end.”

He pulled him into a kiss that was all heat and want. Crowley was everything he had never dreamed he could have, and he wanted to show him what that meant to him. He broke the kiss and pressed his forehead to his.

“When we get back to London, I am going to spoil you absolutely rotten.”

Crowley grinned. “I can hardly wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, next chapter the plot will be starting back up again with the gangsters, murder, crime, oh my! For those asking, yes, there is a plan and all threads will come together in the end. I think you guys will like it. There is indeed and end in sight! 
> 
> Also yes, I did put a T Swift lyric in there because [This Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HpxX4ZE4KWE) heavily inspired me this chapter. 
> 
> This weeks rec is [A Prison of Our Own Making](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225504/chapters/61144486) . It's fairly new but it is super cute and sweet! Crowley had been in prison for a year when the letter came. No one wrote him in here. No one from his life before visited him. No one seemed to care. So who was writing him?
> 
> Crowley pulls out a single piece of stationary. It is actual stationary too rather than lined paper ripped out of a notebook or printer paper. It has weight to it and is a soft cream color that matches the envelope. Opening the folded paper, the writing looks old fashioned, like the writing in those BBC historical dramas. Who does Crowley know that writes actual letters on real stationary? The name on the bottom of the letter says Ezra Fell. Crowley is pretty sure he has never met an Ezra Fell.
> 
> So starts a friendship to lovers via letters between Crowley and Ezra
> 
> Anyways, I really hope you liked this chapter!


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And back in the fire we go.

Crowley collapsed onto the sofa in the back room of the shop. He had loved meeting Aziraphale’s family and spending time with Aziraphale away from the crowds and the madness of London, but he was exhausted. He wasn’t used to having to be “on” all the time. Now he was ready to just lie back and relax in his own home for a while. He closed his eyes and listened to Aziraphale as he puttered around the shop, checking on his collection and making a pot of tea. When he heard his footsteps approaching, he cracked an eye open. Aziraphale stood over him, his blue eyes trailing down his body.

“Like what you see, angel?”

“Oh, always my dear. You know, I haven’t forgot about spoiling you.”

A slow smile pulled at Crowley’s lips. “Oh yeah? What did you have in mind?”

“Well first,” Aziraphale said, running a hand through his hair, “I think a bath is in order. You’re positively filthy.”

Crowley hummed. “And you’re going to clean me up?”

“I think I just might. Toss you into the tub and scrub you until you’re pink.”

“Mmm, you know I like it rough.”

Aziraphale chuckled. “I do.”

“Well, I’m certainly not averse to that plan. But first,” he grabbed ahold of Aziraphale’s hand and pulled him down so that he was sitting on the sofa and Crowley was on his knees in front of him. “I haven’t sucked your cock in several days, and I think that needs to be rectified immediately.”

Aziraphale eyes glimmered wickedly and he ran a hand through Crowley’s red waves, then tightened his hand and gave a sharp tug, eliciting a moan from Crowley. “You know I can never deny you anything. Very well, you wily serpent, do your worst.”

Crowley barely suppressed another moan as his hands fumbled to unbutton Aziraphale’s fly. He made quick work of the zipper and shimmied his trousers down his legs until he was able to pull his cock free. God, he had missed his cock. It had only been two days, but that was far too long for his liking. He would admit that he had gotten a bit addicted to the taste and feel of it and going without had been horrible. Well, he would make up for that now.

He licked a stripe up the underside, allowing the velvety softness to caress his tongue, before swirling it around the head. Beads of precum had already begun to gather there, and Crowley sucked the moisture off delicately. He didn’t seem to be to only one who had missed this. He took only the head into his mouth, sucking like one would a particularly thick lolly. He used his lips and tongue to show extra care to the slit while his hand massaged his bollocks.

Aziraphale moaned and bucked up, seeking out the warmth of his mouth. Never one to not give his angel what he wanted; he took him all the way into his mouth until he hit the back of his throat. Aziraphale’s hand tightened on the back of his head and began to thrust into the tight space, making Crowley gag a bit as he sought the silky warmth of his throat. He knew Aziraphale liked it when he gagged a bit, liked making a mess of him. He almost wished he were wearing makeup right now so he could smear it down his face. Aziraphale was relentless as he fucked his mouth. He knew Crowley knew how to make him stop if he wanted. That was absolutely _not_ what he wanted though. He wanted the taste of Aziraphale on his tongue. He wanted to feel him come undone for him.

Crowley braced his hands on Aziraphale’s thighs and gave him free reign, letting Aziraphale hold his head and move him as he wished, which he took full advantage of. Tears were streaming down Crowley’s face as he gagged over and over again. He could tell Aziraphale was close. He felt a finger on his face that wiped away one of the stray tears.

“Oh, look at you my darling. You cry so prettily for me. Do you enjoy the taste of my cock so much?”

Crowley tried to nod. Aziraphale picked up the pace, dropping his head back and moaning loudly.

“Oh, I’m so close my dear. So very close. You’re so good for me my love. So good.”

Crowley barely registered the sound of the bell over the shop door, so absorbed in bringing Aziraphale to climax. It wasn’t until Aziraphale pulled him off roughly and covered himself that he realized they were no longer alone.

“What the fuck do you two think you’re doing walking in here uninvited?” Aziraphale shouted, his face red and twisted in fury. Crowley had fallen back on his hands on the floor and turned to see Michael and Gabriel standing in the archway.

“Apologies, sir,” Michael said, her eyes trained on the far wall. Gabriel stood beside her, his eyes also averted.

Crowley didn’t give much of a fuck if they saw him sucking Aziraphale’s cock, what he cared about was them seeing any part of Aziraphale exposed. They were undeserving.

“You had better have a bloody good reason to come in here without me inviting you, otherwise your life spans are about to shorten considerably.”

Gabriel cleared his throat, his eyes darting down to Crowley the floor. He quickly stood and ran a hand through his rumpled hair.

“Sir, we came with news about the Chechnyan’s and the Demons. You’ve been gone and unreachable for several days, so we came as soon as we got word that you were back.”

Aziraphale adjusted himself beneath the pillow he had used to cover up with and then stood and moved to sit behind his desk. He motioned for Crowley to join him, so he happily slid onto his lap. He didn’t miss the annoyed twitch of Gabriel’s lips.

“What is the news?”

Michael stepped forward, obviously relieved that Aziraphale wasn’t going to order her execution for interrupting his blowjob. “The Chechnyan’s have asked for an earlier meeting date, something to do with their timetable and shipments. They want to meet three days from now.”

Aziraphale rolled his eyes and waved his hand. “Yes, yes, that’s fine. It doesn’t much matter to me, so long as the issue gets resolved. What of the Demons?”

“We think we may have located their safehouse. We’ve been holding off on moving in, in order to make sure it’s not a trap or bait, but it appears to be legitimate. We were waiting for your return to sign off on it.”

Aziraphale nodded. “Good, that’s good. I want that whole business to be done with. I trust in your intelligence. Get a team together and move in whenever you’re ready. Takeout anyone you find.”

Michael bowed her head. “Of course, sir. We should be ready to move in by tomorrow.”

“Very good. Is there anything else?”

“You had made a reservation for tonight at the Ritz. Did you still wish to attend?”

“Oh, yes, of course. We’ll be going at promptly six o’clock. Have the car here on time.”

“With pleasure.”

The two turned and walked out of the shop without another word. Aziraphale pressed his fingers to his temples and rubbed. “You would think they could just email me these sorts of things.”

Crowley pressed a kiss to his head. “You hate emails, angel.”

“I hate being disturbed while I’m with you even more.”

Crowley smiled and nuzzled against his neck. “Well, they’re gone now. Don’t think they’ll be coming back, if they know what’s good for them.”

Aziraphale chuckled. “That’s true.”

“Do you want to pick up where we left off?”

“Hmm,” Aziraphale ran his hand down Crowley’s back, making him shiver. “Actually, I think I would like to have you a different way.”

Aziraphale pushed him to his feet and then shoved him face first down on the desk, none too gently. Aziraphale reached around to unbutton and unzip Crowley’s trousers and yanked them to his ankles.

“Lift your feet.”

Crowley obeyed immediately. Aziraphale tossed the pants across the room, leaving him completely bare arsed against the desk. Aziraphale hummed happily as he dug his fingers into the flesh on his arse.

“Oh yes, I’ve missed this very much.”

Aziraphale took a bottle of lube out of the desk drawer and slicked his fingers. Crowley bent his neck so that he could watch, whining when Aziraphale ran his thumb over the tight ring of muscles. He pushed back against him, desperate to be filled with Aziraphale once more. Aziraphale chuckled.

“Always so eager for me.”

He slid one finger in all the way to the last knuckle and Crowley moaned, pressing his forehead to the cool wood of the desk. Aziraphale moved along quickly, adding a second and then a third finger as soon as he was ready. Crowley could tell he was eager, still hard and pent up from earlier. Finally, he pulled his fingers out and stood, pulling his own trousers down and lining himself up.

When he finally pushed in, both men let out equally wanton moans. Aziraphale’s fingers dug bruises into his hips, but Crowley welcomed it. All of his bruises and marks from before had faded. He wanted to be marked by Aziraphale, claimed by him in a way that nobody could dispute. Aziraphale’s pace was brutal as he fucked him, the entire desk shaking with every thrust. Crowley held onto the other side of the desk for support.

Aziraphale had already been close, so it was no surprise when he came with a cry, spilling inside him. Crowley was still achingly hard against the desk, but he knew Aziraphale wouldn’t forget about him. Sure enough, once Aziraphale slid out of him, he reached around and grasped his leaking cock in his firm hand. He laid his body across his and bit into his neck, not hard enough to draw blood but enough to leave a sizeable mark for everyone to see. That, coupled with the long, tight strokes over his cock, had him seeing stars. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as Aziraphale’s hand picked up the pace.

“Yes, I know you like that,” he whispered into his ear. “I know you like for everyone to know you belong to me, don’t you?”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Crowley chanted, rocking his hips faster and faster.

“Did you need the reminder? Had you forgotten that you belong to me?”

“No, no, never,” he rasped, the edge of his orgasm drawing nearer with every stroke.

Aziraphale’s hand tightened around the back of his neck, his breath warm on his shoulders. “You will always be mine. Always. I’ll never let you go.”

Crowley came with a shout, shuttering and shaking through his orgasm. Aziraphale held him through it, peppering little kisses along his spine. When he finally released him, Crowley remained laying on the desk, his breathing heavy.

“Did you need that, my love?” Aziraphale asked, laughter in his voice.

Crowley nodded dumbly, the traces of his orgasm still making his mind fuzzy. “Was good angel.”

“Yes, I agree. Now, let’s get you upstairs and bathed. We have a dinner reservation tonight.”

***

The Ritz looked just as glamorous as the first time Crowley had been in, only at night it seemed to shine even more. Aziraphale had dressed Crowley up in his best suit, and just beneath the neckline of his jacket laid his collar. He had wanted to wear it tonight, under no pressure from Aziraphale, which had seemed to please his love even more. Crowley knew he should perhaps feel lesser while wearing it, but it actually made him feel even more powerful. Like he was an extension of Aziraphale.

Aziraphale opened the door for him and Crowley sauntered in with far more confidence than he had the first time. The staff immediately jumped to help them, seemingly having prepared for their arrival.

“Good evening, Mr. Fell, Mr. Crowley,” said what appeared to be the manager. “We’re so pleased you chose to dine with us tonight.”

“Of course,” Aziraphale said with a smile. “I always know to expect the best from the Ritz.”

“And it is the best you shall receive. Right this way, gentlemen.”

He led them through the restaurant of dining patrons to the same table beside the piano they had sat at last time. Aziraphale pulled Crowley’s chair out for him, which he saw made the manager raise his eyebrows. It must seem odd for the powerful, frightening crime boss to be such a doting partner. Crowley shot the man a grin when he made eye contact. He quickly lowered his eyes.

“Here are your menu’s, sirs, and your waiter will be right with you. Please, let me know if you need anything at all.”

Crowley watched as he scurried away with smile. “Do you ever get tired of people catering to your ever whim?”

Aziraphale hummed as he looked over his menu. “You know, I never do.”

Crowley chuckled and picked up his own menu. “You want to order for the both of us again? I trust in your judgement of food better than my own.”

“I would like that, dear.”

The waiter arrived with a smile and slight bow of her head. “Good evening, my name is Jenna and I will be your server tonight.”

“Oh,” Aziraphale frowned. “Is Alice not in? She’s our usual server. Are you new?”

“I’m sorry, no, she’s sick tonight. And yes, I am, but I will do my best to meet all your needs.”

“Hmm, right, well I’m sure you’ll do fine my dear.”

Aziraphale ordered an expensive bottle of wine along with two appetizers. Crowley watched him as he ordered, enjoying the smooth confidence he always exuded. Even if people didn’t _know_ who he was, they knew to respect him. Although, Crowley was fairly certain all of the waitstaff knew who he was based off the nervous glances they were getting, especially from their server. She hid it well beneath a mask of professionalism, but he saw the subtle swallow she did every few second and the way she never fully made eye contact with Aziraphale. Poor girl. What did she think, they were going to kill her if she got their order wrong? Well, given his reputation that might be exactly what they thought.

Once she was gone, Crowley grinned at Aziraphale. “She’s terrified of you.”

Aziraphale frowned in what looked like genuine confusion. “What are you talking about? She was perfectly fine.”

“Yeah, maybe on the surface. But I saw the way her eyes were darting about.”

Aziraphale’s shoulders sagged a little. “Oh.”

“What, you don’t want her to be afraid?”

“Of course I don’t! I need my workers and associates to fear me, not my poor waiter. She’s just doing her job. And besides, she probably gets enough mistreatment from other patrons without being worried about what I’ll do. Do you think I should put her mind at ease?”

Crowley raised an eyebrow. “And how are you going to do that?”

“I don’t know. Perhaps I can just tell her I’m not going to hurt her.”

Crowley rolled his eyes. “Angel, I think telling someone you aren’t going to hurt them only puts the idea that you _will_ into their head.”

Aziraphale pouted. “Then I don’t know. Perhaps if I leave a five hundred percent tip.”

“Hmm, yeah, that might do it. Unless…”

“Unless what?”

“Unless she thinks its dirty money meant to buy her.”

“Oh, for goodness sake!” Aziraphale said, throwing his hands in the air.

Their waiter returned at that moment and looked taken aback and unsure by Aziraphale’s outburst.

“Is… is there something wrong sir?”

“Oh, no dear girl, nothing to do with you!”

She nodded, still looking uncertain, and stepped forward to pour their wine. Crowley cast Aziraphale a glance over her shoulder and raised his eyebrows. Aziraphale cleared his throat.

“Ah, how is your evening going?”

She blinked. “Me?”

Crowley saw a hint of annoyance dance on Aziraphale’s face before he quickly schooled his features and smiled. “Yes, of course you, dear.”

“Oh, um, it’s going well. It’s busy, so I can’t complain. How is your night?”

“Oh, splendid! My partner Crowley and I just got back from a short trip.”

Her eyes jumped to him and grinned at her. “That sounds nice. Anywhere fun?”

Aziraphale seemed to realize that he had said too much, he couldn’t talk about his family. “No, no, not really. It was for business. We needed to take care of someone.”

Her eyes widened. “O-oh. That’s… um, that’s—”

Crowley sighed. “He didn’t kill someone, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

She flinched. “Oh, no, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to imply anything!”

“Angel, you’ve scared her.”

“Well that’s hardly my fault,” he grumbled. He looked up at her and smiled. “You have nothing to fear from us, dear girl.”

She let out a breath. “No, I know that. Alice told me that you helped her. You’re quite famous around here for making peoples problems go away.”

Aziraphale seemed to settle into more known territory. “I see. And do you have a problem that needs to go away?”

She looked down and bit her lip. “Well, yes, but I don’t want anyone to get hurt.”

“What’s the problem?”

She sighed. “It’s my ex. We have a two-year-old daughter together, and he’s trying to get half custody over her. But I left him because he was terribly abusive. I can’t let him have her. I don’t know what he’ll do.”

Aziraphale nodded understandingly. “Well, that sounds like a problem I can solve. Why don’t you right down all the detail and hand it to my manager over there.” He pointed to Michael, who was practically hidden where she was against the wall. “We’ll take care of everything.”

She still looked a bit nervous but nodded and hurried away. Crowley shook his head, still smiling.

“Look at you, coming in like a knight in shining armour.”

Aziraphale rolled his eyes. “I’m hardly a knight. I just like helping where I can. The staff here are good to me, so I’m good to them.”

Crowley slid closer, running his fingers over the top of Aziraphale’s hand. “And is that why you saved me? So I would be good to you?”

He chuckled. “Initially, yes.”

“And have I been good?”

Aziraphale reached up and ran a finger under his chin. “Exceptionally.”

Before Crowley could respond, a chair was being pulled up across from them. Crowley jumped slightly and leaned away from Aziraphale, frowning at the newcomer who had just so boldly joined them at their table in the middle of an intimate moment. The man was a bit older, possibly in his mid-fifties, with dark hair streaked with white. He wore an obviously expensive suit, and dark brown eyes appraised them.

Crowley expected Aziraphale to snap at the man, but as soon as his eyes landed on him, panic crossed his face. His hand shot out and grabbed Crowley by the wrist, pulling him closer to him as though he thought he were about to be ripped away. Aziraphale’s whole body was shaking and tense, his eyes wide and furious on the man across from them. Aziraphale’s reaction terrified Crowley. He had never seen his angel look afraid before.

“Good evening, Mr. Fell. I think we need to talk.” The man’s voice was deep and commanding, though there seemed to be hint of humor in his expression.

Crowley leaned into Aziraphale. “Angel, who’s this?”

Aziraphale let out a shaky breath. “Crowley, let me introduce you to Lucian Morningstar.”

Crowley’s response was instant. He slammed his body back in his chair and his breath caught in his throat. This was the man who had tried to kill him, multiple times. The man they had been hunting so that Crowley could have his freedom. And now he had just sat down casually across from them as though this was no big deal. Had he come for him? Was he going to try to finish him off here? When Lucian saw his reaction, he held up his hands.

“I’m not here to harm anyone. I just want to talk.”

Aziraphale’s grasp was still painful on Crowley’s arm. “You have a lot of nerve showing up here. Do you think that just because we are in public, I won’t kill you in order to protect Crowley? Because you’re wrong.”

Lucians eyes moved to Crowley. He stared at him for a long time, his eyes searching him for something. It made his skin crawl.

“I have absolutely no desire to bring him harm. I think there has been quite the big misunderstanding, and it has unfortunately resulted in the death of many of my men. I have come here in the hopes of creating a peaceful resolution.”

Aziraphale’s whole body was still strung tight as a bow, but he slipped into business mode impressively fast. “I don’t know what there is to discuss. I made it clear to your second in command that Crowley was not to be harmed. He is mine. And then you sent mercenaries to my home in order to kill him anyways. You broke a verbal contract. That was grounds for war.”

Lucian pursed his lips. “Mr. Fell, I never sent out any mercenaries. I had no idea about the situation with Anthony here until you declared your war and sent people to destroy me. I didn’t even know he was employed with me.”

Aziraphale shook his head. “Even if you didn’t do it, someone in your organization did. It still broke the contract.”

“You’re wrong Mr. Fell. I spoke to all of my higher ups. Nobody ordered the death of Anthony after speaking with you. If lower members of my business came after you, they were doing it on their own and with no guidance. I promise you, all I want is peace. I want no harm to come to Anthony.”

Aziraphale narrowed his eyes with distrust. “And why would I believe that?”

Lucian sighed and then looked at Crowley. “Because I don’t want to hurt my son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, surprise! We're really ramping up now! Now Crowley is going to have to confront both his daddies... I’m sorry lol, I couldn’t help but make the joke. 
> 
> I sort of want to write an outsider POV of the Ritz staff, because I think it would be funny to see what they are all saying about these two obviously mob boys in their restaurant. Or if someone else wants to write it, I would be thrilled by that as well! 
> 
> Also, I started another short Human AU fic if you are interested! [Everything But The Kitchen Sink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042314/chapters/63330034)


	26. Chapter 26

There was a prolonged moment of silence as Aziraphale and Crowley stared at the man across from them. Surely, they had heard wrong. There was no way he could have said what he actually said. Crowley found his voice first.

“Excuse me? Sorry, I think I heard wrong.”

Lucian adjusted in his seat and leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table and steepling his fingers. “Anthony, I know this may be difficult to take in. But I am your father.”

Crowley was sure this must be some elaborate prank. Aziraphale must have set this up as a joke for him. Except he knew Aziraphale hated elaborate jokes, and when he glanced over at him he looked just as completely perplexed as Crowley felt. Crowley shook his head slowly, looking back to the leader of the demons.

“No, you aren’t.”

Lucian smiled patiently. “I am.”

Irritation flared up in Crowley’s chest. “No, you aren’t. Quit saying that.”

“You never knew your father, did you? Your mother kept it a secret your whole life and never told you anything about him. About me. Did she?”

Crowley’s throat had begun to feel rather dry and his head was buzzing uncomfortably. Luckily, Aziraphale seemed to come out of his shock then.

“And, what? You expect us to just believe that you’re his father simply because Crowley doesn’t know who his is? Do you honestly take us for such fools?”

“Of course not. I hold you in the highest regard, Mr. Fell. You’re a notoriously intelligent man, I would never presume to pull something over on you.”

Aziraphale narrowed his eyes, refusing to take the compliment. “Then what proof do you have?”

Lucian reached into his pocket and Aziraphale reacted immediately, sliding his hand into the inner pocket of his coat that held the small pistol he carried on him. But Lucian only drew out his wallet. Aziraphale watched with sharp eyes as he flicked it open and pulled out a small picture. He slid it across the table for them to see. Aziraphale leaned forward to look at it, as did Crowley, though much more hesitantly.

The picture was of three smiling people. The first was most assuredly Lucian, though at least thirty years younger. He had no grey in his hair or lines around his eyes. In the picture he looked happy and not at all like the clean-cut crime boss in front of him. The second person in the picture was a woman. Her red hair hung in loose curls around a sharp but lovely face, bright amber eyes piercing him even through the three decades that had passed since this photo had been taken. The last in the picture was a baby boy. Dark red hair stuck up in tufts around a sweet cherubic face, his eyes the same gold as the woman’s. There was a cake in front of them with a single candle in it.

“That picture was taken of us on your first birthday. Your mother and I had you young, when we were only twenty-one. We didn’t have it easy. I was trying to give us a better life, but your mother hated the path I was heading down. She became afraid of what I would become and the danger it would put you in.”

Aziraphale looked up at Crowley’s face. He looked stricken. His eyes were glued to the picture, a sort of horror growing there. When it became clear that Crowley wasn’t going to say anything, Lucian continued.

“I loved you both very much. I just wanted to take care of you, but I didn’t get to where I am today by not taking chances. After one particular incident your mother threw me out. She told me she didn’t want me anywhere near you ever again. She… didn’t want you to get into this life.”

His eyes darted to Aziraphale at this, almost accusatory in their intensity. Aziraphale only narrowed his eyes at this. Crowley still hadn’t moved.

“It was just before your second birthday. She threatened to take me to court over it, but I didn’t want to make anything more difficult on her than it already was. So, I agreed. Part of me regrets that now. Perhaps I should have fought harder for you. But a part of me knew that the life I was leading was no place for a child. So, I let you go. I still sent you a gift every year on your birthday, until you were twelve and your mother tracked me down to tell me to stop. Apparently, she had been throwing them out.”

Aziraphale took a deep breath. The picture was rather distinct proof, and he could detect no sign of dishonestly in his voice. Lucian’s sharp eyes were moving back and forth between Crowley and Aziraphale. Crowley really did look like he was going to be sick now, and Aziraphale was desperate to make sure he was ok.

“What exactly do you want us to do with this information?”

“Well, firstly, I hoped it would clear my name and remove the hit from my entire organization. We never crossed you, nor would we. There doesn’t need to be a war at all.”

Aziraphale tapped his finger on the tablecloth. “You said firstly. What’s your second expectation?”

Lucian straightened up and look him in the eye. “I would like to purchase Anthony’s freedom.”

Now that, Aziraphale hadn’t been expecting. “Pardon? His freedom?”

“Yes, that’s what I said. It’s well known that you own him and use him as part of your deal to protect him. I can protect him just fine. So, what’s your price to release him?”

Aziraphale was glad that he had a lot of practice in not completely losing his composure in infuriating situations. He ground his teeth together and straightened up.

“Crowley is not here under duress. He is here by his choice. If he wished to leave with you, he would be allowed to without incident.”

This wasn’t _entirely_ true. Aziraphale couldn’t change who he was at his core, and letting Crowley walk out of his life would not be in anyone’s best interest.

Lucian scoffed. “Really? Do you take _me_ for an idiot? Do you think I can’t see the bruises on his neck or the collar that’s barely concealed beneath that jacket? Everyone in the underground knows about this. They know that he is barely more than your sex slave, practically just a toy to you. As you can imagine, I would like more for my son than this. So, I ask again. What is your price.”

Aziraphale gripped his hands into fists and tired to form a response that was reasonable, but Crowley beat him to it.

“Fuck you.”

Both Lucian and Aziraphale looked at him in surprise. His eyes were blazing with fury and glued to the man across from them. Lucian frowned in confusion.

“Excuse me?”

Crowley leaned forward and hissed through bared teeth. “I said, _fuck you_. Who the fuck do you think you are, coming here after thirty years and insulting the man I love?”

Lucian shifted in his seat, this all clearly not going the way he had expected it to. “Anthony—”

“Don’t call me that!” he snarled. “Don’t fucking call me that! Only she called me that. My name is Crowley.”

“You took her maiden name?”

“It’s _my_ name. I’ll ask you again, who the fuck do you think you are?”

“If you don’t believe me, we can have a blood test done. I’m not trying to deceive you.”

Crowley stood, knocking over his chair and bracing his hands on the table. “Oh no, I believe you. I just don’t fucking care. You left her. We had nothing, and you left her! You think I care about any excuses you have? Because I really, really don’t. So you don’t get to come in here after missing out on my entire life and act like you’re entitled to be a part of it. Aziraphale isn’t controlling me or making me do anything I don’t want to do. I fuck him because I want to. I wear this collar because I want to. He owns me because _I want him too_.”

Lucian blinked slowly his eyes darting down to Aziraphale, who was smiling in smug satisfaction. He took a deep breath and looked back to Crowley.

“Alright, it seems I misunderstood the situation. But still, you can be so much more than this Anthony—”

“MY NAME IS CROWLEY!” he shouted loud enough to echo throughout the entire restaurant. “I don’t give a flying shit who you are! I don’t care! You are nothing to me. I don’t want to be more than this because I’m happy as I am. You think just because you made me, you’re entitle to have anything to do with me? If I ever see you again, I will kill you myself.”

Crowley began to stride away and Aziraphale stood immediately, reaching out a hand to lay on his shoulder. Crowley stiffened, but stopped.

“I’ll be in the car angel.”

He nodded. “Of course my dear.”

He watched Crowley stalk towards the entrance of the restaurant and signaled to Michael to follow him before turning back to Lucian. He knew this meeting wasn’t entirely over for them. Slowly, he lowered himself back into his seat. Even if Crowley was furious, this still changed things.

“So, you aren’t trying to kill my beloved?”

Lucian stared at him for several seconds, scrutinizing his face, then shook his head. “No, I’m not. I know I’ve done a shit job of showing it, but I love Anth- Crowley. I completely lost track of him after his twelfth birthday, after his mother’s insistence. I didn’t even know he was employed within by business. If I had known, he never would have been a grunt and there never would have been a hit put out on him to begin with. The coincidence of it all is not lost on me.”

Aziraphale raised an eyebrow. “How do you mean?”

“Well, his mother did everything she could to keep him away from me and out of this life. But in the end, it was his ignorance of who he really was that put him in danger. And then, after my people put that hit on him, he managed to find the one, single person in the country that’s more powerful and dangerous than I am. It seems the fates have had a grand time with him.”

Aziraphale snorted and inclined his head. “That is true.”

Lucian tilted his head. “So, you actually do care about him then? You aren’t just using him? You love him.”

Aziraphale’s eyes flashed dangerously. “I don’t actually think that’s any of your business. But yes. I would do anything for him. I would kill for him. I would go to war with him.”

Lucian let out a deep breath and nodded. “Alright. Good. That was my main concern. You must understand, the things people in our line of business say about yours and his relationship are not flattering towards you. Or perhaps they are meant to be, but seeing as he is my son, it was rather stomach turning. I imagined him drugged and being led around on a leash by you.”

Aziraphale’s lip curled. “Would you care to share names of the people who have said this?”

Lucian chuckled. “The rumors are everywhere. But back to business, do we have an understanding?”

“And what understanding would that be?”

“Well, seeing as you are so attached to my son, this could be beneficial to the both of us. A joining of houses, as it were.”

“Crowley is not a pawn to be used in your political gain.”

Lucian waved a hand. “Of course he’s not. But he does happen to be someone that we both care about and want safe. If he is going to be spending his life with you, I want to see you succeed. If you were to ever fall, what would happen to him?”

Aziraphale raised his eyebrows, indicating he was listening.

“I propose a merger of sorts. You have obviously proven that you can take out your competition with frightening ease. I would like to no longer be competition. If we combined our resources, we would be unstoppable. No outside force would ever dare cross us. It would put us both in a safer position, while also reducing our work load, since we would have more hands and be stretched in less directions.”

Aziraphale folded his hands over his stomach. It was an interesting proposal. The fact that Crowley could act as a catalysis to bring the two largest powerhouses in the crime world together was a bit overwhelming. He had never expected anything like that to result from his love. But this wasn’t only his decision to make.

“I’ll need to speak with Crowley before anything is decided.”

Lucian smiled. “Of course. I would hope for nothing less.”

Aziraphale stood and placed his napkin on the table. “Right, do you have a way for my people to contact you when we have an answer?”

Lucian stood as well and pulled a card out from his wallet. It was a simple white card with only a single phone number printed on it.

“I can be contacted at that number when you have come to a decision. I do hope that we can work together and put all of this behind us.”

Aziraphale gave a short nod, and then made his way towards the entrance. Every pair of eyes in the establishment followed him. He knew they had made a bit of a spectacle of themselves, not that he cared. The only thing he was focused on right now was making sure Crowley was alright.

The black car was idling in front of the building when he came out. He opened the door and slid inside before closing the door and shutting out the noise and lights from outside. Crowley was sitting on the other side of the seat, staring out the window. He seemed so small, as though he had withdrawn into himself. Tentatively, Aziraphale reached out to touch his hand. As soon as their hands made contact, Crowley flinched. It felt like a punch to Aziraphale’s gut.

“Darling, are you ok?”

Crowley turned his eyes to him. They looked hollow and lost. “I just want to go home.”

Aziraphale sighed, then nodded. “Of course, my love.”

The ride back to the bookshop was silent. Crowley remained in his corner of the car, his arms wrapped tightly around himself and his eyes distant. Aziraphale wasn’t entirely sure what to do. What could make Crowley happy right now? He supposed he would need him to tell him that, but Crowley didn’t seem in the mood for conversation. He wanted to so badly to reach out to him again, but he was terrified that he would flinch away once more. His heart couldn’t handle that.

When they finally pulled up in front of the shop Crowley leapt out of the car and made a beeline for the front door. Aziraphale rushed to follow. Carmine was waiting inside and when she saw that state that Crowley was in, stood in concern. Aziraphale simply raised a hand and shook his head as he followed him upstairs. He had hoped that once they were in the safety of their home, Crowley would open up to him. Instead, Crowley walked straight to the bedroom and closed the door.

Aziraphale was left alone in the middle of the living room, feeling completely adrift. He had never experienced this sort of helplessness. He was admittedly not good at dealing with feelings, though he was getting better. How could he help Crowley with this sort of problem? This didn’t feel like the sort of thing he could use brute force to fix. He moved to sit on the sofa and leaned back, trying to process everything he had just learned.

The man he had fallen in love with was the only son of his main competition in the crime world. Incredibly unlikely, and yet it had happened all the same. It felt a bit like destiny, even if he didn’t believe in that sort of thing. What other explanation was there? Crowley had unknowingly waltzed into his life and had fit in like the missing piece of a puzzle. Like he was made for him. Aziraphale thought about the red string of fate, tying two souls together and leading them to each other over distance and time, and smiled to himself.

A crash from the other room made him jump up. A strangled, pained cry had Aziraphale rushing down the hall to the bedroom door. He threw it open and stared. Crowley had smashed the mirror over the dresser and was now sitting on the floor and gripping his hair, his face distorted in distress. Aziraphale walked towards him slowly.

“Crowley, love, do you want to talk about it?”

Crowley let out a shuddering breath, then raised his head to look at him. His eyes were red and puffy from crying.

“Did I ever tell you about my mother?”

Aziraphale blinked in surprise. That hadn’t been what he had expected him to say. “Only a little.”

Crowley stared down at his hands. “My whole life, she took care of me the best she could. For as long as I can remember she worked two jobs. We didn’t have a lot, but she was constantly doing everything she could to make sure I had a good life. We were incredibly close.”

Aziraphale moved to sit beside him on the floor.

“Then, when I was seventeen, she was diagnosed with lung cancer. She never smoked a day in her life. What sort of sick joke is that, right? I didn’t even know when she was initially diagnosed. She continued to work two jobs so that I didn’t have to worry about anything during my final year of school. It wasn’t until she got too weak and couldn’t work anymore that she finally told me. I was eighteen by that point. I had planned on moving away and going to university. I had such big dreams of going to art school and traveling and living this big life. And then suddenly that all came crashing down. I couldn’t leave. She needed me. All my life she took care of me and made sure I didn’t have to worry about anything, so how could I up and leave her when she needed me the most?”

Crowley dug his hands into his hair and squeezed his eyes shut. “So, I gave up my dreams of art school and I stayed. I got two jobs to keep up with the bills and when I wasn’t working, I looked after her. It all just happened so fucking fast. One minute she’s this bright, fiery woman who can take down anyone with a single look, and the next she can barely walk.”

A sob broke free from Crowley’s chest, and Aziraphale couldn’t help but wrap and arm around his shoulder, his own chest aching for the pain his darling had experienced.

“She lost all of her hair Aziraphale. She had the most beautiful hair, and she lost it all. Near the end, she couldn’t even get out of bed on her own. She was so weak that I had to spoon feed her every meal and carry her to the bathroom. And I was alone. I had no one to help me or even to talk to about it.”

Aziraphale pressed his face into Crowley’s neck, his own heart breaking at the agony he could hear in Crowley’s voice. He couldn’t imagine going through something so terrible.

“I had assumed my biological father was dead, with the way my mother made it seem. And it would have been better if he were. At least then I couldn’t rationalize being angry at a ghost. But to know he was out there, living a lavish life while my mother and I shared a studio flat and she slowly died in front of me… Aziraphale, what am I supposed to do with all of this anger inside of me? I hate him. I don’t give a fuck if my mother didn’t want him in our lives. When you love someone, you don’t just abandon them! He could have done something. Maybe with his connections they could have found a way to help her. But he did nothing. He was out there that whole time, and he left us to suffer. I hate him!”

He burst into sobs and Aziraphale pulled him down against his chest. Crowley’s whole body shook as he cried, pressing his face into the cotton of his shirt and gripping the lapels of his coat in his hands. Aziraphale had never been good at comforting people when they were crying. He could never figure out what to do with his hands and face. But this wasn’t just anybody. This was Crowley. This was the man he loved, and he was in pain, and he would do anything to stop it. He held him and rubbed his back until Crowley finally calm down and his sobs turned into soft hiccups. He pressed his lips to the top of his head.

“Do you want me to kill him, darling? Will that make you feel better?”

Crowley was silent for a long time. “Would you?”

“Of course I would. I would kill anyone who hurt you.”

There was another long silence. “But you don’t think we should?”

He sighed. “It doesn’t matter what I think. I want you to be happy. If that’s what will do it, then that’s what we’ll do.”

Crowley curled up on his side so that his head was in his lap. He stared off into the distance for a while as Aziraphale pet his hair. Finally, he shook his head.

“No, I don’t want you to kill him. That won’t change the past. It won’t do anything to dull the anger I’m feeling. If anything, it might make it worse. Do you think it will be beneficial to keep him alive?”

Aziraphale leaned back against the wall and ran his hands idly through Crowley’s waves. “Well, he did propose a merger of sorts.”

Crowley frowned. “A merger?”

“Yes. Sort of like in times of old, when royal houses would use marriage to secure power and unity between two kingdoms.” He smirked and nudged his shoulder. “It turns out you’re the prince of the second largest crime kingdom in the country, and you’ve fallen for the king to the first most powerful.”

Crowley snorted. “A modern-day fairytale.”

Aziraphale grinned down at him. “I do think so. It would be beneficial for both sides to move forward with the merger. I would have more power and less enemies. But I won’t do anything without your approval.”

Crowley sat up and pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes. He looked so worn out. Aziraphale leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his neck.

“We don’t have to make any decisions right now. We can think about it.”

“Do it.”

Aziraphale raised his eyebrows. “Are you sure darling? I know this isn’t easy for you.”

“I’ll do anything to make your life easier. If doing this will help, then I want to do it. Just as long as I don’t ever have to actually see him.”

He smiled. “I’ll make sure of it.” But as he looked at Crowley, another thought rose to the forefront of his mind. Something that was an even bigger issue now. Crowley saw the look on his face and reached up to cup his cheek.

“Hey, angel, what’s wrong?”

“Crowley, the Demons aren’t trying to kill you.”

He raised his eyebrows. “Yeah, I know that now. That’s good isn’t it?”

“Yes, and no. At least when I thought it was the demons who were after you, I had a target to go after. I was able to make a plan to keep you safe. But if it’s not them, then we have no idea who it is that’s after you.”

Crowley’s brow furrowed. “Yeah, that’s not good. Who else could have a strong enough grudge against me to go through this much trouble and danger? The demons were the only ones who made sense.”

Aziraphale hummed in agreement. “Well, whoever it is, rest assured that I will find them. And when I will do, I will make it abundantly clear that harming the one I love was the stupidest thing they ever did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad you all like the twist! I was excited for you all to read it. It definitely changes the game and is going to have Aziraphale asking some questions.
> 
> My fic rec this chapter is [To Be Known](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012846/chapters/60567673)  
> Prince Crowley is charged with leading an attack on Heaven's capital. He succeeds but spares the royal family in exchange for the youngest prince to stay. This is in the Alpha/Beta/Omega verse, which I normally don't love, but the pacing and character building is so wonder in this that I'm REALLY enjoying it.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An early update, because inspiration!

Aziraphale sat on one side of the round table that had been set up in the backroom of the bookshop. The space had been rather brilliantly refigured into a lavish meeting space, thanks to Crowley and a few underlings. The book shelves that had once dominated much of the space that wasn’t near the fireplace had been pushed back and moved to the main part of the shop, while his precious books had been safely moved and stored in the spare room of the flat above. Crowley had assured him that once this was all over, they would move everything back where it had once been. It was fine. Aziraphale trusted Crowley completely.

There was generally a rule about meeting outsiders and other gang leaders in a neutral place, but the Chechnyan’s had insisted that it was fine to meet on Aziraphale’s turf. They had claimed they wanted to see the hospitality he had to offer. Their hubris was noted and acknowledged for the idiocy that it was. Now that things had settled down with the Demons, Aziraphale could afford to be a bit more lax and assured in his power. A major player in the game would be on his side now, and the impending war had been swiftly halted. The Chechnyan’s were a proud group of men, but Aziraphale was not afraid on them. With any luck this would be swift and painless for everyone involved. A negotiation would be made and Aziraphale could finally take a damn break. Maybe even go somewhere where he and Crowley could be alone. As though summoned by his thoughts, Crowley came bouncing down the stairs.

Aziraphale smiled as he sauntered his way over to him. His tight black jeans and unbuttoned red silk shirt left very little to the imagination. Crowley flopped unceremoniously onto his lap.

“Your hair is getting so long dear,” Aziraphale said, reaching up to comb his fingers through the waves that nearly reached the bottom of his neck.

Crowley leaned into the touch. “Do you not like it?”

Aziraphale grinned and nuzzled his nose beneath his jaw, taking in the warm scent of cologne Crowley had donned for the day. “I love everything about you my darling. Besides, longer hair just leaves more for me to grab onto.”

Crowley flashed him a smile. “Think we have time for a quick one before this whole thing starts?”

“Unfortunately not,” Aziraphale said, his eyes darting to the front of the shop. “Michael and Gabriel are in the front right now with Uriel and Sandalphon, making sure everything is secure. Carmine and Polly will be stationed at the back door, so if anything goes wrong, make sure to run out that way. They’ll protect you.”

Crowley scowled. “I would never leave you.”

“I can protect myself just fine. You’re my main concern.”

Crowley pouted and laid his head on his shoulder. “I still don’t see why I can’t be at the table for this. I’m your second in command.”

“I already told you, dear. We just finished up the mess with the Demons, I don’t need anyone else setting their sights on you.”

Crowley rolled his eyes dramatically. “That’s stupid. I’ll be fine.”

Aziraphale sighed and reached up to take his face in his hands. “Please darling. For my sake. This has nothing to do with my faith in your abilities, I just want this to go smoothly and for you to not be in danger for once.”

Crowley melted into him and smiled. “Ok angel, I get it. Can I at least bring you your tea while they’re here? As a sign of solidarity?”

“Very well, if that will make you happy.”

“It will.”

Aziraphale pulled his face down to his and kissed him softly. Crowley leaned in further, trying to deepen it, but just then the bell over the door jingled and several sets of footsteps approached. Aziraphale didn’t pull out of the kiss until someone cleared their throat. He turned to see Michael and Gabriel in the doorway.

“Yes?”

“Sir,” Michael said with a slight bow. “We just got word that the heads of the Chechnyan organization are five minutes out. We should make sure everything is settled.”

“Alright.” He looked back to Crowley, who had only slouched over more in his lap. “Go on now love. You can bring me my tea once our guests are here and settled.”

“Ok. But I’m not bringing them anything!”

Aziraphale chuckled. “I wouldn’t expect you to.”

Crowley climbed off of him and swayed past Michael and Gabriel, throwing them a sarcastic salute. Once he was gone Michael and Gabriel came forward and took the seats on either side of him. Michael slid a folder in front of him.

“Here are the profiles of them men who will be here today. Ruslan and Anzor Pushkin are brothers and they are in charge of most operations. Goran Pazar is their second cousin, and I’m honestly not sure what he does within the business. But he will be attending as well.”

Aziraphale nodded, looking at the pictures of the men inside the folder. “Thank you.”

Honestly, it didn’t matter who they were. Aziraphale now controlled ninety percent of the criminal world in the U.K., so they would have little choice but to agree to his terms. All three of them looked up at the sound of voices and the ring of the bell. Aziraphale straightened in his chair and folded his hands on the table in front of him. Uriel entered first, followed by six men. Three of them Aziraphale recognized from the pictures, while the others appeared to be muscle. The three men took the chairs across from Aziraphale and his entourage while their guards stationed themselves behind them against the wall. Uriel and Sandalphon came to stand behind Aziraphale. There was a long, drawn out moment of silence in which Aziraphale sized up the other men and they seemed to do the same with him. Finally, the man Aziraphale recognized at Ruslan leaned forward.

“Thank you for inviting us here today,” he said in a heavy accent. “We hope to accomplish much and build many bridges with you.”

Aziraphale smiled pleasantly. “You are welcome. I would like for that as well. Now, should we get down to business?”

The largest of the three men, Goran, raised a hand. “Come, let us first relax and get to know one another! There is plenty of time in the day for business.”

Aziraphale pressed his lips together. He did not want to spend more time around these people than was necessary, yet he knew that it would be better to at least appease them a little. It couldn’t hurt. He leaned back in his chair and raised an eyebrow.

“Very well. What would you like to know?”

Goran smiled, seemingly pleased by his willingness to play along. “What is good to eat around here? I wish to go out after this, but I’m afraid I’m not familiar with the area.”

Aziraphale considered his answer carefully. “There is a lovely Italian restaurant not far from here. They make the most scrumptious cannoli’s in all of London.”

Goran nodded. “And do you know if they would be interested in paying for protection?”

Aziraphale’s eyes flashed. “They already do, from me. So I will ask you to steer clear from any sort of business talks with them. I would hate to think that after all this you were still trying to encroach on my territory.”

Anzor, who had a thin dark beard and eyes that were almost black, lifted his hand placatingly. “Please, forgive my cousin. He speaks without thinking or consideration. We have not come here to antagonize or threaten you, I can assure.”

Aziraphale nodded. “Good.”

Ruslan sat forward. “I must also apologize for what our associate who you last met with said to you. I can assure you that we have no issue with who you take to bed. We have of course heard the stories, but it is not our business or our concern.”

Aziraphale had to stop his lip from curling up. “How very kind of you. I agree that it has no holding on the issues we need to discuss. Now, about my territory—”

“Relax, Fell,” Goran said with a chuckle. “You are still so eager to discuss politics. Why don’t we have a drink?”

“You may refer to me as either Mr. Fell or Archangel, thank you.”

He thought he saw Goran roll his eyes, but as he was turning towards one of the men behind him, it was difficult to tell. He tightened his grip on the arm of the chair. Goran waved to one of the men and he came forward, placing a wooden box on the table. Aziraphale watched as he opened it and took out a glass decanter filled with a light brown liquid and four glasses. He poured an amount in each glass and then passed one to each of the Chechnyan’s and the last to Aziraphale.

“Apologies for not having enough glasses for your compatriots,” he said, motioning to Michael and Gabriel.

“It’s fine,” Gabriel said, though based on his tight expression, it was in fact not fine.

Aziraphale stared at the glass but made no move to pick it up. Goran chuckled and lifted his own glass, taking a sip.

“It is not poisoned. What purpose would killing you serve? We know your people would only retaliate by attacking us.”

Aziraphale slid the glass closer to himself but still did not drink it. “You understand my hesitancy. I don’t drink anything I did not purchase myself.”

Goran shrugged. “Your loss.”

“Right,” Ruslan said, “Now, to get down to business, we are willing to compensate you in order to gain a foothold in the U.K. market.”

Aziraphale tilted his head. “And why would I allow competition to grow right under my nose without any pushback? That doesn’t sound like it would be profitable for me in the long run.”

“Ah, yes, but we would not have to be competition necessarily,” Anzor said. “We could work alongside each other. Help each other. We would only deal in trades that you do not already have a hand in yourself. We would grow in our market and you in yours, and we would both flourish. And of course, we would compensate you handsomely.”

Aziraphale drummed his fingers on the table. “And what trades do you deal in that I do not?”

Goran smiled a horrible little smile. “People, of course. We know you have not yet dipped your feet into the human trafficking market, but the potential for growth and profit are incredible—”

“No.”

The Chechnyan’s all stared at Aziraphale’s harsh tone. Goran frowned. “What do you mean no?”

“I mean,” Aziraphale said primly, “No. I do not trade in people. They are not a commodity and that is the one line I refuse to cross, ever. I also do not allow it within my territory. You will need to find something else.”

The three men looked at each other, clearly thrown off. It seemed they had not expected him to refuse their offer. Anzor cleared his throat.

“Alright. That’s fine. We also have connection for trade within the medical field. That business is flourishing and ripe for the picking. We could make a fortune.”

Aziraphale hummed. It was true that he hadn’t yet broken into the medical market. It wasn’t that he couldn’t, he just simply didn’t have the time or need for it. But it could be a benefit to him.

“I admit I am curious about that. Tell me more.”

Ruslan began to go into more detail about their work breaking into the trade of medical supplies, but just then Crowley walked into the room. Ruslan stopped talking and everyone’s eyes followed him across the room as he brought Aziraphale a cup of tea on a little plate. Aziraphale beamed at him as Crowley swaggered up to him, his sinful hips moving like the ocean. He set the tea in front of him.

“Here you are angel, just how you like it.”

Aziraphale tilted his head back to smile at him. “Thank you, my dear.”

Crowley pecked him on the cheek and then straightened up. He walked back around the table and Aziraphale watched him go, that familiar fire burning in his stomach. But then, just as Crowley was walking past the Chechnyan’s, Goran reached out and smacked him on the arse. Crowley froze, as did everyone else in the room besides Goran. He laughed lecherously.

“Fell, if I had known your boys looked like this maybe I would have been more interested sooner. You should rent him out to me, as part of our deal.”

Aziraphale’s entire body had gone rigid, his hand partially raised towards his cup. He was aware of the subtle movements to either side of him as Michael and Gabriel shifted into a defensive position. Even Ruslan and Anzor seemed to realize the position they were suddenly in.

“Crowley,” Aziraphale said calmly. “Leave the room. Go out the back, please.”

Crowley turned towards him, his eyes wide and a little panicked. “Aziraphale, no, it’s ok.”

“Crowley, go.” This time he said with the full weight of the order.

“Aziraphale, don’t, I’m fine,” Crowley said with a bit of urgency.

“Uriel, please escort Crowley outside and then return to me.”

Crowley’s shoulders dropped in resignation, and finally nodded and followed Uriel out the back. Aziraphale turned his eyes back to Goran, who was watching the scene with amusement.

“Don’t go too hard on the boy. He can hardly help he has an arse like that. But really, I’ve never been with a boy before. Never seen one so pretty, though, so that may be why. Do you think he would put on a pretty dress for me?”

Aziraphale heard the click of the back door and then the sound of Uriel returning. Goran was still laughing, seeming to think the was a great joke. As Goran turned his eyes to his cousins, Aziraphale reached into his coat and pulled out the gun. It took less than a second for him to raise it and fire, shooting directly through Goran’s balding head. The sound of the gunshot rang throughout the small room, followed by the crash as Goran flew backwards and landed in a heap, blood pouring out from the back of his head. Aziraphale vaguely realized he was going to bleed all over the expensive rug he had placed there. The rest of the Chechnyan’s scrambled back, reaching for their own guns, but Aziraphale’s people were ready for them and had already taken aim. Aziraphale’s face had remained impassive for the entire exchange, and remained so as he slid the gun back in place.

He folded his hands on the table. “Perhaps I should have led with this, but touching my partner is strictly off limits. Now that that is settled, would you like to get back to business or will this evening be going in a different direction?”

The two brothers looked down at their cousin with shock, then at each other, and finally to Aziraphale. He continued to smile pleasantly, waiting for their decision. Finally, they stepped forward and dropped back into their seats, though their faces were far more strained now, which was understandable.

When Ruslan spoke, he sounded like he had just run a marathon. “Yes, of course Mr. Fell. Do continue.”

The rest of the meeting flowed smoothly and without incident, that is until they had to remove Goran’s body out the back door and into the boot of the Chechnyan’s van. They agreed that he had crossed a serious line and Aziraphale had been in his right to do what he had done and promised no retribution. He knew they would follow through with their promise, because they seemed to now understand the full scale and power of Aziraphale’s organization. It would be far better for them to work with him rather than against him.

Once they were gone and Sandalphon and Uriel had removed the blood-soaked rug, Aziraphale made his way upstairs, where he had seen Crowley go as soon as the coast was clear. He found him wrapped in a blanket on the sofa, watching an old rerun on the television. Aziraphale slid off his shoes and hung up his coat before joining him. Crowley refused to look at him even once he was right beside him, his eyes resolutely on the screen.

“Are you alright my dear?”

Crowley let out a breath. “You shouldn’t have done that.”

“I wasn’t about to let him disrespect you so blatantly. A lesson needed to be taught.”

Crowley glared at the screen. “I was fine. You still shouldn’t have done that.”

Aziraphale reached out and took his hand. “Darling, I thought you wanted me to protect you from those sorts of horrible advances.”

Crowley finally turned to look at him, anger written all over his face. “Yeah, I do, but not in such a dangerous situation! What if they had returned fire and you had been shot? What if you had been killed?”

He sighed. “But I wasn’t.”

“That’s not the point! Next time you might not be so lucky! I don’t want you to die for my honor, Aziraphale!”

Aziraphale reached out to stroke his face, trying to calm him. “Even if something happens to me, Carmine has strict orders to get you out and somewhere safe. I’ve made sure to leave enough money in an account so that you would be cared for, for the rest of your life.”

Crowley’s jaw fell open and his eyes went wide, and if anything, he became even more worked up. “What! What are you talking about? Aziraphale, I’m not worried about myself, I’m worried about you! I love you and I don’t want you to be hurt. I don’t want to live without you. You aren’t invincible, you know? You’re not some immortal being who can just come back from the dead. I need you here. You, not your money. Do understand?”

Crowley had a desperate look in his eye, and for the first time, Aziraphale felt like he truly did understand what Crowley was saying.

“Oh, sweetheart, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you. Yes, of course you’re right. I’ll be more careful next time.”

“Do you promise?”

Aziraphale pulled Crowley’s face to his and kissed him gently. “I do. But do you understand that this life is dangerous, and sometimes I need to take risks in order to remain where I am? I admit I could have handled all of that more delicately, but I simply couldn’t stand seeing him touch you and talk about you like that. It had to be dealt with.”

Crowley let out a breath and nodded, pressing his face into Aziraphale’s neck. “I get it. I just couldn’t bear to lose you, angel.”

Aziraphale pulled him more fully into his lap. “So long as I am on top, you won’t lose me. I need you to trust that I know what is best and how best to handle a situation.”

Crowley nodded and adjusted so that he was straddling him with his head on his shoulder. “Yeah, I trust you angel. Were you still able to make the deal?”

Aziraphale smiled. “Oh yes. They were quite eager to please me after the incident. They’ll be allowed to join the trading market, under a watchful eye from my team, and provide me with a health profit from their sales. It’s a rather good outcome.”

Crowley smiled and pressed kisses along his neck. “Good, I’m glad. Things seem to be looking up.”

Aziraphale leaned back to enjoy the gentle press of Crowley’s lips. “Yes, they do rather. Perhaps I'll finally be able to take that break.”

“With me?”

He rolled his eyes. “Of course with you, who else?”

Crowley hummed. “I don’t know, maybe you decided you wanted to take Sandalphon instead.”

Aziraphale’s face contorted in disgust. “Oh, dear Lord, do _not_ put that image in my head.”

Crowley chuckled. “Sorry angel. Let me make it up to you?”

“Oh darling,” he said as his hands found their way onto Crowley’s hips. “I would like nothing more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale shooting Goran for touching Crowley was one of the first scene's I ever envisioned when I began to write this story. Have you all watched Barry? If you haven't and you like this fic, I HIGHLY recommend it. I based the Chechnyan's off the Chechnyan mafia from that show. Except for Noho Hank, I didn't put him in this fic because he is one of my favorite characters from a TV show of all time and I didn't want Aziraphale to kill him, which he definitely would have. 
> 
> My fic rec this week is [Single-Use Lives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402663/chapters/61602634)  
> This one is pretty angsty and broke me just a little, but it's also incredibly soft and beautiful and lovely. Things go horribly wrong when it turns out Agnes Nutter's prophecy isn't what Crowley and Aziraphale thought it would be. They were expecting to be destroyed. Instead, Heaven and Hell strip them of their immortality and their memories of each other - but Heaven and Hell don't know that they've switched bodies.
> 
> Now human, Crowley and Aziraphale run into each other on Earth for the first time - again - and again - and again. It doesn't take them long to figure out that there is something very strange going on.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, but a necessary one.

“This is fun, isn’t it?”

Crowley looked back and forth between the two women on either side of him. Anathema was stirring her coffee, her eyes narrowed with suspicion as she glared at Carmine. For Carmines part, she looked rather relaxed, though Crowley had spent enough time around her to know that predatory smile when he saw it. She was reclined back in her chair, both booted feet on the table, and twirling a coin between her long fingers.

Anathema tapped her spoon on the edge of her mug. “I don’t understand why she has to be here while we hang out.”

Crowley opened his mouth to respond, but Carmine beat him too it. “I’m here for his protection.”

“You mean to babysit him, right? Like a child that needs a chaperone,” Anathema challenged.

“Anathema, really, it’s fine.”

“No, it’s not!” she snapped. “Is it going to be like this for the rest of your life? Will you never get a moment of freedom again?”

Crowley frowned. “I have freedom. I chose Aziraphale, and I chose him knowing the life I was going into. Do you think he goes anywhere alone?”

“Yes, but I’m not going to hurt you! Can’t she wait outside?”

Crowley reached forward and took her hand, which seemed to surprise her enough to stop whatever tirade she was planning on going on.

“Anathema, Carmine is also my friend. I love you, and I want you to be a part of my life. This is my life.”

She was still frowning but let out a slow breath. “Alright, fine. But get you’re damn feet off my table!”

Carmine rolled her eyes but did as she said, dropping them down hard enough to spill a bit of coffee from Anathema’s mug. She gripped her spoon tightly, looking as though she were contemplating throwing it at Carmine. Crowley brought his hands up to rub his temples. This was what he got for putting two American’s together in the same room.

“So, Ana, how have you and Newt been?” he asked, trying to change the subject.

She dragged her eyes away from Carmine. “We’re good. He’s seemed less stressed ever since Aziraphale straightened out the mess with the Demons and the Chechnyan’s.”

Crowley forced a smile and nodded. They had decided to keep the fact of his parentage a secret for now. They had no clue what other problems could arise with the discovery that the man who the Archangel was taking to bed was also the heir to the second largest crime organization in the country. It was best to keep that little tidbit of information in their pocket for now.

“Yes, it really was lucky he was able to smooth down an agreement with both of them. Things should be smooth sailing from now on.”

Anathema hummed in agreement. “And how is your relationship with Aziraphale?”

“Better than ever. It’s amazing what a bit of communication can get you.”

“Yes, what a novel concept.”

He smirked. “Who would have known?”

She rolled her eyes but smiled. “How long can you stay for today?”

He glanced at his watch. “Not too much longer. I told Aziraphale I would be home in time for us to go out to dinner, and I’ll need time to get ready.”

A strange look suddenly crossed her face, as though she were trying to catch ahold of a thought. He raised an eyebrow and waited. He remembered when she use to get like this, all witchy as he used to call it.

“I… maybe you should skip dinner tonight.”

He frowned at her. “What? Why?”

She bit her lip. “I don’t know. I just got a flash of something when you said that. Something… ominous.”

Crowley rolled his eyes dramatically and looked to Carmine, who appeared to be intrigued. “Don’t listen to her. She always used to do this. Said she had visions.”

“They aren’t visions!” Anathema snapped. “They’re intuitions, and they’re almost always right. You remember the bus.”

“Ana, that was a complete coincidence. There are accidents all the time.”

“Yes, but not on the bus that you use to take to your job every day. If I hadn’t forced you to stay home, you would have been on that bus when it crashed. You could have been one of the people who died that day.”

Crowley scrunched up his face. He didn’t like thinking about that. But still, it proved nothing. Anathema didn’t have special abilities or witchy powers, no matter how many crystals she decorated her flat with.

“Regardless, I’m not going to blow Aziraphale off because of your intuitions.”

She looked away, chewing her lip. “What time are you supposed to go to dinner?”

“Around seven. Why?”

She didn’t respond. Instead she looked to Carmine. “And you’ll be with him?”

Even Carmine looked a bit thrown off by her sudden somber mood. “Yeah, I always go with them.”

Anathema sighed and nodded. “Ok, fine. Just… be careful.”

Crowley and Carmine got up to leave not long after that, with Ana giving him a particularly tight hug.

“Don’t do anything risky tonight, ok? Don’t tempt fate.”

He pulled back and held her by the shoulders. “I won’t.” He paused, and he wasn’t sure if it was Ana’s own uneasiness or something else, but he held on for a moment longer. “What did you sense? Was it something to do with Aziraphale? Will he be alright?”

She shook her head. “It doesn’t work like that. All I know is that when you mentioned having to leave to go to dinner, I got a bad feeling.”

Crowley swallowed and nodded. It wasn’t that he believed her, he didn’t. Not really. But still, that seed of doubt was strong. Perhaps Aziraphale could be convinced to stay in and have dinner brought to them tonight, just in case. He and Carmine made their way out onto the pavement. It was still light out, though the sun was beginning to set. Carmine glanced at her phone.

“Hey, I need to go pickup something for Mr. Fell. Will you be ok to ride back to the shop on your own?”

He rolled his eyes. “Yeah, of course. It’s a ten-minute drive.”

He had wanted to take the Bentley, but Aziraphale had convinced him to use one of the black cars.

Carmine smirked. “I like her, by the way. She’s interesting.”

He snorted. “That’s one way to put it. Hardheaded is more like it. Kinda like you.”

“Birds of a feather,” she agreed.

He smiled. “Right, well I’ll see you back at the shop then. Don’t be late, or Aziraphale will have your head.”

She watched as he climbed into the car. “Oh, I wouldn’t dream of making Mr. Fell late for his dinner date.”

Crowley closed the car door and put his head back against the headrest. Spending time with Anathema could sometimes be, well, draining. He loved her immensely, but she was such an intense person that it took a lot out of him. He let his eyes slip shut as they drove, allowing the swaying of the car to lull him. He could use a ten-minute rest before getting to the bookshop.

When he opened his eyes again, he felt a bit discombobulated. For one thing, it was now dark out. That didn’t seem right. There should have been at least another thirty minutes of daylight left. He dragged his phone out of his pocket and blinked blearily at the screen. Nearly fifty minutes had passed. What the hell?

He only became more confused when he looked out the window. The surrounding area was completely foreign to him. Blocky grey buildings lined the streets, but there wasn’t another car in sight. It looked like they were in some sort of old industrial area, possibly near the Thames. What the hell were they doing out here? His phone didn’t even have service. This was odd.

With a growing sense of discomfort, he knocked on the window that led to the driver. “Hey, um, where are we? What’s going on? We were supposed to head back to the bookshop.”

The window slid down, but instead of an answer, something was thrown through it. Whatever it was began to emit a gas that filled the small space at an incredibly rapid rate. Crowley scrambled for the door, yanking on the handle, but nothing happened. It was locked, and no matter how hard he pulled at it, it remained that way. He pulled his shirt up to cover his face but knew that would do no good. Whatever that gas was, it already making him dizzy. Falling onto his back, he began to kick at the windows. If he could just get a breath of fresh air to clear his head, he would be ok. But even as he did it, he knew it was no use. The glass was bullet proof and wasn’t about to break with the strength of his legs.

It wasn’t until his head began to lull that panic really set it. He was going to pass out, he was in the middle of nowhere, and Aziraphale had no idea where he was. This was obviously the people who had been trying to kill him, and it looked like they were going to succeed. Just before he fell into unconsciousness, he felt the car roll to a stop. Ah, so this was what Anathema had sensed. It had nothing to do with dinner at all, it was the leaving bit that had mattered. Aziraphale would be safe. He only hoped that whoever did it would be quick and wouldn’t draw it out as a torture. He had seen torture, and he did not want to be on the receiving end of it. The last thought he had before slipping off was that he hoped Aziraphale would avenge him, and burn whoever had done this to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh I'm sorry! This was always going to have to happen. The next chapter should be up within a couple days if that makes it better. 
> 
> Also, I talked about this with everyone in the Facebook group [Ineffable husbands-Fanfictions Reader and Writer-AO3](https://www.facebook.com/groups/675487726247367)  
>  but I was thinking of writing an AU of this fic once it's done. The plot would be that Aziraphale is the exact same mob boss he already is, but after Crowley's mother died his father actually found him and groomed him to be the head of the Demons. It would be a darker Crowley and it would be an enemies to lovers fic, with them both being Crime Lords. 
> 
> My fic rec this week is [Reunion of THS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676404/chapters/62338147)  
> It's a high school reunion fic! It's super sweet and lovely. It's about lost love and finding your way back to those who you are meant to be with and it's wonderful.


	29. Chapter 29

Aziraphale readjusted in his chair as he flipped to the next page of his book. It was a new acquisition that he had purchased from an acquaintance in the book dealing world. Crowley had seen the way he had been looking at it and had immediately volunteered to spend the afternoon with Anathema, so that he could have some alone time with his new treasure. Aziraphale had felt a little bad, but Crowley had pecked him on the lips and gave him a wink, assuring him he didn’t mind spending some time with his friend.

Now that the business with the Demons and the Chechnyan’s had settled down, he was looking forward to more of this. More evenings curled up together on the sofa with Crowley, more lazy mornings and steamy nights, more casual afternoons, just more _Crowley._ He still had an empire to run, but hopefully he could slow down a bit.

He hummed along with the Tchaikovsky that played in the background, tapping his finger along the spine of the book in time with the music. The clock on the wall chimed and he looked up, a bit surprised to see that it was already dark out. He frowned. How odd. Crowley had said he would be home by now so that they could go to dinner. Perhaps he had lost track of time while at Anathema’s. He perked up at the sound of the bell over the door chiming.

“Crowley darling, is that you?”

“No, sir,” came Michael’s voice.

Aziraphale’s shoulders slumped as she walked around the corner and into the back room. He closed his book and sat it on the side table.

“Ah, Michael, could you be a dear and find out when Crowley will be coming home from Anathema’s. I was so hoping we could leave soon to make our reservation.”

When she didn’t respond in the affirmative right away, he glanced up at her. Her brows were drawn together, and her lips were pursed even tighter than normal, a sure sign that something was wrong. He felt a knot in his stomach twist uncomfortably.

“Michael? What’s the matter?”

She straightened her shoulders. “Sir, miss Anathema called a minute ago asking over Crowley. Apparently, he left her flat more than an hour ago.”

Aziraphale’s stomach fell out from within him. He didn’t realize that he had frozen completely, his hand still partially raised to brush through his hair.

“What are you talking about? Anathema lives barely ten minutes from here.”

Michael looked extremely uncomfortable. “Yes sir, I know.”

“What about Carmine? Where is she?”

“I called her just now. Apparently, you had asked her to pick up something from the tailors, so she saw Crowley off into the car and then left to fetch it. As soon as I told her Crowley was missing, she said was going to go find him.”

“I never asked her to fetch anything from the tailors!”

Aziraphale realized his hand was shaking terribly. Oh God. He had let his guard down, and now Crowley was really missing. If he had been gone for an hour he could be anywhere by now. Had someone intercepted his car? Had his driver turned on him? He stood abruptly. None of that mattered right now. He could handle the who later, right now all he needed to know was the where.

“Does Crowley have his phone on him?”

She nodded. “I believe so, but when I checked for it, I couldn’t find any signal anywhere. Which means it’s either off or broken.”

“Or someone has a signal blocker. If someone planned this, then they don’t want us to be able to track him.”

He pushed passed Michael and made his way up the stairs. She quickly followed, seemingly unsure of what else to do. Aziraphale made his way into the flat and to the bedroom. He yanked open the drawer on Crowley’s side of the dresser.

“Fuck!”

“Sir?”

He picked up the collar that was laying inside on top of the clothes. He remembered now, Crowley saying he didn’t want to wear it around Anathema so to not make a scene. He ran a thumb over the metal insignia, feeling the tracker that was nestled just beneath the leather, which he had added after Crowley’s last running away incident. This had been his hold out for hope. He did his best to keep his voice even when he spoke, not wanting Michael to hear the complete panic that was taking over his body.

“Gather every person on our force, in every district. Stop all other productions and jobs. I want every single person out searching for him. Reach out to every contact you have and use every resource, I don’t care about cost or legality. I want Crowley found, now.”

Michael bowed. “Yes, sir.”

She turned and left, and he waited until he heard the sound of the front door closing to break down. He dropped to his knees; the collar gripped tightly in his fist. This was all his fault. He must have missed something. If it wasn’t the Demons and it wasn’t the Chechnyan’s, who could it be? Who else would want Crowley dead enough to cross the Archangel? He pressed his fist to his forehead. He hated not knowing things. He hated feeling slow and behind, as though someone else were a step ahead of him. He had told Crowley he would protect him, and because of his slowness, Crowley was now missing.

He opened his eyes and stared straight ahead. Crowley was going to be ok. He had to be. If he wasn’t… Aziraphale couldn’t think what that would mean. With nothing to lose, Aziraphale would rain hell down on Earth. He would destroy everything and everyone until there was nothing left. Why would he want to exist in the empty life without Crowley? What joy could be found without the love of his life? No. Crowley had to be ok. He had to.

* * *

Crowley awoke slowly. It didn’t feel like waking up from a normal sleep though. It was like dragging himself up from the bottom of a lake, fighting against weights that were trying to pull him back down. But there was something, some reason he couldn’t remember, that was telling him he needed to wake up. It was incredibly important. Possibly even life or death.

He forced his eyelids open and winced at the light. His head was pounding something fierce, like the worst hangover of his life. What the hell? Why did everything hurt? His head jerked up. He remembered. He had been attacked. Someone had kidnapped him and then gassed him, and now… he blinked and looked around. He tried to move his arms, but quickly realized they were tied to the chair he was currently sitting in. He was inside what appeared to be a large warehouse. It was mostly empty except for several stacks of crates that were piled high on one side of the building. He tested the bindings on his hands, and unfortunately, they seemed to have been tied by an expert.

“Escaping won’t be an option.”

Crowley froze at the voice and sound of footsteps coming around behind him. He knew that voice. Of course he knew that voice. And just like that it all slid into place. He curled his lip in a sneer and looked up.

“Gabriel.”

His smug grin came into view, his hands pressed into the pockets of his fitted grey trousers.

“Hello sunshine.”

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing, Gabriel? Have you lost your mind?”

He leaned forward, that infuriating grin still in place. “Oh no, I can assure you I’m thinking very clearly. And I bet you didn’t see this coming, did you?”

Crowley desperately wished that he could say yes, he had known all along. But they both knew that wasn’t true. If Aziraphale had had any idea that it was Gabriel trying to kill him, he would have gotten rid of him in a second. But this was also very, very bad. If it was Gabriel, that meant this was personal.

“So, it’s been you the whole time.”

He shrugged and straightened up. “Well, not the _whole_ time. Obviously in the beginning it really was the Demons. Which left a perfect scapegoat for me when I realized you needed to go.”

Crowley narrowed his eyes. “You seriously hate me enough to risk the wrath of Aziraphale?”

Gabriel turned away, beginning a slow walk around him. “It has nothing to do with hate. Not really. I mean, I do hate you. But I hate a lot of people and I don’t kill them. I hate Michael and her perfect, never ending loyalty. I hate Carmine, with her stupid sarcastic smile and know-it-all personality. I even hate that ridiculous assistant of Aziraphale’s, he’s a complete bumbling moron. No, it’s more than hate with you.”

He stopped when he had made a full circle. “No, you’re a problem. A distraction in Aziraphale’s life that he doesn’t need. He’s slower with you, less vicious. You bring him down in every conceivable way, but he’s too blinded to see it for himself. If you hadn’t seduced him so thoroughly, I’m sure he would have put you down like a dog himself by now. That’s why he needs me. I do the dirty work that he can’t or won’t do.”

“Oh yeah?” Crowley asked, raising an eyebrow. “You going to tell him that?”

Gabriel scoffed. “Don’t be ridiculous. He’s still too blinded. He would act on blind rage and he would certainly kill me. No, it’ll take some time after you’re gone for him to realize what a good thing it is. Once life gets back to normal and that ridiculous cloud of lust clears from his eyes, he’ll see the truth. And he’ll see that I’m there for him.”

“You can’t honestly think you’ll get away with this. Aziraphale will come for you.”

Gabriel smirked. “Why would he? It will be ridiculously easy to frame the Demons. I don’t know what little treaty they agreed to, but it shouldn’t be difficult to make it seem like it was all a ruse to get his guard down and get to you. I’ll have a letter sent, making it seem like the Demons claimed you as their pound of flesh. The war will be back on, Aziraphale will take over the entire crime world, and we will be on top.”

Crowley stared at him for a long moment, and then burst into laughter. This was just too good. Gabriel was missing a vital bit of information. Aziraphale would never believe it had been his own father who had taken him to be killed. He would realize it was someone on the inside, and it wouldn’t be a far leap to figure out it was Gabriel. Gabriel’s arrogance would be his undoing. When he finally managed to look up, he saw that Gabriel was looking at him with pure fury. He clearly hadn’t expected this reaction. Crowley shook his head, still laughing.

“You’re a fucking idiot, you know that?”

Crowley barely had time to brace himself before Gabriel’s fist was slamming into his jaw. His whole head was thrown to the side, and he was sure he would have been thrown out of the chair if he hadn’t been tied down. He spit blood onto the floor. Gabriel leaned in close, with his hand on the back of the chair.

“You’ve always had a smart fucking mouth, haven’t you? What was it you said to me? Maybe if I had been better with my mouth, I would have gone up faster? Why don’t you show me what your mouth can do?”

He gripped him by the hair and yanked his head back before forcing his mouth onto his. Crowley squirmed and thrashed against him, trying to keep his lips together. Gabriel’s grip was like iron, holding him in place and giving him no room to move. Every fiber of his being was repulsed. He wanted to retch and scream and destroy the man that was currently standing over him, holding all the power. When Gabriel tried to force his tongue inside, Crowley bit down.

Gabriel cried out and stumbled back, holding his hand to his mouth. Crowley spit once again onto the floor, looking up with a snarl.

“Fuck you. You can do whatever you want to me, but I know the truth. I’ve seen the way you look at him. I know you want Aziraphale.”

Gabriel wiped the blood off his mouth, a nasty sneer morphing his face. “You don’t know the first thing about me. You don’t deserve Aziraphale. You’re nothing but low-level trash. I’ve looked into your background. A poor little boy who became a poor little man. Your looks are the only thing you have going for you, and there are plenty of pretty toys for him to play with.”

Crowley snorted. “What, and you want to be one of them?”

Gabriel’s eyes flashed in the light. “I would be his _equal._ You know, when I first moved here from the U.S., I was lost. I was dishonorably discharged from the marines, for a completely ridiculous reason. ‘War crimes’, they said. But I mean come on, it was what I was trained to do! But after that, I couldn’t conform to civilian life. I couldn’t sit in an office all day, pushing pencils and living out a mundane little existence. I thought I was going to be condemned to a life of working security for prissy little man children. And then I saw him.”

Gabriel’s eyes took on a far-off look. Crowley tried to use his distraction to wiggle free, but the ropes were just too tight.

“I was bouncing for an upscale club when he walked in, and every eye in the room turned to watch him. I hadn’t understood at the time why everyone was so interested in that soft looking businessman. I even sneered and imagined what it would feel like to bring that little man down to size. Rich men always feel so powerful, not realizing that the person next to them could end things within a second.

“But then another man had approached him and said something derogatory, and the way he moved… Oh, was a form of art. He struck out so fast and with so little hesitation the other man never had a chance. Between one blink and the next Aziraphale had the man pinned to the table with a knife to his throat, like it was nothing at all. And nobody around him did anything. No bouncer moved to stop him, no bar worker said a word. He had everyone’s attention and everyone’s fear. And then he looked up and stared right at me. I knew in that moment, _that_ was power. Never before had I met someone like that. Never before had seeing someone _else_ be violent done such things to me. I knew I would follow him anywhere after that. And I did.”

He finally brought his eyes back to Crowley, and they were once again filled with disgust. “And then you came along. You just walked into his life like it was nothing. You didn’t _earn_ him. You don’t deserve him. He deserves to be with someone powerful, someone intelligent, someone who can be his equal.”

Crowley lifted his head and set his jaw, staring right at him. “You will _never_ be with him. He will never want you.”

There was a drawn-out moment of silence, and the Gabriel attacked with a scream.

* * *

Aziraphale was losing it. He marched back and forth in the conference room, alternating between gripping his hair and slamming his fist down on any flat surface he was near. They had called in all the troops, and yet nothing. Nobody knew where Crowley was. The last he had been seen, he had climbed into one of the black cars and driven away. It was clear now that whoever had been driving that car was a traitor and had taken Crowley, now he just needed to figure out who it was. He turned abruptly at the sound of the door opening.

It was only Tracy, carrying a cup of tea. He turned away once more and continued his pacing. He had no time for pleasantries or tea.

“Mr. Fell, do sit down and try to calm down.”

He spun back towards her and bared his teeth. “Calm down? Calm down? How can I calm down? Every second we waste is a second Crowley could be dead! He could be tortured! How am I supposed to sit here and do nothing?” he shouted.

“Now Mr. Fell, you aren’t doing nothing. You have several thousand people out looking for Mr. Crowley. I’m sure he’ll be found.”

Aziraphale shook his head, the panic that had been clawing at his chest making its way into his throat. “No, how can you know that? Don’t act stupid with me, I know how this goes. I’ve made enough people disappear to know what the chances of finding him are if this person is a professional.”

He swallowed down the knot in his throat, refusing to let it choke him. He couldn’t think about that right now. He couldn’t think about what would happen if they didn’t find Crowley on time. He couldn’t think about his beautiful, perfect body being broken and left to rot until discovered. He couldn’t think about those stunning golden eyes staring lifelessly at nothing or that brilliant mouth never uttering another word. He couldn’t think about never seeing the love of his life again. He grabbed the cup of tea, and with a strangled scream, threw it against the wall. Tracy barely reacted, merely sighing and shaking her head.

If they had hurt Crowley, if they had harmed a single red lock on his head, he was going to make them wish they had never existed. He would teach them the true meaning of pain and suffering. The torture he would inflict on them would put even the deepest pits of hell to shame. Even if it cost him his humanity, he would do it. For his beloved, he would do anything.

The door opened once more and Michael marched in. “Sir, we have a possible lead.”

“Where?”

“We were finally able to find the tower that Mr. Crowley’s phone last connected too, and by doing that were able to get a centralized ping of his last known location. It’s not precise, but he is likely somewhere in that area.”

Aziraphale snatched his coat up and pulled it on as he walked past Michael, his mind on a singular goal.

“Lead the way.”

* * *

Crowley laid in a crumpled heap on the floor. The chair he had been sitting on had tipped over around ten hits and seven kicks ago. Everything hurt. His face was probably a bloody, bruised mess by now and he definitely had a few broken ribs. Possibly something ruptured, he couldn’t tell. Gabriel stood over him, his breathing heavy and his knuckles stained red with blood. Crowley’s blood. He leered down at him.

“Look at you. Not so pretty now, are you? I bet Aziraphale wouldn’t even want to look at you if he saw you like this.”

Crowley wanted to shoot back a clever retort, but his head felt like it was stuffed with cotton and his jaw felt as though it weighed twenty pounds. Yeah, that definitely wasn’t good.

Gabriel laughed. “What? Nothing to say now? What’s wrong, _Crawly?_ Feeling a little woozy? That’s most likely due to the loss of blood, not to mention the concussion you very likely have.”

He reached down and ran his fingers over his jaw. Crowley had enough energy to jerk his head away, but Gabriel’s hand only followed.

“You know, I would really love to stay here all night and really draw this out, but unfortunately I have a job to get back too. Aziraphale will put up a valiant effort to find you, and I’m sure he eventually will. And he’ll see that this warehouse is in the name of one of the Demon’s higherups and put two and two together. You’ll be gone, and everything will be as it should be. So, let’s just get this over with.”

Crowley’s eyes widened as Gabriel pulled a long blade out from a holster on his hip. He wanted to fight, to struggle and make this as difficult as possible for him. But he was already finding it terribly difficult keep his eyes open. He would be no match for him in this state. The shining blade came closer to his throat, and he knew that this was it. He wished he had gotten to hold Aziraphale one more time. To kiss him and tell him how much he loved him. To tell him to make Gabriel pay in every way imaginable for this.

There was a flash of movement above him and a muffled shout, and suddenly Gabriel wasn’t in his line of sight anymore. He blinked slowly, trying to understand what had happened. He twisted his head trying to look behind him and willing his sluggish movements to work. He didn’t understand what he was looking at.

Gabriel was twisting around and gripping some large mass that was attached to his back. Crowley blinked again and tried to focus. A flash of red hair and a black jacket came into view as Gabriel turned around, and Crowley’s heart leapt. It was Carmine. She currently had her arm wrapped around Gabriel’s throat in a chokehold, her teeth bared in a concentrated effort to hold on to Gabriel, even as he slammed her back into a wall.

Crowley could have cried in that moment if he didn’t feel so terribly dizzy and disoriented. Why was his vision blacking out every few seconds? Gabriel managed to get Carmine off of him, but she was on her feet in an instant, her body between him and Crowley. She stood in a fighting stance, ready for Gabriel to attack.

“Hello Carmine,” Gabriel snarled, though his voice sounded strained. “How did you find me here?”

“I’ve had my suspicions about you for a while. I knew whoever was after Crowley had to be on the inside, how else would they know his schedule and where he would be so well? How would they have gotten armed assassins inside the shop without anyone noticing? Why weren’t they after Aziraphale? It wasn’t adding up. And well, you didn’t exactly hide your hatred of him very well.”

Gabriel rubbed a hand along his throat. “And you never told Aziraphale?”

She shrugged. “Couldn’t very well tell him anything without proof. You’re a slippery bastard, I’ll give you that.”

“You still haven’t answered my question. How did you find me?”

“Last month I did a search of all properties in your name. This row of warehouses came up, but then disappeared a few weeks ago. When I got the call from Michael saying Crowley had never come home, I got the feeling that I knew exactly where he would be.”

Gabriel cracked his knuckled and sneered at her. “Does anyone else know you’ve come here?”

She chuckled. “Not yet. But once I kill you and give them a call they will.”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “I won’t be giving you the chance.”

“Oh honey, you don’t need to.”

They ran at each other, and Crowley momentarily thought that this must be what it was like when titans fought. Gabriel was brute strength, swinging his wide fists right for her head, while Carmine was all speed and agility, an easy duck and slash at his stomach. Crowley tried to concentrate, to call out to Carmine, but his mouth was not cooperating. His head rolled back to face forward, and only the sounds of a vicious battle reached him. Something was definitely wrong. Gabriel had probably been right about the concussion, but the fact that the front of his shirt was soaked through with blood certainly didn’t help. Had Gabriel stabbed him at some point during the beating? It was possible.

There was a loud bang, and for a moment Crowley thought someone had pulled a gun. But then the sound of multiple voices filled the room. He could hear some sort of commotion but was completely unable to move his head now. He felt himself slipping away, darkness creeping into his peripheries. Just before it took him though, he saw the most beautiful sight. White blonde curls and blue eyes appeared in front of him and soft hands cradled his face. Aziraphale’s eyes were wide with panic.

“Crowley, my love, oh God. Michael, quickly, we need to get him to a hospital! Crowley sweetheart hold on, please hold on. We’re going to get you help, ok? You’re going to be alright; I promise. I love you so much my darling, I won’t let you leave me like this.”

Crowley wanted to assure him, to tell him that he loved him too and would never leave him. But all he could manage was a wet, gurgling sound before his head rolled back and darkness took him completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course it was Gabriel! You were all correct! I wasn't about to pull a Game of Thrones and "sUbVeRt ExPecTaTiOns". He really is just the freaking worst. Who's taking bets on who could win in a hand to hand fight between Gabriel and Carmine? 
> 
> I can't actually believe we're nearing the end of this fic. This has been by far the longest thing I've ever written. 
> 
> My fic rec this chapter is [Hereditary Enemies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242948/chapters/63876598) . Guys. It's a Megamind AU! 😱 If you don't like Megamind I don't know if we can be friends. It only has one chapter so far but it seriously captures the tone and comedy of Megamind incredibly well. I sort of freaked out when I read it so I had to rec it to you all.


	30. Chapter 30

The lights of the hospital were too bright when Aziraphale crashed through the door, carrying an unconscious Crowley in his arms. Both of them were covered in blood, Aziraphale’s white coat completely ruined and dyed red with it, but he couldn’t have cared less. The only thing that mattered right now was that Crowley was still breathing.

“I need a stretcher over here now!” he commanded.

A young looking nurse approached him with a frown. “Sir, that isn’t how—”

“Do it Lucy,” said the head nurse, coming up behind the other.

Aziraphale had a standing agreement with those in charge of the hospitals in London. They knew who he was and what he did, and they also knew the hefty sums he had so generously donated to them for various events over the years. He was always to get preferential treatment, as well as those he brought in, no questions asked, and no police called. Not that it would matter if the police were called. Aziraphale could handle them.

A stretcher was brought out along with a team of nurses who kicked into action, all bustling around and helping Aziraphale to lower Crowley onto it. He still wasn’t moving, the only sign that he was alive being the pulse Aziraphale felt when he gripped his wrist.

“Do you know what happened to him?”

Aziraphale nodded, his heart in his throat. “He was attacked. I’m not sure if he was stabbed or not, but that must be where all the blood is coming from.”

“Thank you, Mr. Fell, we’ll take it from here,” the head nurse said calmly.

“No, I’m coming with you!” He couldn’t leave Crowley alone now. He had just gotten him back in his arms, he couldn’t just let him be wheeled away into the unknown!

The head nurse turned to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Mr. Fell, we are taking him into the operating room now. All you will do is be in the way. If you want to give him his best chance at surviving, I need you to stay out here. We will come find you the moment we have an update.”

Aziraphale wanted to fight. He wanted to scream at the woman that she couldn’t tell him what to do and she couldn’t keep him away from Crowley, no matter what she said. But when he looked into her kind, determined grey-blue eyes, all of the fight went out of him. There was no point in being more combative than was necessary, not when Crowley’s life was hanging in the balance. He stood in the middle of the hallway and watched as Crowley was wheeled away and prayed to a God he didn’t believe in that Crowley would be alright. Please, just let him live, and he would do anything. Give anything.

He walked numbly over to the chairs in the waiting room and dropped into one. He knew he was getting strange looks, due to still being covered in blood, but he barely even registered it. All he could think about was what he would do if Crowley never came out of surgery. What if there had been too much damage to him, and he just couldn’t pull through? He had looked up at him upon his arrival, golden eyes staring up at him with only a hint of recognition before falling limp. What if that had been the last time he ever got to see the light in those eyes?

He dropped his head into his hands and dug his fingers into his curls. This was _all_ his fault. He should have been more vigilant. He should have figured all this out sooner. He hadn’t waited at the warehouse to see what was going on, though he thought he had seen Carmine and Gabriel as he had run in. But as soon as he saw Crowley that had become his main focus. He had run with him out to the waiting car and had left his team behind to deal with whoever had done this. And deal with them he would. He wasn’t sure how long he sat there with his hands in his hair before he heard the sound of heeled shoes approaching and then stopping in front of him. He looked up, for a moment expecting it to be the nurse back with an update. But no, it was Michael.

“Well?”

She looked slightly disturbed, her delicate brow furrowed and her lips a hard line. “Sir, it would appear we know who did this.”

He raised his eyebrows. “Well? Out with it!”

“We spoke with Carmine, and apparently it was Gabriel who took Crowley.”

Aziraphale stared at her, his mind reeling to catch up. “Gabriel? He betrayed me? Are you certain?”

“We’ll need to confirm with Mr. Crowley once he’s able, but yes it certainly does seem that way. Apparently Carmine tracked Gabriel to that location after I called her, and she stopped him from slashing Mr. Crowley’s throat. We also found Gabriel’s mobile phone and work bag at the sight.”

Aziraphale leaned back in the chair, trying to keep his breathing under control. He didn’t need to have an outburst here and harm someone. Gabriel had betrayed him from the very beginning. He had been the one to plant those assassins in the shop. He was the one who tried to kidnap Crowley from the club. It was all falling into place. And Aziraphale had been so blinded by his certainty in his people’s loyalty that he had never even considered it. He had been so arrogant in his belief that Gabriel feared and respected him enough to never cross him that he had put Crowley’s life into direct jeopardy.

When he spoke again it was in a low, dangerous tone. “Where is Gabriel?”

Michael swallowed. “We don’t know, sir.”

His eyes snapped back up to her. “ _What?_ ”

“In all of the chaos with us storming in, he must have slipped out somehow. Carmine says she injured him but isn’t sure how badly.”

Aziraphale could feel his pulse jumping in his neck. “I want him found. Do you understand me? I want you to check our contacts with the police department and international security and make sure he cannot leave the country.”

She nodded. “Yes, sir. Right away.”

She turned and began to walk away, but his voice stopped her. “And Michael. I want him brought to me alive. He will not get out of this so easily.”

She nodded once more and left him to once again sit alone in the waiting room. He twisted the button on his coat around in his fingers, his mind still trying to fully come to terms with the fact that one of the highest-ranking people on his team had repeatedly attacked him and his beloved. He had always sat assuredly on the fact that he would never be betrayed by those on the inside, based purely on the belief that they were more afraid of him than whoever they might sell him out to. So why would Gabriel do this? What had he possibly hoped to gain by killing Crowley? Sure, Crowley had enjoyed antagonizing him, but this was overkill when it came to retribution.

Time seemed to come to a standstill as he sat in that dingy waiting room, the fluorescent lights making everything appear overly saturated and fake. As though he weren’t really here, and this was merely a horrible nightmare he was going to wake up from. People walked by around him, chatting as though everything wasn’t hanging in the balance. As though the most precious life wasn’t in danger of tipping over to the other side, to a place where he would not be able to follow.

“Aziraphale?”

He looked up slowly, his eyes searching the area in front of him. They fell on Anathema, standing on the other side of the waiting room. He hadn’t seen her since she had come to his office all those months ago to confront him about Crowley, and now she was standing in front of him with wide, frightened eyes and a determined set to her jaw.

“Hello Anathema.”

“Is he… is Crowley…?”

He sighed and shook his head. “I don’t know. They took him into surgery a little while ago.”

She nodded, and then took a few steps forward. Aziraphale knew what was coming. He expected the barrage of criticism and anger that would flow from her like a hurricane, and he welcomed it. He wanted her to tell him about everything he had done wrong in regard to Crowley, tell him how monumentally he had failed him in every way. She was the one person who wouldn’t hold back and would view him as the monster he really was.

So when Anathema walked forward and dropped into the chair beside him, he wasn’t sure what to do. He was about to ask her what she was doing, when she reached out and took his hand. He stared down at it, the warm tone of her skin standing out in contrast to the paleness of him, the dried blood sticking to them both. He looked up at her with confusion, only to be met with open kindness.

“This isn’t your fault Aziraphale.”

Aziraphale did not cry. It was a rule for him to never show that sort of weakness. But as he looked into the eyes of one of the few people who wasn’t afraid to tell him the ways in which he was so often lacking, and saw only understanding, he couldn’t help the moisture that suddenly gathered along his bottom lashes.

“It is. It is my fault.”

“No,” she said firmly. “It’s not. Gabriel did this, not you. You did everything you could to protect him.”

Aziraphale shook his head, swallowing the lump in his throat. “I should have known. I should have been more careful. If I had been then Crowley wouldn’t be here right now.”

“Aziraphale, stop it!”

And for once he did. He closed his mouth and looked beseechingly at her. “Ana, I don’t know what I’ll do if he dies.”

She swallowed. “He’s not going to die. He’s a fighter, always has been. I first met him at a party that a mutual friend of ours was throwing. Some guy was hitting on me and got a little too handsy. He wouldn’t stop even when I tried to push him away. Crowley saw it and knocked him out, no questions asked. We’ve been friends ever since.”

Aziraphale chuckled. “That does sound like something he would do.”

She nodded. “So you see, I don’t think even death will have the balls to come calling for him, not unless they want to get knocked on their ass. Crowley will fight tooth and nail to come back to you.”

Aziraphale squeezed her hand tightly and closed his eyes, willing the tears back. “I love him, Ana.”

“I know. He loves you too.”

They fell into silence after that, just holding onto each other and watching as the hospital staff moved around them. And Aziraphale was grateful. Grateful that Crowley had a friend like Anathema that cared about him so deeply and was willing to be there for him no matter what.

“How did you know we were here, by the way?”

“Oh, Newt called me and told me. He knew I was worrying so when he found out that you had brought Crowley here, he let me know. He also told me about Gabriel.”

Aziraphale shook his head. “I still can’t believe I didn’t figure it out sooner.”

“You can’t be expected to know everything, you know. You aren’t God.”

He snorted. “No, I suppose not. Still. Once we find Gabriel, he’s going to wish that I were as merciful as God.”

Anathema smirked. “If you think God is merciful then you haven’t been paying attention.”

Several hours and multiple coffee cups later, the head nurse finally emerged from the double doors. Aziraphale was on his feet in an instant, rushing across the room to stand in front of her.

“Crowley? How is he?”

She smiled kindly. “He’s doing well. He has multiple broken ribs as well as several lacerations, though there doesn’t appear to be any internal damage. There was a penetration wound on his abdomen, which was the cause for all the blood loss, but luckily it didn’t hit any major organs. He will also likely have a concussion, but after a scan it doesn’t seem likely to have any lasting effects. The worst of his injuries are with his pelvis.”

Aziraphale’s heart lurched in his chest. “His pelvis? What’s wrong with his pelvis?”

“It was fractured rather badly, but we’ve set it and it should heal fine. It will just take time and rest and patience.”

Aziraphale nodded. He could give him all of that. “Will he need anything else?”

“He may need a wheelchair to get around for the first couple months, but after that, no. He should come out of this just fine. They’re moving him to the general ward now, and someone will come get you and let you know when you can go in and see him.”

Aziraphale let out a slow breath and nodded. Crowley was alive. He was going to be fine. There wasn’t going to be any lasting damage to him.

“Thank you very much Ms.--”

She smiled and gave him a wink. “Just call me Frances, dear.”

* * *

When Crowley awoke, he had no clue where he was. He was aware of a beeping sound coming from nearby and the softness of a bed beneath him. Had he left an alarm on? He cracked his eyes open and looked around. Oh. He was in a hospital room. That was when the memories of what had happened flooded back to him. He remembered Gabriel beating him within an inch of his life. He remembered Carmine coming and stopping him. And then… oh. Aziraphale. Aziraphale had found him. He tried to lift his head, but his neck felt incredibly sore. He groaned and dropped his head back down.

“Crowley! Oh, darling, are you awake?”

He tilted his head to the side, and his heart skipped a beat. Aziraphale was there, right beside him. He had a book in his hand and his reading glasses were perched on the end of his nose. He smiled, but then winced when he found that even his face hurt.

“Angel, you found me.”

Aziraphale put his book down and leaned forward, taking his hand. “Of course I found you, my darling! As soon as Anathema called and said you had left her place, I sent out my entire team.”

“It was Gabriel, angel. He was behind everything.”

Aziraphale sighed. “I know.”

“Where is he? Did you kill him?”

A shadow passed over Aziraphale’s face. “Not yet. He managed to slip away in all the commotion when we found you.”

Crowley frowned. “That’s not good. Do you think he’ll come for me here?”

“No.” He said it with such certainty that Crowley found he believed him. “I have several armed guards stationed here on your floor, not to mention I haven’t left your side. And if he does come, all the better. That way I can handle him once and for all.”

The heartrate monitor jumped as Crowley took in those words. “No, angel, I don’t want you to put yourself in danger.”

Aziraphale rolled his eyes. “I can handle Gabriel. His ego has always been greater than his abilities. Carmine proved that.”

Worry gripped at his heart. “How is she? Carmine. Is she alright?”

“She’s fine. I bit bruised up, but nothing she can’t recover from. How are _you_ feeling?”

He adjusted himself on the bed and groaned. “Like I was run over by a truck. When will I be able to leave?”

“In a few days, most likely. Although…”

Crowley frowned. That didn’t sound good. “What?”

Aziraphale took off his reading glasses and sat them on the table. “Your pelvis was fractured during the attack. It’ll heal, but you’ll be in a wheelchair for a couple months and you’ll need plenty of bed rest.”

He swallowed heavily. That wasn’t ideal. “But it will heal? I won’t be in it forever?”

“No, no my sweet. It should be completely healed within four to six months, but you will be able to start walking again in around two.”

He let out a breath. Ok. He could deal with that. It could have been much, much worse. He gave Aziraphale his best smirk, though he wasn’t sure how it actually looked given he was sure his face looked like a bruised banana.

“Well, you’ll just have to take care of me then. That is, if you still like me looking like I went through a meat grinder.”

Aziraphale shook his head fondly and pecked him delicately on the cheek. “I love you no matter what you look like, and it will be an absolute honor to take care of you.”

Crowley laughed, then winced at the sharp pain. He was going to have to get used to that for the next couple months it seemed.

“You’ve gone soft angel.”

He smiled, and even in the dim hospital lights his eyes twinkled. “Only for you, my dear.”

* * *

The crime world was in turmoil. When the Archangel had declared a state of emergency to all of his people, it hadn’t taken long to reach other channels. When Beelzebub had walked into Lucian’s office with a worried frown, he had immediately known something was wrong. They were the only person he had trusted with the knowledge of his son, and he had told them to come to him if they found out any information on him.

Ever since his somewhat disastrous meeting at the Ritz, he had been doing his best to keep an eye on him from afar. So when Beelzebub had told him that he was missing and they expected foul play, he had rushed into action. As far as the rest of his organization knew, the only reason he wanted to find Crowley was to keep his treaty with the Archangel intact. They didn’t know that his heart was in his throat at the thought of someone torturing his son or that his blood was burning hot at the idea of someone having the gall to take him.

Thankfully, just hours later, the call had come in that they had found him, and he was alive. He was at a hospital getting treatment and the Archangel was protecting him. Unfortunately, the one who had done it had gotten away.

Lucian currently sat in the back of one of the restaurants he owned, looking over the files he had been given in regards to the merger with Archangel. There was the sound of raised voices from the front, and he momentarily looked up and frowned at the door. What was going on out there? The door opened and Beelzebub walked in. She wore a peculiar expression.

“Zir, there is someone here to see you. He claims to have information on the Archangel.”

He raised an eyebrow. Well that was interesting. Even if he was planning on joining forces, one could never have too much information. He waved his hand.

“Let him in.”

They opened the door and nodded, and moment later a man was escorted in by Ligur and Hastur. He wore a well-tailored grey suit, but it was the dark bruising on his face and arm in a sling that caught his attention the most. The man dropped into the chair across from him, which already bothered him. He had not given permission to sit. Hastur and Ligur retreated to stand just outside the door

“Well? What is this information you claim to have?”

He smiled. “Hello, sir. Up until quite recently I was among the highest ranking in the Archangel’s organization. I have a wealth of very valuable information that can help you to get a leg up on him. Some that might even help you to destroy him.”

Lucian raised an eyebrow. “Is that so? And why would you give it to me?”

The man adjusted slightly in his chair. “I’ve recently had a falling out with Mr. Fell. In exchange for this information I would like protection and a place with your team.”

Lucian flipped open the file in front of him once more. “What exactly did you do to end up in his bad graces?”

A wicked smile appeared on his face. “Now that’s something you and I have in common. I took his little plaything away from him. Gave that whore of his a real beating that I’m sure he won’t forget anytime soon.”

The file fell from Lucian’s fingers and landed back on the table. He looked back up at the man slowly.

“You’re the one who took Crowley?”

He tilted his chin up, obviously very proud of himself. “I am. Would have killed him too, if his bodyguard hadn’t found him.”

Lucian stared at him for a long time. He could see Beelzebub moving into position behind him.

“Well, Mr.—”

“Archer. Gabriel Archer.”

“Right, Mr. Archer. Well, it seems this _really_ isn’t going to be your week.”

He narrowed his violet eyes. “What do you mean?”

Lucian smiled. “Well you see, the man you claim to have savagely beaten and almost killed happens to be my son.”

Beelzebub slammed Gabriel’s head down onto the table and bent his good arm behind his back, making him cry out. Lucian stood and leaned forward. Gabriel looked up at him with wide, confused eyes.

“Really terrible luck for you. Regardless of how useful you could have been to me, I simply can’t allow any harm to my son to be tolerated.”

Beelzebub raised an eyebrow. “What shall we do with him, zir?”

He smiled, and for the first time Gabriel could see why many called him the Devil. “I think we should leave that up to Mr. Fell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel has really just been making one horrible decision after the other. I'm so glad you all liked the last chapter! I have no clue how hospitals work, so if I got anything wrong in regards to them being there, just ignore it! I actually have a phobia of hospitals and don't go into them if I can help it. 
> 
> My fic rec this chapter is [Make it with you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258149/chapters/63917506) . It's a fake relationship fic!   
> PAID RESEARCH OPPORTUNITY: A romantic couples study!!  
> \------  
> Aziraphale and Crowley are broke roommates who are struggling to keep up with rent and a harsh landlord. After Crowley loses his job and Aziraphale's bookshop hasn't managed to make enough profit, they'll resort to anything to save what they love, and when they come across with the idea of a paid study for couples...  
> Because some ideas are good until they aren't.  
> It's really fun and a little angsty!


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONUS CHAPTER! You may notice that the chapter count has gone up by one, and that is because I was not originally going to include this scene. But all of you sick, dark people wanted to see Gabriel get his comeuppance, and so I shall deliver! 😉😄

Aziraphale walked up to the front of the building on the outskirts of the city, his entourage flanking him on all sides. He hadn’t wanted to leave Crowley for even a minute, but he had insisted that he would be perfectly fine. They had Gabriel under custody, after all. He had still left Carmine with him. He had tried to give her time off after her brilliant rescue, but she had flat out refused it. She had claimed that she was just doing her job, and she still wanted to do it. He suspected she just wanted to stay near Crowley, just in case.

As he reached the steps of the building he was greeted by Beelzebub, Lucian’s second in command that he had met so many months ago at that restaurant. They gave a stiff bow upon his arrival.

“Welcome, Mr. Fell. Mr. Morningstar has been expecting you.”

“Good. I expect you have the asset detained?”

They nodded. “We do. We have been waiting on your arrival before moving forward and making any decisions.”

“I appreciate that.”

They turned and began to walk into the building. “Right this way.”

They walked down several long and twisting hallways that didn’t seem to make any logistical sense to Aziraphale, and the walls were lined with motivational posters that were far from encouraging. Not how he would decorate one of his establishments, but to each their own. They eventually reached a lift and they all piled in. The crime side of his brain shouted that this was a bad idea, him and all his top generals climbing into the lift of someone who had been their enemy only a week ago. But he knew Lucian wouldn’t try anything, not if he ever wanted to be in Crowley’s good graces again. They rattled downward until they reached the floor that said ‘Basement’.

Lucian was waiting for him as soon as the doors slid open. He gave him a wry smile and spread his hands.

“Welcome Mr. Fell. I wish you were visiting under better circumstances.”

Aziraphale smirked. “On the contrary, you’ve apprehended the person who hurt my beloved. I would say these are very good circumstances.”

Lucian inclined his head. “Agreed.”

They began to walk down the halls together. “Have you harmed him?”

“Only barely. Beelzebub got a little carried away. But I assure you, he is still fully functional.”

“Good.”

They finally reached a door at the end of the hall and Lucian pulled out a key card. “He’s been restrained. I thought I would leave the actual retribution up to you. If Crowley were in any fit state I would give it to him, but I take it you come in his place?”

Aziraphale smiled. “I do. Thank you, Mr. Morningstar.”

“Just knock three times when you wish to be let out.”

Aziraphale nodded, and then the door was opening and he stepped through. The room on the other side was small, with only a single lightbulb in the ceiling and one chair bolted to the floor in the middle of the room. Gabriel was tied to the chair, his head bowed forward. Once the door had closed behind him, Aziraphale remained where he was, waiting. Finally, Gabriel lifted his head.

One eye was swollen shut and his lip was busted in multiple places. There were several other bruises taking up most of his face, and he wasn’t sure what had been done by Carmine and what had been done by Beelzebub, but either way they deserved a raise. Gabriel still managed to twist those busted lips into a slimy smile.

“Aziraphale. I knew you would come for me.”

Aziraphale raised an eyebrow. “Did you? And yet you still did what you did.”

Gabriel shrugged. “I was trying to do what was best for you. You’ve always relied on me to do the dirty work.”

He narrowed his eyes. “And you thought what was best for me was to lose the love of my life?”

Gabriel scoffed. “Oh please. You don’t love him. What you feel for that slut is just lust. He kissed me, you know? He was trying to save himself and he offered himself up to me on a silver platter, just like the beggar whore he is.”

Aziraphale clenched his hands into fists but didn’t move from his spot. “He told me what you did, how you forced yourself on him.”

He rolled his eyes. “He’s lying. He’s been deceiving you this whole time. I’m the only one who has been able to see it. He’ll drain you for all you’re worth and then leave you.”

It was taking far more self-control than Aziraphale was known to posses to not strike that horrible little smirk off his pompous face. He took a deep breath.

“Crowley loves me. I love him. I have never cared about you beyond using you as a means to an end.”

Gabriel’s face twitched. “Then you’re a fool. I would be better for you than he ever can be.”

“You’re not half the man Crowley is. You’re a coward who hides behind façades and points the blame at others. You’re nothing to me.”

He watched as Gabriel flexed his jaw, his one good eye narrowing and glinting maliciously in the dim light. “And yet you’re here. You still came to enact your revenge and left your little toy all alone to do it. I must mean something.”

Aziraphale began to walk a circle around him. “He’s not alone. I left Carmine with him.”

“A lot of good she’ll do.”

“She was enough to beat you.”

“She didn’t beat me!” Gabriel snarled.

Aziraphale smirked. “Have I hit a nerve Gabe?”

“You’ve gone soft with age Fell. You were once so feared and respected, and now look. How long do you think it will be before someone else tries to take you down?”

“On the contrary Gabriel, after what happens to you, I don’t think anyone will even consider coming after Crowley or me again. You’ve given me the perfect chance to make an example of those who cross me.”

Gabriel glared at him. “Then get on with it. What will it be? Will you tear my nails off? The teeth? A thousand cuts?”

Aziraphale stopped in front of him. “Oh, no, nothing like that. See, I think you would like that. I think you get off on my violence and would, in some way, enjoy whatever I did to you.”

Gabriel just stared at him. “Then what? You’re not going to do anything?”

Aziraphale leaned forward, only a few feet in front of him, and smiled. “Precisely. Nothing at all.”

He could practically see the gears working away in Gabriel’s head. “What are you on about? You’re not just going to let me go.”

“Oh, of course not. No, that’s not what I said. You see, I’m going to leave you here. You’ll live out the rest of your days in this small room, tied to this chair, with no food or water. You’ll grow hungrier and thirstier with every passing day, but you will receive no food or water. You’ll grow _weak._ Nobody will come in. You will die alone here knowing that your death means nothing to anyone.”

His eyes had grown wide, his breathing picking up. “No, you wouldn’t. You want to hurt me. I know you do. You want to hit me. To stab me. To kill me.”

“That’s true, I do. But something I have learned from my darling Crowley is patience. Your death will be so much sweeter knowing you had to wait for it. Had to suffer and feel yourself grow less than. I will be happy knowing that this is your worst fear, and I made it come true because of what you dared to do to the love of my life.”

Gabriel began to thrash around, yanking at his restraints. “No! He’s a disgusting whore! He’s just a slut who gives it to anyone who looks his way and you’re the idiot who fell for it! You’re a fool!”

Aziraphale straightened up and smoothed his hands over his waistcoat. “Goodbye, Gabriel.”

He turned and began to walk back towards the door and Gabriel shouts became panicked.

“No! Come back here! I did a lot more to Crowley than just kiss him, did he tell you that? I made him suck me off and then fucked him on that cold dirty floor, and he loved it! I fucked your so-called love and he screamed my name the whole time!”

Aziraphale knocked on the door three times. It swung open and he stepped out.

“Aziraphale! Come back! Kill me! I know you want to! Do it! Avenge that whore!”

The door shut behind him and Aziraphale took a deep breath. He looked to Lucian, who wore a dark look of fury on his face.

“I think it would be best to just leave him. Check on him in two weeks and see if he’s still alive. If he is, give him another two weeks.”

Lucian nodded. “Of course.”

Aziraphale turned and made his way back to the lift. He had someone important he needed to get back to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, not quite as violent as you may have assumed. Mostly because Gabriel is a sadist and I believe in some ways he would have enjoyed getting that reaction out of Aziraphale. Plus, I think being tied to a chair and slowly dying of thirst and starvation is so much worse, especially for someone like Gabriel who takes pride in his strength and power.


	32. Chapter 32

**4 Months Later**

The car rattled down a road that felt as though it hadn’t been properly paved in several years. Crowley wouldn’t know, as he was currently laying down in Aziraphale’s lap in the backseat. Aziraphale had insisted he lie down, claiming that where they were going was a surprise and he didn’t want him to be spoiled. Crowley had a good guess on what they were doing, based on the basket he had seen Aziraphale slip into the boot of the car. But it was fine. He would let his romantic angel take him on a picnic if it would make him happy.

Ever since Crowley had been injured, Aziraphale had been taking care of him nearly constantly. He had all his work brought into the bookshop so he could be near him at all times and had also hired a nurse to come in and take care of him for the first month. It had been completely unnecessary if you asked Crowley. For the first two months Aziraphale had insisted on carrying him up and down the stairs and pushing the wheelchair everywhere, until Crowley had put his foot down. He needed to learn how to do these things on his own, otherwise he would never get better. He was now able to walk perfectly fine without assistance, but Aziraphale insisted he use a cane, just in case. He hated the stupid thing, but if it put Aziraphale’s mind at ease he would carry it.

Unfortunately, sex had also been put on the backburner. For the last four months they hadn’t done anything more rigorous than blowjobs, and only with Crowley lying down. Although, they had managed to get a bit kinky even with that, at Crowley’s tempting, after assuring Aziraphale that some light asphyxiation wasn’t going to do anything to his hips. That had been a rather fun experience he was hoping to try out again. But he was eager to get back to their more hands on, or should he say hips on, sexual acts. Even though Aziraphale put on a firm face, he knew he was as well. Aziraphale could pretend that he was fine with not fucking his brains out as much as he wanted, but Crowley knew the truth. He knew how he craved the feeling of possessing him completely, knew he desired to dominate him. Crowley saw it every time Aziraphale’s eyes lingered for a moment too long on his neck, or when he was getting out of the shower and Aziraphale would reach for him before remembering himself. Yes, Aziraphale was eager, and he could work with that.

He looked at him now. Aziraphale was focused out the window, though his fingers were playing idly with his hair.

“Whatcha thinking, angel?”

He blinked and looked down at him with a gentle smile. “Oh, nothing important my dear.”

“I don’t believe that for a second. I know that little wrinkle between your brow means you’re worried. So, spill.”

Aziraphale shook his head. “Really dear, it’s nothing. I’m not worried.”

Crowley narrowed his eyes. He didn’t seem like he was lying, but he still got the feeling that something was off. He didn’t want to push it though, so let it drop. From where he was lying, he could only see the sky and the tops of trees as they flew past, and he let his mind wander and get lost in blur of blue and green. He hoped they were close to their destination because he could really use a good stretch. Luckily, around ten minutes later, the car slowed to a crawl and then stopped.

Crowley raised his eyebrows. “Are we here? Can I sit up now? I really need to stretch my legs.”

Aziraphale smiled and ran his hand over his cheek. “Yes, of course darling. You can get out of the car.”

Crowley sat up and rolled his shoulders, before opening the car door and stepping out. The first thing that hit him was the smell of the ocean. He had always loved that smell, ever since he was a small child. With closed eyes he inhaled deeply, letting the salt and moisture saturate his lungs. When he finally opened his eyes and looked around, he was momentarily confused. They were standing in front of a house. Huh, he had really thought they were going for a picnic. It wasn’t until he really took in the surroundings that he felt all the air escape his lungs in one breath as his mouth fell open. He knew this place.

It felt almost like a dream as he walked up to the little picket fence and pushed open the latch with a creak. The wood was coarse beneath his fingers, the years of aged wood threatening to splinter if he gripped it in just the wrong way. The grass beyond was tall and a bit unkept, just as it should be, and the rose bushes around the edges of the house were overgrown and in need of some trimming. The white paint of the house had been worn down a little with time, but the blue door was the same shade he had always remembered it. He walked in further and up the little path. There, around the side of the house, he could see the old apple tree that he use to climb as a child swaying gently in the warm summer breeze. The sound of birds chirping and the distant sound of waves crashing on a shore added to the whole scene, as though someone were playing a clip from his memories.

He tried to swallow down the blur of emotions that were racing through him. How was this possible? He had been sure he would never see this place again. When he turned around, he saw Aziraphale standing at the open gate, just watching him with a small smile.

“Aziraphale… How? How did you…?”

“Do you like it?”

“Like it?” he rasped. “Aziraphale, this is my childhood home. The one my grandparents passed on to my mother, who then sold it.”

Aziraphale was smiling wider, amusement clear on his face. “Yes, I am aware of that.”

“But… how? How did you even find it? I wasn’t even sure which town it was in.”

“It was a bit of a challenge, I admit,” he agreed. “I began searching for it nearly five months ago. I gave Michael the picture you had painted and told her to search the country. And, well, a few weeks ago she found it.”

Crowley turned back to the house, taking in the familiar two-story cottage. “And do the current owners not care that we’re here?”

Aziraphale chuckled. “Considering the fact that you’re the current owner, I’m going to say no.”

Crowley’s head snapped back around, his eyes going wide. “What? What do you mean?”

Aziraphale fidgeted, looking a bit nervous for the first time. “Well, after Michael found it, I decided I wanted it to be for you. I signed all the paperwork last week. The cottage is yours.”

Crowley found that he was suddenly incapable of anything beyond staring in disbelief. Aziraphale had gone out of his way to hunt down his childhood home, simply for the fact that he knew Crowley would love it. He swallowed and looked back at the house.

“Angel, I don’t know what to say. It’s… wow. Thank you.”

“There’s no need to thank me, darling,” he insisted. He walked forward a bit so that he was standing only a few feet away. “Your happiness is all I care about.”

“All I’ve ever needed to be happy is you. But I admit, this will make a great vacation home.”

“Actually,” Aziraphale said, and once again his voice was filled with uncertainty, “I was hoping it could be a bit more permanent than that.”

“What?” Crowley asked with a frown. “We can’t move all the way out here. How would you run the business?”

Aziraphale fiddled with his hands. “Crowley, I’ve been thinking about this a lot. After what happened to you, I think it might be good for us to slow down. I can still handle all of the big decisions, and I would still be in charge, but I could do it all from afar. Sort of like a partial retirement. We could settle down out here. I’m not getting any younger after all, and I’ve found the events of this past year have taken a bit of a tole on me. And you would be so much more free out here. You could paint and garden and just relax for once. We could just _be._ ”

Crowley bit his lip. “But, angel, I don’t want you to give up your world for me. You love living in London. You love the bookshop and the flat and all those fancy restaurants.”

His face softened. “I love _you_ so much more, my darling. The only world I need is one with you in it.”

Crowley’s heart swelled in his chest until he was quite sure it was going to burst from within. He fought back the prickling of tears that threatened to make him appear very uncool.

“Angel…”

“And besides, like I said, I wouldn’t really be giving anything up. I would still be the head of the organization. I would just be leaving the day to day decisions up to Michael. And we could always go back to London to visit. Of course, this is all up to you. If I misjudged and this isn’t what you want at all we can always just keep this as a vacation home, and we can remain in the city. I just thought—”

Crowley didn’t get to hear what he thought after that, because he crossed the distance between them and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Aziraphale hummed with delight and eagerly kiss him back. They stood there for several minutes, gripping each other in the front lawn of the cottage and kissing each other like it was the first time all over again. God, he loved him so much. When they finally broke apart, Crowley rested his head against Aziraphale’s.

“So, should I take this as a gift?”

Aziraphale’s eyes flashed up to his and he licked his lips. Crowley immediately knew there was something else on his mind.

“Angel? What is it?”

He took a step back but continued to hold onto Crowley’s hands with one of his. His other hand dipped into his pocket.

“Actually, I was sort of hoping this could be more of a, well, an engament gift.”

Aziraphale pulled out a small, satin black box and popped it open. Crowley stared, dumbstruck, at the black and gold ring nestled within. He reached out and ran a finger over it before looking into Aziraphale’s eyes. They were earnest and eager, almost looking nervous. As though Crowley would ever say no to him.

“You want to marry me?”

Aziraphale smiled. “When I told you I wanted to own you, I meant that in every way. Of course I want to be your husband, you beautiful, mad man.”

Crowley laughed wetly and leaned in to kiss him again.

“Is that a yes then?”

Crowley rolled his eyes. “Of course it’s a yes! I’ve been in love with you practically from the beginning.”

Aziraphale beamed. “We are a bit hopeless for each other, aren’t we?”

“Completely,” he agreed.

It turned out that Aziraphale had in fact brought a picnic for them to enjoy, and they set up their blanket beneath the apple tree. Crowley watched as Aziraphale pulled out dishes from several of their favorite spots. He honestly couldn’t believe this was happening. He looked down at the ring that now sat around his finger and grinned. Aziraphale wanted to marry him. They were going to be husbands. A few years ago, he had come to the conclusion that he would never get married, as he hadn’t been able to see himself loving someone enough to commit to them completely. Aziraphale had changed all that. He wanted to give him everything because he knew Aziraphale would never take too much. He watched him now, his _fiancé,_ as he took out two glasses and a bottle of rather expensive champagne.

Crowley quirked an eyebrow. “You seem to have planned for me to say yes.”

Aziraphale smirked and gave him a wink. “I was optimistic of my chances.”

Crowley took the glass after he had poured it. “What would you like to toast to?”

“How about to us, and to a future filled with everything we like best?”

“Well then angel, the only think I would need is you.”

Aziraphale rolled his eyes, but Crowley didn’t miss his delighted wiggle. “You always have known how to turn on that charm.”

They clinked their glasses together and Crowley took a sip before looking out to the cliffs where he knew he would find the ocean beyond. There was a path, he remembered, not far from here that would lead them down to a secluded little beach, hidden away from tourists. As a boy had had snuck down there, playing on the wet rocks and splashing in the shallow pools that formed beneath the sheer drop of the cliffs. Would Aziraphale like to accompany him there, to explore the pools of sea life he had once found so otherworldly and beautiful? Perhaps once they had moved in, he could plan a picnic down by the water. That is, if the place was still there. It had been nearly twenty years since he had been there, after all. Either way, he wouldn’t want to be here with anyone else. This really was the most peaceful place he had even been, and he was so grateful to be able to share it with Aziraphale.

“So, this is going to be our life then, hmm? Just another middle-aged gay couple, moving to the country for a quiet retirement?”

“Well, don’t say it as though it’s a bad thing,” Aziraphale admonished. He got a contemplative look on his face. “Will you be less attracted to me if I’m not always a hardened crime lord?”

“Angel, I would be attracted to you if you were a homely gardener. That will never change. Although, I do hope our dynamic won’t alter.”

Aziraphale’s eyes flashed hungrily over the rim of his glass. “Oh, don’t worry dear. I’ll still chain you to the bed and make you beg me to fuck you.”

Heat and arousal immediately coursed through his body at the mental image. God, he wanted that now.

“I think that could be arranged when we get back to the flat today.”

“Oh no you don’t. There’s still another two months before I’m letting us do anything strenuous.”

Crowley dropped his head back and groaned. “Come on! I’m perfectly fine! Let me prove it to you.”

But Aziraphale only shook his head. “No, I don’t think so.” He glanced over at Crowley’s pouting face. “None of that now. Don’t you want to be a good boy for me?”

Crowley moaned and bit his lip. Fuck, he knew how to get him every time. He nodded. Aziraphale reached over and ran his fingers down his chest, making his whole body tingle.

“If you’re very, very good, and you wait until I say so, I promise I’ll make it worth it to you,” he said in a low, sensual voice. One of his fingers tweaked Crowley’s nipple and he keened, arching his back into the touch. “I’ll tie you to the bed and fuck you for days if you like. Or maybe I’ll leave you there, naked and wanting as I go about my day. I’ll let you leak all over yourself until you can’t stand it anymore, and only once you are crying and begging for it will I fuck you until you see stars.”

Crowley was openly panting now, his chest heaving and his eyelids heavy. His cock was already straining in his pants, forming a hard line against the denim. Aziraphale looked completely unaffected as he continued to stroke his chest.

“Would you like that darling? Would you like me to use you like that?”

Crowley nodded eagerly. “Yes. Yes, please angel.”

“Good. Then you’ll have to wait until I give you the go ahead. In fact, I think you should hold off on all sexual release until then.”

Crowley’s eyes went wide. “What? Angel, come on! I know _you_ can’t hold off that long.”

He smirked. “Oh, I didn’t say that _I_ would be stopping. I’ll still let you suck me off. I just think it will be so much sweeter if you wait to get your release.”

Crowley groaned and closed his eyes. “You are a complete bastard, do you know that?”

“Mmm, I know. But I don’t think you would love me if I wasn’t.”

And God damnit, it was true. Crowley loved his beautiful monster and he would have him no other way. He took a deep breath to slow his racing heart and tried to will his erection away. If it didn’t, this was going to be an exceedingly difficult afternoon. He looked back around towards the house.

“You realize we are now going to have neighbors, right? And they’re going to want to talk to us and invite us to parties.”

Aziraphale’s smug smile fell, replaced by a grimace, and Crowley couldn’t help but laugh.

“Don’t worry angel, I’ll protect you from the big bad neighborhood watch.”

Aziraphale leaned close to him and rested his head on his shoulder. “Yes, and won’t that be quite the change.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! You MAY notice that though this fic is nearly finished, it is now a part of a series! That is because I am going to be continuing to write within this world, mostly one shots and shorter stories involving these two Crime Boys. Some fics I'm going to write include sexy time fantasies these two cook up, outsider POVs of the neighbors meeting the newest residents of their town, Aziraphale vs. Girls Scouts (I know there aren't Girl Scouts in the same sense as we have them in the US in Britain, but I think it will be so funny), holiday fics including Halloween and Christmas, and a bunch of other fics following theirs lives! 
> 
> ALSO, I'm going to be writing that AU of this, in which both boys start out as Mob Bosses and it will be an enemies to lovers fic. So, if you would like to continue following along you can subscribe to the series, or you can just subscribe to me to get all the updates. 
> 
> Ahhhh there is [art](https://www.instagram.com/p/CEyH0uaFXON/) ! If any of you guys do art or write fics based on this work feel free to tag me or message me and I will for sure link it in this fic or in any of the upcoming one shots, because I love it. My Tumblr is [bornonthesavage](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bornonthesavage)
> 
> The next chapter will be the epilogue.


	33. Epilogue

**3 Months Later**

As with all things, life moved on and the world continued spinning, regardless of what some thought on the matter. London continued its constant bustle, the crime world continued to thrive, and the rest of the world was none the wiser. And in the largest bedroom on the second floor of a cottage just an hour and a half outside London, a former Demon and a mob boss were fucking like it was going out of style.

You wouldn’t know it if you were outside. No, the sound of waves crashing on a shore and birdsong drowned out the muffled cries from within very well. But it was there, all the same, if you paid close enough attention.

“Fuck, angel, right there!”

Crowley arched his back as Aziraphale continued to fuck into him from behind. He tried to reach forward and grab ahold of the headboard for purchase, but Aziraphale wrapped his hand around his throat and pulled him back, using his other hand to pull his hair so that he was drawn tight from hips to neck. Crowley’s cock bounced in front of him, but Aziraphale ignored it, leaving him completely untouched. Aziraphale gripped his throat tighter, digging his nails in a little and making Crowley moan.

“Is this what you wanted?” Aziraphale purred in his ear. “Did you just want to be held and fucked?”

“Yes!” Crowley gasped. “You know it is.”

Aziraphale hummed, and bit down on his shoulder hard enough to surely leave a dark mark. It was nearly enough to make Crowley come right then. But he didn’t, because he had told Aziraphale that he wouldn’t until he was given permission. Aziraphale’s hand moved from his throat to trail down his body and play with his nipples, pinching and flicking them lightly. Crowley’s cock was leaking heavily, thick droplets of precum running down the head and over the shaft, just begging to be stroked. But Aziraphale wasn’t that merciful. His grip on his hair tightened further and he pulled his head back until he could see Aziraphale behind him, upside down, looking down with that satisfied smirk.

“Oh, you do know I love to see you like this darling, bending over backwards for me. It’s lucky you’re so flexible.”

Crowley moaned when Aziraphale hit the bundle of nerves inside him. “Less talking, more fucking.”

Aziraphale’s eyes flashed and his fingers tightened on his nipple. “Are you telling _me_ what to do?”

Crowley tried his best not to grin, to not let on that he was purposely egging him on. “What if I am?”

“Then I would say you’re asking to be punished. Do you want me to forbid you from coming today?”

Oh, shit. No, no, that was definitely not what he wanted. He _needed_ to come. His entire body was crying out for it, begging for the release that it had been so rudely denied. He whimpered.

“No, angel, please. Please, I need it.”

Aziraphale chuckled, his cock sliding all the way into him until it was deep enough to make Crowley’s eyes roll into the back of his head. He released the tension from his body, letting Aziraphale hold him up by his hair on one end and his cock is his arse on the other. He allowed himself to ride the wave of pleasure that always preceded an orgasm.

“Don’t worry you spoiled thing, I’m going to let you come. Just not yet. Not until you beg me for it.”

Crowley groaned. “Angel! Fuck, you feel so good inside me. So huge.”

Aziraphale hummed. “Nobody has ever filled you like I do, have they?”

“No, god, never. Your cock is the only one I’ll ever need.”

“Yes, and it’s the only one you’ll ever get. You’re mine, always.”

He pushed him forward then so that his face was pressed into the pillows, his hand a hard grip on the back of his neck. He held him there as he picked up the pace. Crowley couldn’t have escaped from the position if he wanted to, with Aziraphale’s strong hand holding him down so thoroughly. He began to move his hips in time with Aziraphale’s thrusts, fucking himself on him. The sound of skin slapping against skin and broken moans was the only sound that filled the room and the heady combination threatened to push Crowley over the edge.

But then, oh, god, _then_ Aziraphale reached his free hand around and grasped his cock, giving it a nice long stroke. Crowley cried out, his release nearly reaching a point of no return. Of course, the cruel angel behind him wasn’t done playing though. He tightened his grip at the base.

“Ah-ah, did I give permission?”

“Angel, please,” Crowley begged. “Please, I’m so close. I need it. I’ve been so good for you, please let me.”

Aziraphale chuckled. “You have been good, haven’t you?”

Crowley nodded as best he could with his face smashed into the downy softness of the pillow.

“Hmm, very well.”

He began to stroke him in time with his thrusts. “Come for me, darling.”

And Crowley did. He cried out his release, his body jerking and tightening in all of those delightful ways that also pushed Aziraphale to the edge. It took only a few thrusts more before Aziraphale was coming inside him. After a moment of heavy breathing, Aziraphale collapsed onto the bed beside him and Crowley rolled onto his back. He smiled over at the angel.

“That was good.”

Aziraphale looked at him incredulously. “Good? Just good? That’s all you have to say?”

Crowley looked back to the ceiling, smirking. “What, you wanted more?”

He scoffed. “Well, I dare say it deserves better than _good_. Perhaps I _won’t_ let you come next time.”

“Maybe I would _like_ that.”

Aziraphale shook his head. “And they call me the masochist.”

Crowley rolled over and laid his head on his chest. The afternoon sun was drifting in through the open curtains, dust motes floating lazily through the air. This was Crowley’s favorite part of moving out here with Aziraphale. They often spent whole afternoons and evening here, lounging together in bed with nothing to do and no expectations from anyone. They had absolutely nothing—

“Shit!” Crowley yelped, rolling away from Aziraphale and stumbling to his feet.

Aziraphale frowned in concern. “Is something the matter darling?”

Crowley pulled on his pants and picked up his jeans from the floor before throwing a _look_ at Aziraphale. “Um, I think we forgot something.”

Aziraphale stared at him for a long moment with a little furrow between his brow before he remembered.

“Oh, right. There was a reason we came up here.”

Crowley dragged on his shirt. “Hurry up and put you clothes back on, angel.”

He sighed. “Very well, but I’m in no rush. This is _our_ home after all.”

Crowley ignored him and hurried out the door and down the stairs.

“Sorry about that!”

He rounded the corner and found a very unimpressed Anathema and an incredibly flustered and uncomfortable Newt sitting on the sofa, mugs of coffee in hand and fresh baked biscuits on the table.

“Took us longer than expected.”

Anathema raised an eyebrow. “You went up there to grab your sketch book. You’ve both been gone a half hour.”

Crowley rubbed the back of his neck. It wasn’t that he was embarrassed about them knowing he and Aziraphale had been having sex, but it was a bit in bad taste to completely forget about having guest’s downstairs.

“Uh, yeah, we were just—”

“You were having sex,” she said bluntly, taking a sip of coffee. “Very loudly and with great detail. Thanks for that, won’t be forgetting about how _huge_ Aziraphale is any time soon.”

Crowley wasn’t sure whether his or Newts face was more red. Poor Newt looked like he wanted nothing more than to fall right through the sofa and into the Earth, and Crowley was close behind him. Aziraphale came into the room, still buttoning his waistcoat and sporting a particularly smug smirk.

“Sorry about that, got caught up.”

Anathema narrowed her eyes. “You don’t look sorry.”

Aziraphale settled into his armchair and smiled. “That’s because I’m not. I was attempting to be polite.”

“You know, it’s not very _polite_ to invite people over and then leave them alone in your living room while you go upstairs and have incredibly loud and filthy sex.”

“ _I_ did not invite you over. From what I understand, _you_ invited you over. For all you know I had planned my entire day around fucking my fiancé senseless, in which case you are the rude one for disrupting those plans.”

Crowley could see that Anathema was about to go off on a full-blown rant, so he quickly stepped in to cut her off.

“Right, anyways, you were going to tell us about your trip to France?”

She was still glaring daggers at Aziraphale, who was studiously ignoring her and looking out the window, but seemed to cave and turned back to Crowley. They chatted for another hour and a half before Anathema and Newt left, Newts face still holding a notable tinge of red. Crowley stood at the kitchen window and watched at they drove away. Autumn had come and the leaves on the trees outside were steadily turning to shades of brown and red and orange, and a chill had picked up in the air. He loved this, the changing of the season as one thing turned into another. Neither were better or more beautiful than the next. Change was the nature of the universe, at least for most things.

Strong arms wrapped around his chest and pulled him backwards. He smiled as Aziraphale pressed kisses to the back of his neck.

“I thought they would never leave.”

Crowley chuckled. “Angel, we can’t always be alone out here.”

“Of course we can, that’s exactly why I bought this place. Now I have you all to myself and nobody can distract you from me.”

Crowley leaned back into him, letting out a sigh as Aziraphale nuzzled the spot just bellow his hairline. He hadn’t realized how much he would enjoy Aziraphale in the country life, but he really did. He was able to slow down out here, able to let go a little bit of the massive burden that he always carried while they were in the city. Out here, Aziraphale loved more freely and laughed more fully.

Although, you could take the boss out of the mob, but you couldn’t take the mob out of the boss. Aziraphale was still on almost daily calls with Michael, and he was still wanting to keep up appearances with the powerful people in the city. Next week they were going to go back so that they could attend an event by a wealthy benefactor and so Aziraphale could smooth out some business with some politicians. Crowley would be coming along to help, of course. Now that they were engaged, they were equal partners in all things. They had found that what Aziraphale lacked in finesse, Crowley more than made up for with his smooth talking and style. And Crowley loved it. He loved being able to help Aziraphale. He loved everyone knowing they were a team and if you fucked with one of them, you were fucking with both of them.

He turned around in Aziraphale’s arms and pecked him on the nose. “What shall we make for dinner tonight?”

Aziraphale hummed. “I was thinking pasta.”

“Great choice, angel.”

They worked together to cook dinner, Aziraphale making the pasta by hand while Crowley whipped up a sauce and vegetables. Of course, some nights they would play up their roles, with Crowley being hand fed by Aziraphale and then taking him into his mouth as soon as they were finished. But not tonight. Tonight was for candles on the table and a rich red wine in two glasses. A fire crackled in the hearth, warming the home and setting a scene of comfort and contentment. It was a night for shared laughs as they ate their dinner and knowing looks over rims of wine glasses and gentle touches of feet beneath the table.

Sometimes Crowley couldn’t believe this was his. Aziraphale was his. And he knew by the way he often caught Aziraphale looking at him that he felt the exact same. To most, the beautiful angel across from him was a monster, only talked about in hushed tones and behind hands in order to not incur his wrath. But he would never be that to Crowley. For him, he was security and purpose and love. He was a life filled with belonging in a world that had never wanted him before now.

And somehow, by some incredible stroke of luck, he was the same for Aziraphale. Even though he gave of an air of strength and power, Crowley had seen beneath the surface of that. He had seen the anxiety and worry that he carried with him, and the fear that he would be the cause of the destruction for those he loved. Aziraphale was a ship, sailing proud and purposefully over the sea. But Crowley was the anchor.

After dinner was finished and the dishes were washed, the two of them cuddled up on the sofa beside the fire. Crowley curled up against Aziraphale’s chest and sighed when he wrapped a strong arm around him. This was where he belonged.

“Is there anything you wanted to do tomorrow darling?”

“Not really. Might take an easel out to the back garden and do some painting. Or maybe the cliffs. Haven’t decided yet. You?”

“Hmm, Michael wants me to drive down to London to intimidate some up and coming crime lords, but I think that can hold off until the weekend. I think tomorrow I would rather read in the back garden and watch you work.”

Crowley grinned. “You have always enjoyed that.”

“Perhaps you could even improve the view by divesting yourself of clothes while you work.”

Crowley laughed loudly. “Angel, it’s gotten a bit nippy out to be doing that. The wind off the sea isn’t very forgiving.”

He looked up and saw that Aziraphale was pouting, so he pressed a kiss to his jaw. “But maybe I can eat dinner a bit dressed down.”

That perked him up. “Oh, yes, I like the sound of that. Though I might have a difficult time eating only the food.”

“I’m perfectly fine with that, angel.”

He chuckled. “Of course you are.”

They settled into silence, their eyes on the flickering flames. When Crowley spoke, his voice was low and gentle.

“Do you miss it at all? London and the constant bustle.”

Aziraphale hummed, and it vibrated in his chest. “Sometimes, when I’m alone and everything is quiet.”

Crowley waited for him to continue, and when he didn’t, glanced up at him. “But?”

“But,” Aziraphale said with smile, “Then you come waltzing through the door, covered in dirt or paint and singing some silly bebop song. And that’s when I remember that all the money and power in the world wouldn’t be worth it if you weren’t by my side. You are irreplaceable and invaluable and all I need.”

Crowley shook his head. “You’ve gone soft, angel.”

Aziraphale raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Only in the ways you like, my darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished! Wow, writing this fic has been incredible. The support I have received from all of you incredible people has meant so very much to me. Thank you for following along and enjoying this journey with me. I've never written anything this long before, so I wasn't sure if I would be able to keep everyone's interest, but you guys were with me every step of the way. You can subscribe to me or the series if you want to continue following along with these boys! 
> 
> I wrote a Vampire AU if you guys are interested, [Devious Stares](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507563)! 
> 
> For my last recommendation, I'm just going to go ahead and recommend my absolute favorite fic series of all time, [Pray For Us, Icarus](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1448647). I'm sure you've all read it, but I've never read anything better, so I'll close out this fic with it. 
> 
> Once again, thank you all so so much. You're all amazing and I love you! ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are super appreciated! Let me know what you think!


End file.
